


An Unforgetable Vacation: Pride City Arc

by OhgunAP, ThePervertedOne (OhgunAP)



Series: My Disney Perversions [2]
Category: The Lion King (1994), ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, BDSM Scene, Backstory, Betrayal, Blackmail, Blood and Gore, Brotherhood, Brutal Murder, Cage Fights, Canon-Typical Violence, Competition, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Day At The Beach, Eventual Romance, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, False Accusations, Father/Son Incest, Flashbacks, Foreskin Play, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends With Benefits, Gangbang, Ice Play, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Master/Pet, Minor Character Death, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgy, Outdoor Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Photo Shoots, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Pre-War, Public Nudity, Rain Sex, Sex Games, Sex Tapes, Summer Vacation, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 121,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/OhgunAP, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/ThePervertedOne
Summary: Upon arriving in a new city to spend their Summer Vacation, Jack and Legoshi have a chance encounter with the city's Beastar and his son. However, they are about to discover that the tensions that plague their hometown is more of the same if not amplified within the island's city.
Relationships: Bill (BEASTARS)/Simba (The Lion King), Bill/Oguma (BEASTARS), Chief Lion/Shishigumi, Jack/Legoshi (BEASTARS), Jack/Legoshi/Louis (BEASTARS), Jack/Legosi (BEASTARS), Jack/Legosi/Louis (BEASTARS), Jack/Simba, Leano/Miyagi (BEASTARS), Legoshi/Louis (BEASTARS), Legoshi/Simba, Legosi & Yafya (BEASTARS), Legosi/Louis (BEASTARS), Legosi/Miyagi (BEASTARS), Legosi/Oguma (BEASTARS), Louis/Oguma (BEASTARS), Louis/Simba, Mufasa (The Lion King)/Louis (BEASTARS), Mufasa (The Lion King)/Oguma (BEASTARS), Mufasa/Simba (The Lion King), Pina (BEASTARS)/Original Character(s), Pina/Harem, Riz (BEASTARS)/Scar (The Lion King), Riz/Tem (BEASTARS), Simba (The Lion King)/Oguma (BEASTARS), Simba/Yafya
Series: My Disney Perversions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562131
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	1. Jet Lag Delusions

**Author's Note:**

> Even though both Legosi and Legoshi tags are being used Legosi will be referred to as "Legoshi" in the newest revisions forward.

The flight and bus ride to the hotel has taken a huge toll on Legoshi as he plopped his body on the nearest bed he could find. The only thing he could think about at this moment is getting some sleep. He didn't bother unpacking his luggage, taking off the rest of his clothes, nor tucking himself in the bed's sheets. He simply rolled over on the bed and closed his eyes, hoping he could rest until the next morning. However, the sounds of his friend and roommate, Jack opening the door and their suitcases being dragged along the carpet inside of the hotel room rudely awakens him. "Is Jet Lag really making you this tired?" he questions his friend who uncomfortably groans as he sits up on his bed and watches him unpack. "Yeah," Legoshi replied as he rubbed the rings off his eyes. "I've never been this exhausted before."

"Well that tends to happen to those who are new to traveling long distances," Jack tells his friend as he began to unzip and open his suitcase. "You know it’s a bad habit to fall asleep in your clothes like that..." Jack says as he notices that his childhood friend was sitting on the only bed in the room. Both began to give each other nervous looks after making the awkward discovery. Jack's cheeks began to blush as he begins to unpack his suitcase. "I'm going to take a shower..." Legoshi embarrassingly tells his best friend as he gets out of bed and walks into the bathroom.

The moment he closes the bathroom door, he removes his red shirt and begins to unfasten his belt. "Having to share a room like this with my best friend is very weird..." he thinks to himself before he unbuttons his pants. "We've been friends since childhood, but every second longer I'm in this room, I feel this perverted temptation." After shaking his head, he removes his pants and undergarments and enters the shower stall. The instant he turns on the cold water, the sounds of water seems to be slowly drowned out by Jack's moans and sexual sounds in his mind. "What the... is that me and Jack?" Legoshi's thoughts to himself begin to illustrate a potential sexual encounter between himself and his best friend. The dream-like premonition is suddenly disrupted when the bathroom door opens and Jack walks in wearing only his boxer shorts. "Uh... Legoshi?" Jack calls for his friend. "Yeah?" Legoshi answered. "You mind if we could share the shower for the night?" the light-yellow Labrador nervously asked "O-okay," the bluish-grey wolf hesitantly invited his friend inside as he didn't bother to close the stall.

Jack removed his boxers and joined Legoshi in the shower. The moment he closes the stall door, he began to apply a dollop canine shampoo between his hands and began to lather his friend who was just as confused as he is regarding the environment the two of them were in. "You know," Jack said, "Ever since I began to unpack, I've been getting these strange thoughts about you." "You have?" Legoshi asked as his fur is being scrubbed by his best friend. "Yeah," he answered, "it was like the two of us were actually doing it with each other." "That's awkward," he commented as his friend began to rinse the suds off his body "I guess I must have been thinking the same thing. We've never shared the same bed before..." Legoshi chuckled nervously before suggesting his friend "Maybe we should finish off and go to bed for the night." "Yeah," Jack agreed with him, "we'll figure this out in the morning."

The two then finish their shower and dried off. Neither one of them bothered to get dressed after walking out of the bathroom, so they just tucked themselves in the only bed with their backs facing each other. Legoshi looks at the moon that shines brightly over his face as he ponders to himself "What are we getting ourselves in to?" before falling back asleep.


	2. Between Lion and Deer

The early morning sun begins to rise within the tropical island, yet a red deer clad only in a white bathrobe looks down upon the island cityscape with a heavy amount of suspicion. Perhaps this suspicion originates from his childhood being sold as livestock within the back-alley market. His contemplation comes to a halt when a soft series of knocks is heard from the royal suite door. "Enter," the deer commanded the visitor as a red-billed hornbill in a butler's suit opens the door and walks inside. "I thought I requested the presence of your master Zazu," the deer's annoyance in his voice is shown to his guest. "You may have to forgive me for the inconvenience Sir Louis," Zazu apologized for his misunderstanding and begins to prepare a pot of tea for his master and guest. "His majesty prefers for me to prepare a cup of tea before the morning report." "And what kind of animal is your master?" Louis asked the servant as he began to give him a serious glare.

Zazu's intimidated posture causes him to stumble while he was preparing the dishes for his master's arrival in response to Louis's glare. Thankfully, he was able to regain his balance before any dishes fell on the floor. "What's the matter?" Louis asked as he turns around and approaches Zazu. "I thought omnivores feared a carnivore more than a mere herbivore." The bird begins to quiver in fear as the deer slowly walks towards him. "You've never been caged day after day fearing one day a carnivore would eat you limb by limb," Louis explained his childhood experiences while making a comparison to the life of the horrified Zazu. "Have you?" "No sir," the bird begins to panic after every step Louis takes "please... don't look at me that way." Zazu's back touches the kitchen cabinet as he is frozen in fear the moment Louis stands within arm’s length of him. "The fear in your eyes tells me you'd rather die than experience what I had to go through." the deer comments on the emotions the bird is depicting towards the guest. "Now answer me, is your master a herbivore or a carnivore?" "Sir, I don't know how to answer that question..." Zazu stutters at the inquisition he's currently going through. "HELP!" he screams as he runs towards the entrance before Louis grabs his right wing.

"Louis!" an imposing voice emanates from the hallway outside of the suite causing him to look towards a masculine lion with orange fur, a crimson mane, and eyes, and a physique rivaling the Greek god Zeus himself. In simpler terms, the lion is nothing like the Shishigumi in Louis's hometown. "Release him." "Impeccable timing, your majesty." Zazu complemented the lion's entrance as Louis releases his grip. "So," Louis said while taking the farthest seat from the entrance. "you must be the Mufasa who runs this seaside city..." Louis closes his eyes for a moment "No wonder the Shishigumi prefers to stay away." "Whatever gangs have fueled your hatred towards carnivores have no sway within this landmass." Mufasa attempts to reassure his guest to no avail "But I do understand your distrust towards my kind." "Spare me your pity." Louis harshly responded as Zazu began pouring the tea he made earlier into Louis's cup. "I'm not trying to pity you, Louis," Mufasa responded to the deer's remark as Zazu filled his cup. "You have the same drive for strength and power as my brother." He then takes a sip of the tea after Zazu finishes filling his cup. "But such ambitions drove my brother towards insanity, I would not want you to succumb towards the same path." "What happens to tyrannical carnivores like him are none of my concern." Louis disregarded the comparison Mufasa made between him and his brother as he takes a sip of his tea.

"But your father desired that you take this vacation to unwind from all the stress you are going through on your journey to becoming the heir of the Horns Conglomerate." Zazu attempted to remind Louis only to be met with an ice-cold glare that causes him to hide behind Mufasa as the deer places his cup back on the plate. "My father's wishes are of no concern to you." The deer responded. "Now if you were to be so kind, you can see yourselves out," Louis tells his two guests as he leaves the table and walks towards the bathroom. The moment Louis closes the door to the suite's bedroom, Zazu sighs and says, "There's always one like him in every family sire." "What am I going to do about this?" Mufasa asks his butler after he finishes his tea.


	3. A Lion amongst Canines

Later that morning, Legoshi's sleeping face is greeted by the rising sun as he wakes up next to a still slumbering Jack. He yawns as he sits up and stretches out his arms for a moment. "What the hell was going on in my mind last night?" he thought to himself as he got out of bed to turn on the television in the hotel room. "Good morning Pride City." a lioness meteorologist greets her viewers as she presents the day's weather report, "Currently the island's radar happens to be clear of most precipitation within the past five hours. But we are expecting some light rain to come in later this afternoon. However, the current temperatures within the city happen to be a very welcoming twenty-four degrees, with a high for today of thirty degrees with clear skies. Later this evening we should expect lows of twenty degrees with light rain showers. As for the next seven days, you should anticipate increasing chances of heavy rain showers up until Thursday with highs between twenty-seven and thirty-four degrees. There's going to be a very hot three-day weekend ahead so..." Legoshi turns off the television. "Heavy rain, huh?" Legoshi contemplated the recent weather report "Not what I was expecting from a resort town like this."

"With or without Jet Lag you always like to turn the TV on for the weather reports," Jack says as he wakes up after hearing the report his friend was watching "That's so like you, Legoshi." "Good morning Jack." Legoshi greeted his friend as he got out of his bed while exposing the rest his nude blueish-grey furred body with creamy chest fur that stretches to his pelvis. Even while his eight-inch, uncircumcised penis is exposed, he asks his best friend "Did you have strange dreams last night after we took a shower together?" while he walks towards the wardrobe to pick up a pair of white boxers. "Well," Jack began to respond as his friend puts on the boxers he picked up, "If my dream last night had anything to do with a hotel like this, I guess they might have been a bit perverted." Jack gets out of bed displaying his yellow furred body to his best friend as he also picks up a pair of boxers "Perverted huh?" Legoshi ponders the dream Jack had while he puts on a pair of cargo shorts hanging from the room's wardrobe and his friend puts on his boxers. "Yeah," Jack admitted as he walks towards his clothes that are also hanging in the wardrobe, "But I've gotten used to the kind of place this hotel is now."

After Legoshi puts on a tank top, he accidentally opens the door to their hotel room. Before he could put on the short-sleeved shirt hanging on his room's wardrobe, he notices a young lion with brownish-gold fur, with cream accents on his muzzle slightly more reddish than Legoshi's with four black whiskers on each side, a reddish-orange russet mane that covers his neck and most of his back and ears, a pink nose, and a pair of red eyes. The lion shares almost all these traits with his father, Mufasa, except that he had a more slender and athletic physique. The lion clad in a blue half-buttoned, Hawaiian-styled shirt that exposes his cream-furred chest; khaki shorts, and a pair of leather sandals, turns towards Legoshi as the two of them began to stare at each other for a few moments. He then blinks as tells the wolf in the hotel room "The dining room's rather packed around this time in the morning. I'm Simba by the way, what's your name?" "Uh," Legoshi thinks about how to introduce him and Jack to the lion without exposing his currently indecently clad best friend. "I'm Legoshi and the Labrador getting dressed behind me is Jack." Jack instantly recoils as his name is heard while he is putting on a pair of denim shorts. "What the heck do you think you're doing, Legoshi?" he whispers to his friend "Seriously."

"How about I show you around town once you two are finished getting dressed?" Simba invited the two canines, "I know a good restaurant that serves the best breakfast dishes for both herbivores and carnivores alike." "Sure," Legoshi nervously replied to the lion's invitation "Let's go out on a stroll around town." "I'll wait for you guys in the lobby." "That wolf reminds of me of my younger self sometimes," Simba thinks to himself as he walks towards the hotel's lobby buying Legoshi enough time to close the door to their room.


	4. The Breakfast Gathering

As Simba enters the lobby, he notices a meerkat with red hair and a red warthog in summer casual attire cracking jokes to each other while lounging in one of the sofas. As they are chatting with each other... "Good morning Timon and Pumbaa," Simba greeted the duo. "I hope you're not up to some mischief behind my father's back." "No way Simba," Timon chuckles "We're just killing some time before we head out to the beach." "That's good Timon," said Simba "but I'm going to show two canines around the city after we get some breakfast." Simba takes a seat next to Timon and whispers to his ear "I tell you what kind they are if you don't cause a big scene. The last thing I need from you is unwanted drama." "Okay, what kind of hounds are they?" Timon asked his friend "They're not hounds," Simba responded "but they're not going to eat you and Pumbaa either. One's a grey wolf and the other is a Labrador whose friends with Louis in the penthouse." "Wait," Pumbaa joins in the quiet conversation Simba and Timon are having "You don't mean the same Louis that scared Zazu earlier is..." "Simba, Simba, Simba," a voice is heard that caused the trio to stop whispering to each other and Timon and Pumbaa to show a shocked expression. "I expected you to be above spreading gossip about your father's affairs."

Louis, clad in a white short-sleeved dress shirt with a pair of green slacks and black leather shoes began walking towards Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa. "But I do admire the care you have towards someone in your service like Zazu." "Don't worry about it," Simba replied to Louis's comment "we were just waiting for Legoshi." The moment Simba said his name Legoshi and Jack walks into the lobby dressed up and ready to take a walk around town. "Hey Louis," Legoshi greeted his Drama Club superior. "I didn't know you were also having a vacation here in Pride City." "Well now's a great time for me to see you Legoshi," Louis responded "I was about to head out to get breakfast, but now that we got a chance to meet I want to give you a warning. The same rules we must abide by in Cherryton Academy apply in this situation as well. One of those rules includes that you two stay away from the local Black Market." "No wonder you would warn your friends," Simba said, "my uncle Scar runs the Black Market here and the top three Hyenas on his payroll are meat addicts." "You mean Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, right?" the deer questioned the lion. "Yeah, Nala, Zazu, and I had a run-in with them when I was a young cub." "What are you sitting around for Simba?" the voice of a lioness calls for Simba, “we're going to miss today's special.” "Oh, c'mon guys," Simba calls for his friends "we're going to miss out on today's special." "And what is today's special?" Legoshi asked his new lion friend as the group bolt outside of the hotel to follow the lioness with Louis walking behind them. "It’s a rather fruity dish that will perk you up for the day even if you had Jet Lag coming here," Pumbaa explained to his new wolf friend as the lioness enters the restaurant a kilometer down the street from the hotel.

"Morning, brought some new friends over this time of the morning Nala?" an alligator chef greets Nala as Legoshi and the others (with the exception of Louis) enter the establishment "Yeah," she responded "we would like a table enough to seat a party of seven please." "You can put anything Legoshi and Jack order on me," Simba told the antelope waiter. "Very well," the waiter acknowledges Simba's request "right this way everyone." The group of six follows the waiter to a round table that is meant to seat eight people "I don't think everyone here's ready to order yet," "Nala tells the waiter. "Can you give us a few more minutes?" "Of course, Ma'am," the waiter bows after the party sits down at the table. "Please take a look at our menu in the meantime." The waiter walks away from the table. "You guys haven't told me what's in this special this restaurant has yet." Legoshi reminds the lions and their friends. "Oh," Pumbaa remembered, "I guess we forgot to mention what's even in this special when we were running the whole way over here." "Okay," Timon began to explain the restaurant's breakfast special "The special this acclaimed establishment offers varies between herbivore and carnivore customers. Since you and your bestie Jack are carnivores, the special for you boys include a fruit salad that contains watermelon, strawberries, mango, pomelo, and bananas; scrambled eggs sandwiched between two pieces of toast and bean sausage links on the side. Herbs like Louis on the other hand will enjoy toasted tofu, and a smoothie bowl with watermelon, strawberries, and bananas, blended together and topped off with apple slices, mint leaves, and cucumbers."

"That doesn't sound like something Louis would be interested in," Legoshi mentioned to Timon. "He'd just ask for the cucumbers to be replaced with celery." While Timon and Legoshi were talking about the breakfast special, Louis arrives and takes his seat on an empty chair across from Legoshi. "We're not here to talk business," Louis reminded the group "But I am grateful for you refraining from making orders until I arrived. You might have a bright future in the business world if you keep up this pace Legoshi." "I just wanted to wait until everyone was here," said Legoshi "that's all." "By the way Louis," Simba mentioned to Louis "I heard you gave Zazu a pretty rough time earlier this morning." "It was just to rush your father to meet with me," Louis explained to Simba "Nothing more." "Well, that rush of yours almost tore a feather off of one of my wings." Zazu scolded Louis as he takes the last empty seat of the table. "Zazu..." Simba called out his caretaker. "As for you Simba," Zazu turns his attention to his master's son "What on Earth are you thinking befriending two strange mutts who--" Simba closes Zazu's beak with his hand before he could say another word "These two canines are Louis's classmates," Simba sternly whispers to his caretaker while staring directly at his eyes, "so you may want to show them the same respect as you showed to Louis earlier instead of trying to cause a panic." Simba releases Zazu's beak "Excuse my caretaker guys," he says to both Jack and Legoshi who were shocked at the hornbill's reference towards them as mutts. "I think it's time we made our orders," Zazu suggests to everyone seated at their table "don't you think so?"

"Yeah." (Jack)

"I'm almost starving." (Legoshi)

"Let's not waste any more time then." (Simba)

"The special's waiting for us." (Timon)

"I'm so hungry I can eat both specials." (Pumbaa)

"That would be for the best," Louis commented after everyone made the unanimous agreement as the waiter returns to their table "I wouldn't want the carelessness of his caretaker to tarnish Mufasa's reputation." "Is everyone ready to order?" the waiter asks Nala. "Of course," she responded causing him to open his ticket book and remove the cap on his pen. "Can we have five carnivore specials, four herbivore specials, and eight glasses of water?" "Of course, ma'am," the waiter acknowledges the order Nala made as he writes it down in his ticket book "is there anything else?" "Could you replace the cucumbers in one of the herbivore specials with celery?" Nala asks the waiter "Certainly," he replied to the lioness's request "I'll have your order ready in just a few minutes. In the meantime, I'll get your water ready." The waiter leaves the table to deliver the ticket to the chef and prepare the drinks for Legoshi's party. While they're waiting for their meal, Legoshi begins to mingle with his fellow students and his new friends as the waiter delivers eight glasses containing ice-cold water to their table.

“You’re going to be the lead actor for your school’s enactment of ‘Adler’?” Nala asked Louis as the deer takes a sip out of his glass of water. “Yes,” Louis answered Nala’s question “It’s only fitting that the Actor’s Team Lead plays the role of the grim reaper himself. Failure on stage when it comes to dramatic performances is the equivalent of death.” “Sounds like you really are determined to perform at your peak,” Simba commented on Louis’s beliefs when it comes to the drama club. “Unlike a specific duo I know.” “Hey,” Timon scolded the lion when he and Pumbaa were compared to Louis as the waiter was delivering two trays to their table. “Here’s your carnivore special breakfast order,” the waiter told the group as he places the tray with the carnivore specials on the table before Nala, Simba, Legoshi, Jack, and Pumbaa take a plate from the tray “Here’s your special with celery Louis.” The waiter told the deer as he places a plate decorated with celery stalks instead of cucumber slices “Thank you,” Louis expresses his gratitude to the waiter. “And here’s your herbivore specials for this morning,” the waiter told Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu as he places the herbivore special plates on their areas of the table. “May we have a round of orange juice?” Louis asked the waiter. “Of course sir,” the waiter acknowledges Louis’s order as he gathers the empty trays and leaves their table. After the waiter leaves, Legoshi takes a knife and cuts a small piece off one of the links before he takes a bite using a fork.

“This sausage doesn’t feel nor taste like the bean proteins I ate at Cherryton Academy,” Legoshi thought to himself as he examines his sausage links, “It looks and tastes a lot like real meat, yet at the same time, it’s not meat at all. I don’t even feel guilty about chewing it nor am I getting meat drunk by eating it.” “You okay Legoshi?” Simba asked the confused wolf “I-I’m okay,” Legoshi nervously told the concerned lion “I feel great now actually.” Legoshi then tries the fruit salad after he takes the first bite out of the egg toast sandwich. “This tastes like somebody was lying about the ‘bean sausage’,” Jack suspected Timon of being dishonest when he described the food the carnivores and Pumbaa where eating after he took a bite out of one of his links. “But I feel like I’ve gone to canine heaven after the first bite.”

“Even though you and Legoshi are enjoying your first meal in Pride City,” Louis complements the pleasure Jack and Legoshi are feeling while they eat their breakfast specials. “The dishonesty your meerkat friend displayed when he described the specials sounds highly suspicious.” Louis also turns his attention towards Simba before he takes a bite out of the first piece of celery after he takes a scoop of the smoothie with the stalk. “Hey!” Timon yelled at Louis when he and Jack suspected him of lying. “Timon,” Simba called on the offended meerkat. “You still lied to them about the sausage links.” “As if I were to let you or any of these kids get near any Black-Market meat.” Timon retorted before he resumed his meal. “If your intentions were to keep the carnivores of my club from committing a crime,” Louis told the annoyed Timon, “then is dishonesty inherent in meerkats?”

“Your orange juice sir,” the waiter returns to their table to place the glasses of orange juice Louis ordered for the group. “Thank you,” Louis told the waiter “And could you get me a to-go box?” “Right away sir,” the waiter bows as he walks towards a stack of opened to-go containers and picks up a green one signifying an herbivore meal. “Legoshi,” Louis calls the grey wolf who is still eating his breakfast. “You should have Simba give you and Jack a tour of the city since this is your first time traveling abroad.” “So where are you headed?” Legoshi asked Louis as the waiter brings a green to-go box in a plastic bag to their table. “I have some personal matters that I must attend to,” Louis told Legoshi as he places his smoothie bowl into the box before wrapping it using the bag. “You should get to know the locals of this city in the meantime.” Louis takes the bag and leaves Legoshi and Jack to finish their breakfast along with Simba and the other locals.


	5. A Stroll Across Town

After enjoying a fruity, yet very satisfying breakfast the group leaves the restaurant after Simba and the others leave their payment for the meal behind on the table. Once outside, "Pardon my absence Simba," Zazu told his master's son "but your father requests my presence to be elsewhere for the remainder of the day. Farewell." Zazu flies away from the group. "I'm sorry Simba," Timon apologizes to his friend "but Pumbaa and I gotta split too." "The colony isn't going to run itself." said Pumbaa "Alright you two," Simba accepts the absence of his meerkat and warthog friend as they return to their car. "Take care of yourselves out there." "I need to go too Simba," Nala told her boyfriend before kissing him on the cheek. "I’m sure Sabrina’s got some new ideas she wants me to try out." "Have fun, Nala," Simba tells his girlfriend as he gives her hug before she leaves him with Legoshi and Jack. “Now that we’re alone,” Simba tells the canines “I can show you two around town.” Simba walks back towards the resort causing Jack and Legoshi to get slightly nervous before following them.

“The district we’re currently walking through is the Resort District,” Simba explains to the canines as they walk around the numerous hotels and resorts that populate the district “This used to be the Rose District when I was a young cub. The Lion Heart Resort used to be the last of the Love Hotels that once provided both herbivores and carnivores an outlet for more intimate activities.” “I think I already found out about that when we arrived here,” Legoshi told Simba “I was under severe Jet Lag at the time, but I remember Louis getting enraged when he saw the Lion Heart Resort for the first time.” “He had a great reason to be,” Simba responded to the wolf, “That establishment used to be called Hotel Leone due to its erotic lion-centered motif.” “The rest of the adult entertainment establishments have moved out to make room for more lodgings, restaurants, and stores centered around tourism.” “I’m guessing the restaurant we just left was one of those establishments,” Jack assumes the origin of the restaurant Nala introduced him and Legoshi to. “That establishment’s only been around for five years,” Simba explains the very brief history of restaurant they just left “so you’re definitely right Jack. This area is also known for its beaches, but Lion Heart Resort’s beach is the only one that has a rock formation two kilometers away from the main resort itself.” “Hey Legoshi,” Jack called his friend, “the rock formation Simba’s talking about is the same one being displayed in this brochure.” Jack showed Legoshi and Simba the brochure of Pride City Dom gave them.

“There’s still many districts I have to show you,” Simba tells the group as he presses the button on a remote that signals a car to move to his location. The car that pulls up towards him was a crimson red supercar that is meant to house four passengers despite only having two doors. “I’ll drive you guys around so that you can get a better look at each one. Well… except for the Condemned District.” Curious about the rest of the city, Jack and Legoshi get in Simba’s car through the passenger’s door while Simba enters through the driver’s side. “Ready to go?” Simba asks the canines in the backseat who proudly nod and wag their tails in excitement. Simba merges with the ongoing traffic as his car pulls out of the curb.

After leaving the district full of hotels and tourist traps behind, Simba makes an exit to an area of the city where the Egyptian-styled buildings are the most prevalent out of the other districts. “What area of the city is this?” Jack asks Simba as he and Legoshi take a glance at the variety of buildings clearly meant for governmental purposes. “These buildings are part of the Pharaoh District,” Simba answers Jack as he drives around the district, showing his guests every building within. “you can tell by the amount of Egyptian influence that’s present in these buildings. This district is where the governmental offices, courtrooms, and agency headquarters are located. My father even has an office here where he primarily tends to his duties and obligations to the people of Pride City and the world.” “It seems that your father has his hands full lately,” Legoshi comments on the level of work Simba’s father has to complete on a daily basis. “Well, that seems to be the price of being a carnivore Beastar,” Simba accidentally reveals his father’s occupation to Jack and Legoshi, causing the canines to widen their eyes. “Your dad’s a Beastar around here!?” Jack excitedly asks Simba “Yeah,” Simba answers the ecstatic Jack, “he told me that one day I’ll have to inherit the mantle of Pride City’s Beastar.”

Upon being stopped by a traffic light a tour bus pulls up in the lane next to them as a tiger pops his head out of the opened window. “Hey Legoshi!” the tiger calls out the wolf in Simba’s car. “I had no idea that virgins get preferential treatment in Pride City.” “How the heck does Bill know!?” Legoshi thought to himself as he becomes a bit frustrated after Bill mentions his virginity. “Ugh,” a Dall sheep becomes disgusted of the tiger’s remark towards Jack and Legoshi. “Don’t provoke them, Bill.” The sheep starts pulling Bill back into the bus. “The hell Pina?” Bill said as he’s being pulled away from the window. “Keep your hands away from my tail!” after Bill gets his head back into the bus, Pina sticks his own head out of the window. Upon noticing the supercar the canines are in and who’s driving it Pina says to the wolf, “I never knew that you and Jack had gotten the attention of a handsome lion Legoshi.” “Why’s Pina talking about Simba like that?” Legoshi frustratingly thought to himself in response to Pina’s question, “We just met each other.” “Well,” Legoshi begins to respond to Pina as Bill opens the window next to Pina and sticks his head out of it. “we actually just met each other. So, I don’t really know much about him.” “But encountering the son of a Beastar sounds so promising!” Bill said as he considers the numerous possibilities for potential girlfriends coming Legoshi’s way knowing that the wolf’s tour of Pride City is being given by Simba. Bill’s considerations cause Pina to sigh in annoyance, “You would use that fact to hook yourself up with more girls,” the sheep told the excited tiger, “We’ll see you and your friends back at the resort Legoshi.” Pina gets his head back into the bus and closes his window. “See you puppies later,” Bill gives his farewells to both Jack and Legoshi and gets his head back in the bus before the light turns green and the bus makes a right turn as it is on a turn lane while Simba drives his car straight ahead.

“You have some rather energetic friends,” Simba comments about Bill and Pina to Legoshi. “I know that,” the wolf responds as Simba reenters the interstate. “So where are we headed next?” “We’re not going to the Condemned District,” Simba responds to the wolf “I hear that’s the main entrance to the Black Market and home to various predators.” “What about that futuristic place?” Jack asked the lion. “You mean the Future District?” Simba asked the curious Labrador what he was talking about. “I can show you around there. I even know an old bobcat who resides in this District.” After taking the exit that leads them into a rather futuristic area of the city, Simba drives Jack and Legoshi around the district, while the Labrador takes out his cellphone and begins taking pictures of the district’s buildings, vehicles, and inventions. “Looks like you’re having fun for someone who’s more interested in history rather than technology,” Legoshi comments on Jack’s enjoyment of the Future District’s futuristic atmosphere. “This is the place where all the new tech gets created and tested before it goes anywhere else,” Jack enthusiastically tells his best friend. “I need to gather a few pics for my album.” “Your fuel capacity is currently low,” a voice emanates from within Simba’s car causing Jack to turn his attention towards the dashboard. “please refuel at the nearest station.” “Is that an AI!?” Jack asked Simba “This AI happens to be created from this district,” Simba told Jack. “but I better stop by the old cat’s place to get some more gas.”

Simba makes a detour to a gas station where a young female bobcat is washing and polishing a futuristic car when he pulls up to the nearest pump. “Mornin’ Simba,” the bobcat greets the lion in the car as Simba turns off the engine, opens the driver’s side door, and gets out before pulling his seat back to allow Jack and Legoshi to leave the car. “Good morning Heather,” Simba greets the bobcat as Jack and Legoshi start shopping in the convenience store. “I just need my car’s tank filled back up for now.” “Don’t cha’ worry ‘bout a thing,” Heather told the lion “I’ll make sure the good ol’ girl’s all filled up and purty before ya’ head back out. Why don’t cha’ get somethin’ to help keep yo’ spirits up in the meantime.”

As Simba walks inside of the convenience store, he notices Legoshi sniffing around the shelves to examine the products on sale. “Getting curious about what’s on sale here Legoshi?” Simba asks the wolf who still persists in sniffing “There’s no need to get suspicious. You won’t find any Black-Market goods being sold here.” Legoshi smiles as he notices a container of egg sandwiches being sold. The wolf takes the container from the shelf before he walks away from Simba. While the canines continue shopping a blonde lion slowly approaches Simba with seemingly malicious intentions. “What are you doing with my canine students Simba?” the lion’s question startles Simba before he turns around and notices Kifahari standing behind him. “Oh… hey Kifahari,” Simba greeted the lion. “I didn’t see you coming.” “When I arranged for a citywide tour,” Kifahari told Simba during his confrontation. “I noticed that Jack and Legoshi were missing. I suspect you had something to do with that.” “I never had any bad intentions for those two,” Simba told Kifahari “I know to steer clear of the Condemned District and the Black Market.” Kifahari stares Simba down for a few seconds with anger in his eyes. After sensing the honesty from Simba’s crimson eyes, Kifahari eventually calms down and gives the young lion a heartwarming smile. “Alright,” the blonde lion told Simba “I’ll trust you with them. There’s going to be some torrential rain this afternoon, so you may want to finish your little tour as soon as possible. But if I find out that either one of them got sick or injured, you and your dad will never hear the end of it.” “If Kifahari really is the mayor’s son,” Simba thought to himself as he witnesses Kifahari take large a bottle of water off the shelf “Then what kind of power does the mayor have over my father?”

While Simba ponders on Kifahari’s words, Louis enters a store where a variety of bladed weapons and firearms are being sold. As the deer takes the first step inside, a muscular stallion clad in a forest camouflage tank top and military fatigues walks out of an office and spots Louis shopping for a pistol. “Ah… Louis,” the stallion calls for the deer. “It’s no surprise to see someone affiliated with the Horns Conglomerate like you here.” “I’m in no mood for flattery,” Louis scolded the store owner. “I’m just here to find the best weapon and any modifications against large carnivores.” “Straight to business like your dad I see,” the owner told Louis. “I just so happen to have a brand-new release in stock that will satisfy your self-defense needs.” The stallion opens the shelf containing high-powered handguns. “You want to take this new baby to my range for a test drive?” The owner shows what appears to be a Desert Eagle with over-barrel and under-barrel railings and an eighteen-round magazine to Louis. “Very well,” Louis replies as he takes the magnum and the empty magazine. “Show me your firing range and I’ll consider making a purchase.”

The stallion owner begins to show Louis around the shooting range and picks up some headsets and goggles for him and his customer. “This is what I like to call the ‘Testing Grounds’,” the stallion explained to Louis as they put on their headsets and goggles. “Where my customers can try out a magazine of my weapons before they make a final decision on their purchase.” “That little beast you’re holding can switch between Fifty Action Express rounds, and the Forty-four, Forty-One, and three-fifty-seven Magnum rounds with the ejection of the previous magazine and a turn of a dial. Because of its caliber switching system, I’ve already loaded one magazine of each type for you during this trial.” Louis examines the magazines and loads the weapon with the three-fifty-seven caliber magazine. “I’ve already set up a target for you that simulates a large carnivore,” the stallion points Louis towards a giant bear silhouette. “So, feel free to feed him as much lead as you want.” Louis gives the stallion a sadistic smile as he takes aim with the new pistol and fires nine rounds at the target. “You can try out different sights if you want to.” The stallion pulls out a drawer that contains several sights and scope attachments for the pistol Louis is trying out. The deer first attaches an optical sight to the pistol before he empties the rest of the three-fifty-seven magazine. After the last round is fired and the magazine’s ejected, Louis switches the pistol’s firing mode to the forty-one caliber and removes the optic sight before loading the designated magazine and attaching a red dot sight to the pistol.

Upon trying out every sight and scope while emptying out the last of his trial magazines, Louis ejects his last magazine from the pistol before returning the magnum to the stallion. “What do you think about it?” the owner asks the satisfied Louis as the deer simply responds, “I’ll take this magnum with a laser under-barrel sight.” “A fine choice Louis,” the stallion tells the deer as they hang up the googles and headsets before they return to the store. “Let me ring up a brand new one real quick.” The stallion takes out two boxes. One containing the pistol Louis tested out and the other holding the laser sight the deer ordered. He then took out with a bundle five magazines, and four boxes of ammunition for each type of caliber the pistol can fire and place them within a small attaché case that can house the handgun itself and a belt with a holster attached. “Forgive me for burdening you with so much merchandise,” the owner apologizes to Louis. “We’re currently running a campaign for the pistol you’ve tried out. Everything you see on this counter comes free with your purchase.” The stallion order processes Louis’s recent purchase using the cash register. “I’ve already charged the Horns Conglomerate with an invoice so there’s no need for you to wait until the payment approves to take what you now own.” “Thank you, Diesel,” Louis thanked the owner as the stallion gets a small duffel bag and fills it with the bundle and everything the deer ordered. “No,” Diesel told Louis as he gives the deer the duffel bag “Thank you for shopping with me Louis.”

The moment Louis leaves the weapons store with the small duffel bag in tow and an opened umbrella; Simba, Jack, and Legoshi recently finished touring around the city as Simba’s car returns to the parking lot. After Simba turns off the engine, he opens both doors and gets out of the car before folding both seats to allow the canines to exit. “You’ve definitely shown me some areas of the city we’d never see if we took the tour bus,” Jack told Simba as the lion closes the doors after he and Legoshi leave the car. “Thanks a lot, Simba.” “I’m glad that you enjoyed my tour of Pride City,” Simba responded as he locks the car and activates the alarm system before they take a walk around the sidewalk next to the beach. “Even if I did have to make a pit stop.” “That’s okay,” Legoshi said to Simba “I’m just glad that I got to know more about the city.” A drop of rain suddenly hits Legoshi’s nose before a downpour of torrential rain begins to soak the trio as they begin their run towards the Lion Heart Resort. “Looks like the weather report was wrong today,” Legoshi thought to himself as he runs to get out of the torrential rain. “Jack and I never expected a rainstorm a heavy as this while we were on tour with Simba.” After several seconds of running in the rain, Simba and the canines finally arrive at the resort while they run up the stairs and into the resort’s lobby.


	6. A Scandalous Discovery

As a drenched Legoshi and Simba run directly into Legoshi's hotel room, a soaked Jack runs towards the front desk. "Excuse me," he asks the clerk "can we have some extra towels? We may have gotten caught in the unexpected rainstorm on our way back." "Of course, sir," the clerk responds before he goes under the desk. "These unpredictable weather conditions are exactly why you shouldn't take one weather report as a prediction for an entire day," Louis tells Jack as he folds his umbrella after he walks inside of the lobby. "I assume Simba chose to dry off in Legoshi's room." "Well about that," Jack begins to explain to Louis about what happened the night they arrived "We've been having these crazy thoughts about each other after we arrived. It was almost like we were being tempted into engaging in perverted acts with each other." "The aura of these lodging arrangements tends to have that effect at a greater extent on carnivores like yourself," Louis tells Jack after he listened to the Labrador’s explanation. "Do you mean..." Jack tries to insinuate the situation Simba and Legoshi are about to engage in "I wouldn't try to think about that at the moment." Louis tells his underclassman "I'd focus on getting those two dry right now." As Louis walks towards the elevator, "your towels, sir" the front desk clerk hands Jack three rolls of bath towels. "Thanks," Jack expressed his gratitude as he takes the towels before he returns to his hotel room.

Meanwhile, Simba unbuttons his now drenched shirt and takes it off before wringing the rainwater out of it over the bathroom sink. "Well," he says as he examines his shirt "that's one shirt I won't be wearing for the rest of the week." He takes one of the towels and tosses it over to Legoshi before taking the other one to dry himself off "You may want to dry yourself off unless you want to get sick." Simba tells the bashful grey wolf who can't help but stare at the lion's cream-colored chest and stomach; along with a pair of pink nipples as he catches the towel from the air. Legoshi then decides to start using the towel to dry himself off before his mind wanders off. Noticing how wet his shirt and tank top had gotten, the wolf begins to take them off at the same time after he takes off his sandals. After Legoshi throws his soaked clothes over Simba's shirt, Jack opens the door with spare towels in hand. "Hey guys," he greeted the duo as he closed the door behind him. "I thought I would fetch us some extra towels just in case we run out." "Thanks for helping us with that Jack," Legoshi tells his best friend as he takes two of the towels "But, you may want to dry yourself off too." Noticing the sole towel that's left, Jack unrolls it and begins to dry himself off with it.

While the three carnivores are drying themselves off and taking off their wet clothes, Simba exposes the rest of his body to the canines by taking off his pants, revealing the cream-colored fur extending towards his pelvis and a pink nine-inch flaccid penis. The revelation caused the tails of both canines to wag uncontrollably and the ears to perk up as they blushed while taking a glance at the now nude lion. "Guys?" Simba asked his now bashful friends. "You know you're naked right now, right?" Legoshi asked Simba while trying not to visualize any perverted activities the three of them might engage in. As Simba takes a single step towards Jack and Legoshi, the two attempt to cover their groins to keep the lion from noticing. To provide some much-needed distraction, Legoshi turns on the TV only to discover a middle-aged deer being caressed by Mufasa as they give each other a blowjob. The act being depicted on the screen causes Simba to blush and his flaccid penis to grow five inches as it erects in clear view. Eventually, the canines could no longer keep their bodies hidden from Simba as they savagely threw off their underwear, exposing Legoshi's cream-colored pelvis and fourteen-inch penis, as well as Jack's ten-inch penis.

Before they could start masturbating, the phone in the room begins to ring. Being the closest to the phone, Legoshi picks it up. "Hello?" he said. "Legoshi," Louis called though the phone, "Bring Simba and Jack to Suite 5. The lobby will be completely empty, and I've upgraded your key cards to give you access to the royal suite floor. Come in the nude." Legoshi blushes as he hangs up the phone. "Who was that?" Jack asked his friend. "It's Louis," Legoshi answered. "He wants us to come to his suite naked since the lobby is going to be empty." Legoshi turns off the TV before three of them leave.

After a few seconds, a naked Louis opens the door to his suite where Legoshi and the others were waiting. "Come in," Louis tells the trio "quickly." Simba, Jack, and Legoshi hurry inside before Louis closes the door and locks it. He then walks towards the sofa with a remote in his right hand. "There's something you need to see," He tells the trio as they take a seat on the sofa "and it involves my father and Simba's. I'm sure you've mistakenly seen a sample of it when you were trying to dry off after the sudden rain shower." "So, there's more to that video?" Simba asked Louis. "You'll see momentarily," He responded as he turned on the TV and sat in the recliner chair next to it.

In the bedroom of Louis's royal suite on screen, an older red deer is shown crawling over a naked Mufasa. "Your fur feels smoother than that of other members of your species Oguma," the lion commented on the deer's fur as he gently rubs his right hand over the deer's chest while he uses his left hand to remove the silk shirt from his body. "Remove my lower garments and see how else I stand out amongst the other red deer," Oguma whispers to the lion who eagerly unfastens the deer's belt and slowly removes his pants, exposing his thirteen-inch penis to the lion and the video's audience who were instantly aroused. "That's a good kitty," Oguma compliments his lion lover as turns himself over until his penis touches Mufasa's nose. "Enjoy your treat as I enjoy mine." Oguma licks Mufasa's fifteen-inch erect cock as the lion begins sucking on his own. While the deer was distracted by Mufasa's cock, his feline mate slowly inserts his index finger into the deer's anus. Oguma gasps for a moment and then begins sucking Mufasa's dick in retaliation. The sight of his father blowing a lion causes Louis to start stroking his foot-long cock in rhythm of the sounds being made by his father and Mufasa. "How could this happen?" Louis thought to himself as he continues to stroke himself while he unconsciously walking towards Simba. "How could my father lust after a carnivore like this? Why am I being aroused while I'm watching the animal who I looked up to for the past thirteen years fall into such degeneracy?" "I’ve known my father to be in contact with several conglomerates while he was in charge of Pride City," Simba thought to himself as Louis begins to lick his re-erected cock from the base to the tip "but I never suspected he was this close to the Horns Conglomerate. "If I have to become a degenerate in his footsteps..." Louis thought as he prepares to deep throat Simba, "If I need to follow this path my father left for me..." Simba thought "So be it." they both thought among themselves as Louis starts sucking Simba's cock like his father sucked on Mufasa's.

As soon as the sounds of flesh being sucked on began to be synchronized with each other, Jack and Legoshi instantly began to take notice of the actions of their upperclassman and his new friend. Upon noticing Legoshi's interest in the act, Louis pulls Simba's cock out of his mouth at the same time as Oguma releases Mufasa's and says "Why don't you join in Legoshi?" as he lifts his tail into the air and exposes his anus while Mufasa removes his finger out of Oguma's anus. The release of the lion's finger allows the deer to crawl off his mate while Legoshi moves behind Louis as Simba places his left leg over the back of the sofa. "Come here Jack," he beckons the Labrador who curiously crawls over the lion with his penis lined up with the lion's exposed anus surrounded by the same fur color as his muzzle and stomach. The moment Oguma kneels with all four of his legs, he teases Mufasa by touching the lion's cock with his anus. When the canines and Mufasa prepare to insert their cocks inside of their mates, both Louis and Oguma tell Legoshi and Mufasa "Once you're inside me, you better not pull out until after your climax."

Simba, Louis, and Oguma relax themselves as Mufasa and the canines slowly insert their cocks into the anuses of their partners. The three gasps in slight pain during the initial penetration until the full length of their cocks are inside. "You're all in," Louis and Oguma comments on Legoshi's and Mufasa's lengths being inside of them. "But don't back down now." Louis caresses the right side of Legoshi's face "Ravage me like I'm your mate." "With pleasure," Mufasa says with a perverted smile on his face as he, Legoshi, and Jack begin to pound their partners with savage intensity, causing them to moan in ecstasy in response to the lewd noises that were made during the act. Legoshi wanted to slow the pace, but he knows doing so will only cause him to incur Louis's wrath later and the only sounds that he could make were grunts. He could honestly feel his wolfen instincts begin to take over him with every thrust he makes. However, the urge to devour his herbivore partner was greatly suppressed due to the breakfast he and his friends consumed earlier that morning. The suppression left only caused Legoshi to pound Louis like he was a bitch in heat until Mufasa's roar, his and Jack's howls, and the loud moan of their mates signals the orgasmic blast that will fill Oguma, Louis and Simba with carnivore cum before they eventually pull out.

"Hey Legoshi," Simba calls the wolf's name as he recovers from his first orgasm. "Why don't you lie down for a while?" Legoshi responds with an innocent blush as he rests his back on the floor as the lion gets off the sofa and picks up the wolf's waist. "Stay right where you are Jack," Louis commanded his fellow underclassman as he stands up and positions the Labrador’s cock over his wet and filled ass while Oguma turns around. "I want you to enjoy the thrill of melding Legoshi's seed with your own." Jack is shocked to hear the lead actor of his school's Drama Club speaking and acting in such a perverted manner "You are his best friend, aren't you?" Jack silently nods as his senior classmate caresses his nipples with his index fingers. "Your chest fur has such a handsome cream color," Simba compliments the wolf's chest fur as he caresses his chest and stomach while Oguma does the same to Mufasa, "It even extends towards the hole hidden by your tail." Simba gives a gentle lick to Legoshi's pink nipples as his fingers make contact with them "Are you virgin Legoshi?" He asked the wolf as he positions his cock towards the wolf's anus "N-not for much longer thanks to you." Legoshi nervously responds. "Then I'll be gentle with you," Simba comforts his wolf mate as he slowly and gently inserts his cock inside of the virgin wolf, causing Legoshi to clench his teeth to keep himself from moaning "since this will be your first time." When Simba's length is fully inserted into Legoshi, the wolf relaxes and rewards his lion's gentle approach with a kiss which the lion eagerly returns as Louis and Oguma insert Jack and Mufasa's cock into their respective anuses. Once Mufasa and Jack's length is completely inside Oguma and Mufasa, Simba and Legoshi break up their kiss and prepare for another wave of fucking.

When the first thrusts of the second wave were made, Legoshi, Louis, and Oguma begin softly moaning in response to their partner's gentle pace. "How do you feel Legoshi?" Simba asks the wolf he's topping "Am I hurting you right now?" "No," Legoshi responds to the lion fucking him as he places his arms around the lion's shoulders "This feels just right for the time being." "Why don't you try going a little faster than this?" Louis and Oguma told Jack and Mufasa as they began to grow bored by the slow pacing of their partner's thrusts. "O… kay," Jack responded as the group began to move at an even faster pace making the moans louder. "You're so tight," Simba and Mufasa said to Legoshi and Oguma. "And you're so big," Oguma and Legoshi moaned in response to the length of the lion's cocks that are pounding them. "As I felt Simba taking the virginity that I handed to him on a silver platter," Legoshi thought to himself as he and Oguma began to kiss Simba and Mufasa while the lions begin to pound them like they were their mate while Jack does the same. "I began to realize that I was wandering into a world that I never thought about when I was still at school. The warmness of the lion's heart through his actions makes me crave more from him, even though my body is still inexperienced sex." All six of them began moaning as they were on the verge of cumming as they are swiftly approaching their climax. "Sorry Legoshi," Simba moans an apology to Legoshi as he moves on to a climactic pace "I can't hold back anymore!" "I can take it now Simba," Legoshi moans in response to the lion "Don't worry about my body anymore." "I'm gonna cum, Louis!" Jack moans to the deer he's pounding before Mufasa pulls out and all six of them release a large torrent of cum. After the climax, the sex tape stops while the others catch their breath after Louis turns off the TV. "I don't think we're virgins anymore Legoshi," Jack said the last words Legoshi heard before the wolf closes his eyes and fell asleep.

In a dream, Legoshi is shown diving into an ocean of water naked and with a fulfilled smile on his face. "I've never felt this feeling before," the wolf thought in his dreams as he began to open his eyes swim deeper towards the ocean's depths. "This soothing warmth surrounding me, inviting me to swim deeper." The moment Legoshi gets close to the ocean floor, he begins to navigate within a garden of seaweeds as he continues his swim "To gently brush aside the seaweeds that hide away something precious to me. But, now I realize that the treasure I sought in the depths," When Legoshi began to touch corals the look like a deer's horns, his dream returns to reality as he sees his hands touch a set of antlers as he wakes up on a bed with an equally nude Louis. "Was right within arm’s reach this entire time." Legoshi fully awakens in Louis's Presidential Suite with rain pouring down upon the Pride Cityscape from a cloudy sunset sky.

"Sorry, Louis," he apologies for touching his superior's horns. "It’s alright Legoshi," Louis told his underclassman as he rolls him over on his back before giving him an intimate kiss. "That lion's behavior during that tryst has begun to infect me now." Louis thought to himself as he began to kiss Legoshi on his neck while the wolf caresses his back with both hands. "Oh Louis," Legoshi softly moans the deer's name as he began to kiss his chest. “Legoshi,” Louis moans his friend’s name before crawling back to the wolf's face with a romantic smile on his face. "Even though it took me discovering that sex tape by accident," Legoshi thought to himself as he begins to witness Louis give himself and Legoshi a hand job using the same hand. "I finally saw Louis genuinely happy. It was like he was just a proud eighteen-year-old kid." When both of their cocks become erect, Louis releases his hands and positions Legoshi's legs around his waist as he inserts his cock into Legoshi's tail hole. "One who finally had someone he would call a best friend." After giving Legoshi another kiss, Louis thrusts his cock in and out of the grey wolf causing him to moan in response to each repetition. "But as he takes away the last of my virginity, I found out he's merely trying to tame the monster inside of me." "That's my Legoshi," Louis thought to himself as his smile turns into a perverted grin while he hastens the pacing of his thrusts and Legoshi moans louder and longer in response. "Submit your feral instincts to me." Louis licks Legoshi's nipples before he begins to thrust at a climactic pace. "As release my seal upon your carnivore flesh." Louis begins moaning in unison with Legoshi as he begins to find it harder to contain the cum that's beginning to ooze out of his cock while it rapidly moves in and out of the grey wolf. Eventually, Louis and Legoshi let out a climactic scream as both of them cum at the same time. As the now exhausted deer keeps his cock inside of his wolf mate, he lays his head on Legoshi's chest while they try to catch their breath.

After the duo gives a relieved sigh, Louis's flaccid cock pops out of the wolf's ass before Legoshi rests his legs on the bed and rubs the back of Louis's head with his left hand. "You feel satiated, don't you?" Louis asked the wolf he's resting on. "But you commonly watch these types of videos with your roommates like Jack." "I have," Legoshi admits to watching porn with his academy roommates to Louis "But I've never reenacted a sex scene before, let alone had sex like this." "So, Bill was right about him being a virgin prior to this," Louis thought to himself. "I was honestly shocked when I discovered that sex tape with my father and Mufasa," the deer tells his feelings about first finding his father's sex tape. "He never told me about this secret carnivore fetish he had when he was raising me to be the next Beastar." Louis caresses Legoshi's left hand to signal the wolf to stop rubbing him. "I don't how I feel about Simba and our fathers now that I think about it." "Well if Mufasa's Simba's father," Legoshi began to question the identity of Louis's father as the stag rolls off him and lies on his back, "is the red deer in that video yours?" "Yeah," Louis answers the wolf "that's what my father looked like when he was eighteen years younger than he is now." "It's ironic isn't it," Louis thought to himself as he looked upon the setting sun in a sky nearly covered by the torrential rain "the same large carnivores that irritate me the most are sexually fetishized by me and my own father." Louis gives out a satisfied smile as he rests his head on the pillow next to Legoshi and closes his eyes before the couple begins their slumber. "I guess the Sins of the Father really do pass on to the son. If having sex with a male carnivore is a crime of nature, it's one I'll happily cherish. Just like my father did."


	7. Criminals of Nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MINOR SPOILER:  
> This chapter refers to an event in Episode 11 of the Beastars anime series.
> 
> WARNING:  
> The Graphic Depiction of Violence Tag is applied due to the contents in this chapter.

As the night falls, the rain continues to pour down upon the city. Meanwhile, Louis is having trouble staying asleep after the foursome he had with the three Carnivores who were sleeping soundly and his father's fornication with a lion. The deer tossed and turned at the thought of what he discovered during that rainy afternoon and the trauma of his early childhood. Feeling enraged about the incident, he forces himself out of bed and drags the sleeping Simba on to the floor where he begins pummeling him over his father's carnivore fetish that was forcefully revealed to him. The blows do not leave any visible injuries on the lion's body due to Louis's herbivore strength, but tears began running down from his eyes with every punch he lands. The assault manages to awaken Simba to the sight of his deer companion beating him down. To calm the deer down, he catches Louis's left fist as he tries to punch him directly on his nose. "That's enough Louis," he whispers to his ear as he rises to his knees before his assailant. "I'm as clueless about this situation as you are right now." "Shut up," Louis yells as he points a gun at Simba "You don't know anything about me or my father!" "You're just trying to pity me just because I'm an Herbivore aren't you!?" "No," Simba says as he crawls away from Louis "I'm not trying to pity you!" "Liar!" the deer pistol whips the lion, leaving a bruise on the right side of his face. Upon noticing Simba's refusal to fight back and his apparent honesty regarding the situation both of their families are in, he unloads the magazine in his pistol and begins weeping on the lion's shoulders after he drops the unloaded pistol. Simba notices that Louis never took the safety off the firearm and begins embracing his depressed friend.

"You don't have to carry all this weight alone Louis," Simba tells the red deer. "I honestly could care less if you're an herbivore or carnivore. I don't want the trauma you went through to tear you apart from the inside." Simba begins wiping the tears from Louis's eyes. "Nor do I want your hatred for carnivores to turn you into someone worse than my uncle." "So these fears and insecurities we have are universal between Herbivores and Carnivores," Louis calmly says and he lays the left side of his head on Simba's chest. "Is that what you're trying to tell me this entire time?" Simba nods in response to Louis's question. "Looks like my father and I have a lot to learn from your family Simba," Louis says as he begins to fall asleep in the lion's arms.

"Aw..." a voice comments on Simba comforting Louis after his meltdown. "It's adorable how you would comfort someone who was born to be preyed on." "Scar..." A lightning bolt strikes the city as Simba calls out the intruder while giving him an enraged glare. The strike reveals to Simba a figure of a lion with brown fur, a black mane, and nose, a pair of green eyes, and a scar over his left eye. The figure is clad in a black three-piece suit and smiling at his nephew who clearly has a disdain towards him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart or let my godbrother blow your head off," Simba tells his intruding uncle as he returns the magazine Louis previously unloaded from his pistol.

"This stupid lion called me his godbrother," Louis thought dumbfoundedly to himself as he witnesses Simba approach his uncle with malicious intent. "Have I awakened into a mad world?"

"Oh Simba," Scar nervously called his nephew as he tries to walk back from him after he revealed his fangs and claws to him "You see my son wanted to..." "I don't want to hear any excuses coming from you." Simba grabs his uncle's neck and slams him back first to the suite's kitchen cabinet. The sounds outside of the bedroom cause Legoshi's ears to perk up and eyes to open wide as he suddenly awakens from his slumber. "Why did you expose Louis to that video with our fathers," Simba yells at his uncle. "Did you do it to cause a primitive scene where you can easily devour him as he wallows in despair?" "Simba please," Scar pleads to his nephew as he responds by slamming his uncle's head to the cabinet before starting to choke him. "Answer me!" Simba yells as Legoshi opens the door to the suite's bedroom. "Simba, what's going..." Legoshi asked when he tried to check in on his friends, "Stay out of this Legoshi!" Louis and Simba yelled at the wolf causing him to slam the door closed in fear. "Alright," Scar responds while being choked out, "I ordered it." "So Louis can hear you," Simba told his uncle as quietly as possible while Louis reloads the magazine, removes the safety on it, and cocks his pistol. Instead of repeating what he said, Scar takes out a stiletto knife and attempts to stab his nephew with it when a bullet pierces his right arm, causing him to drop the knife into the ground. Before Scar could try to pick up the knife a laser appears to be pointed at his forehead prompting Simba to release his uncle.

"You won't be trying to break me nor taint my father's name any further," Louis tells Scar as he stands up next to Simba with his pistol in hand. "I'm willing to offer you a choice, either stand there and beg me for your life or state your true intentions and walk away." "Direct to the point like your daddy..." Scar mentions his father as he covers his bullet wound with his left hand. "Very well. I want you to bring yourself to the Black Market within one week from tonight." Scar walks towards the suite door while applying his handkerchief as an improvised bandage. "If you refuse to do so: your father, the Horns Conglomerate, and Cherryton Academy's reputations will be forfeit. I'll leave it to you to decide little Bambi." The lion leaves the suite and closes the door behind him. But the moment Scar leaves, Legoshi runs out of the bedroom and slaps both Louis and Simba "Hey, what are you guys do..." Jack asked the group as he approached the open bedroom door.

"He wanted you to go where!?" Jack shouted after he overheard what Scar's demands while he was sleeping. "Scar demanded that I go directly to the Black Market within a week's timespan or he'll tarnish Cherryton's reputation by releasing the Sex Tape we watched and reenacted earlier this afternoon," Louis explains to Jack and Legoshi who were instantly shocked by his explanation while Simba turns on the suite's fireplace. "Didn't you say that the Black Market was off-limits?" Legoshi asked his Drama Club superior. "If that's the case, there's no way we're letting you go there and get devoured." "It's not just Cherryton Academy Scar's looking to bring to ruin!" Louis yelled at Legoshi "It's not? What do you mean?" Jack asked the frustrated deer "My family's reputation is also targeted by that tyrant. That means my father will be forced to come to Pride City to keep that sex tape from leaking out into the public."

"That's how my uncle typically operates the Black Market in this city," Simba explained to his friends. "He'll deceive certain groups and powerful animals into performing acts that will jeopardize their public image as a show of friendship and blackmail them into doing his bidding." "I discovered those methods when he 'forged a friendship' with the Shishigumi of your hometown." "And how was this 'friendship' between your uncle and the Shishigumi made?" Legoshi asked Simba who takes a deep breath "This is going to be hard for you guys to stomach," he warned his new friends "but you may want to sit down and relax."


	8. Within Pride's Underground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> The Underage warning is applied due to a sex scene that is depicted within this chapter.

13 Years Ago

* * *

Within what appears to be a large room with a hot tub at the center, there is a tawny-brown furred lion with a black mane, dark brown nipples, and tanned chest fur, being tended to by several young herbivores and carnivores alike as they caress his limbs and two of them even began to pleasure themselves with his clawed feet. One of them even begins to lick the slender shaped lion's penis from the base to the tip as a gang of similarly shaped lions arrive within the elegantly, yet wildly decorated room. "It's good to finally be acquainted with the Shishigumi," the lion acknowledges his visitors with his green eyes glancing directly at the leader of the group itself. "Why don't you come join me for a while, I have plenty of choices here to keep you occupied." The oldest among them begins to smirk as he strips completely naked in front of his fellow lions before he swims towards some of the young ones pleasuring the brown lion. "I'd never thought that someone of your reputation would be so hospitable towards a potential rival Scar," the lion causes Scar to chuckle at the notion "I have no intention of engaging in such petty disputes with a group like yours. I merely invited you over to make a peace offering. A gift that would solidify our friendship," Scar beckons two of the young to begin performing fellatio on himself and his guest.

The guest lion moans as he began to become aroused at the thought of a young herbivore giving him a blowjob underwater. "This is turning out to be a hell of a gift you have planned," he complements his host for the services of his servant. "Oh..." Scar moans as he signals all but two his servants to get out of the hot tub and reveal their young naked bodies to the rest of the Shishigumi. "My gifts are for your entire clan, but yours my friend is far more special" the young albino deer emerges from the water and begins to lick the chief lion's nipples as his followers began to strip naked and insert their long, now erect cocks into the anuses of Scar's servants. As the moans of young boys and the slapping of flesh began to envelop the room around them, the chief lion places the deer on the floor as he gets out of the tub and roughly thrusts his cock in and out of the faun. Eventually, Scar decides to join in by signaling his servant to get out of the tub and lie down on the floor before he begins to join the Shishigumi in their orgy by engorging his servant's ass using his own cock.

"Who knew the infamous Scar had servants whose asses were so tight," one of the lions complemented Scar while fucking his servant senseless. "If they were virgins, they're not anymore," another lion commented as the moans began to grow even louder as the lions thrust harder and faster. Eventually, the only sounds the lions could make were grunts in the rhythm of their thrusts that eventually turn in to moans when they are very close towards their orgasm. Eventually, they couldn't contain their seed as they began to cum inside of their mates before going for a second round of fucking in new positions. However, a hyena with his tongue sticking out cracks open the door to the room and begins to unzip his pants and start masturbating to the sight that beheld him before the other hyenas pulled him away and quietly closed the door.

"What the hell are you doing Ed?" the female hyena questioned her coworker. "We've gotta check up on the black market and tally up tonight's take before Scar finishes up in there." The male hyena reminded Ed of their assignment. "Banzai has a point," the female hyena told Ed "Now get back outside and gather up Scar's money." The female hyena pushes Ed away from the door and towards what appears to be Pride City's Black Market. "Hey Shenzi, wait up." Banzai quietly tells his coworker as he chases after them. Unfazed by the slight intrusion caused by the trio of hyenas, the lions continue their debaucherous activities around the hot tub. Some of the lions began to playfully nibble their mates while the others began to fondle them until their penises became as erect as the ones that are penetrating them at this very moment. As soon as the lions started moaning again, the pulled out of their young mates and showered them with lion cum as they began to take deep breaths after having two orgasms in a row. "You can keep the albino one," Scar told the Chief Lion as they clean up their now flaccid cocks. "Consider him a token of our friendship." Scar and the Shishigumi walk away from the room leaving all but one servant lying on the floor naked, filled and coated with lion semen.

* * *

Present Day

* * *

After telling the tale of his uncle's methods, Jack gives Simba a nauseated look while Legoshi and Louis's face began to display intense anger. "The plan to ruin the character of his victims is only a front to his true intentions," Simba explained to the group as Legoshi began to show the lion his fangs at the thought of the crimes Scar is capable of. "Front or not," Legoshi growls before he slams his fists on the coffee table as lightning strikes the city's skies once more. "There's no way I'm handing Louis over to a monster like him!" he shouted in a fit of rage. Legoshi's display of rage and determination to protect his friend shocks Jack and Louis. "You know by refusing to hand him over, Scar will sic his hyenas on us next week," Simba warns Legoshi. "But if you're willing to protect Louis until my uncle is dealt with, I'll fight off those mangy vultures from dawn 'til dusk to protect your friends as well." Seeing the determination to protect his friends in the lion's eyes, Legoshi calms down and walks towards the bedroom. "Looks like we're going to have a busy week starting tomorrow," he tells the rest of the group as he opens the door. "We should go back to bed for now." Simba nods as he puts out the flames burning in the fireplace before following Jack and Louis to the suite's bedroom.


	9. Paternal Concerns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> The Graphic Depiction of Violence Warning applies to this chapter.  
> This chapter will contain god-related/step-related/blood-related incest scenes at the late points of this chapter.  
> 

7 Days Until Scar's Deadline

* * *

The next morning, Legoshi and Jack are the first ones to wake up as Simba and Louis are still sound asleep. "Uh Legoshi," Jack called to his friend who just got in the shower "Hm, what's wrong Jack?" Legoshi asked as he washes his fur in the shower. "What's our luggage doing in this suite?" "Forgive me for any inconvenience this may cause," a beagle bellhop told Jack who looked confused as he saw his and Legoshi's luggage being transported to Louis's suite. "But we received a request from Kifahari to move your belongings to this suite and to give you and your friend new keycards due to unknown circumstances." "Could Kifahari have known Scar was here last night?" Jack thought to himself "Thanks for moving our luggage here," Jack thanked the bellhop as he was walking towards the door "but why do we need new keycards?" "That's because you and Legoshi are now lodging in Presidential Suite 5 from today onward," the bellhop informed Jack as Legoshi finishes his shower "the charges for room 107 have already been refunded to the Horns Conglomerate as a special service in response to the unexpected intrusion. Again, I'm sorry for any inconvenience we caused." The bellhop leaves the room causing Jack to dash into the shower right after Legoshi leaves the bathroom. "I'm starting to think that Kifahari has some kind of agenda," Legoshi thought to himself as he drags his luggage towards the bedroom and picks out a pair of cargo pants, a t-shirt, and a pair of white socks while Jack is showering. "There's more to that lion than what he wants to show everyone."

After he gets dressed and waits for Jack to do the same, the two of them are walking in the Lion Heart Resort's lobby after taking the elevator from the Soulmate-Type floor down. "It's rather strange that Kifahari would move us out of our hotel room and into Louis's suite," Jack told Legoshi who is just as confused about the change in lodging. "You think there's a reason for the change that's not related to that Scar?" "Not related to Scar huh," Legoshi tells Jack as he thinks of an answer to his friend's question. "Well, I honestly don't know." "You think that Kifahari found out," Jack said as he thinks about a reason for their relocation "You fell in love yesterday?" Legoshi stops in his tracks and stands up completely still while closing his mouth trying not to give off a reaction. "Ah?" Jack asked his friend who was standing like a statue. "Looks like you're thinking about someone right now." Jack glances at the wolf who blushes while trying to look away from the crowd while his tail wags around him. "And you're blushing while moving your tail too. I know what means." Jack giggles and starts singing "Oh my tail's swinging, maybe I'm in love. Le-Le-Legoshi~ Le-Le-Le-Le-Legoshi~"

Legoshi dashes out of the hotel the moment Jack finishes the last verse of his little song. "Eh?" Jack asked as he saw Legoshi run off "Okay, wait up-wait up-wait up-wait up-wait up-wait up," Jack said as he catches up with Legoshi who's running towards what appears to be an inline skating kiosk where a mongoose is waiting for them. "Are you serious?" Jack asked his friend who was still running towards the kiosk "You? Whose hasn’t been a relationship since the beginning of never. Wow! Simba and Louis really have changed you!" "Let's catch up with Kai," Legoshi told his friend "we're gonna be running late." "Wait," Jack said "don't try to tell me. Let me guess. Okay, maybe it's a female wolf in town. Which is a rarity in Pride City which narrows the pool down, unless of course, I'm running completely off the rails." "Well, that part's definitely true," Legoshi responded to the ecstatic Jack. "Wait a sec, are you trying to tell me your dream girl's not a wolf?" Jack asked his friend, "Then is she even a canine!?" Legoshi sighs as they meet up with Kai. "What took you two so long?" Kai said as he takes three roller blading set boxes from the rental vendor. "Legoshi's thinking about a girlfriend~" Jack teased Legoshi to Kai causing the wolf to blush. "If that's the case," Kai said as he opens the largest box and hands it to Legoshi "Bill's going to pry into you two until you get laid." Legoshi bashfully sits on the bench while Kai opens Jack's box and gives him his rollerblading set. "I know that," Legoshi responds to Kai as the trio puts on their helmets, elbow and knee pads, and rollerblades. "Let's roll around Town Square to start off," Kai told the canines as he tightens the straps and strings on his gear "I want to make full use of these wheels before the rental expires."

As Legoshi, Kai, and Jack begin their rollerblading trip around Pride City's Town Square, Louis awakens to a partially cloudy sky, an empty bed, and rumbling noise out of his cellphone vibrating on the nightstand. He gets out of bed examines the screen on his phone and discovers that his father is calling him. The discovery prompts him to answer the call "Good morning father," Louis greeted after he raises the cellphone towards his right ear. "Louis I need to talk to you in person," Oguma told his son through the phone. "Mufasa will be accompanying me to your suite as well." "I understand father," Louis hangs up as Simba leaves the bathroom while drying his mane. "Louis, who was that on the phone this early in the morning?" the lion asked the red deer. "It’s my father," Louis answered, "He's demanding that he talks to me in person about this situation involving your uncle, and he's bringing your father as well." "My father always gets scared just about the thought of losing his son." Simba calmly comments about his father's worries regarding him. "I think that's why he wanted your father to come here." "Why don't you hop in the shower while I get the Hot Tub ready." "Do you honestly think my father is in that kind of mood right now?" Louis firmly asked the lion. "No," Simba answered, "But we'll all need this in order to keep Scar from winning this mind game." Louis sighs in disbelief as he walks into the bathroom.

As the bathroom door closes, Simba walks towards the hot tub and begins to fill it with cold water. While the tub fills, the lion combs the water's surface with his hand "This is all my fault," he thought to himself. "If I hadn't taken so long giving Jack and Legoshi a tour of the town yesterday afternoon, we wouldn't be in this situation." Simba places his hand on his lap "I'm sure President Oguma would try to kill me for putting his son in a dangerous predicament like this one if father wasn't coming along." Simba tries to place his foot into the hot tub while pondering the consequences of his carelessness. "Maybe tazing me in this bath would be a fitting punishment..." a red deer's hand suddenly turns up the temperature of the water. "You weren't intending on torturing yourself before our fathers arrived, were you?" Louis asked the surprised lion. "You don't want to worry your father even more by catching a cold." Louis turns off the water once the tub and full and hot enough for four to bathe in. "You're not the only one who feels responsible for what happened yesterday," the deer said as he sat inside of the tub. He takes a deep breath as the lion joins him. "I was also responsible for losing my composure and starting the orgy that led to last night's encounter." The door to the suite opens as both Mufasa and Oguma walk towards the hot tub where Simba and Louis are currently bathing in and sat at the edges of the tub next to their respective sons. "Louis, Mufasa and I are very disappointed in how you and Simba handled this situation," Oguma scolds Louis for his actions the night before his arrival. The two youths remain silent and ashamed of themselves upon hearing Oguma state his disappointment. "Your uncle could have Louis killed," Mufasa scolded his son. "But what's even worse. You two have even put Jack and Legoshi in danger." "Louis, Oguma and you too Simba" Mufasa turns his attention towards both Louis and Oguma while maintaining his focus on his son. "Having the power to change the world, doesn't mean that should you go digging for trouble." "I was worried that you might kill us over what we found you two doing yesterday." Louis expressed his fears over the incident involving the sex tape. Oguma simply smiled and told his son, "I honestly believe that encounter with Scar was punishment enough for you. But, Mufasa called me over because he mentioned something that frightened both of us." "What was it President Oguma?" Simba asked the elder deer. "We feared that we might lose you two," Oguma told the lion. "Well," Louis said as he ponders what his father just said. "I guess paternal fears are common among both herbivores and carnivores huh?" Mufasa nods as he and Oguma began undressing next to their sons.

Meanwhile, Kai and the canines are still rollerblading around town when Jack's stomach suddenly begins growling. The sudden gurgle causes the trio to stop for a moment "I'm already starving guys," Jack told Kai and Legoshi. "You mind if we get a bite to eat before we head back?" "Not at all," Kai responded, "The vending machine morning snacks aren't cutting it for me." "Simba did introduce me and Jack to a restaurant near the hotel yesterday," Legoshi mentions the restaurant where he ate breakfast with Jack and the others "Wait, did you actually meet the son Pride City's Beastar in the flesh?" Kai asked his Drama Clubmate "I would be jealous of you two if I didn't have a hunger that needs craving." The canines give Kai a proud nod before they continue down the loop that would eventually bring them back to the rental kiosk. Instead of stopping by the booth, Legoshi makes a detour to the restaurant he, Jack and Kai fold their wheels and walk inside.

"Looks like Jack and Legoshi are back to try out your Carnivore Breakfast Special again Marino," An antelope waiter tells the alligator chef, "And they've brought a friend with them this time." "Legoshi!" the chef calls out the wolf's name as he spots him walking in. "I've just finished making final preparations for an order Oguma made for you two, Simba and his son." "Well," Kai said to Legoshi as they take a seat on the waiting bench. "sounds like you two already have breakfast ready to go." Kai takes out the rental boxes as Legoshi and Jack remove their rollerblading gear before they take off their rollerblades and put back on their shoes. "I would seriously hate to keep the CEO of the Horns Conglomerate waiting."

"I'm sorry sir," the waiter apologizes to Kai "may I have your name?" "It's Kai," the mongoose introduces himself to the waiter as the canines return their gear to their respective rental boxes "and I'll be eating breakfast alone since my friends already have an order arranged for them." "Pleased to meet you, Kai," the waiter greets Kai. "But Mr. Oguma actually ordered four Carnivore brunch specials and two herbivore brunch specials." Jack gives the waiter a shocked look as he heard the waiter tell the mongoose the order Marino was given by the Horns Conglomerate CEO. "Alright Legoshi your brunch is ready," Marino said as he finishes placing the brunches in respective to-go boxes before placing them in a plastic bag and handing it to Legoshi. "Make sure you deliver this bag to Simba and Louis before you even think of taking a bite out of the dishes inside. I would hate for his father to condemn my establishment over the mishandling of his order." "I will," Legoshi told the chef after he and Jack finish packing the rental boxes. "Don't worry about these rentals," Kai reassured Jack and Legoshi as they began to walk out of the establishment with Oguma's brunch order in tow. "I'll make sure to check these in the moment I'm done here." "Well, have fun out in the rest of the city Kai." "Have a good day Kai." Legoshi and Jack give Kai a farewell greeting before leaving him in Marino's restaurant.

Noticing that the canines haven't yet returned from their trip, the two fathers continue mingling with each other and their sons as they relax naked in the hot tub. "I never knew you calculated the value of your relationships with numbers." Simba told Oguma, "I've had an internal calculator to analyze such values," the older deer said, "it's how I've built my relationships and lived my life." "But when I evaluated my relationship with each of you three, my calculator ends up giving me an error every attempt I make." Mufasa laughs at Oguma's statement "That means your feelings can't be calculated by mere numbers." Mufasa told his herbivore paramour "I guess our relationships could never become a deficit." Oguma replied to the older lion. "Since we've all broken several societal taboos up to this point regardless of profitability, how about we break a couple more to vent these frustrations we share?" "That sounds intriguing since I reenacted your secret tape with Jack and Legoshi," Mufasa chuckles at Louis's mention of his sex tape. "Well, those canines won't even compare to your dads." Mufasa declares as his right arm looms over Louis who simply switches places with Simba as he wades towards his father and watches Mufasa give his son a noogie as the deer laugh at Simba who splashes water around trying to break free of his father's hold.

The moment he breaks free, Legoshi and Jack arrive in the suite and closes the door behind them. "We're back!" Jack declares to the lions and deer in the room "You two came back right on time." Simba responded as his father wraps his arms around him. "We didn't expect your dads to show up," Legoshi tells Simba and Louis as he places a bag holding six color-coded containers on the dining room table "so we picked up your dad's order after we went rollerblading around town." "You and Jack should shower since you came back after your rollerblading tour." Louis told the grey wolf, "Leave the plating of our brunch to Zazu." Zazu flies inside the suite and begins setting up the dinner table for brunch while Louis gives a seductive smile to his fellow Drama Club member. "Your clothes won't be necessary for today's meal Legoshi," the wolf gives his superior an embarrassed look as he closes his mouth in response to his suggestion.

Legoshi starts sweating nervously as he nervously walks towards the shower stall with Jack following behind him. "Are you feeling okay Legoshi?" Jack asked his childhood friend as he undresses after he sets foot into the bedroom. Noticing the wolf's nervous reaction to this situation, Mufasa and Oguma gets out of the hot tub and dries themselves off. "Let's not tease the pup any further," the older lion told Louis as Legoshi undresses in the bathroom. After Jack joins the wolf in the shower stall, the canines turn on the shower and take their time washing off the sweat from this morning's Town Square adventure to merely delay the inevitability of the awkwardness that's going to ensue.

"Jack," Legoshi called his best friend as he slowly rubs the canine shampoo over his fur "has your own father ever invited you to a meal naked before?" "What kind of creepy question is that?" Jack responded as he cringes at the question his childhood friend asked him. "No, of course, he hasn't. This all feels totally weird right now. I mean here Louis and Simba's dads are behaving like total perverts the morning after Scar slipped into our suite." "You're the one who told me to treat our time in the hotel like we're living in the dorms back home," Legoshi reminded Jack of the words he said when they first boarded the plane two days ago. "I'm sure it'll be fine." Legoshi pats Jack on the head after he rinses the suds from his friends’ body. "You did say we're not virgins anymore yesterday before I passed out." Jack sighs as Legoshi rinses the suds from his own body. "I did say that after we had sex for the first time with those two, didn't I?" Legoshi nods and turns off the water after the last suds were rinsed off their bodies. "But aren't you worried that you might end up in..." Jack addresses his concerns regarding Legoshi's arousal. "‘Male Mode’ when we're eating brunch with our friend's dads?" "I am," Legoshi said as he opens the stall door to retrieve a couple of towels for him and Jack. "I don't want to anger them because of..." Legoshi's tail erects when he tries to explain his worries to Jack about Oguma and Mufasa while they dry off. "Ah, forget it."

When the canines finally finish their shower and dry themselves off, they walk into the dining room where Oguma, Louis, Simba, and Mufasa are waiting for them still in the nude and the hot tub completely drained of water. "You kept us waiting for quite a while boys," Oguma told the blushing Legoshi and Jack. "There's no need for you two to be shy. Come, sit." The two nervously accepts the older deer's invitation to sit at the dinner table in the two empty seats where the carnivore brunch specials were elegantly plated for them by Zazu. "My son told me everything that happened when you arrived," Oguma told the canines "He was most displeased that Kifahari made reservations to this resort on my dime." "I've grown used to this environment now father," Louis said as he began to take a sip of water out of a filled glass. "I guess have mostly Legoshi to thank for that." The young buck places the glass on the table while Legoshi takes the first bite out of his brunch specialized for carnivores.

"This protein still feels odd," the wolf thought to himself as he watches the others take a bite out of their own brunches. "I know I ate this before, but I still can’t shake off this weird feeling." Legoshi then takes a sip of orange juice as he watches the lions savor the protein Legoshi and Jack are analyzing "It seems like both Simba and Mufasa are enjoying this weird protein. But they aren't getting meat drunk by consuming it. Maybe it’s how the locals of this city are able to crave their instincts to consume meat?" "You feeling okay Legoshi?" Simba asked the confused wolf causing him to snap out of his confusion. "Uh yeah," Legoshi responded to the concerned lion "I honestly feel much better than when I arrived." "Yeah," Jack told Oguma as he takes another sample bite of the protein with a slice of mango. He makes sure he thoroughly chews the combination before swallowing it and taking a sip of orange juice to wash it down. "I'm sure Louis told you that Kifahari chose this hotel because Legoshi was suffering from severe Jet Lag when we arrived here." "This that true Legoshi?" the older deer questions the wolf who recently took another bite of the protein with a slice of watermelon. "It is," Legoshi answers Oguma. "I was so exhausted and fatigued that night, I could barely stand up without Kifahari helping me to my room."

"That chaperone has good intentions for all of you underneath his lecherous exterior," Oguma said. "Still, I honestly wonder who summoned me to this city over a threat towards my son." "My son did," a deep voice answered the older deer as Kifahari opens the door to his son's Presidential Suite. The voice belonged to an old lion whose mane and fur was the same as Kifahari's, but his mane has started to grey out due to his old age and his physique was slightly larger than his son's. "He also warned me that Scar would endanger your son last night." "So it was Kifahari that called my father over here all along..." Louis thought to himself as he witnesses the two lions walk inside of the suite before closing the door.

* * *

Last Night (Kifahari's Memory)

* * *

A naked Kifahari dries himself off with a towel after skinny dipping in the hotel's indoor pool while he's walking back to his hotel room for a shower. "Hey Kifahari," a rhino called for the young lion as he walks towards him. "Are you interested in a little one-on-one tonight?" "I would," Kifahari answered the rhino "But my club's going to have its grand opening two nights from now. I would greatly appreciate it if our one-on-one can wait until then." "Have you thought of a name yet?" the rhino asked the young lion. "It’s going to be called the Popo Bawa," Kifahari answered as he inserts his keycard into the slot that unlocks his hotel room. "I came up with that name after I decided on a theme that would make it stand out from the other clubs in the city. Would you like a preview?" Kifahari opens the door to his room and opens the wardrobe. "Sure," the rhino answered as the lion walks back out to the hall with a hanger that's holding a red bat-motif cloak.

"Wait that's-" the rhino said to the lion "a bat theme," Kifahari announces the style of the cloak he's holding. "A sheep named Sabrina designed these robes for me and the customers I invited to the club for its grand opening." As Kifahari explains the theme of his nightclub, a tiger sneaks inside of Kifahari's room and snatches seven robes before quietly dashing back into his room. "But isn't that the name of a demon during the days of men?" the rhino asked as the tiger closes the door to his room and Kifahari spots Scar walking down the lobby. "I'll see you in the club, here take this!" Kifahari hands the rhino the robe before he closes his door and runs towards the lobby. While taking cover behind the wall to ensure that Scar doesn't spot him, Kifahari observes the lion's actions as he presses the up button on the elevator before boarding it after the door opens. In response to Scar making his ascent to the presidential suite floor, Kifahari pulls out his cellphone and contacts Oguma.

"Come on," Kifahari anxiously said as he hears a ring "pick up!" "You have reached the-" "Mr. President I need you to hurry over to Pride Cit-" Kifahari interrupts Oguma's greeting "Kifahari!" Oguma scolds the lion through the phone. "I told you not to interrupt me when I am talking," "But this is an emergency!" Kifahari tries to calm down to hide his fears towards Louis's safety. "Your son is in danger!" "He's in WHAT!?" Oguma yells at Kifahari through the phone. "I'm boarding my private jet and will arrive by tomorrow morning! Make sure no one else in my son's Drama Club gets in harm's way until I get there!" Oguma hangs up on Kifahari.

* * *

7 Days Until Scar's Deadline

* * *

After pondering how Kifahari found out about Scar, Louis places his silverware between both sides of his plate and his left elbow on the table before leaning his left cheek on his fist "For someone with a flirtatious and carefree exterior," Louis comments on Kifahari's current predicament "You seem to have known this 'Scar' before we met. Otherwise, you wouldn't have called my father here." A depressed Kifahari takes an empty seat between Simba and Legoshi while his father sits between Mufasa and Jack. "That was because I lost three members of my family when I was about to become a freshman in high school," Kifahari told the group as he rests his back behind his chair.

* * *

6 Years Ago (Kifahari's Memory and Perspective)

* * *

There was a massive downpour outside of my grandparent's house. It honestly felt like the largest case of torrential rain the city had if it weren't for the lightning bolts and thunder cracks that followed suit. I had a loving lioness for a grandmother and a stallion for a grandfather. They had unconditional parental love for my half-lioness half-mare mother and my lion father. When I came home that day, they threw a big graduation party for me when they heard I graduated from middle school with honors. To be honest, that would have been one of the happiest days I've had in my life. But then a lightning bolt shorted the power lines while I was celebrating with my family and caused a blackout throughout the entire neighborhood. That was when Scar and his mob called the Kivuli broke into my grandfather's house. My granddad hid several members of my family in different areas of the house, hopefully, kept safe from the meat starved and bloodthirsty carnivores who were hungry for my family's flesh and blood.

My grandfather was a mercenary prior to his retirement and had strength and intuition that was more than a match for the savage beasts who tried to attack him. But when pitted against someone who is a ruthless and treacherous tactician like Scar. Even his military experience, expertise, and the three-fifty vision he was born with wouldn't be enough due to his herbivore blood. While my grandpa was distracted with taking down a jackal, a skink exploited his ten-degree blind spot by stabbing him in the back with a sword and slicing his body in half. My father covered my eyes and ears from the horror of watching my dying grandfather fall to the floor as his body was split into two parts. "That's honestly too bad," the bastard told my deceased grandfather as he sat in his chair "I expected an even better performance from a veteran like you."

Unfortunately, my mother couldn't hold in her screams of horror as she saw her father's corpse fall to the ground and the monster took notice of her as he said. "Ah, it seems like the little hybrid has decided to let herself be known to us." I wanted to yell out towards Scar and demand that he stay away from my mother, but my father always tried to keep me calm to protect me from him. "Bring her here," he commanded his savages as they broke open the closet and pulled her out by the locks of her hair. "Hey boss!" a crocodile beast said as he drug my mother towards Scar. "A typical lioness doesn't grow hair on their heads and backs right?" Scar disgustingly laughs at my mother and says to her "You really have gotten those looks from daddy dearest, haven't you?" "Go to hell Scar," my mother said to him after the crocodile threw her towards her father's corpse. "Temper temper," the asshole responded to my mom's righteous indignation as he kneels before her "You've also inherited his dirty mouth, haven't you. Perhaps a little entree will change your tune." Scar rips all off my grandfather's clothes off his corpse and drags the upper half to my mother's face. "Go ahead my dear," the bastard told my mother as she looks away from him. "Eat him." "Never," she responded. "I would rather take a bullet to the skull than eat the flesh of my father." "You wish to join your daddy in death?" the monster asks my mother as his minions display their sick sense of humor by laughing at her for standing up to their boss. "Well," the bastard opened his right hand calling for a magnum pistol from one of the monitor lizards who happily hands it to him "that can be arranged." Scar then points the barrel of the gun at my mother and shoots her in the head in front of me and my father.

Eventually, my grandmother couldn't stand them anymore. So she grabbed the machine gun my grandfather treasured from his mercenary days and took the safety off after loading a full box magazine into it. Enraged by what the Kivuli savages did her husband and daughter, she rams out of her hiding place and starts shooting at the thugs that invaded her home. Upon noticing one of the thugs fall to the floor after taking several gunshot wounds, the others take cover behind the furniture while she opens the door of the closet me and my father were hiding and while Scar and his thugs try to return fire. "Hodari take my grandson and get him out of here!" my grandmother commanded my father as she suppresses Scar and his mobsters with machine gunfire. My father nods his head, picks me up and barges out of the house with our heads down while running as far away as he can. After my father leaves my grandparent's home with me in tow, we kept running out of the neighborhood until the Kivuli lost track of us. My grandmother didn't survive the gunfight she started with those savages. Looking back, I wanted to swear revenge on Scar for what he's done. Despite my newfound hatred towards Scar and his band of beasts, my father discouraged me from developing a grudge towards him.

* * *

7 Days Until Scar's Deadline

* * *

"And it seems that my advice worked out perfectly for you." Hodari smiles as he complements his son's actions after Kifahari explains his first encounter with Scar to the group as the others finish their brunch. "I honestly found it intriguing that your mother remained loyal to your maternal grandfather until her dying breaths," Oguma mentions his deceased mother as he takes a sip of water from his glass. "She would have been the perfect mother figure for Louis if she was born a pureblooded mare." "It sounds like you honestly went through a lot," Jack commented on Kifahari's story as Hodari gets out of his seat and walks around the table until he stands behind Kifahari. "If I had my family killed by a gang like the Kivuli, I would have played a playboy to hide my grief too." "Well my son would have never become one if it weren't for me," Hodari said as he wraps his arms around his son. "C'mon dad," Kifahari told his father. "You know the kind of pressure society puts on lions like us to excel in any field we get in to." "And Mufasa's become the city's Beastar in spite of those hurdles," Hodari proudly responded to his son as releases him and walks towards the living room while the others finish their drinks. "I hear he was quite the gigolo to keep himself from succumbing to crime." Hodari sits on the sofa with his legs spread out while Mufasa spits his water at the table flowers at the mention of his sex life. "Isn't that a bit too much Mayor Hodari?" Simba asked the lion sitting on the sofa. "You didn't have any problems boning Jack and Legoshi during yesterday's torrential rainstorm Simba," Hodari retorted, "I say you're on your way to becoming the first Carnivore Sublime Beastar at that rate."

"Upon listening to my father talk dirty like this," Kifahari thought to himself as he rolls his eyes while he listens to his father "I totally understand why Louis felt disgusted when he looks at me now and why Bill can’t stand me." "Kifahari," Louis called to the blonde lion after he gets out of his seat and walks towards a row of bathrobes hanging from the wall next to the hot tub. "I'm going to the resort's spa to get away from your father for the time being." "I'd rather not stick around the Mayor any longer than I have to either," Simba said as he takes another bathrobe before the two of them leave the suite while the canines walk into the bedroom and close the door behind them. Upon noticing that Kifahari and their sons left the suite and the canines are gone from the dining room, both Oguma and Mufasa give Hodari a menacing glare. “I guess I came off as too perverted for our sons,” Hodari nervously told his fellow enraged fathers.

“I’m sorry you two had to hear that,” Kifahari apologizes for his father’s behavior as he Simba and Louis relax in the hotel’s steam room naked. “My father tends to take the term ‘paternal affection’ to a whole new level.” “The way your dad talked about me and my father’s sex lives makes him sound like a lecherous old lion,” Simba comments on Hodari’s conversation with them. “He wasn’t like that before my mom’s side of the family died.” Kifahari told Simba and Louis, “I always looked up to him as the perfect king of my family. Rexmas was one of the few times my dad decided to spoil me with gifts. But other than that, he always wanted me to strive to be the best citizen I can be in this society. Well, without having to change my appearance to appeal more to a group of animals that is.” “Two have gotten too close to each other after Scar killed your mother and your maternal grandparents,” Louis mentions Kifahari’s relationship with his father after he heard the story the young adult lion told them. “Right?” “Yeah,” Kifahari answered Louis. “He also became a lot more promiscuous after I gave him my virginity to cope with our loss.” “Sounds like you already broke the social taboo Simba and I were about to break if it weren’t for Legoshi,” Louis said as Kifahari stood up and stretches his arms in front of them. “Thankfully, your dads were able to keep mine in-check after we left the suite,” Kifahari said during his stretching routine. “I heard my dad was pissed at yours for talking in a way that caused us to leave the table,” Simba told Kifahari as the blonde lion opens the door to the steam room. “Hey Kifahari,” Legoshi in a bathrobe greets the lion as he was about to knock on the steam room door. “Are Simba and Louis with you?”

But as Legoshi is asking Kifahari about Simba and Louis, another grey wolf enters the spa, causing the wolf to sniff around until he turns towards the older wolf. “Can I help you with something?” the wolf asks Legoshi as the young wolf visually inspects the older wolf’s fur patterns, posture, sharp features, and angular eyes. Legoshi’s only response is to walk towards the wolf and sniff around his entire body. The older wolf responds by sniffing the younger wolf. “This young wolf smells like Leano,” the older wolf thought to himself as he studies Legoshi’s scent. “Yet he has the same fur color and accents I do.” “I can smell my mom’s scent coming from this grey wolf…” Legoshi thought as he and the other wolf are sniffing each other. “Kid,” the older wolf said as he stops sniffing Legoshi “Are you related to a grey wolf named Leano?” “She was my mom,” Legoshi responded to the wolf’s question. “then you’re…” “That can’t be,” Kifahari said as he watches the wolves interact with each other while Simba and Louis catch up to the blonde lion. “The actor Miyagi fathered Legoshi?” The trio thought to themselves as Miyagi embraces Legoshi with tears shedding from his eyes.

“I’m sorry I abandoned you and your mother,” Miyagi told Legoshi. “If I had known that she wanted her child to be a pure grey wolf, I would have stayed with her throughout her pregnancy and your childhood.” “That wasn’t your fault,” Legoshi said to his father. “She wouldn’t want anyone to know that she was a hybrid with a Komodo Dragon.” “Your mother was so beautiful the night we made you,” Miyagi said, “I just wish I would have married her so she wouldn’t have had to suffer alone.” “That kind of guilt is common for animals who sleep around,” Hodari said as he walks into the spa with Mufasa and Oguma naked. In response to that comment, Mufasa scolds Hodari by slapping his right butt cheek. “Excuse me, Miyagi,” Kifahari asked Miyagi, “Can you help us shut my father up?” “Forgive me, Leano,” Miyagi thought to himself as he takes off his and Legoshi’s bathrobes. “For what I’m about to do to your son.” “How about a thorough shower before we get started?” Miyagi asked the group who just left the steam room.

Upon accepting Miyagi’s suggestion, four showers on the opposite side of the spa turn themselves on as the fathers lather a dollop of shampoo on the fur of their respective sons before they lather the same amount on them. “The resort’s shampoo feels more relaxing than that of other lodgings doesn’t it?” Oguma asked Legoshi. “I’ve only tried it the night we checked in,” Legoshi answered Oguma “But I love the way it feels.” “I hear this hotel’s complimentary shampoos moisturize your fur and mane and improve their complexion more than the shampoo you buy in retail stores,” Hodari said as he finishes lathering his son. “Observe,” Hodari thoroughly rinses the suds off Kifahari. “Dad,” Kifahari said as the suds are washed away to reveal his moistened and youthful fur. “You’re embarrassing me.” “Why would a carnivore be ashamed of bathing with his own father?” Louis happily asked Kifahari as Oguma rinses the suds off him while Mufasa and Miyagi follow suit with their sons. “Only when he’s lusting after you like this,” Kifahari nervously said as Hodari strokes his son’s penis while the young lion uses the water-jet function of the showerhead to rinse off his father and get him to release his now erect penis. Legoshi closes his mouth and Oguma turns his back on the lions. Both of them start blushing as they saw Kifahari’s erection for the first time while Legoshi and Louis rinse the suds off their fathers. The rest of the group unknowingly gets an erection witnessing the end result of Hodari’s perverted act. “What’s wrong father?” Louis asked the aroused Oguma who still has his back turned on his son. “I prefer to have my eyes on you than Hodari’s degenerate antics,” Oguma told Louis as the shower heads turn off after Simba finishes rinsing off Mufasa’s suds.

“Maybe a gaze at the setting sun will help take your mind off of the mayor for a while father,” Louis told Oguma as he takes his father’s hand and walks towards a large, open-air, hot tub outside of the spa. “The beach here is beautiful before the sun starts setting after all.” As Louis takes a seat in the hot tub, Oguma suddenly freezes as Hodari begins performing analingus on him. “That’s it,” Kifahari angrily said as he has started to grow sick of his father’s antics while he walks towards him. After he gets close enough to grab his father’s tail and move it aside, he says to Hodari, “It’s high time for me to put a stop to your little slut show.” Kifahari shoves his cock inside of Hodari’s exposed anus and thrusts in and out of it until his father backs away from Oguma.

Kifahari’s rough pounding on Hodari gives Oguma enough time to shake himself out of his frozen state. “Louis,” Oguma called out to his son to make sure he was okay when Simba, Legoshi, and their dads joined them in the hot tub. “Would you mind breaking another taboo with your father this time?” Oguma rubs the right side of Louis’s face with his left hand. “Not at all,” Louis answered as he opens his legs to his father. “We’ve both had sex with Carnivores after all.” Oguma smiles as he slowly inserts his cock into the anus of his adopted son.

“You never told me that a lion and a deer took your virginity yesterday,” Miyagi told Legoshi as he positions his twelve-inch cock towards his son’s anus. “It was sort of an accident,” Legoshi responded to his father. “So you admit you’ve broken a taboo already,” Miyagi said as he slowly inserts his cock into his son. “But the feeling of your flesh still reminds me of that night. Care to listen?” Legoshi happily nods his head after his father’s entire length is inside of him.

* * *

17 Years Ago

* * *

Within a love hotel bedroom, a shirtless, younger Miyagi intimately kisses a young female grey wolf as he completely strips her nude before he lays her on the bed and nuzzles her. The coldness of Miyagi’s nose causes the female wolf to laugh as it repeatedly touches her neck. “Your nose is tickling me, Miyagi,” the wolf says to her mate. “Does it make you uncomfortable Leano?” Miyagi asked his mate in response. “No,” Leano answered. “I rather enjoy how you nuzzle my neck. If you take your pants off, I can return the favor.” “I’ll let you do the honors,” Miyagi told Leano as he lets her unfasten his belt, unbutton and unzip his pants and lower them and his underwear to his knees before the male wolf slips his left leg out of them and kicks them off the bed with his right leg. The two then give each other one passionate kiss before Miyagi begins licking Leano’s breasts.

Miyagi began to grasp Leano’s arms while he begins to suck on her breasts starting from the right one and finishing with the left. Leano moans as her mate suckles on her nipples and breasts. Noticing her mate’s arousal in response to witnessing his infatuation with her breasts, she rolls the male wolf over and begins to lick his erect cock after he releases her left breast from his mouth. “You don’t need to put on a condom when it comes to me,” Leano told Miyagi as she flips herself over her mate and exposes her moistened virgin pussy to him while she nuzzles his penis while caressing his length with her hands. “Because you’re the most handsome grey wolf I’ve ever met,” Miyagi responds by happily licking her pussy lips and suckling on her clit until the both of them deemed each other to be ready for vaginal sex.

Once the wolves release their mate’s genitals from their maws and tongues, Leano rolls off Miyagi and lies on the pillow on the right side of the bed before Miyagi crawls over her. “I want you to finish off inside of me,” Leano told her mate “So please Miyagi, claim me as your mate!” “With pleasure my sweet Leano,” Miyagi told her as he inserts his full length inside of his mate’s virgin pussy. The female wolf screams in slight as she takes in Miyagi’s cock since she is offering her virginity to him. The moment Leano’s pussy fully envelops her mate’s cock, the male wolf asks her “Are you in any more pain?” “No,” Leano answered “You don’t need to apologize for hurting me. I want to savor and enjoy having you in me.” Leano kisses Miyagi and softly moans as the male wolf began slowly thrusting in and out of her after his mate breaks up their kiss.

“Am I pleasuring you, my mate?” Miyagi asks his mate as he continues his slow pace, “Yes,” Leano answered. “Please go faster.” Miyagi accelerates his thrusts in compliance to Leano’s request while his mate begins to moan louder in response. “Oh Miyagi,” Leano moans out her mate’s name as he continues to pound her cunt at a moderate pace. “You’re so big for a grey wolf.” “You’re so tight my Leano,” Miyagi softly moans in response to his mate’s compliment about his dick size while maintaining his current pace. “I feel even more comfortable going even faster with you.” Miyagi speeds up to a climactic pace causing his mate to moan even louder.

“Oh, fuck!” Leano yells out. Her sudden use of profanity surprises Miyagi as she’s about to reach her orgasm. “Let’s cum together, Miyagi!” She then resumes moaning as Miyagi moans louder as he is also reaching his orgasm. “I’m gonna cum inside, Leano!” Miyagi yells out. “Yes,” Leano yells back at him. “Cum inside me!” Both of them resume moaning in unison as Miyagi maintains his climatic pace while Leano ejaculates while her mate’s cock is still inside her. Mere seconds later, Miyagi stops and unleashes his load inside of his mate’s womb before laying his head on Leano’s breasts. The female wolf gently pats Miyagi’s head as his flaccid cock pops out of her before he falls asleep. “Thank you, Miyagi,” Leano told the sleeping wolf “For giving our child a better life than mine.”

* * *

7 Days Until Scar's Deadline

* * *

“I was only an amateur actor and model when your mother I met,” Miyagi explained his career to his son. “But she still loved me as she loved you.” He gently rubs Legoshi’s face with his right hand. “My mother was scared that you would discover that she was a half Komodo Dragon,” Legoshi told his father. “But she still gave you her virginity, even though she didn’t tell you that.” Miyagi smiles as Kifahari accidentally pulls himself out of Hodari, giving mayor an opportunity to insert his cock inside of his unsuspecting son. “I never cared if she was a half breed,” The older wolf said. “She would always be that beautiful grey wolf I met that night.” Legoshi, Kifahari, and Louis kiss their fathers’ lips while Mufasa lays Simba down and inserts his cock inside of him. After the father-son couples break their kisses Miyagi says to his son, “You don’t feel like a virgin.” “Well you can blame Louis and Simba for that,” Legoshi tells his father.

“Let’s break this taboo together son,” The fathers whisper in their sons’ ears before they start thrusting their cocks inside of their offspring who respond in passionate moans. The water from the hot tub splashes around as the father-son group relishes their public orgy. The lewd melody of sounds eventually causes the other patrons to start masturbating as their arousal begins to rise as some of them watch the group’s incestuous affair in the hot tub. “Oh daddy,” Legoshi moans as he takes in his father’s cock. “You’re so big.” “That’s your mother told me when we had sex,” Miyagi told his son as he slightly sped up his thrusts before the other dads follow suit. “Are you enjoying the wolf cock that made you?” He asks his son who began to moan louder along with Simba, Louis, and Kifahari. “Yes daddy,” Legoshi answered. “Then I want to know how yours feel like in me,” Miyagi told his son as he gently pulls himself out and lifts up his tail, displaying his anus to the aroused Legoshi as he grasps the edge of the hot tub. “Go ahead, son. Fuck me like I did your mother.” Lost in his lust, Legoshi licks his lips and begins rimming his father. Miyagi moans as his son’s tongue licks and penetrates his pristine ass. “Looks like our audience is joining in,” Mufasa, Oguma, and Hodari promptly pull out of their sons prior to noticing that the other spa patrons were having sex in the sauna, steam room, and the showers.

“I knew you’d pull a stunt like this dad,” Kifahari said as he reinserts his cock into the ass of an unsuspecting Hodari. “What’s the matter, son?” Oguma teasingly asked Louis as he wags his tail on his son’s face. “Are too scared to penetrate your father with the stag penis that took the young wolf’s virginity?” “You’re not going to let your dad tease you like this are you?” Simba asked Louis who grabs Oguma’s ass cheeks. “Not a chance,” Louis said as he jiggles Oguma’s cheeks as he positions his cock to penetrate his father’s exposed anus. As Louis slowly inserts his cock into his own father, Simba does the same with Mufasa. “Are we done edging now?” Hodari asked his fellow dads. “You will be once we’re done here,” Kifahari told his father as the sons begin fucking their fathers at a moderate pace causing them to moan without any care for who could hear them. Eventually, the Kifahari grabs his father and sits on the edge of the hot tub with his back on the railing while he continues to fuck his father while letting his cock be shown to the fornicating patrons.

“You feel like your granddaddy Kifi!” Hodari moans to his son. “Don’t call me that dad,” Kifahari blushes as he told his moaning father in response. “It’s embarrassing.” “Why are you hiding your cocks in the water boys?” Hodari asked the others. “Come show the other animals how you bang your daddies.” Simba, Legoshi, and Louis acknowledge the Mayor’s wish by joining Kifahari and exposing their cocks thrusting in and out of their father’s asses. “You and I definitely feel alike,” Oguma moans as Louis continues to fuck him. “I’m even happier that you’re my son.” After hearing Oguma’s compliment, Louis kisses his father as the sons begin moving at a climactic pace causing Mufasa, Miyagi, and Hodari to moan even louder. Upon witnessing the group fucking, even more patrons join in on the spa orgy. “Oh, Simba!” Mufasa moans as he takes in his son’s rapid thrusts as Simba and the other sons begin to moan as they get closer to their ejaculation in a public area of the resort.

Normally, neither father nor son would be willing to have an orgasm in front of a group of animals who were also having sex in the open. But as their climax draws closer, the sons throw caution to the wind as they pound their fathers not caring about the consequences of their affair. “I’m gonna cum soon dad,” Simba moans as he maintains his climatic pace. “Then cum inside me son!” Mufasa moans to his son. After a minute of rapid thrusts, all eight of them loudly moan as the sons eventually unleash a huge load of cum inside of their fathers’ asses while they in turn cum inside of the hot tub. While the group catches their breath, they watch the patrons continue their sexual escapade as the sons pull out of their fathers.

Mufasa gives Simba an intimate kiss and tells him as the group of eight walks away from the semen filled tub, “You’ve learned much after discovering my tape with Oguma, son.” “That still wasn’t intentional,” Simba responded to his father’s compliment. “But your bonds between my son and Legoshi have grown even stronger after you found it,” Oguma told the young lion as he walks back towards the showers with a proud Louis embracing him. “That still doesn’t mean I’m going to expect this kind of treatment from you after tonight,” Louis told his father. “You can expect me to spend even more time with you from this moment forward,” Oguma proudly responds as he returns the embrace his son gave him. “You boys must have felt even more liberated now that you’ve become intimate with your own dads as Kifa does,” Hodari said as he places his left arm around Kifahari. “After dinner, I’ll be heading back to the Pharaoh District. Pride City needs its mayor just as it needs its Beastar.” “I also have other matters to attend to after dinner,” Kifahari told Louis and Legoshi. “Maybe you can introduce your dad to Jack when you, Simba, and Louis get back to your suite. Tomorrow’s going to be a free day for Drama Club so you guys can go ahead and fun.”

As Miyagi’s group left behind a hot tub mixed with water and semen to eat dinner at the resort’s dining hall after a post-sex shower, Jack depressingly looks into a glass half-filled with water as a bellhop delivers his dinner to him. “I don’t know what I should do anymore…” the depressed Labrador thought to himself as the bellhop leaves the suite, leaving Jack sitting in front of the fireplace while he browses SniffSniffBark for social taboos on his phone. “Legoshi’s been my best friend ever since we were little kids. I thought I knew every there is to know about him, but ever since yesterday afternoon…” Jack sighs during his reflection of the previous day’s events and Hodari’s references. “He and I were just innocent little pups.” “Hey Jack,” Legoshi said to Jack who turns off the screen of his phone as he enters the suite with his father, Simba, Mufasa, Louis, and Oguma. “We’re back. I went to check on Simba, Louis, and Kifahari in the spa; and I ended up running into my long-lost dad.” “I thought that we would grow up to upstanding citizens,” Jack thought to himself as he becomes visibly upset while not saying a word to the two wolves. “But clearly the Mayor of Pride City’s seducing Legoshi to follow down his very dark path. I mean, incest? Seriously!? Those lions have turned him into a total degenerate! Why!? I don’t get it! Aww, maybe it could be because he and his dad just met each other?”

“Jack?” Legoshi called for his friend who shakes off his stupor upon the mention of his name. “This is my dad Miyagi.” “It’s a pleasure to meet my son’s best friend,” Miyagi gives Jack a sincere smile as he greets the Labrador. But he and his son noticed that Jack is clearly distressed by the distraught look on his face. “Are you feeling okay Jack?” Legoshi asked his best friend. “You look like you just saw something that scared you for life.” “We’ve been best friends all our lives, right?” Jack asked Legoshi. “Eh… yeah,” Legoshi responded. “What are you thinking about?” “I was thinking about what the mayor said during our brunch earlier,” Jack told Legoshi. “I won’t call you, Simba, Louis, Kifahari, nor your dads any names if you decide to do anything with each other. You can count me to keep what you guys did a secret.”

“I’ve been thinking about why Kifahari moved us to Louis’s Presidential Suite during dinner,” Legoshi told Jack as his friend began to eat his meal while he sits in the chair opposite of the Labrador. “At first I thought it was to protect us from Scar, but I’ve learned that he moved us here to bond with Louis even more.” “You never told us your father was an actor and model Legoshi,” Louis said to the wolf as he takes a seat next to Jack. “I would have trained you as a member of the Actor’s Team myself if I found out about your father’s profession.” “Seeing my father was the silver lining I’m more grateful for than being transferred from one of the stagehands to an actor,” Legoshi turns down Louis’s suggestion. “Regardless of your final decision my son,” Miyagi told his son. “I’ll be around to support you from today onward.” Miyagi pulls out a blue keycard in front of Louis, Jack, and Legoshi. “If you need someone to talk to or spend time with when your friends are busy, just stop by Suite 7 two floors below this one.” Miyagi hands Legoshi one of the spare keycards he took out of his pocket. “My suite will always be open to you.” The older wolf stands up and kisses his son on the forehead before he heads towards the suite’s door. “Good night son.” Miyagi happily leaves the suite as Legoshi says “Good night dad.”


	10. Tigers, Kinks and Devils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please refer to the chapter notes at the end for Cameo References.  
> WARNING  
> BDSM based sex scenes involving Oguma, Legoshi, Louis, Simba and Bill are present within this chapter.

6 Days Until Scar’s Deadline

* * *

The morning after the hot tub orgy they had with their fathers, Simba and Louis decide to train at the Pride City gym where several herbivores and carnivores participate in a variety of exercises such as weight lifting, jump roping, sparing with speed bags and heavy bags and various cardio routines to either improve their shape or achieve greater physical prowess. As a warmup, he and Louis decide on a few stretching routines before moving on to more demanding exercises with increasing difficultly meant for herbivores. Louis manages to complete several repetitions of workouts that specialize in agility and endurance thanks to Simba spotting for him and ensuring the deer doesn't injure himself in his attempt. "I didn't think I'd see you in a place like this Louis," a tiger says notices his Drama Club superior working out with the son of Mufasa.

"You don't look like the type who would come to a sweat draining place such as this and with a future Beastar no less." "Louis, who's that tiger?" Simba asks the deer who just finished his chin-up reps. "I didn't expect to see you in this city Bill," Louis responded after he releases the rack he used for his workout and lands on his feet. "With all the seaside air, the hot babes having fun in the hot summer's sun and meeting the son of a carnivore Beastar in person," Bill describes Pride City in his perspective "Why wouldn't I spend my summer vacation here?" "My name is Simba," the lion corrected the tiger who spoke about him in the third person. "Easy," Bill nervously responded to Simba's correction as the lion sets up some weights on a barbell. "I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just a bit nervous talking to you directly due to your future status." "It's okay for you to be nervous," the lion assures the intimidated tiger as he begins to lay down under the barbell as Bill begins to spot for him. "but there's no need for you to talk formally to me or talk around me." Simba begins to perform some bench press reps. "Oh yeah," Bill said as he remembers a grey wolf in the same Club as he and Louis "How's Legoshi doing?" "He's still adjusting to life in a different city," Louis answers Bill's question "but he's fine nevertheless." "Did he manage to get rid of his virginity yet?" Simba and Louis gave a shocked look to Bill the moment he uttered 'virgin' "How did he know?" the lion and deer thought to each other. "Maybe I'll stop by the hotel and check on him when I'm done here." "Sorry Louis," Simba thought to himself as he hangs the barbell back on the rack “, But I have to tell this tiger the truth before he sees Legoshi with your dad." "Hey Louis," he said as he sat up on the bench. "Would you mind heading back without me? I need to have a little chat with Bill in the locker room." Simba grabs Bill's hand "The hell?" Bill exclaimed as the lion rushes him into the men's locker room on the far side of the gym. The absence of the felines leaves Louis to take a drink of water out of his sports bottle as he leaves his lion godbrother behind to wait in an extravagant red sports car outside.

Meanwhile, Legoshi slumbers like a newborn puppy in the suite's bedroom when the dark brown hands begin to stroke his cream furred stomach. "It's not healthy for a wolf like you to oversleep this long," the elder deer tells the sleeping wolf who begins to awaken to see that a nude Oguma has woken him up. The wolf begins to rub his right fingers on his neck until he notices a leather collar is fastened on his neck. "Uh-uh," the deer tells Legoshi as he raises his index finger when the wolf tries to remove the collar. "I did not give you permission to remove your collar yet. Now roll over on your back and don't show your fangs until I demand them." "Is this some kind of kink?" the wolf thought to himself as he complies with the deer's command. Oguma then takes a cube of ice out of a bucket "Stay," he commands the wolf as he rubs his left nipple using the cube. The coldness of the ice causes Legoshi to gasp and shiver, but he remains obedient to the dominant deer. The instant he notices an erection emerge from the wolf's nipples, Oguma smiles and removes the ice cube from the tip of his nipple. "Your endurance is far greater than that of typical grey wolves," he complements the discovery regarding Legoshi's body. The deer then places the melting cube of ice towards the tip of the wolf's flaccid penis and chuckles at the thought of him performing a similar act to Gosha when he was Legoshi's age. "You must have gotten that from your grandfather," he tells Legoshi after the wolf gasps in response to the frozen water contacting his length. "He would always get aroused when his member touched a cold object." Oguma begins using the ice cube to rub the full length of Legoshi's cock until it erects in front of him. Witnessing the results of his little experiment, the deer smirked and told his partner "Looks like the foreplay isn't needed anymore," as he grasps the wolf's cock using his right hand after letting the ice cube melt over the complete length. He then uses his tongue to caress the head currently hidden by a small layer of foreskin.

But the moment Oguma attempts to deep throat the young wolf, the door to the suite opens. "Hey Legoshi," Bill's voice begins to cause Legoshi to sweat profusely as he suddenly gets horrified at the thought of the tiger catching him in a perverted act with Louis's father. "Louis and Simba brought me over so I could check in on how you're doing." Bill starts walking towards the bedroom causing the wolf to get even more nervous every step he takes. "Is it okay if I come in?" the moment Legoshi heard that question and saw Bill's head take a glance inside of the suite's bedroom, he takes the comforter of the bed and covers Oguma completely and himself from the chest down in a desperate attempt to hide Louis's father and screams out "NO IT'S NOT OKAY!" The tiger laughs in response to his wolf classmate's scream "Now that's the virgin Legoshi I know," Bill said as he waltzed inside of the bedroom while Simba, Louis, and Legoshi had a terrified look on their face. Their terror originating from knowing who was with Legoshi while they were out. "Looks like Simba was lying about you getting laid after all." "Oh did he," the older deer covered in a comforter responds to Bill's remark as his hand begins to pull back the comforter towards his shins, slowly revealing not only Legoshi's erection but Oguma giving the tiger intruder a menacing glare. "Ah," Bill exclaimed after seeing the ire of Louis's father firsthand "I just remembered I date scheduled today," before the tiger could run out of the bedroom in terror, Zazu emerges from the open window and blindfolds him.

On the other side of town, both Jack and Mufasa dressed up as Superheroes are walking towards an arena from an extremely crowded parking lot. "I don't understand this aspect of a convention," Mufasa tells the Labrador he's accompanied by "This part of a fan convention is called cosplay," Jack explains to the older lion "it's when you dress up as a legendary hero or your favorite comic book character." "I see," the lion responds to the zealous dog as they have a run-in with Dall sheep who has his head wool in a braided ponytail that extends to his upper back while dressed up as a new hero making a debut in the Pride City Comics Convention. "Hey Pina," Jack greets the sheep "that's a nice costume you got on. Did one of your girlfriends make that for you?" "She did honestly," Pina responds to Jack's compliment as he shows off his costume to the Labrador and lion. "My local girlfriend designed this outfit for me. Mainly because she couldn't make it this year because of an emergency on her job." "I hear the heroines look like they're just waiting for a carnivore Beastar to devour their virginity." "Don't make any provocations towards me Pina," Mufasa scolds the sheep in response to his remark. The sheep laughs in a joking manner "It's just a preference of my girlfriend," Pina reassures the lion. "I meant no disrespect or offense." "Legoshi and I lost our virginity to a Beastar's son?" Jack thought to himself "Okay Jack, just play it cool, don't draw too much attention to Mufasa and you'll be just fine." "Is that a character from the comic that's about to debut today?" Jack asked the sheep cosplaying as the male version of the comic's female protagonist. "It's my girlfriend's new favorite character so yeah," Pina answered, "She's a character from the comic called Sword Monster." "Is that so," Mufasa asked the sheep as a peafowl with a plumage dyed in purple, clad in a long purple wig, red-violet contacts, a revealing blue robe, and high heel boots. The fowl is also holding a sorcerer's staff as tall as he is. "Aren’t the purple feathers that a bit overkill Dom?" Pina asked the bird as he approaches Jack and Mufasa. "I felt my feathers needed some extra touches so that my they don't ruin the overall character," Dom responded "Uh-huh," the others responded. "Well they're going to sell out the new comic any second," Jack tells the two Drama Club members. "C'mon, let's get inside," Jack runs inside of the arena as Pina and Jack follow suit. "The bundle of youth these kids have," Mufasa smiles as he thought to himself before he catches up with the Cherryton Students.

While Mufasa's group begin browsing inside of the city's comics convention, Bill wakes up in a dungeon where the first thing he notices is a blindfold covering his eyes and his hands are bound in a pillory as he tries to take it off. "Girls," Oguma's voice emanates from within the dungeon. "Remove Bill's blindfold." The moment Bill's blindfold is removed he notices two young female dominatrices clad in leather boots, gloves, and hood attached to a corset that exposes their breasts and nether regions. Although both of them are tigers like Bill and have bodies of supermodels the only differences were in the color of their fur. The tigress to his left has orange fur while the fur on the right one is yellow. Upon witnessing the two tigresses standing in front of him while ignoring the fact that he has been stripped nude, Bill begins to give out a grateful smile. "These girls are not here to pleasure you," the nude elder deer sitting on a throne in the opposite end of the room tells the bound tiger. The fact causes the tiger's smile from one of gratitude to that of nervousness. "We warned you not to disturb my father you dumb cat," Louis thought towards Bill as he stands beside his father while he gently rubs the heads of Simba, who now has a collar on his neck, and Legoshi. "They are here to teach you a vital lesson," Oguma explains as the two girls walk behind the naked tiger wearing only a leather collar around his neck. "I have other plans for you when they're done."

The deer nods towards the girls signaling them to begin whipping Bill's exposed buttocks. The impact caused by the leather whip causes him to gasp in pain upon each hit the tigresses inflict on him. "These red stripes are going to be hard to get off," Bill thought to himself as he tries to clench his teeth to endure the pain. "No showing your fangs slave," the yellow dominatrix tells Bill as the sisters whip him harder for accidentally exposing his fangs to Oguma. In response to the hardened impact, the bound tiger began to close his mouth in compliance to the dominatrix. "Is my father actually enjoying this?" Louis thought to himself as he examines the slight smile his father was showing as the dominatrices began to use a feather duster to tickle the tiger's soles. Bill tries to hold off his laughter, but after a minute of exposure, his resilience starts to falter as he began to softly snicker. The moment he begins to start laughing out loud Bill shouts "Bengali!" causing the tigresses to stop tickle torturing him. As the tiger begins catching his breath, "Remarkable," Oguma expresses his amazement after he takes a glance at the stopwatch he secretly used to calculate how long Bill took to say the word the deer kept a secret from him. "it took you a half-hour of torment for you to discover your safe word. Perhaps the reputation for the endurance tigers have is well deserved coming from you." "Girls, excuse us for a moment." the dominatrices exit the dungeon as Oguma leaves his throne with a ring of keys around on his wrist. "Can I go now?" Bill begs the deer as he unlocks the pillory holding him. "You can," Oguma tells the exhausted tiger "but you are not relieved from your obligations yet." "He's gotta be kidding right?" Bill thought to himself as he frees himself from his bondage. "Don't even think about removing that collar of yours until I'm done with you." the deer disciplines the tiger when he witnesses him trying to take off his collar.

As Bill recovers from his punishment at the watchful eye of Oguma; Jack's group arrives at the booth where a group of fangirls surrounds and swoon over a golden eagle and a snow fox anticipating the first sales of their new comic book. The moment they are face to face with the duo behind the new 'Sword Monster' comic, several fans begin to take photos of Pina and Dom's cosplay of the male version of comic's main characters. "Can I get four copies of Sword Monster please?" Jack places the first order as he inserts a credit card into the reader at the exact moment the comic launches. "Sure, you can," the eagle responds as he starts signing the covers of all four-comics Jack ordered as a commemoration of the comic's first sale. The moment the payment gets approved Jack removes the card from the slot "Are your friends over there a huge fan?" the eagle asks Jack about the cosplaying Pina and Dom. "Well," the Labrador responds "my friend's girlfriend who's a fashion designer in the city is a huge fan of yours. She loves the main female lead and the Barrel Pup that accompanies her." "Ah, so she's a fan of Barrel Pup too." The eagle acknowledges the fandom of two of the comic's characters by Pina's girlfriend while the sheep is distracted by the rest of the fans. "For being one of my first ten customers in this convention, I'll throw in a character artbook, creature bestiary, and a merch package as well." "I don't think that's..." Mufasa tries to turn down the gifts. "And the Krisiara's Sword model goes to you guys since you're our first customers ever." the eagle gives Mufasa a model sword that the protagonist of 'Sword Monster' wields "At least they included a scabbard," Mufasa thought to himself. "We'll take them," Jack says as he grabs the gift package the eagle gave them "Thanks a lot for the collection." "No, thank you for your purchase," the eagle and fox reply with the same gratitude the Labrador gave them. "C'mon guys, let's get back to the hotel!" Jack tells Pina and Dom who were relieved when the groupies and fans started buying up their copies of 'Sword Monster' began to follow Jack and Mufasa out of the venue.

After they left the arena, Mufasa opens the trunk of his car and places the sword inside while Jack thinks about which copies to give out and which one to keep. "I think this one with Krisiara's exposed breasts is more of Bill's forte," Jack tells himself as he places the comic with the most risqué cover in the trunk. "That leaves one tentacle cover and two regular covers. Hey Pina, which one do you think your girlfriend would be interested in?" "I think she'll like the normal cover better," Pina responds to Jack's question as he takes a copy with the regular cover "She would kill me if I brought her one of those tentacles covers." "I'll take a normal cover too," Dom tells Jack as he takes the last normal copy from his hands. The dibs towards the normal copies taken by Pina Dom causes the Labrador to cringe at the copy he ended up with. "That leaves me with a tentacle copy?" Jack thought to himself "Seriously? I feel like a total pervert. Why? I don't get it. Aw... I hope Legoshi didn't end up falling into one of those kinky fetishes."

While Jack gets into Mufasa's car dumbfounded, "Your dad's a total slave driver when he's angry," Bill told Louis as a Toyger masseuse is massaging his back in the spa section of the hotel while a gazelle, bay cat, and jackal masseur tend to Louis, Simba and Legoshi respectively "I just wish he'd let me take off this damn collar before he admitted us in here." "We wouldn't be forced to wear these if you didn't persist in checking on Legoshi." Simba reminded Bill about his actions, which causes Legoshi to tense up for a second "I guess you could call dominating a carnivore during intercourse a fetish of my father's," Louis responded to Bill's comment as Legoshi calms back down "I was just as shocked about it when I first discovered that tape of his." "No kidding," Simba commented on Louis's recollection of that night prior to their encounter with Scar "I ended up getting pistol-whipped by him that night." Bill laughs at Simba's recollection while Louis and Legoshi remain silent. "Yeah, pretty messed up huh?" the lion said after he laughed with the tiger. "That reminds me Simba," Bill remembered the conversation he had with Simba and Louis earlier. "You dragged me into the gym's locker room because you had something to say about Legoshi, right?" Legoshi began to tense up again knowing the direction Bill was about to go in. "Yeah," Simba admits to Bill in an attempt to keep the events of the rainstorm a secret. "But, Legoshi can explain what happened better than I can."

"C'mon Legoshi," Bill began to turn his attention towards the wolf who had been quiet ever since Oguma put the leather collars on Simba and Bill for the tiger's interruption. "Tell me what happened." The wolf takes a deep breath "That afternoon when Simba gave me and Jack a tour of the city," Legoshi began explaining the events of the afternoon he first met Simba "A sudden downpour of rain started falling down on our heads. Unlike Louis, we weren't prepared for even a single drop of rain, and we ended up going back into the hotel drenched from head to toe for it. While the three of us were taking off our wet clothes, Jack and I accidentally caught a glimpse of Simba's nude body." "Ah-ha," Bill exclaimed quietly "So you were infatuated with Simba." "It wasn't like that Bill," Legoshi scolded the tiger for making such a lewd observation "We needed some sort of distraction to give him some privacy, so I turned on the TV and we ended up taking an unintended peek at that sex tape." "And what did you do next?" the tiger asked the now blushing wolf "Did you start jerking off at them sucking each other off?" "Well, we almost did until Louis called me to his suite. When we arrived and he began to play the tape in full, we couldn't escape the urge nor the lust towards each other anymore." "So that's how you and Jack lost your virginity." Bill said to Legoshi "Looks like Simba's become quite the stud that day." "It wasn't intended Bill," Simba embarrassingly said to the tiger as their massages conclude. "Louis," the gazelle masseur calls the collarless red deer "your father's massage will be finished momentarily." "Looks like we better double back to your suite and get ready for round two," Bill commented as he and the others wait until the staff leaves the room before he and the others get off the massage table and return to their suite.

As they are returning to their suite, Mufasa opens the door to the suite and finds the alligator chef from the restaurant finishing the preparations for everyone's dinner in the suite's kitchen. "I didn't expect for you to arrive so early Mufasa," the chef was surprised at the arrival of both Jack and Mufasa. "It's great to see you here Marino," the elder lion greets the chef. "Uh, where's Mr. Oguma and Legoshi?" Jack asked the chef as he looked around a suspiciously clean suite. "Mr. Oguma arranged for them a visit to the spa before he treated them to dinner. "And who is 'them' referring to?" Mufasa asked Marino. "The ones in the group include, your son, Louis, Legoshi and a tiger named Bill." the alligator mentions the members of Oguma's party, but the older lion becomes suspicious about the last name mentioned "Bill?" he asked the chef. "Ah," Jack exclaimed as he recognized the tiger's name "Bill's a member of my school's Drama Club like Louis and Legoshi. He happens to be my friend indirectly." "Well..." Marino begins reminiscence Oguma's request to him, "Mr. Oguma did mention that everyone will be au naturale for tonight's meal," Knowing what he's talking about "Then," Jack nervously laughs as he makes a suggestion to Mufasa "we should take a shower before he gets back." "Good idea Jack," Mufasa says while starting to strip from his costume "we wouldn't want to disappoint the head of the Horns Conglomerate, now would we?" "Then... I should check on the final preparations," Marino nervously tells Mufasa as the lion and Labrador walk into the bedroom and close the door behind them before he gets back to work.

"I don't know how much longer can I stand wearing this damn thing around my neck," Bill stated his annoyance about having to wear the collar that he felt tempted to scratch while he Legoshi, Louis and Simba are walking back to the suite, "Complaining about your predicament will only extend it," Louis told the irritated tiger as he opens the door and walks inside. "I could easily get used to this being that Louis's dad is my godfather," Simba said as he follows the group into the suite. "I bet you're only enjoying this because he's your godfather." the tiger said to the lion as Legoshi could hear the shower running in the bathroom. "Sounds like Jack and Mufasa came back from the comic convention," Legoshi commented on who wore the costumes that were thrown into the laundry bin as they take a seat on the sofa while the alligator chef finishes the final preparations for their dinner. "You think I should rat that hornbill out for blindfolding me?" the tiger whispered to Simba, "Don't bet on it," the lion responded to the tiger right when the shower turns off. "Hey guys," Jack greeted his friends in the living room while he dries himself off "I managed to get you guys two copies of the new comic that just released today, but-" the Labrador gives Legoshi's group a shocked expression when he drops his jaw as he notices the collars on their necks "What's with the collars?" Legoshi nervously chuckles, "Louis?" the nervous wolf calls on the collarless deer in the room "My father was trying out a new kink on Legoshi when Bill interrupted him," Louis explained to the Labrador who just finished drying himself off "How could Louis explain that with a straight face?" Jack thought to himself while the deer explained the other carnivore's current predicament to him in a casual tone "Is he just another high-class pervert or something?"

"Good evening sire," Zazu flies in from the balcony and nervously greets Mufasa as he walks out of the bedroom after he finishes drying himself off, "Zazu what is the meaning of this?" Miyagi angrily demanded an answer from Zazu as he walks into the suite that Jack unknowingly left the door cracked. "Your son in a collar?" the hornbill nervously begins to explain to the agitated wolf, "Well, Mr. Oguma was trying out some fetishes on Legoshi when he had me blindfold Bill for disrupting them." "Louis and I warned Bill not to check on him until later," Simba tried to explain Miyagi and Mufasa what happened, "But he was persistent in proving Simba wrong." Louis finishes the explanation when Oguma arrives in the suite. Knowing that Simba was not at fault for what happened, Mufasa and Miyagi start removing the collar off of the necks of their sons, "Mufasa-" the older deer attempts to dissuade the lion from removing Simba's collar "Not now Oguma," Mufasa tells the deer "Our sons did not deserve the same punishment as the tiger that caused this situation in the first place." "Very well," the deer accepts the lion's judgment on both Simba and Bill. "You two are free to release both Simba and Legoshi from their bondage." Oguma takes a seat at the dinner table while Marino serves him his herbivore appetizer dish. "My son and I will focus our experimentation on Bill after dinner."

"Fuck me," Bill thought to himself as Mufasa removes the collar from Simba's neck and moves on to Legoshi's. "Mufasa, " Legoshi calls the lion as Miyagi unlocks his collar "thanks for being reasonable in this situation. I didn't want Jack to see us like this." "Well I did," Jack told Legoshi after Miyagi removes his collar. "I did you have any idea how worried I was about you when I saw this cover?" Jack hands over a comic book he bought from the comic convention earlier that afternoon. "Yeah," Legoshi responded. "you were worried that Mr. Oguma would hand me over to a sea creature with tentacles, weren't you?" "Exactly!" Jack yelled at Legoshi who smiled in response to Jack's concerns about him "He's not that sadistic Jack," Legoshi told his Labrador friend "He's not?" Jack asked, "No, otherwise he wouldn't have scheduled all four of us a massage session after he had those dominatrices punish Bill." "Okay, I've heard enough kink talks to last me a lifetime." Jack told Legoshi "Let's get a bite to eat before I lose my appetite." Jack rushes towards the dinner table "Good idea Jack," Simba agreed with Jack's idea to put the kink talk behind him as he, his father, and Legoshi walk to the dinner table. "I would eat something if I were you, Bill," Louis told the tiger as he stands up and turns towards the dining table where Simba and the others were already seated. "My father's experiments may take up your entire night." "Didn't Jack tell you guys to can the fetish talk?" Bill thought towards Louis as he joins the other at the dinner table.

When everyone was seated at the dinner table and after everyone ate Marino's appetizers, Bill cuts up a chunk of the meat-like entree that Marino prepared for him and his fellow carnivores and takes a small bite out of it, wary of what it is "This thing feels and tastes like a piece of meat," Bill thought to himself while giving the food a puzzled look. "Yet, it doesn't even originate from an animal?" "But still," the tiger turns his attention towards Legoshi and the other carnivores who are casually eating Marino's carnivore entree while talking to Oguma and Louis "the way that Legoshi and the others eat it like the meals we were served at school baffles me to no end." "You may have to excuse me for a moment," Louis tells the group as he walks into the bedroom. "At least Louis and his dad's enjoying an understandable meal." Bill thought to himself before taking a moderately larger bite. "Oh well," Bill takes a sip of water after he chews the meat-like object into digestible pieces "I guess it's just one of Pride City's local dishes."

While the others are still enjoying their dinner, Louis begins to rummage through a briefcase containing a plethora of BDSM-related objects. "Perhaps Jack's right about my father being a pervert in secret," Louis thought to himself as he pulls out what looks like a gun similar to the one he used to injure Scar. Unlike his typical pistol, there is an orange tiger-striped rope connecting the barrel of the object to the hook at the end that he tests out to see if I would fit the collar Bill's wearing. He then gives off a sadistic smile as he ponders how he'll punish his tiger underclassman if he gets out of line "But that doesn't mean I can't use one of his sex toys to remind Bill of his place without the risk of killing him." He takes the holster that allows him to conceal the object behind his back, puts it around his waist before he holsters the object, closes the briefcase, and walks back into the dining room.

"Man, I'm stuffed," Bill tells the group while Louis is returning to his seat at the dinner table. "Marino just left while you were out. He wanted-" Bill's claws accidentally swipes the back of Louis's right hand causing him to draw blood as his father to gives Bill an enraged glare and everyone else at the dinner table to looks at him and Louis with a shocked look on their face. "Bill, Oguma shouted at the tiger "explain this to outburst to me!" "I can explain Mr. Oguma," Bill tries to explain the accident to Louis's father as he violently stabs one of the flowers on the table with a fork. The impact causes the table to shake and Jack to scream before he hides behind Legoshi and Miyagi. "This was all just a misunderstanding. Didn't mean to leave a scratch on your son." "Louis, are you okay?" he asked the deer he accidentally injured as he checks the back of his right hand. "We need to use the bathroom real quick," "Make it quick tiger!" Oguma angrily commands Bill as he rushes Louis to the suite's bathroom. "We should go to the sauna and calm down for a bit." Legoshi suggests to the group "Go on without me", the older deer dismisses the others "I need to keep an eye on my son while that tiger's with him." While everyone else follows Legoshi outside of the suite, Oguma walks towards the bedroom door where the sink is running water.

"I'm really sorry about angering your dad like that," Bill apologizes to his club's Lead Actor as he opens a first aid kit "he honestly looked like he was about to kill me." "Still, I thought it was just a tiny scratch, but your dad was rightfully pissed off when we saw blood coming out." "Stop trying to provoke me, Bill," Louis scolded his Drama Club subordinate "I can't believe that you dragged me into the bathroom alone just to escape my father's ire." "You do sound rather grouchy after what happened earlier this morning," Bill stated the deer's current mood "So I'll just cut to chase. While Simba and I were talking about Legoshi in the locker room, we overheard some disturbing rumors about you." Louis only responded with an angry glare while he turns off the faucet and bandages his wound after washing the blood from it. "I just want to be on equal footing with you Louis." Louis began to unfasten the holster containing the leash while he was listening to Bill. "I'm not trying to threaten your position in any kind of-"

As Bill was trying to explain to Louis, he heard a locking sound coming from a hook that grasped his collar's metal ring. "Don't even think about touching me right now," Louis commanded the tiger as he pointed the gun-like device at Bill's forehead. "And don't make any sudden noises. Now get down," Louis lowers the arm he's holding the leash with after Bill obeys his first command, opens the bathroom door, and sits on the bed, "and crawl to my feet." Feeling intimidated by his Team Lead's show of dominance, he complies with his order and walks out of the bathroom in all fours. "Now," Louis pushes Bill's face to the ground using his right foot "try repeating what you told me in the bathroom." Bill's only response was to cower in front of the dominant deer by trying to cover his frightened face using his hands until Louis stops him by holding his hands down with his left foot. "Tell me that we're on an equal playing field." Louis calmly commands the tiger who still maintains his terrified silence. "That's what I thought." Louis smiles at Bill's complete submission to him. Louis then picks up Bill's head from the ground using his right foot. "You are not to tell anyone else what you heard about me or my past. The only person who has the right to tell anyone about my past life is me. Understand?" Bill nods in compliance as Louis releases the hold his feet once had with Bill and stands up before the tiger. "Now get on the bed and roll over on your back."

Bill obeys his temporary master's commands until his back is lying flat on the bed while Louis retrieves two pairs of shackles out of his father's briefcase and attaches one end of each shackle to Bill's arms and the end to the bedpost. "This is only to prevent a repeat of the accident you caused at dinner," Louis told the now shackled Bill as his father walks inside and takes an ice cube out of the freshly refilled ice bucket. "Now hold still," Oguma commanded the tiger as he began rubbing the ice cube on his nipples in the same manner he did to Legoshi's. Unlike the grey wolf, Bill's cock erects itself up to an inch smaller than Legoshi's the exact moment his nipples do the same. Noticing the simultaneous erections, the older deer crawls up to Bill's face to tell him, "I expected better from a chad tiger like you." Before he rolls off him, retrieves a seventeen-inch dildo and soaks it with the melting ice cube in his hands before slowly inserting it into Bill's ass. The penetration causes Bill to scream like a virgin boy while his ass envelops the dildo's full-length. "For someone who casually teases Legoshi for being a virgin," Louis says to Bill as he grabs a remote while his father begins fingering him and the tiger starts panting. "You're not quite used to prostate stimulation yourself." Oguma moves on to rim his son after removing his fingers. "Perhaps you're sounding a bit hypocritical now." Louis presses a button on the remote he's holding in his left hand causing on the dildo inside of Bill to thrust in and out of him, causing the tiger to moan loudly in response to the robotic dildo moving within. While watching the tiger moan wildly with the dildo ravaging him, Oguma stops rimming his son as he lowers his son’s hips to his own pelvis "That would seem so my son." He comments on Bill's current predicament before he inserts his cock into his son and starts fucking him in unison with the dildo inside Bill who's beginning to give the stags an ahegao expression while hiding his fangs.

"What the hell!?" Bill thought to himself as he witnesses an incestuous scene while bound to the bed while moaning in response to the penetration caused by the dildo "Why am I getting turned on by Louis's dad being a fucking incestuous perv?" "I've heard that most high-level animals have a fetish they would rather keep hidden from public eyes. But finding out that the team lead of my Drama Club's Actor’s team is into these crazy fantasies? No, don't think about that Bill. I need to keep it together." Bill closes his eyes while Louis climbs on top of him while his father picks up the pace. "C'mon Bill, get your tongue back in your mouth. Don't let the kinks of these deer win ov-" The dildo suddenly stops moving inside of Bill leaving a puzzled look on the tiger's face as Oguma pulls his cock out of his son. "That dildo stopped," he thought to himself while trying to analyze his current situation.

"You were enjoying this toy way too much," Louis pulls the dildo out of Bill's ass and unlocks the shackles binding him to the bed. "Is Louis putting an end to this freak show?" Bill thought to himself as Louis holds the gun-shaped leash by the barrel. "Wait a minute," Bill thought to himself "Is that old stag really going to fuck me right after he fucked his own son?" "Unfortunately for you, you'll have to play the role of my father's pet now," Louis tells Bill as he hands the leash over to his father before he rolls off Bill as his father crawls over the tiger with leash in hand. "Be a good kitty and don't leave any scratches or bites on my father." As Louis lays his head on the pillow next to Bill, Oguma pulls the trigger on the leash that pulls up Bill by his collar, causing the tiger to sit up. "Okay Bill," Bill thinks to himself as Oguma begins petting his head like a housecat. "You've pissed off this stag twice today so just play along and forget this ever happened after the fact." "Purr for me Bill," Oguma commands Bill who intentionally complies as the deer continues to pet him. "Lie back," the deer commanded the bashful tiger. Too embarrassed to say anything to Oguma, Bill simply laid his back on the bed and opens his legs to his master. "Why do I have this gut feeling about Mr. Oguma's dick right now?" Bill thought to himself as Oguma inserts his cock inside of Bill's virgin ass. Once the stag's length is completely inside of him, Bill thought to himself "This must be how Legoshi felt when Simba fucked him for the first time." "If you can hold out longer than I can and you don't expose your fangs or touch me with your claws," Oguma told Bill as he stares the tiger down with lust in his eyes. "You will be free to go." "This is my chance," Bill thought to himself "I can get him to cum first without showing my fangs or wounding him like I did Louis, I can finally get out of this collar." "This should be fun," Louis said as he took out a stopwatch and started the timer before his father began slowly thrusting in and out of Bill. The moans Bill gave out were softer and the expression on his face is calmer as Oguma kisses his neck.

Ten minutes later, Bill is moved to one of the armchairs in the living room. "Raise your right leg," Oguma commands Bill who willingly complies as the stag places the tiger's right leg on his shoulder before reinserting his cock inside of his pet. However, Oguma resumes fucking Bill at a quicker pace than he did in the bedroom causing the tiger to moan even louder. "Wow," Bill thought to himself "I didn't know a forty-six-year-old herbivore stud like him has so much stamina." "Now I'm starting to wish my father was fertile enough to have me in the first place." Louis thought to himself as he examines the stopwatch while he watches his father ravage Bill's ass on the armchair. Although he began to have a gut feeling about the next place they're going to have sex, Louis began to clear up the dinner table by placing all plates and silverware in the sink while moving the damaged flowers to the coffee table. After fifteen minutes, Louis's gut proves to be correct as Bill leans on the table and raises his tail to his father who caresses it with both hands before he fucks the tiger at an even faster pace than before. While Bill's moans get louder, his claws grip the table as Oguma starts thrusting harder after the stopwatch in his son's hand reaches the thirty-minute mark. "Better to claw and bite at an inanimate object than me," Oguma moans to Bill "He sounds like he's gonna cum any second now," Bill thinks to himself as he bites the table without showing his fangs while allowing his master to maintain his climatic pace. After a minute Oguma unleashes a large burst of red deer cum inside of Bill before he pulls out. Only five seconds afterward does Bill release his grip on the table and coats both Oguma and Louis with a burst of tiger cum as his father unlocks Bill's collar and Louis stops the clock. "Sorry master," Bill tells Oguma and he's trying to catch his breath. "I couldn't hold it in anymore."

"You still outlasted my father, Bill," Louis complements Bill as his father finally removes the tiger's collar from his neck "Even if it was only by a matter of seconds." "I guess sex really does make me and Bill equals." Louis thought to himself as he gives Bill an intimate kiss as he mounts the tiger "But this fling isn't over yet you slutty cat." The Actors Team Lead declares to his subordinate as he begins to fuck the tiger mere seconds after his father removed his collar "Don't tell me Louis just went after his dad's sloppy seconds..." Bill thinks to himself as he could only give out loud moans in reaction to Louis's rough and fast thrusts while he claws the floor he's lying on. "That's right Bill," Louis told the tiger who is now at his mercy thanks to his father. "Scream and moan like those striped girls you love to fuck so much." "Oh Louis," Bill screamed causing his team leader to smile as he maintains his brutal pace while the tiger's ahegao face reemerges. "This reaction towards Louis dominating me is just like the one I had with that dildo up my ass." "You are not going cum until I do!" Louis screams as he covers the tip of Bill's cock with his right thumb "And don't you even think about giving me an excuse!" Eventually, both Bill and Louis end up moaning in harmony with Louis's thrusts until he pulls out and releases his hold on Bill. The duo releases one last moan before they accidentally shoot a mixture of tiger and deer cum at an unsuspecting Legoshi who just left from the sauna. "Oh god," Simba said from the hallway outside of the suite "Louis did you really have to?" "Uh," Bill tries to come up with an explanation for what happened while the others were away "I was just about to head back to my room!" The flustered tiger runs out of the suite while tossing one of the hand towels to Legoshi on his way out. "What's up with Bill?" Simba asked the wolf who simply shrugs as he cleans the cum stains from his fur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAMEO REFERENCES:  
> The golden eagle and white fox duo in the comic convention Jack and Mufasa attend is the in-universe representation of the Comics Creator duo Toxic Manbaby and Raging Golden Eagle. The debuting comic "Sword Monster" is the in-universe representation of their comic titled Blade Devil.  
> Mufasa and Jack are cosplaying as the in-universe equivalents of DC Comic's Batman and Nightwing while Pina is cosplaying as a Male!Ashyara, the main protagonist of Blade Devil and Dom is cosplaying as a Male!Iuna.


	11. Night of the Popo Bawa

6 Days until Scar's Deadline

* * *

After Bill returns to his hotel room, he rubs the back of his neck using his right hand. "Damn," He said in relief as he stretches himself. "I thought that old deer would never let me off his leash." "I need to wash this deer cum off." He thought to himself as he enters the bathroom and turns on the shower. Bill begins to reflect on the events that led up to his freedom from Louis and his father as drenches his nude body with water "I would say that those deer are crazy, but a leash that looks like a gun and a moving dildo?" Bill shakes his head as the last question pops up in his thoughts, "I can't tell my friends what happened in that suite. I would lose potential girlfriends for sure if my pride was already damaged by those two." Bill grabs a bottle of feline shampoo and begins lathering his entire body with it to ensure that no trace of Oguma and Louis's semen is left on his body. "Regardless, those deer are too fucking kinky for my tastes." After he rinses the suds from his body, he turns off the shower and walks towards the wardrobe after drying himself off. Bill takes a rose-red colored cloak out of his wardrobe before placing it on the bed and taking a cigar box out of the inside pocket. He opens the box to retrieve what looks like a glow stick with a Swahili engraving of the word popobawa inside. "Hey Bill," a black panther calls the tiger as he examines the bracelet. "You gonna go out to meet the Popo Bawa tonight?" "Yeah," the tiger responds "Just give me wait for me out in the lobby Tao. I just need to pick up Legoshi." "Alright," Tao said to the tiger, "Aoba and Kai are already waiting for you, so be sure to make it quick." Bill similes when he notices two spare cloaks inside. He takes the cloaks and takes the elevator up to the Presidential Suite floor.

"If I last recall, Legoshi should be in Presidential Suite 5," the tiger thinks to himself as he examines the room numbers of each suite. When he sees the number 5 at the door, he takes the master key card out of the cloak's pocket and inserts it into the slot. Once the door unlocks, the tiger quietly opens the door to check if the herbivores and Mufasa are still asleep. Seeing that the coast is clear, he sneaks into the bedroom to find that Legoshi and Simba and sleeping on the opposing ends of the bed. "Hey Simba," Bill whispers as he shakes Simba causing him to wake up. As the lion starts to awaken he moves on to the grey wolf on the opposite end of the bed "Legoshi wake up," he shakes the wolf awake "What is it Bill?" he groans as he opens his eyes to a tiger wearing a red cloak kneeling in front of him. "Put this on." Bill whispers as he hands Legoshi a similar cloak "There's something I want you to check out," Bill whispers to the recently awakened carnivores. "Aoba and the others are already waiting in the lobby." "You better not be taking us to the Black Market," Simba whispers as he gets out of bed and puts on the cloak Bill gave him. "Relax," Bill whispered to Simba "It's nowhere near the black market. Now put the cloak on and let's go." After Legoshi puts on his cloak, the three sneak out of the presidential suite and take the central elevator to the lobby."

"I wonder what's taking Bill so long," a mongoose wearing the same red cloak as the rest of his classmates began to grow impatient as the clock struck nine o'clock. He begins to worry that Bill will take too long or fail to pick up the two friends he promised. "Just chill out Kai," the bald eagle reassured that Bill would show up. "He'll be here." As soon as the elevator door opens the tiger and two cloaked figures walk outside of it and into the lobby. "Kept you guy's waitin' huh?" Bill declared to the rest of the group. "And guess who I brought along for the ride." Bill lowers the hoods worn by the two figures to reveal both the lion and wolf he snuck out of the presidential suite. "Legoshi?" the other Drama Club members recognize the grey wolf. "Hi guys," the wolf nervously greets his friends. "Long time to see." "But who the hell's the lion you snuck out?" Kai demandingly asked his tiger classmate. "This," Bill introduces the lion to the group by slapping his right shoulder "is Simba. And he's a future Carnivore Beastar who's born and raised here in Pride City." Simba brushes Bill's hand off his shoulders and begins to walk towards the parking lot. "Hear me out," Bill tries to reassure Simba as the group follows him "the Popo Bawa is located within the Rose District so it’s very far away from the Black Market." The revelation of their destination greatly annoyed the lion, "Then why didn't you tell me that's where you wanted to go earlier, Bill?" Simba asked the tiger. "Because I don't want your dad tearing up the place trying to look for you," Bill whispers to Simba's ear "and Louis's dad was still hot on my ass over what happened earlier this morning and at dinner". "No wonder you were so obedient to him," Simba whispers as he unlocks the door to a car meant to seat eight large carnivores.

"I know how to get to the Rose District," he tells the group who just got into his car, “but I've never heard of this Popo Bawa before." Simba starts up the car and pulls out of the hotel's parking lot. "It's a brand-new club in town that's going to have their grand opening tonight," Bill explains the club to Simba. "So, what's with the cloaks?" Legoshi asked Bill "Since you know so much about this Popo Bawa." Bill puts the glow stick looking bracelet on that illuminates the stripes on his body. "I forgot to tell you guys about the dress code of this place," Bill told the group as he began to remember the establishment's dress code. "Since this place is advertised as a sex-centered nightclub," Bill began to explain the club's dress code. "There's two things regarding the dress code. Number one, you're gonna need to wear this bracelet to in." Bill shows off the glowing bracelet to the rest of the group except for Simba, who is currently driving to the Pink District. "I already put my spares on Simba and Legoshi before I snuck them out. So all they have to do is flick the switch on top of it."

"Like this?" Legoshi asked Bill as he used his claw to turn on the bracelet. Upon activation, Legoshi notices pink tiger stripes glowing on his fur. "Bill," Legoshi questions the purpose of the glowing bracelet on his right wrist "is the bracelet supposed to do this?" "Well yeah," the tiger answers as the rest of the passengers put on their bracelets that also cause their bodies to emit glowing tiger-like stripes "These bracelets also serve as a backup light just in case a blackout hits the city." After trying out the lights, the passengers turn off their bracelets, causing their bodies to return to normal. "Not only do you need this bracelet as a ticket," Bill continues his explanation "If you want to get in, you also gotta be naked." "So that's why we needed these cloaks." Legoshi thought to himself as Simba parks the car in the last empty spot of the parking lot that is now filled with cars. "Are you sure this is the place, Bill?" Tao asked the tiger. "It's gotta be the place thanks to all these red cloaks," Bill answered the panther. "The grand opening's about to begin." "Then everybody out," Simba commanded the others as they leave the car and close the door before Simba turns on the alarm. "Hey Simba," Legoshi asked his lion companion as they follow Bill towards the venue decorated with neon pink lights, "Have you ever met the Popo Bawa before?" "I've only heard rumors about them," the lion responded, "But I've never actually met them in person until now."

As the group arrives at the door, Bill shows bouncer the bracelet given to him. In response, the bison opens the elevator door to let Bill's group inside. As soon as the door closes, the tiger takes off his cloak and exposes his naked body to the rest of his peers. "This is the point where we lose the cloaks," Bill tells the rest of the group "After the coat check girl comes to pick up our cloaks is where the real fun begins. I bet your old man never told you about this place, huh Simba?" "My father never bothered to tell me in the first place," he responded as the rest of the group began to strip from their cloaks. "It's his loss," the tiger said as he gathered up everyone's cloaks. The moment the elevator door opens, the group could hear music blaring from the club's main entrance along with muffled moans coming from inside. "Can I collect your cloaks gentlemen?" a female leopard asked Bill's group "Here you go," Bill said as he gives everyone's cloaks while they turn on their bracelets. After glowing tiger stripes began to appear on everyone's bodies. "You ready to see the sights your father never wanted you to see?" Bill asked Simba as he places his hand on one of the doors "This is your last chance to turn tail and run if you're scared."

"I'm not scared of the Popo Bawa." Simba tells Bill "C'mon Legoshi," the lion and wolf fearlessly open the doors and exposes their group to a massive orgy involving male and female animals fucking in different positions while sexually stimulating dances were being performed on the dance floor. "Welcome to the Popo Bawa baby," a female white fox greets Legoshi with a kiss on his left cheek the moment he takes a step inside "You're always welcome here," a female Siamese cat tells Simba as she licks the side of his right ear "What's the matter boys?" the girls teases Bill and the others into walking inside before the door closes behind them. "I didn't expect you would come to a place like this," a naked lioness walks behind Simba and grabs him from behind. "N-Nala?" Simba startlingly said causing Bill to laugh at him and Nala. "You didn't see your girl coming, did ya?" "Can it Bill," Simba embarrassingly scolds the tiger who seems to enjoy the show. "Come dance with me, Billy," a white tiger girl grabs Bill by the hand and drags him to the dance floor while Simba and Nala follow the couple.

After Simba, Nala and Bill begin dancing on the dance floor, Aoba, Kai, and Tao get enthralled by the club's denizens, while Legoshi walks towards the bar where a hybrid that has the tail and mane of a lion and the body of a grey wolf is sitting. However, the lights of the tiger stripes hide his fur color from view. As the wolf gets closer, the hybrid's brown colored fur and black colored mane become more recognizable to him. "Um, hello there," Legoshi greeted the hybrid before he sat down at the bar. "I came here on an appointment," the hybrid turns down the wolf’s friendly approach. "I have no time to mingle with the likes of you." "Could you at least give me your name?" the liolf responds to Legoshi's question with an uncomfortable smile as he puts down his shot glass. "Persistent until the end I see." He tells the grey wolf sitting next to him as he turns around and reveals his face that looks like a grey wolf's but has a lion's green eyes. His cream-colored fur extends from the muzzle to his pelvis where an ebony-colored cock the same size as Legoshi's dangles from. "The name's Bingwa," the lion-wolf hybrid introduces himself. Upon taking the first glance at the wolf's face he looks down towards his pelvis "a typical grey wolf doesn't have cock as big as yours when its aroused." Bingwa comments on the wolf's length that causes Legoshi to blush, "What other animal do you have a genetic makeup of?" "I'm a quarter Komodo Dragon," Legoshi answered as a dark brown horse approaches the bar. "So that explains it," the liolf smiles as he talks about Legoshi's genetics.

"You and your grandfather tend to be magnets for trouble little pup," the horse makes a remark towards Legoshi who turns around and takes a glance at the blindfolded stallion standing behind him. "You're late Yahya," the liolf scolded the horse "and there's no need to wear that ridiculous blindfold of yours in a nudist establishment like this." "You're starting to become more like father," Yahya said as he removes his blindfold. "They're talking about Scar," Legoshi thought to himself as he witnesses the exchange of documentation and information involving both Scar and Louis between the liolf and stallion. "I gotta think of some way to distract myself from this conversation so my friends don't find out." "Bartender?" Legoshi asks for the bartender "May I help you young man?" the Doberman bartender asks the grey wolf customer. "Can I have an Iced Tea?" the wolf requested. "Coming up," the bartender acknowledges the wolf's order. "The drinks here are non-alcoholic Legoshi," Yahya mentions to the wolf "A high schooler like you would never be allowed inside otherwise." "Make that Iced Tea three Passion Islands." The stallion changes Legoshi's order without his consent as the wolf responds with a frustrated pout on his face "Of course Mr. Yahya," the bartender responds as he now prepares three glasses.

"Your grandfather always enjoyed that kind of drink when we were younger," Yahya reminisced on Legoshi's grandfather and the drinks he just ordered. "Now I want you to try the same drink he had for once." "But you didn't have to replace my previous order to do so," Legoshi thought about the stallion's changing his order to himself. "Sounds like the wolf found some way to change the subject," the liolf thought about Legoshi's impromptu order. "How am I going to go back to the hotel if everyone Bill dragged along gets drunk?" the wolf asked the stallion. "It damn sure ain't gonna be me!" Bill shouted as he stops by the bar laughing roughly laying his right arm on Legoshi's shoulder. "Hey, let me get a shot of that Pantherine Cosmopolitan to boost my Male Mode levels as the wolf next to me likes to say." "I'll prep that for you," the female dalmatian began preparing Bill's drink while as the Doberman is serving Yahya, Bingwa and Legoshi's drinks to them. The glass contained an ocean-blue, clear colored liquid that had several lavender petals decorated on top of it surrounding the ice cube. Upon taking the first sniff at the drink Yahya ordered him as the horse takes the first sip, Legoshi began to fell only a slight form of arousal. "Is this really the drink my grandfather liked?" the wolf questions the contents of the cocktail to himself before he chugs it down in one gulp. After his glass is emptied, he places his glass back down on the bar as he shamelessly begins stroking his penis. The liolf responds to that display of lust in shock while Yahya's eighteen-inch, ebony penis erects itself before the stallion pours what's left of his drink on it.

"Looks like you drank that cocktail too quickly," the stallion flirtingly said to Legoshi as he stops the wolf and allows his penis to erect naturally. He then picks up the wolf and takes him to the side of the club where the orgy originated from. As Yahya lies down on the floor between two other animal couples, he positions his huge cock to penetrate Legoshi's ass. "Just relax Legoshi," the stallion tells the wolf as he inserts his shaft into him. The wolf tries to keep his mouth closed as he continues to absorb the stallion's length while placing both hands on his chest. However, it didn't take long for the patrons to take notice of how deep Yahya was inside of him. "Damn," Bill thought to himself while the female tiger continues to dance all over him. "When did Legoshi become such a porn star?"

"This wolf's name is Legoshi huh?" Bingwa thought to himself as he gathers the documents on his father and heads towards the exit "I'll remember that the next time I see him." After the liolf leaves, the stallion tells the wolf who's taking deep breaths after he takes the rest of his cock "I'm all the way in now." The stallion begins to grasp the wolf's hips with his hands. "Go ahead and show off your fangs. I want the crowd to see your true feelings." The moment Yahya's cock starts pounding in and out of Legoshi like a piston, the wolf starts reacting to each thrust with a loud moan. The crowd outside of the dance floor begins to fuck their partners even faster while they watch the wolf get ravaged by a stallion. "Please Yahya, go faster," Legoshi shouts causing the stallion to pick up the pace as he leans back. "Hey Billy," the tiger girl calls her dance partner as she begins caressing his chest while he tries to focus on dancing with her. "I'll let you fuck me if you can get that stallion's big dick inside of you." She whispers to Bill's ear as she began to take notice of Yahya and Legoshi's exhibition before the wolf lays his head on the stallion's chest has the two give out one last moan before he unleashes a huge load of stallion cum inside of the wolf. The moment Yahya's cock pops out of Legoshi's anus, Bill storms off the dance floor with the tiger girl riding his back.

"Looks like you could go for another round," the exhausted wolf mentions the stallion's still erect, now cum coated cock. But before Legoshi could sit up on Yahya's lap, "Move it," Bill tells the exhausted wolf as he pushes him off to the side and lets the tigress get off his back and lay on the stallion's chest. As Legoshi lays on his back, Yahya's cum begins to ooze out of his ass while he catches Aoba pounding his cock in a female owl's pussy. "How about you give your friend some attention for a while," the young owl says as she pushes Aoba's dick out of her and inserts it inside of the unsuspecting wolf's cream pie. "Sorry Legoshi," the eagle apologies to the wolf he just penetrated. "It's fine," Legoshi happily responded as they witness Bill scream as he gets an erection and covers both tigress and Yahya with his cum while he takes in the stallion's entire length. "I think I can handle anyone now thanks to Yahya." Bill tries to catch his breath as both the tigress and stallion licks his cum off their fingers. "This isn't all you have is it?" the tigress teasingly asks Bill as she lays him on his back. "Of course not," Bill responds as he inserts his cum tipped cock inside of the tigress's pussy. "Then you won't mind if I lend a helping hand," Yahya tells the tigers as he sits up and places Bill's left leg over his right shoulder. "will you?"

"N-not at all..." Bill nervously answers as he begins to pound the tigress's pussy while a stallion's cock pumps in and out of his ass. "You're the tightest tiger I've ever met," Yahya told Bill as he and the tigress couldn't make any sounds other than moans from their mouths. Meanwhile, Aoba begins to thrust his now drenched cock in and out of his wolf friend who moans in response every five thrusts the eagle makes. "Hey Legoshi," Tao says as he touches the wolf's nose using his cock. "Could you help me out with this?" Legoshi smiles as he takes all ten inches of Tao's cock into his mouth. After briefly fucking his wolf friend's throat, the panther pulls out of Legoshi's mouth and inserts his now drenched cock into a mountain lioness's pussy. "Thanks for the assist Legoshi," the panther said as Aoba pulls his cock out of the wolf. "It's no fun if you're not doing the pounding Legoshi," the eagle told Legoshi as he takes the wolf's cock stuffs his ass with it. "Now fuck me like that horse did you." "You asked for it Aoba," Legoshi told the eagle while holding down his arms and pounding his ass. Wanting him to go harder, Aoba makes up for the constant moans he has to make by wrapping his legs around Legoshi's waist to help boost the impact of his thrusts and make him moan even louder while he speeds up the pounding. "You're already getting used to this kind of place," Aoba thought to himself as Legoshi continues to fuck him. "even though this is your first time you've fucked in an orgy like this." "Oh God," Bill thought to himself as Yahya starts to move at a faster pace causing him to do the same while the tigers moan even louder. "This stallion's a total stud." "Since you coated me with your cum little tiger," Yahya tells Bill "How about I give you and your girlfriend a stallion cum bath." "Please," the tigers moaned to the stallion in unison. "shower us with your cum." "I want your second burst inside me Billy." The tigress moans to Bill "It's coming baby," Bill moaned back, "just hold on for a while longer." "I feel like I'm gonna cum any second Aoba," Legoshi moans to the screaming eagle as he starts fucking at a climactic pace. "Cum in my ass Legoshi like Yahya did in yours!" Aoba screamed in response to the grey wolf. The two groups maintain their climatic pace for a few more seconds until Yahya pulls out of Bill. The next second Yahya cums all over Bill and his girlfriend while the tiger cums inside of the tigress's pussy at the same time Legoshi fills Aoba's ass with a burst of wolf cum before he pulls out and a stream of eagle cum is blasted in his mouth. Yahya gives a smile and takes a seat at the lounge chairs to witness the results of his cum sequence.

"Nice money shot Aoba." Bill complements Aoba while he watched the eagles cumshot. "Thanks," Aoba tells the exhausted tiger as Bill pulls his cock out of his girlfriend's pussy. "But you and your girl better take a shower before you two fuck again. You two got horse cum all over you." The moment Aoba indirectly mentions, Yahya's cum the wall behind the lounge chairs retracts to reveal a large indoor swimming pool. "Nothing a little skinny dip can't fix," Bill says in response to the reveal as he picks up the tigress, walks over the cum puddle before jumps into the pool with his girlfriend in his arms. "Hey, Aoba," Tao tells the exhausted eagle. "Why don't you join Bill in the pool? I want my turn with this stud wolf after I jizz inside of this lioness." "Have fun with him, Tao," Aoba tells the panther before stands up and runs towards the pool before diving inside. "Hey," the lioness said to Tao as she pushes his cock out of her. "Why wait 'til you jizz in my coochie when that same stud wolf is ready for you right now?" the lioness nudges Tao towards Legoshi using her feet as she crawls towards the grey wolf using her hands. "Legoshi," the lioness calls the wolf in a singing tone "Huh?" the wolf nervously responds to the mountain lioness pushing Tao towards him "Have you ever engaged in a threesome with a female before?" the lioness asked the wolf as she caresses the panther's chest using her feet "N-No I haven't," Legoshi responds to the lioness. "Then you don't mind if you rid this panther of his anal virginity," the lioness asked the wolf as she moves Tao's tail and exposes his virgin ass to his wolf clubmate using her right foot. "Do you?"

While Legoshi ponders on if he should fuck any more of his Drama Club teammates, Kai is happily thrusting his cock in and out of the ass of a male skunk lying on the table with one other skunk being fucked by a male rabbit. "That mongoose has been fucking that skunk for almost an hour straight without cumming," one of the patrons commented on Kai's performance. "He really looks like he's got something to prove." Another patron commented, "the fact that he outlasted six other animals that were supposed to have large libido levels, shows that he's trying to make a statement." The rabbit begins moaning causing the crowd of spectators to notice "looks like the old rabbit's about to cum soon." "Was that Yahya who had sex with Bill and Legoshi just now?" Simba asked Nala. "Maybe you should have some fun with the stallion too," she told her boyfriend who blushes and shudders at the suggestion "Your father is a Beastar after all and you haven't seen him since we were cubs." Nala slightly nudges Simba to encourage him to go. "At least go up there and say hello to him." Simba blushes even more for a second before he heads up the stairs. Upon arriving at the balcony lounge, "You've grown a lot since I last saw you Simba," Yahya complements the lion's appearance who now reluctantly approaches the stallion. "There's no need to be so bashful. We shared a bath together when you were a young cub." Simba takes a deep breath to calm down before sitting next to Yahya. "You turned out to be the talk of the crowd tonight," Simba bashfully said to the stallion who places his right arm over the lion's shoulders. "So, you did notice the shows I put on with Bill and Legoshi," said Yahya "But, I've never tried receiving anal since my time with Legoshi's grandfather. Especially from someone as young as you." Yahya gives Simba an intimate kiss as he begins caressing the lion's chest and abdomen. "Could you help an old stallion learn something new?" With lust in his eyes, Simba begins stroking his cock and responds, "I would love to," before picking up the stallion and gently placing him on the floor in a piledriver position next to a blushing Legoshi. "I'll be as gentle with you as I was with Legoshi." Simba gives the stallion he's standing over an intimate kiss as the mountain lioness next to him continues to tease Legoshi using Tao's tail.

"Come on Legoshi," she calls out to the wolf in a teasing tone. "don't play the innocent virgin now." After taking a silent gulp, Legoshi slowly inserts his cock into Tao, causing the panther to grind his teeth the deeper the wolf went inside to hide the pain. "Just relax Tao," the lioness caresses Tao's head as a calming tactic while Legoshi's cock goes deeper inside of him and Simba starts penetrating the stallion. "Your friend will be all the way inside soon." The moment Legoshi's cock is fully inside his panther clubmate and Simba's length is completely inside the stallion, Tao screams in ecstasy while Yahya gives off a slight gasp and the rabbit cums inside of the skunk he's fucking. Before the rabbit passes out, the skunk filled with rabbit cum tackles him to the floor while the last remaining skunk raises Kai's right arm, declaring him the winner of an endurance contest as the mongoose pulls his cock out of him. "How do feel Tao?" the lioness asks her panther mate before reinserting his cock inside of her pussy. "Like I'm about to let my best friend swipe my 'V' card." Tao answered the lioness "You heard that Legoshi," She turns her attention to Legoshi "be gentle with your friend. This is his first time after all." "Are you feeling okay Yahya?" Simba asks the stallion "I've taken shots and beatings more painful than this," Yahya responds to the concerned lion. "So I'll be fine."

Outside of the club, Bingwa is giving a folder of important documents to a jaguar outside of the club. "I wanted to hand these documents over to Yahya in person but the contents of this folder are highly classified," the liolf told the jaguar "Find a place in your limo where only Yahya would find this folder and don't even think about opening it. You hear me?" "Of course, sir." As Bingwa hands the folder to the limo driver as a lion with a blonde mane and orange fur, clad a diamond-studded bat-motif choker along with matching bracelets, anklets and ring walks towards the liolf and asks him "You're not thinking about leaving my establishment already, are you?" "My business in your club is none of your concern." Bingwa responded "On the contrary," the lion drags Bingwa towards him using his phallic bat-motif cane until he places his left arm on the liolf's right shoulder. "Your experience in the Popo Bawa means everything to me." The liolf turns around and glances at the lion's blue eyes, pink nipples, diamond Cockring surrounding a sixteen-inch penis, and a light cream-colored muzzle and chest fur that extends to his pelvis. "I can tell by the tone of your voice that you're stressed out by family life and sch-" "My knowledge and strength come from self-study and training," Bingwa responds to the lion. "I was never offered the luxury of attending a school." "But still," the diamond-clad lion appeals to Bingwa. "You should find time to relax and unwind. Too much study and training at once will kill you in the end." "Fine," the liolf concedes and accepts the lion's offer, "I'll lounge in your establishment for a while longer. No later." Bingwa walks towards the club with the lion, "Then I'll let you use my owner's elevator just for tonight." The club's owner walks towards a diamond-studded elevator door as the liolf follows him. The owner uses the bat motif on his ring as a key to open the elevator door. "Right this way." The lion gives a bow as Bingwa walks inside the elevator before following behind him.

As the owner’s elevator makes its ascent into the main club area, the skunks spray over the cocks of the unconscious losers as Kai runs up towards Legoshi and the others. But unfortunately for one of the skunks, a jackal becomes enraged when he wakes up and catches a skunk spraying on his cock. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" The jackal yells at the skunk spraying him before he kicks him to the table. The loud crashing causes the other patrons to stop dancing and having sex as the DJ scratches the record before he stops playing music in the venue. In response to the crash, males pull their cocks out of their mates before gathering around the jackal stomping towards the skunk while those on the balconies look down upon the incident that's occurring. "Did you honestly think that getting cream pied in your ass gives you the right to spray on my cock!?" the jackal shouted at the skunk. "If you had lasted a bit longer than the mongoose," the skunk responded to the jackal "you would have won fair and square." "Are you seriously trying to blame my libido for my loss you fucking skunk!?" the jackal shouts even louder at the skunk that sprayed him. "You sound like you been through a lot." The skunk tries to flirt with the jackal roughhousing him while Simba, Legoshi and the rest of their group gives a concerned look on their face as they watched the jackal and skunk argue. "Maybe you should have had a couple of more drinks before you decided to play this Fuck Game." The jackal snarls at the skunk's last remark, but before he attempts to bite the marsupial a metallic bang is heard from a corner of the club where a diamond-studded elevator door opens.

"Guys," Bill told the group with an annoyed look on his face as he glances at the diamond-clad lion. "that better not be who I think it is." The staff touches the wall of the club once more as the lion and Bingwa walk down the balcony at the opposite end of the club. “Is that,” Yahya said as the lion walks down the stairs whispering to Bingwa. “Kifahari!?” Simba and the Drama Club carnivores recognized the face of their chaperone under his revealing attire as Bingwa walks up to the balcony to join them. “Excuse me, sir,” Kifahari greets the jackal who was about to devour one of his skunk employees in rage. “I must sincerely ask that you refrain from attacking my staff while you are a guest of the Popo Bawa.” “Huh,” the jackal responded as he releases the skunk and turns towards Kifahari. “How about you try to bite me to get me to stop?” “I can’t attack you in any way, sir,” Kifahari said that leaves Legoshi and the other carnivore members of the Drama Club baffled. “I may be the king of this establishment, but the customer is God here.” “Really?” the jackal asked the blonde lion before he softly laughs at his face. “That’s a hell of a policy you got here even though you just opened.” The jackal walks towards the bar and grabs a bottle of a non-alcoholic drink from it, “You already have me intrigued to join your fan base.” He walks back towards Kifahari while he pops open the cork. “Hell, I might have already fallen in love with you.” The jackal raises the bottle above Kifahari’s head preparing to pour the contents on him. “So here’s a drink, on my tab.” Kifahari closes his eyes as the jackal pours the drink on his face. Simba, his staff, and the Drama Club give the two a shocked look.

The jackal laughs out loud at the lion. “Tell me? Did you like your little gift from your God?” Kifahari licks the drink from his lips. “Thanks for the drink sir,” Kifahari responded. “I always fantasized about having sex after bathing in this particular drink.” Kifahari leans on the jackal who becomes just as shocked as the Drama Club. “There goes his pervy side,” Bill said under his breath as the lion places his left arm on the jackal’s shoulders while caressing his chest. “I say you just made one half of my dream come true,” Kifahari said as he presses the button on his cane that causes the walls to open to reveal a shower stall and a bathtub. “Would you grant this filthy heathen an opportunity to make the other half my dream a reality while I clean you up?” “This smug little ass...” the jackal thought to himself. “He has a lot of balls making that kind of request.” “Uh,” the jackal tries to respond to Kifahari’s request knowing that both he and the lion would be clearly visible while they are in either shower stall or bathtub. “S-sure. I’ll even cover everyone else’s opening night tab as well.” “Thank you,” Kifahari said as he gives the jackal an intimate kiss before beckoning him to the open showers. “Right this way.”

When Kifahari and the jackal enter the shower stall, the lion closes the door and turns on the shower. He soaks the skunked jackal with water before he lathers the jackal’s fur with a special shampoo that purges the smell of skunk spray from his body. “I understand that you’ve expected more from yourself when you’ve competed in that game the skunks were holding Bora,” Kifahari told the jackal. “I must be getting old when a high school kid beat me at my favorite game,” Bora told the lion bathing him. “Speaking of high schoolers…” Kifahari said as he looked toward the balcony where Legoshi starts hiding behind Yahya the moment his chaperone notices the Drama Club. “I know you stole some of my robes and bracelets to sneak Simba and your friends in here Bill.” “Oh shit,” Bill nervously said in response to Kifahari discovering his theft as the other patrons turn their ire towards him and the Drama Club. “Don’t think Yahya can protect you from the punishment I have in store for you as well Legoshi.” The wolf whimpers as he slowly walks back to the balcony in fear of his punishment.

“Did you just say that tiger brat stole your shit to get his friends in?” Bora asked the lion as he rinses the suds from his body. “Mm-hm.” Kifahari nods in response. “Then I say that that boy needs to get fucked by stallions with dicks as big as that Black Devil in the balcony or bigger and give him a cumbath,” Bora said. “But why should everyone else have to just stand around? We came here to party and fuck right?” “Yeah!” The crowd responded to the jackal as Kifahari dries him off. “So let’s let this incident slide, and fuck the stress away!” Bora yelled out to the crowd who all start off a huge orgy that even spread out to the dance floor. Nala sighs as she discovers that Bill snuck Simba into the club while she walks away from the dance floor. “I should’ve known that tiger was nothing but trouble,” Nala thought to herself she walks towards the stairwell to the balcony while a stallion snatches Bill and lays him down on the dance floor as several other stallions surround him before they fuck the tiger in a massive gangbang. When Nala arrives at the balcony she caresses Simba’s shoulders. “You’ve never told me that a tiger snuck you in here Simba,” She tells the lion as she moves closer to his chest before she walks around him until she’s face to face with her boyfriend. “Well Bill does have a habit of breaking rules,” Simba told the lioness caressing him. “Regardless, he does have good intentions for everyone.” “But no one has better intentions for me than you,” Nala told Simba as she gives him a kiss before she lays him down on a lounge couch next to the pool.

“What are you doing in a sleazy place like this, son?” Miyagi asked Legoshi as he spots his son leaning on the balcony. “Ah,” Legoshi is shocked as he turns around and notices his father walking towards him. “Dad!?” Upon hearing the young wolf referring to Miyagi as his father, Yahya, Bingwa and the other Drama Club carnivores turn their attention to both wolves. “You were having so much fun before Kifahari had to resolve a potentially fatal situation.” “Well,” Legoshi tries to come up with an explanation for his sexual escapades with Yahya, Aoba, and Tao. “I was just trying to make a new friend here in this club. I didn’t mean to be lured into having sex like this.” The liolf simply snickers as he crawls over the startled Legoshi. “You’re still trying to play the innocent virgin after you had sex seven times during the past three days?” Bingwa asked the wolf. “Unlike me, you’ve already swiped your V-Card with Louis and Simba.” “How the heck did this hybrid know!?” Legoshi thought to himself as he gives Bingwa an offended look on his face. “So how about your claim responsibly by taking away my virginity?” The liolf asked as the young wolf thought to himself, “We just met, and he wants to have sex now?” Legoshi thought to himself as he tries to process the situation he’s in with the liolf. “I’ve been caged up by my ‘father’ all my life,” Bingwa thought to himself as he makes eye contact with Legoshi. “The only thing he’s taught me was hatred, leaving me to find out everything I know now on my own.” “I guess I shouldn’t be the one to judge,” Legoshi thought to himself as he kisses Bingwa. “He does know how I lost my virginity after all.” “The thought of having sex for the first time in front of a crowd like this sends a strong chill down my spine.” Bingwa thought to himself as he and Legoshi perform fellatio on each other. “Maybe this grey wolf can help me take the first steps in breaking this curse my ‘father’ inflicted upon me.”

“That hybrid seducing Legoshi looks familiar,” Nala said as she takes a look at Bingwa’s body after breaking up her kiss. “His brown fur, green eyes, and black mane are similar to Scar’s,” Simba told Nala. “Then maybe he’s your estranged cousin,” the lioness responded as her boyfriend laid her down on the sofa and begins suckling her D-Cup breasts. “Is that hybrid related to you by any chance Miyagi?” Yahya asked Miyagi as he laid the older wolf down on his back. “Never heard of lion and grey wolf hybrids like him,” Miyagi responded as the stallion positions his cock towards his anus. “But you did have a one-night stand with Gosha’s daughter,” Yahya said as he nuzzles Miyagi’s neck. “and even had incestuous sex with his grandson.” The stallion French kisses Miyagi as he slowly inserts his cock into the wolf until his entire length is inside. “It looks like this isn’t your first time with a stallion. Did you fuck a stallion before?” “You could say that I had flings with a fair share of them,” Miyagi answered the stallion’s question. “Mostly in gay porn films and magazines.” “Ah,” Yahya gave the wolf a sleazy smile upon hearing the wolf’s response. “You must be quite the versatile stud.” Yahya begins fucking Miyagi who’s clearly enjoying his sexual encounter with the Sublime Beastar.

As Bingwa starts looking around him, Tao and Aoba, begin fucking two females while a yellow mongoose walks towards Kai. “Are you enjoying Pride City so far Kai?” the yellow mongoose asked the brown one. “Let’s just say that I’m having the time of my life despite getting caught thanks to Bill,” Kai responded as the yellow mongoose laid down on the floor and spreads his legs. “But, you’re about to make it even better Jean.” “Come stick that winning cock inside of me,” Jean flirts with Kai before the brown mongoose starts fucking him. Meanwhile, Simba begins licking Nala’s pussy causing the lioness to moan softly in response. “Your friends are enjoying themselves,” Bingwa told Legoshi after he gets the grey wolf’s cock out of his mouth and witnesses the patrons of the nightclub fucking everywhere now that. “Who knew that so much love and lust would congregate into a massive orgy like the one we’re participating in?” “I’ve never given much thought about the atmosphere here,” Legoshi responded to Bingwa after the liolf pulls his cock out of his mouth. “So, I didn’t know to be honest.” “As someone who was raised in a household filled with hatred and disdain,” Bingwa said as stands up and positions his asshole around Legoshi’s cock. “I envy the love you’re making with each other here.” The liolf moans as he slowly inserts Legoshi’s fourteen-inch cock into his virgin anus. After the wolf has his entire length inside, Bingwa says to him. “Let me feel the same love everyone in this establishment is feeling. Please Legoshi, help me break this curse of hate.” Legoshi closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Alright,” he tells Bingwa as he gently grasps his hands on the liolf’s waist. “I’ll help break the chains that bind your heart.” Bingwa moans as Legoshi slowly and gently moves in and out of him.

“I can feel my ‘father’s’ curse over me breaking,” Bingwa thought to himself as he kisses Legoshi while he takes in the wolf’s thrusts. “With every thrust this grey wolf makes inside of me, a crack within my cold blackened prison grows larger.” The two break up their kiss before Legoshi accelerates his pace before Simba begins to thrust his cock into Nala’s eager pussy. Bingwa and Nala’s voices join the chorus of moans that echo throughout the Popo Bawa. “In this den of lust and fornication, I’ve developed a feeling that I never knew I had ever since my mother was taken from me. As this humble grey wolf takes my virginity, I not only feel love but gratitude as well. For I’ve let no one else get this close to me prior to my appointment with the most sublime of Beastars.” “Are you feeling okay Bingwa?” Legoshi asked the liolf whose mind was deep in his thoughts as his mouth was moaning. Realizing that Legoshi’s trying to talk to him, Bingwa simply says to the wolf: “I feel amazing for the first time in my life. Like I am truly alive.” “You wanna try me out?” Legoshi asked before he pulled his cock out of Bingwa. “If you desire,” Bingwa responds as he spreads Legoshi’s legs. “It’s only fair if you have your first orgasm in me,” Legoshi told liolf who smiled as he inserted his cock into the wolf’s tail hole.

“Looks like your versatility passed on to your son,” Yahya commented on Legoshi’s versatility as he slows his thrusts down for a moment. Noticing Yahya’s slowed pace, Nala pulled Simba out of her and whispered something in his ear. “I guess that’s one thing he unconsciously inherited from me,” Miyagi told the stallion as he watches his son moaning while taking Bingwa’s cock at a moderate pace. “I wonder how your dick feels like inside of me,” Yahya said as Simba begins prowling behind him. “Too bad that you won’t get a chance to know what his cock feels like stud daddy,” Simba told Yahya as he thrusts his cock inside of the stallion’s anus while he was distracted. “Not tonight anyway.” Simba gently fucks Yahya, taking advantage of the stallion’s blindspot. “You’re as sneaky as your grandfather Simba,” Yahya moans to the lion behind him. “You wanted to learn something new Yahya,” Simba told the Stallion he’s fucking. “I suppose I did,” Yahya moans as he matches his pace with Simba’s. “Now go faster.” Simba complies by picking up the pace.

“Who knew this little thief had a great ass?” A stallion asked as he fucks Bill like a jackhammer. Bill could do nothing but moan as he endured the punishment Bora assigned to him before another stallion begins fucking his mouth while he strokes the cocks of two other stallions. “His mouth feels awesome around my dick.” The other stallion said as the gang begins fucking the tiger at a climactic pace before two of them pull out of both holes and covers his entire body in stallion cum. “Maybe that will get you to think twice before snatching another’s property pendejo,” the stallion gang leader said before his gang walks away from him and begins fucking different animals.

As the tiger lies on the dance floor with an ahegao look on his face, Kifahari walks towards him and wipes the cum off his face with a wet towel. “Have you learned your lesson Bill?” He asked Bill as the tiger catches his breath and gets his tongue back into his mouth. “I think I did,” Bill answered. “But not in a way I liked.” “Well you’re not supposed to enjoy the penalties of your actions,” Kifahari answered as he continues cleaning the tiger’s body until there’s no trace of cum in him. “Because the trouble you’ve gotten in with me is a mere drop of water compared to what Louis will do to you.” “Let’s finish him off your majesty,” Bora told the lion as he opens Bill’s anus while Kifahari inserts his cock inside before he does the same. “Oh crap,” Bill thought to himself as he could feel the lengths of both Kifahari and Bora inside of him. “I didn’t know that a sleazy lion like him would have a dick that’s only slightly shorter than Yahya’s.” “You’ve had sex with my white tiger girl haven’t you?” Kifahari asked Bill who simply nods his head in response. “I could set up a date for you two to make up for the little stunt you pulled behind my back. If you can stay awake before we cum inside you that is.” “You’re on Kifahari,” Bill finally said to his chaperone before the lion and jackal duo begin fucking him at the same time and pace. Bill’s moans once again became synchronized with the moans of the other patrons as he endures the double pounding of Kifahari and Bora. “This is your first time taking two dicks at once isn’t you little tiger?” Bora asked the tiger who once again shows off his ahegao face causing the entire club to begin moving at a climactic pace while the moans began to echo outside of the club.

“I think I’m gonna cum for the first time ever!” Bingwa moans as he pounds Legoshi’s ass. “Me too,” Legoshi moans in response to Bingwa’s rapid thrusts. “Looks like everyone else can’t hold it in anymore.” “Yes Legoshi,” Bingwa thinks to himself while his flesh continues to overwhelm the wolf he’s embracing and he begins to visualize a ray of light emerge within the widening cracks of his mental prison. “Break me free from seventeen years of captivity.” “Everyone here is about to burst,” Yahya thinks to himself as he continues to pound Miyagi with Simba fucking him from behind. “Looks like it’s time for a…” the DJ said as he gets on the microphone to make an announcement as the males pull out of their mates. “CUMBATH!” The DJ shouts as the patrons let out one last climatic moan before they shoot their loads of cum all over the venue. After the last ejaculation is made the patrons collapse on the floor, furniture, and their mates trying to catch their breaths. “Thank you Legoshi,” Bingwa said in gratitude as he and Legoshi fall asleep on the floor. “You’re the first animal to make a significant dent in my prison,” the liolf thinks to himself as he lays his head on the young wolf’s chest. “I’ll always be grateful for what you’ve done tonight.”

* * *

5 Days Until Scar's Deadline

* * *

After spending hours participating in the club's orgy, Legoshi wakes up on Yahya's lap while they are inside of a limousine with the rest of his group. Nala is resting her head on Simba's shoulders while Bingwa was absent and the others were sleeping on the rest of the seats. "Yahya?" the wolf asked the horse wearing a blindfold and red cloak. "What time is it?" "It's three in the morning Legoshi," the cloaked stallion responded. "Three in the morning?" the wolf thought to himself "Louis is going to be furious if he finds out we've been out this late." The limousine arrives outside of a high-end apartment complex. "I believe that this is your stop Nala," the jaguar driver told the lioness as the door to her right opens. "I'll see you tomorrow Simba," she tells Simba before she kisses him on the cheek and leaves the limo. The moment she walks inside of the complex, the limousine heads for the hotel that the Drama Club is staying in. "Now I need to ask you something Legoshi," the stallion resumed his conversation with the grey wolf "Why did you act the way that you did when I was doing my job?" "Because I didn't want to involve anyone else in this situation," Legoshi explained to the older stallion. "I think we better continue this talk when we get to Louis's suite." "We're here Mr. Yahya," the driver reported as the limousine arrives outside of the hotel. "We're back already?" Bill said as he and the others started to wake up and leave the limousine. "Welcome back," the clerk at the front desk greeted the group. "Mr. Bill?" the tiger stopped when his name was mentioned. "Louis is waiting for you in Presidential Suite Five." "The elevator to the suites is this way," Legoshi guided Yahya as he, Simba, Miyagi, and Bill boarded the elevator that took them to the Presidential Suite floor.

When the group arrives, Legoshi can smell the fireplace burning through the cracked door. "Bring everyone here," Mufasa's voice commanded Legoshi to open the door to let Bill, Simba, and Yahya inside. "Now," Louis began to scold Bill, Simba and Legoshi "how are you planning to explain breaking curfew like this?" "Um, well..." Bill nervously tries to come up with a response when an enraged Louis gets out of the armchair positioned near the right-hand side of the coffee table in front of the fireplace and approaches him. "I don't know. Where do you think I should star-" Louis shoves front of a card on Bill's chest before he could come up with an explanation. "Honestly," Louis said to the tiger responsible for breaking curfew "I wouldn't care less if you decided to break curfew to steal Kifahari’s property and sneak into a seedy nightclub." Bill catches an advertisement card to the Popo Bawa as it begins to fall gently on his left hand. "Unlike with Simba and Legoshi, I never expected better from you." Bill then returns attention towards an enraged Louis after he closes his hand.

"The problem here is that the three of you," the deer angrily rants towards the tiger, lion, and wolf as Yahya takes a seat on the sofa. "A trio of beasts who gave in to their lust participated in a massive orgy and tainted the venue with semen as if you ran the place! If any Kivuli savages found out you were present in the Popo Bawa, would they have taken the opportunity to ambush and kill you?!" "Louis," Simba tries to report on his uncle's true intentions for Louis. "You and Yahya all perverted degenerates as far as I'm concerned." Bill sighs in embarrassment, "As the godson of Mufasa and actor's team lead, I'm confining all three of you to this suite until further notice."

"But-" (Bill)

"I don't want to hear any excuses." (Louis)

"Wa-" (Simba)

"Don't bother making plans for tomorrow onward." (Louis)

"That's enough." Oguma sternly told his son as the older deer finds him scolding the trio of carnivores he summoned, "Mufasa and I need to hear what Yahya and the two young carnivores found out about you." "Fine," Louis calmed down upon being stopped by his own father. “Listen you three, forget what I just said. But Bill's moving into this suite from this moment onward. If any of you three had any contact with Scar's son in that club, then it's become too dangerous for him to lodge in a separate room." “And if his son really is Simba’s cousin, you two better not tell anyone else what we discussed in this suite. Do you understand?” "Yes," Bill and Legoshi said as the carnivores take a seat near the fireplace. "What did your informant give you Yahya?" Mufasa asked the stallion for the documentation he received. "According to these files," Yahya reported to his fellow Beastar as he presented the documents to the group, "Scar never intended to ruin the reputations of Cherryton Academy, nor the Horns Conglomerate." "Then what does he intend to do to my son?" Oguma asked him. "He intends to devour him," Legoshi starts growling while showing his fangs in rage when the stallion reveals a portion of Scar's true intentions. "But not just your son Oguma. He intends to restart the war between herbivores and carnivores by devouring you as well." "That gives us an even better reason not to hand them over to that bastard!" Legoshi shouts in such rage that he accidentally wakes up Jack. "Trying to one-up the herbivores is one thing," Bill said "But devouring Louis and his dad to start a world war? That's going way too far." "So, what's your contact going to do now?" Louis asks the stallion "He'll remain undercover until he feels the time is right to expose Scar for his conspiracy and any other crimes he's committed." "Hey guys," Jack greeted the group who was meeting by the fireplace "what's going on?"

“My brother’s true intentions are finally revealed,” Mufasa thought to himself as the others told Jack about Yahya’s findings of Louis and Oguma. “How could a cobra’s bite lead him to such madness?” “Are you seriously telling me that Scar wants to devour Louis!?” Jack yelled out in terror which causes Miyagi to run towards the suite concerned about the safety of his son’s friends. “Brother,” Mufasa said as he gently pats Jacks’ head to help him calm down. “Why have you fallen so far from grace?”


	12. The Pride of the Beach

5 Days Until Scar's Deadline

* * *

The next morning after the Popo Bawa encounter, a female white tiger as taking a shower inside of one of the Lion Heart Resort’s Suites. The water rinsing the suds off her naked body reveals her white fur perfectly contrasted by black stripes. After the tigress turns off the shower, she takes a towel from the rack and dries herself off while not bothering to cover up her D-Cup breasts. After her fur is completely dried off, she discards her towel and inspects a wardrobe that contains an officer’s uniform belonging to a Private Military Contractor known as the Black-Herd Battalion due to its jet-black hue and crimson linings. While the tigress was putting on a training bra and undergarments, a sound is heard coming from the television screen. Knowing that her commanding officer is calling her, the tigress puts on her uniform and turns on the television screen.

In clear view within the screen was a middle-aged big-horn sheep with evenly sheared, black wool and brown eyes. The sheep is streaming a video conference from what appears to be a military compound as the tigress goes into an attention position before giving the sheep a salute. “Lieutenant Trisha reporting sir,” the tigress addresses the sheep she’s communicating with. “At ease Lieutenant,” the sheep commands Trisha as she returns to a relaxed position. “What is your report on the situation in Pride City?” “The son of the lion criminal ringleader known as Scar has started to take steps in investigating his father’s actions sir,” Trisha reported to the sheep. “He’s confirmed to be working alongside the Sublime Beastar in his investigation.” “Yahya,” her commanding officer said under his breath. “What was in the files this Bingwa presented to him?” “The documentation included contact information between him and several high position animals in connection to him and records of his crimes sir,” Trisha nervously reported to her general. “Permission to speak freely sir?” “Permission granted Lieutenant,” the sheep granted Trisha the opportunity to speak. “Do you think that some of the records have been falsified?” Trisha asked her commanding officer. “There are some reports of Scar’s crimes that seem to be nonsensical. Like someone tampered with them before Bingwa discovered them.”

“It’s hard to tell,” the sheep replied. “This requires even further investigation before we can zero in on the lion. If there is someone manipulating him in the shadows, he or she’s an even great threat to us than Scar. Continue your investigation undercover. If any new information or incidents pop-up, return to base with your report ASAP. We cannot afford to broadcast highly classified intel through civilian airways. Mikado out.” Trisha gives her commanding officer a salute as he ends his call to her.

As Trisha changes from her military uniform to a casual outfit, Louis and Jack are walking down a bustling street event where the locals are presenting new technologies to tourists and other locals that could improve the lives of everyone in the future and invite them to try out their new inventions and innovations. "I don't understand the meaning for all of this," Louis puzzlingly tells the Labrador why they are in a technology fair. "Well your father wanted us to check out any new technologies that could help you two remain hidden from Scar and his thugs for a while," Jack explains to the deer who was clearly not showing any interest in the fair. "Heya boys," a tomboyish Bobcat waves down Jack. "I got somethin' that'll remove any ugly brands and tattoos you have on yo' body." "Louis wait," Jack tries to keep the deer from leaving the fair when he hears the bobcat's proposition, "This is the perfect opportunity for you to get rid of that ugly number you have on your right foot." "How did this dog find out about my secret?" the deer thought to himself as Jack drags him back to the bobcat. "Excuse us, ma'am," he says as he approaches the bobcat with Louis in hand "We may be interested in seeing what you have in mind." "There's no way a piece of junk like that could ever remove my curse." Louis thought to himself as the bobcat began to explain how her invention's purpose and how it works. "This number is the Hell I have to overcome day in and day out. It’s the reminder that my body is always meant to be prey." "So, you wanna try it out?" the bobcat asks Jack. "Well not me," Jack answered "But my friend here is willing to give it a shot. He has several burn marks on his right foot that he constantly has to cover up with a sock and closed-toe shoes."

"Fine," Louis thought to himself. "I'll try out this piece of garbage since this dog so persistent." "I wouldn't mind trying out a sample," Louis told the bobcat "what do I have to do?" "All you gotta do is put your bare right foot in the scanner, wait for it to locate that ugly blemish, and watch it disappear in just a matter of seconds." Louis takes off his right shoe and places it on the floor in front of Jack "He's actually going to give it a try," Jack thought to himself as he watches Louis take off his sock and inserts his right foot into what looks like a robot's foot. After a few seconds of scanning, the machine takes a small sample of Louis's fur, duplicates the sample, and distributes the duplicated samples throughout the number four on the underside of his right foot. The process induces a small amount of pain upon Louis for the first second, after simply clenching his teeth to nullify the pain he witnesses the number on his foot completely vanish under his new coat of fur. After the machine emits a green light where his foot is located, Louis simply takes it out of the slot and examines it to see if the number is still branded on him. Upon taking a glance at the results firsthand, he thinks to himself as he puts his right sock back on, "Perhaps I was wrong calling that machine a piece of junk." "It seems like your invention works at an exceptional quality," he tells the bobcat as he lets Jack put his shoe back on his right foot. "Before we take our leave," Louis ties the laces on his shoes and pulls out a checkbook and a pen that he promptly uses to write a check for ten million yen. "I would like to make an investment to your product as a gift from the Horns Conglomerate." After signing the back of the check, he places the check on the counter in front of the bobcat. "There's no need to thank me," Louis tells her as he walks out of the fair with Jack following suit. Before Jack heads out the door he notices a pair of glasses being presented and takes a pair of them before catching up with Louis.

Meanwhile, in the suite's kitchen, Legoshi takes a white box out of the refrigerator and opens it. The contents are filled with a folded white piece of paper that the wolf takes out exposing the eight plastic-wrapped egg salad sandwiches underneath. He then unfolds the paper that reveals a letter written to him which states: "Dear Sad Brows, I just so happened to discover that you've decided to take a vacation to Pride City this summer. So to celebrate, I prepared a month’s supply of my egg sandwiches for you to warm up and snack on each Wednesday. Have a great time! Sincerely, Legom." After reading the letter, Legoshi places it on the counter, takes the wrapped sandwiches out of the box, and places them on a plate. He makes sure he evenly sets them up in a rectangular shape before he puts them in the microwave and sets the cook timer for one minute. "You're up early today," Simba told Legoshi as he finishes drying of his mane. "That being we stayed up late at the Popo Bawa last night."

"Yahya just left after he said that he was going to investigate my uncle's ties with the Shishigumi. As for Bill," Simba looks towards the bedroom where he would see and hear Bill snoring. "He's still sleeping like a kitten after that threesome he had with Yahya and that white tiger girl." "Your meal is ready," the microwave's voice says as the light inside turns off. "Your appliances has Artificial Intelligence built into them?" Legoshi asks Simba about the voice he heard. "They were introduced in last year's Technology Fair," the lion responded. "The innovator responsible won a huge investment from an appliance company for it." "Yesterday during dinner," Legoshi began to explain as he opens the microwave door. "Jack told us he wanted to take Louis to the Technology Fair today." "I'm sure Louis preferred to go somewhere else," Simba said as Legoshi takes the egg sandwiches out of the microwave. "He'd rather go see a professional version of Adler over roaming though a venue filled with science and technology."

Legoshi unwraps the first sandwich and sniffs the aroma emerging from them before picking one of them up and taking a bite. "You seem to be in love with those egg sandwiches," Simba notices the smile on Legoshi's face after taking the first bite of a freshly warmed egg salad sandwich. "These are best on Wednesdays," Legoshi comments on the sandwiches he warmed up as the aroma accidentally wakes up Bill as the tiger stretches his arms before getting out of bed. "I always knew you liked those egg salad sandwiches from school," Bill said to Legoshi. "Well Bill's awake now," Legoshi said to Simba. "You want one before Bill comes over to the kitchen?" "Yeah," Simba replied as he takes a sandwich off the plate. "I always wanted to try one of these." Simba felt like he went to heaven upon taking the first bite of the sandwiches Legom made for Legoshi. "This is a thousand times better than the bugs I ate with Timon and Pumbaa when I was a kid." Legoshi covers his mouth to keep himself from gagging at the lion's complement towards the egg salad sandwiches. "Sorry Legoshi, I shouldn't have brought that up." The wolf responded by taking the rest of his sandwich and chewing it with his mouth closed to get the terrifying picture of Simba eating bugs out of his head. "I hope you still have some sandwiches left over," Bill said as he walks towards the kitchen. "Because my new girlfriend's coming over for a beach date and she wants Nala and you two to join us." Legoshi blushes at the thought of a beach date. "Well Bill," Legoshi thinks about what to say, "I didn't pack any swimwear before we left the academy."

A blue feathered peafowl pokes his head into the suite when he heard a certain word. "Did somebody say swimwear?" Dom asks the group. "I need to start closing the door when I head out alone." Simba thought to himself as he finishes his egg sandwich. "Pina told me that his girlfriend Sabrina used to design men's and women's swimwear and they're waiting for you at a specialized boutique in the Diamond District." "Um excuse me," a white female tiger clad in a black halter top, black pants, and black high heels said to Dom. "is Billy staying in this hotel room?" "Sounds like your girlfriend's here," Simba tells Bill who notices that he's missing a shirt and runs back into the bedroom to grab his suitcase. "Yes he is but," Dom tells the girl. "he's not quite ready to go yet. What's your name?" "My name is Trisha," the tiger girl introduces herself. "I'm Dom," the peafowl introduces himself to the tigress. "I'm from the Cherryton Academy Drama Club along with Bill and Legoshi. I just heard that our Actor's Team Lead moved him to this suite last night." Bill manages to grab the first button-up shirt he could find before he puts it on.

"Come on in you two," Legoshi tells Dom and Trisha who then walk inside to find two egg salad sandwiches left on the plate and Simba finishing up his sandwich. "I thought that you would be older than Bill, Simba," Trisha said to the lion. "No," Simba responded to the tiger while Legoshi drinks a small glass of water in one gulp. "despite my fully grown mane, I'm actually the same age as Legoshi." "There's an egg salad sandwich on the table," Legoshi nervously said while he refills his glass and Bill takes one from the plate. "Just in case you're hungry." "I've already eaten," Trisha politely declines Legoshi's offer while Bill eats the sandwich his clubmate offered him. "But thanks for asking." "Guess we'll leave the last one for my father," Simba comments on the last sandwich as he returns it to the white box before putting it back into the refrigerator.

As Legoshi's group takes a short drive downtown in Simba's car, a Dall sheep couple walk towards the entrance of what appears to be a high-end swimsuit store. "I didn't know you started your fashion career designing swimsuits Sabrina." Pina complements his girlfriend as he examines the swimsuits on display at the store. "I wanted to start off simple when I was first introduced into fashion," Sabrina responded to her boyfriend. "So I figured that swimsuits would be the perfect starting point for me." "You told me that you would often donate your best-designed clothes to family-owned clothing stores to help small businesses in town attract more customers." Pina reminiscences what Sabrina told him the day after his Drama Club arrived in Pride City. "And yet I didn't expect for this once small swimsuit and beachwear store to become what it is today," Sabrina commented on the current state of the boutique she and her boyfriend.

"The owner can be a bit of an exhibitionist peeping tom when he's not running the place," she mentions the habits of the emperor penguin who runs the boutique, "but, he's a good guy at heart and his customers love him for it." "You two are not just going to browse through the windows, are you?" Mufasa asked the two sheep who were spooked when they saw his and Oguma's reflection through the window. "Oh, I'm sorry Mufasa," Sabrina apologizes to the lion standing behind her. "I didn't see you." "We were just waiting for our friends to pull up," Pina told the lion and deer that stood behind him. "That's all." "That's curious coming from you Pina," Oguma calls out the sheep. "You see, we were waiting for a son of mine and his friend to come here as well."

"For the last time Jack, I'm ordering you to get this thing off of me!" Louis yells as he is clearly irritated by what the Labrador next to him put over his face. Mufasa shakes his head in shame as he sees both Louis and Jack cross the street to the boutique. "C'mon," Jack responded as he is holding a user's manual of the headset Louis is wearing. "You gave an investment to the bobcat that fixed up your right foot, did you? Then how about we try out something we can use in case we get caught outside during a blackout." Louis groans in disgust. "I'm going to kill Legoshi the next time I run into him," the disgruntled deer thinks to himself as looks for a shutdown command on the device he's wearing. "What is the meaning of this son?" Oguma asks his son who finally manages to input the command to get the straps around the device to retract into a form of sports sunglasses before he takes them off. "Legoshi's roommate insisted that I try out these strange devices at today's Technology Fair," Louis told his father as he hands the glasses over to Jack who places them inside of a box. "It sounds to me like your friend said that you made an investment at the fair today," Oguma mentions what he heard Jack tell him as they crossed the street. "The device she made only removed a few blemishes on my foot," Louis explained to his father as a red sports car with Legoshi hanging off the rear window parks in the parking lot next to the boutique. "Nothing more." "Everybody out," Simba tells the group as he folds the driver's seat to let Trisha, Bill, and Legoshi out of the car while Dom gets out on the passenger's side.

Upon sighting both Jack and a disgruntled Louis, Legoshi makes a sigh and asked his best friend. "What did you do now Jack?" "I just took Louis for a stroll at the technology fair to try out the newest tech the locals could think of," Jack answered his best friend. "But he instantly got sick of the place until we ran into a bobcat with a distinct accent." “You mean Heather?” Simba asked the Labrador. “Yeah.” “Your roommate insisted that I test out an invention of hers,” Louis began to explain Jack’s actions at the fair. “I upon the end of the trial I discovered that her invention was worth an investment because it would help animals start their lives over with a clean slate.” “Well if that thing removes stripes,” Bill said as he closes the door of Simba’s Car. “Then count me out.” “I’m pretty sure Cid’s invention only intended to remove burns, scars, brands, and tattoos,” Simba told Bill as he opens the door into the boutique. “They’re not going to remove stripes.”

Upon their entry into the boutique, the penguin notices Sabrina walk inside with her friends and the family of her friends. “Hey, Sabrina!” The penguin greets the female sheep who was the first to enter. “It’s been ages since you’ve stopped by. You look as beautiful as you were when you first sold your designs here. And you’ve brought some friends along too.” “Most of them are from my boyfriend’s Drama Club,” Sabrina responded to the penguin. “Boyfriend huh?” the penguin asked. “Is that the handsome red deer standing next to you?” “His name’s Pina actually,” Sabrina corrects the penguin’s assumption that Louis is her boyfriend. “But I’m the most honored that you brought Pride City’s Beastar and his son over,” Carlito responds as he points out both Simba and Mufasa’s presence. “The honor is ours Carlito,” Mufasa greeted the penguin that runs the boutique.

“Well, where are my manners?” Carlito said while noticing the rest of the group. “I’m Carlito, the owner of this summer-wear boutique. Is there anything I can help you, boys, with?” “Well,” Legoshi responded. “Do you happen to have any swimsuits for sale?” “Then you came to the right place,” Carlito told Legoshi as he shows him to the fitting room. “Why don’t you step inside this fitting room so I can find the perfect size for you. “O-Okay…” Legoshi nervously said as he cautiously followed the penguin into the fitting room. “Shall we do some browsing while we wait for Legoshi?” Oguma asked Sabrina as the penguin and grey wolf leave them behind. “You’re welcome to do so Mr. Oguma,” Sabrina responded. “This is where I first sold my designs after all.”

As the others begin browsing through the merchandise picking out the swimwear and clothes that interest them, Legoshi enters one of the fittings with Carlito grabbing a pair of the same type of glasses Jack makes Louis put on before entering and closing the door behind them. “Now let’s find out your measurements,” Carlito tells Legoshi as he scans his body using the glasses. “Don’t worry. I won’t use these to look at what’s under your clothes. I’m just trying to find out the perfect fit for a large carnivore like yourself.” “Just having him scan my body like this is a bit nerve-racking,” Legoshi thought to himself as Carlito’s glasses measure his bust, waist, and hips to determine the perfect size for him. The young wolf displays an expression of nervousness in response to the penguin’s measuring of his body. “Looks like a Medium seems to be a perfect fit for you,” Carlito told Legoshi as he takes off his glasses. “Get undressed and I’ll bring you some swim pants for you to try out.” The penguin then leaves the fitting room leaving Legoshi even more flustered than he was before.

“What’s wrong son?” Miyagi asked him in a very concerned tone as he looks towards his son while standing on the bench in his fitting booth. “Did that penguin do anything to you?” “Uh…” Legoshi tries to come up with an explanation for his father. “I don’t think so, he’s just trying to help. But, thanks for being there to help me, dad.” “I was a lot like you when I was your age,” Miyagi told Legoshi as his son dresses down to his boxers. “I was always nervous when I had to undress around a stranger. Somedays I was shy and didn’t want to be around other animals where we had to change into our swimwear. But I began to embrace the kind of wolf I am, thanks to a coach who was scouting me for modeling gigs. If Carlito does something that makes you uncomfortable, just raise your voice and I’ll put a stop to it.”

Miyagi returns to his booth while Carlito opens the door to Legoshi’s fitting booth. “Okay Legoshi,” the penguin said as he was carrying several hangers holding a variety of boardshorts, swim briefs, and some swim thongs. The more revealing swimwear causes Legoshi to sweat as he walks back towards the wall behind him while Carlito hangs the rest of the medium-sized swim bottoms. “Let’s start off with a simple pair of board shorts,” he said as he hands the hanger holding a pair of blue flame-motif board shorts to Legoshi. “You don’t have to take off your underwear when trying these on.” The young wolf gives off a sigh of relief as he takes the shorts and puts on over his boxers.

Meanwhile, Louis picks out a pair of green board shorts while the others continue to browse the store for a style that interests them. “I wouldn’t stick with just one type of swimsuit,” Simba told Louis who was annoyed when the lion made his suggestion. “What do you mean?” Louis asked the lion. “I mean you should also pick out a backup just in case those shorts end up getting caught in the ocean’s waves,” Simba replied before he begins blushing as he remembers an embarrassing moment in his childhood. “Ah…” Dom said as he notices Simba’s cheeks turning red. “Did something happen that made you come up with that idea?” “My son had to cover up his nether-regions trying to search for his swim trunks when he was a young cub,” Mufasa explained to the group. “Dad!” Simba said in response to his father’s embarrassing revelation.

“Uh,” Legoshi said as he nervously leaves the fitting room and walks towards the group with the blue flame board shorts on. “H-how do I look?” Simba and the others give positive feedback on the board shorts he as one while Louis critically analyzes the attire Carlito has the wolf try on. “The shorts happen to be the most comfortable choice, but the flames don’t suit you,” the deer critiques Legoshi’s swimwear in comparison to the wolf’s personality. “Perhaps a calm ocean motif is a better fit for you.” Louis gives Legoshi a pair of black board shorts with a blue ocean wave design. “You should try those on and come back to us.” “Okay,” Legoshi calmly replied before he returns to the fitting room with the shorts Louis gave him.

Upon returning to his fitting booth, he is relieved that Carlito is helping other customers and changes into the ocean-motif board shorts before hanging the blue flame ones back on the hanger. Upon opening the door to his booth, Carlito notices the shorts Legoshi is wearing and tells the wolf, “Seems like your friend has a sharper eye for fashion than I do. Go ahead and show your friends, I’ll replace the other swimwear with ones with that motif while you’re gone.” “Thanks, Carlito,” Legoshi said. “But I think this is the best swimwear for me.” “You do need a backup just in case those end up washing away into the sea,” Carlito told Legoshi, causing his eyes open wide. “I’ll get someone ready for you when you get back.”

Legoshi takes a deep breath before going back to Louis’s group. “Oh, ho!” Bill said as he takes a glance at Legoshi in his new board shorts. “Looks like you managed to ring a few bells in your ex-virgin friend Louis.” “Stop bringing that up Bill,” Legoshi, Jack, Simba, and Louis told the tiger who was fascinated by his swimwear. “You should definitely wear that to the beach Legoshi,” Jack told his best friend as Miyagi walks towards his son wearing a pair of swim briefs. “I never knew personality was a factor in choosing swimwear,” Miyagi told his son. “But your friend has definitely proven that wrong.” Legoshi gives his father a very warm smile before telling Carlito, “I want to these shorts.” “That’s good,” Carlito told the grey wolf. “I’ll go get a pair of briefs with the same theme while I ring those up. Go ahead get dressed.” Legoshi happily complies and walks back into the fitting room.

After Legoshi changes back into his clothes and the final purchases we made. Legoshi walks out of the boutique with a bag containing his new swimwear in his right hand. “Simba,’ the wolf called the lion who recently walked out of the boutique. “Did anyone replace your car with a limousine?” “I had Zazu drive Simba’s car back to the resort,” Oguma told Legoshi as the sheep chauffeur leaves the limo and opens the door for the group. “Even though it has a decent speed to respond to emergencies, his supercar does not have the capacity needed to seat our current entourage.” “You weren’t kidding about being Cherryton’s Rich Kid,” Bill told Louis as the rest of the group leaves the boutique and begins entering the limo one-by-one.

During the ride back to the Resort District, Bill lounges in his seat with his arm behind Trisha. “So what do you do for a living Trisha?” Legoshi asks the white tiger sitting next to Bill. “I can’t blow my cover,” Trisha thought to herself as she ponders what to tell the grey wolf. “I’m a journalist for a travel magazine that specializes in resort cities like Pride City,” she answers Legoshi’s question in a calm tone. “I commonly write reviews and previews on new and upcoming resorts, restaurants, events, museums, and nightclubs.” “Do one of these nightclubs include the Popo Bawa?” Louis asked the white tigress. “They do,” she answered Louis question. “But that was the first nightclub I attended that allows its patrons to openly have sex within its walls and where I first met Bill.”

“We will be arriving at the Lion Heart Resort momentarily,” the driver reminded the group. “I recommend that we get changed in Miyagi’s Suite while the girls get changed in Trisha’s suite,” Oguma told the group as the limo pulls up to the Lion Heart Resort and parks it in front of the main entrance. “I am certain that Trisha and Sabrina do not wish to be ogled while they get changed.” “You do have the key to your dad’s suite, right Legoshi?” Jack asked his friend as he follows Pina out of the limo. “Yeah,” Legoshi responded. “I’ve always held on to it ever since I introduced you to him night after Mr. Oguma arrived.” “I’m sure the others are already at the beach by now.”

After Oguma’s group leaves the limo they immediately take the elevator up to the suite floor and change into their swimsuits. As Sabrina and Trisha strip from their clothes, the female sheep notices a military dress uniform next to a set of fatigues and military-grade firearms. “Trisha,” she asked the tigress. “If you’re a travel journalist, how come you have army uniforms and firearms in your wardrobe?” Trisha sighs as Sabrina asks about the contents of her wardrobe. “There’s no point in hiding it from her,” Trisha thought to herself. “I’m sure General Mikado doesn’t mind if I give her a non-classified explanation about my true occupation.” “Okay,” Trisha said to the inquisitive Dall sheep. “I’m actually a lieutenant of a Private Security Firm.” “Ah private security,” Sabrina said in response to Trisha’s short explanation while the tiger puts on a bondage-style bikini and she puts on a micro-bikini. “I won’t pry into anything else or tell the boys. The last thing I want is for you to get in trouble with your superiors.”

“This is a bit too revealing for civilian swimwear,” Trisha thought to herself as she blushes while looking at herself in the mirror. “But I have to maintain my cover. A good soldier knows loud and clear that anything could happen if his or her identity is compromised.” After the tigress regains her composure, she puts on a pareo and waits for Sabrina to take a final glance at the mirror. “It’s almost time for us to go to the beach,” Sabrina said as she walked out of the bathroom after she put on a pareo of her own. “You ready to pick up the boys?” “Sure,” Trisha said after she closes her wardrobe. “Although I am a bit nervous exposing this swimsuit to Bill. I feel like certain parts of my breasts are going to be exposed to everyone at the beach.” Sabrina giggles upon hearing Trisha’s insecurities about her swimsuit. “I felt the same way too the first time I wore a two-piece swimsuit,” the sheep told the white tigress. “But I’ve managed to embrace it and kept my body in perfect shape so that I can be able to fit into my own clothing designs.”

Meanwhile in the suite two rooms away from Trisha’s, “You’ve gotten naked around almost all of us before,” Bill told the flustered Legoshi as he takes off his clothes and tosses them into the laundry basket next to Miyagi’s wardrobe. “So you don’t need to worry about losing the boxers now. Go ahead and try the briefs on.” “Well,” Legoshi said as he examines the shape of the briefs. “I’m not used to going out in revealing swimwear like this.” “That’s why it’s called a backup,” Simba told Legoshi as he changes into a pair of swim briefs before he puts on a pair of board shorts. “That way you don’t have to worry about being exposed.” “Don’t worry so much,” Miyagi told his son after the older wolf puts on his swim briefs. “The whole purpose of going to the beach is to help you relax. You don’t have to worry about feeling exposed because most animals will be clad in swimwear like us.” Legoshi calms down and smiles in response to his father’s explanation as he tosses his clothes into the laundry basket and puts on his swim briefs followed by his board shorts.

After Legoshi puts on his swimwear a knock can be heard from Miyagi’s door. “Hey boys,” Sabrina told the group inside of Miyagi’s suite. “We’re ready to go.” “Just a minute!” Pina responded as he finishes putting on his bikini bottom while Dom puts on a swim thong. “Are you seriously going out in a bikini Pina?” Jack asked the male sheep. “Of course,” Pina told the confused Labrador. “Sabrina loves this kind of swimwear.” As Jack groans with his mouth closed, Pina wraps a sarong around his waist while everyone else finishes putting on their respective swimwear. The moment Pina opens the door in response to Sabrina’s knocking, his girlfriend is in awe as she glances at his slender physique. She kisses her boyfriend tells him, “You look great.” Before the rest of the males gather around them as they walk out of the suite.

Upon crossing the street to the beach outside of the resort, Legoshi notices several animals sun-bathing, playing volleyball, and participating in other beach-related activities. “Hey!” Kai shouted at the group that causes Legoshi to divert his attention to the swim trunks-clad Kai who was waving at his group. “Why are you all standing around for!? Come join us!” “Chill out Kai,” The swim shorts-clad Riz told the mongoose while placing his hand on his head. “Go ahead and have fun,” Miyagi told his son as the others except for Oguma run towards Kai, Riz, Tem, Tao, and Aoba as they prepare for a game of beach volleyball. “It’s such a joy to watch such youthful enthusiasm,” the swim-thong clad Hodari said to Miyagi and Oguma as they watch the young animals play a set of volleyball. “Et tu dad,” a bikini-clad Kifahari told his father as he picks up a surfing board from the rental booth. “What’s wrong with admiring youth?” Hodari asks his son as he lounges under the parasol. “Mufasa and I were as young as them once. He and I were well-matched rivals during the Leone Beach Games. But now they call them the Lion Heart Games after the resort rebranded itself.”

“It’s nice to see all of our sons getting along with each other,” The swim brief-clad Mufasa said to the other fathers lounging under the parasol. “But the grey wolf with the fur color, mane, and tail of my brother is a rather curious sight.” “Is that hybrid his child?” Mufasa thought to himself as he witnesses the swim thong-clad Bingwa catch a volleyball flying towards his direction. Upon gently holding the ball for Legoshi who runs towards his direction, Bingwa raises his sunglasses as tells the wolf, “Good to see you again Legoshi.” “Sorry about that Bingwa,” Legoshi apologizes to the liolf as he gives the ball back to the young wolf. “That’s okay,” “Bill’s a lot more athletic than you guys give him credit for.”

“You must be hybrid Legoshi met in the Popo Bawa,” Louis said as he, Pina, Sabrina, Dom, Riz, and Tem approaches Legoshi. “Right?” “Well,” Legoshi tries to come up with an explanation when Simba, Bill, Trisha, Kai, Tao, and Aoba join the group. “We met each other by accident so this is actually my second time meeting him.” “He still helped me open up to him and the other carnivores that were present last night,” Bingwa told Louis and the Drama Club. “Even though the method was extremely unorthodox at best.” “That’s rather humorous coming from a hybrid carnivore like yourself,” Louis said in response to Bingwa’s explanation. “Because those same methods managed to solidify the bond Legoshi had with me and his peers that were present in that club last night. Especially when it came to our fathers the night before.”

“I guess we’re all connected in irregular ways,” Bingwa said as he walks towards the other parasol and lies on the towel to the right of it. “Life has an insane way of bringing us all together, even when activities that were meant to be partaken in by lovers are involved. Oh, didn’t I see Bill sign Cherryton Academy up for the Lion Heart Games?” “Goddamn it, you dumb cat!” Louis angrily thought to himself as Bingwa reminds the group of what Bill did behind his back. “Wait!” Legoshi exclaimed, “What are the Lion Heart Games again?” Bingwa gives a confused sigh.

* * *

The Lion Heart Games Explanation (Bingwa’s Perspective)

* * *

The Lion Heart Games are a series of events sponsored by mostly local companies such as the Amor Corporation and the Lion Heart Resort itself. But foreign entities like the Horns Conglomerate may also sponsor the Games as well. The event itself takes place in the Lion Heart Beach for only one day a year when six teams of four animals representing a specific school are chosen to compete in a total of four games where the winning team will earn a grand prize for their school. The games in question are the Decameter Dash, the Sand Dune Flag Race, the Seaside Skirmish, and the Pride Rock Relay.

The Decameter Dash is a simple game where the only goal is to reach the finish line as fast as possible while staying in an assigned lane within the ten-meter range from the starting line to the goal. The first three teams to reach the finish line will earn a prize depending on their placing at the end of the race while the last team to finish will be eliminated from the competition. The Sand Dune Flag Race on the other hand is moderately more complicated as there are only four flags at the goal. That means only four teams will move on while the first team to capture a flag will receive a special award for their first-place finish.

The penultimate game is called the Seaside Skirmish, all members of the surviving four teams will partake in a capture the flag-style skirmish using only water-powered armaments. The four teams will be merged into two to determine the participants for the final game. Canine competitors would have an unfair advantage due to the stench they give off when soaked, so all participants will have to wear a device that immediately deodorizes them when drenched. The device also acts as a quick dryer so that a teammate can bring the soaked player into the fray. The objective is to grab the water tank at the center of the base, install it in the fountain of in their respective home base, and activate the team fountain.

The final game of the event is the Pride Rock Relay. The winning two teams of the Skirmish will face head-to-head in a four-leg relay to get to the peak of Pride Rock. The first leg of the relay is a sprint across the shore, followed by a jet ski race over the ocean’s surface leading to the base of Pride Rock. The third leg involves the stone maze that is finished by a final dash to Pride Rock’s Peak. The first team to install the battery into the flagpole and light Pride Rock will be declared the winner of the Lion Heart Games.

* * *

5 Days Until Scar’s Deadline

* * *

“Of course, you still have to determine which members of the Drama Club will be participating in the Games Bill,” Bingwa told the Drama Club. “This is a team event after all.” “Well,” Bill said while thinking about which of his peers will represent Cherryton Academy at the Lion Heart Games. “How about I team up with Aoba, Louis, and Legoshi? I’d nominate Louis to be the team captain since he is our Actor’s Team Lead.” “Sounds like you’ve already had your ideal team in mind,” Bingwa told Bill after the tiger decided on who will join him in the Lion Heart Games. “But know that Simba will also be participating in the games as well. My cousin is a Beastar-in-training, so expect some extremely tough competition. Especially from his teammates Malka, Tojo, and Chumvi.” “Alright,” Louis said as he turns his attention to the Drama Club “Legoshi, Bill, Aoba. Come with me. We need to discuss our plan for the games.”

“Bingwa,” Sabrina calls out the hybrid. “If you don’t mind, I want to take your uncle and cousin to a photoshoot for a new line of clothing I’m debuting in two days.” “That’s to coincide the professional production of ‘Adler’ right?” Bingwa asked the female sheep. “Of course,” Sabrina happily replied. “I would be the most honored if Louis could participate in the shoot.” “Maybe you should ask them in person,” Bingwa advised Sabrina’s next action. “They’ll want to see your designs firsthand as well.” Sabrina then talks to Mufasa and Simba about the photoshoot while they talk to three different lions who are the same age as him and wearing different types of swimwear.

When Bingwa puts his sunglasses back on a voice tells him, “You never leave your home prior to the Popo Bawa’s grand opening.” Recognizing the voice, he sits up and notices a swim brief-clad Yahya wearing a pair of sunglasses. “Did Gosha’s grandson awaken something within you last night?” Yahya asked as he began lounging on the towel to the left of the parasol where Bingwa was sunbathing under. “I suppose he did,” Bingwa responded before giving off a doubtful frown. “When I was getting ready to come here, I felt like something was off about the documents I presented to you last night.” “Like the documents were falsified by another animal to frame your father?” Yahya said as he rested his head on the towel. “Yeah,” Bingwa responded. “It’s like he wasn’t the kind of animal that the files depicted him to be. I think someone far more sinister is working behind the scenes of this situation.” “Don’t worry about that too much,” Yahya told the concerned Bingwa. “We’ll discover the truth soon enough.”

“I forgot to tell you this,” Bingwa changes the subject of his conversation with the stallion. “But you look handsome with those sunglasses. Knowing how far more effective they are at suppressing your natural three-fifty-degree vision, you should really wear those more often.” While listening to Bingwa’s compliments, Yahya smiles in response. The stallion then tells him, “That wolf has changed you far more than I thought.” The liolf happily laughs upon hearing the Sublime Beastar’s comments about him. “I guess he has.”

“You’re going to do great Tojo,” a female bluebird told the lion with a brown mane, blue eyes, and golden brown with tan-colored accents as he performs his pre-Games stretches. “I’ll be rooting for you and your team all the way,” a male bluebird gives the lion more words of encouragement as Simba walks towards him. “I’m glad that you’ve stuck to improving your endurance Tojo,” Simba complements his teammate’s physical fitness. “The birds and Gouhin’s therapy definitely helped,” Tojo told his captain. “Even though he tends to be a bit rough around the edges.” “You’re not going to let your fiancé down this year are you?” a brown-furred lion with red-orange eyes, brown limbs, dark brown mane, and tan accents asked Simba as he approaches the duo while taking off his tank top. “It’s only natural that our future Beastar maintains our team’s title of Lion Heart Games champion for another consecutive year.” “Careful Chumvi,” Simba told the prideful lion who was caught bragging about their previous achievement. “One of the newcomers just might take that away from us this year.” “Which means we gotta step up our game Chumvi,” a lion with a black mane with brown highlights, black fur with tan accents, and ebony eyes said as he finishes warming up for the first event. “Malka’s right,” Simba told Chumvi. “We can’t underestimate the other teams. We may be working together in the Skirmish round after all.”

Legoshi groans as he thinks about how he’ll be able to compete in the Lion Heart Games. “Is that grey wolf a new friend of yours?” Malka asked his captain. “He definitely is,” Simba told his teammate as he approached the conflicted grey wolf. “Are you okay Legoshi?” “I’ve never competed in an event like this before,” Legoshi responded to Simba’s concerns as Bill walks towards them. “I’m really not the best athlete in my club.” Bill rests his right arm on Legoshi’s shoulder to cheer him up. “You’ll be fine,” Bill reassures the wolf. “Even if you mess up Aoba, Louis and I will always be around to help you back on your feet. This is a team competition after all.” “Then why is only one from each team competing in the first two games?” Legoshi asked Bill. “Legoshi,” Bill said as he gently shook his grey wolf teammate.

“Hey Kai,” a swim brief-clad Jean called his brown mongoose friend who was standing next to Jack. “Are you going to cheer me and your friends on during the games?” “Of course,” Kai replied as Jean runs towards his team which is comprised of a female falcon, a male iguana, and a female red wolf. “I want to see you in action during the Pride Rock Relay!” “Simba’s team is not going to go easy on him,” Zazu told the mongoose after gives a sigh as he lounges on the railing in front of him. “Or anyone despite their sportsmanship.” “Don’t be such a downer Zazu,” Kai annoyingly told the hornbill who was pessimistic about Jean’s chances in the Lion Heart Games.

“Hold up,” a male cheetah points out the mongoose standing with the rest of the audience. “Is that him?” “Hell yeah,” a male snow leopard responded as he took a glance at Kai. “That’s the mongoose twat who got the skunks to spray us down in the club last night.” “I don’t know what you talkin-” a male pitbull said while his teammates are looking at Kai with malicious intentions. “Ain’t no skunk sprayed my dick last night. What y’all talkin’ bout?” “Chill out boys,” a female sun bear with DD-cup breasts and clad in a sports bikini told her teammates as she finishes her pre-game stretches. “Just focus on beating the team led by that red deer rich boy in the Games.”

After Aoba, Bill, Louis, and Legoshi change into their swimming uniforms for Cherryton Academy in the beach’s changing room, Legoshi notices Simba and his teammates walk out of the men’s changing room wearing red-colored swim briefs with a lion’s paw print as his school’s insignia. “I’ve never seen that symbol before,” Legoshi thought to himself as he walks alongside Aoba, Louis, and Bill towards the gate. “Is that the school Simba’s attending?”

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” An announcer howler monkey greets the audience as both Simba and Legoshi’s team approaches the gate. “Herbivores and Carnivores of all ages! Today marks the opening of the 2017 Lion Heart Games! This year’s competition is going to be intense as five newcomer teams come to claim the title of Lion Heart Games champion at the peak of the legendary Pride Rock! And without further ado, let's meet this year’s competitors! Representing the freedom treasuring USA: The finest specimens of carnivores led by the lovely, but fierce Serena the Sun Bear. Give it up for the carnivores of San Manada Academy!” The gates open to allow the team of carnivores clad in violet board shorts led by Serena who is wearing a violet crop-top bikini to enter the field where they wave to the cheering audience as they run towards the stage where the announcer is standing. “Coming in next from the elegance of France, with Jean the Golden Mongoose taking the lead. Make some noise for the athletes of Gentiana Academy!” The next gate opens allowing Jean’s team to take the stage next to Serena’s team after the audience gives them a standing ovation as they approach the stage.

“I’m honestly rather conflicted about this year’s games,” Kai told Dom as the announcer continues to introduce the teams that are participating in the event. “I don’t whether to root for my new friend or my clubmates.” “It’s perfectly okay cheer both of them on,” Tem told the mongoose who knows Jean’s team will have to compete against a team comprised of his Drama Club peers. “The main purpose of this event is to unify multiple academies from around the globe into one stage. Well, that’s what the brochures Dom gave us said anyway.” Dom shushes both Kai and Tem before the announcer said, “And now for our final team of newcomers, led by the Horns Conglomerate Playboy Louis the Red Deer.” The females in the audience begin to squeal with joy as they heard the announcer say Louis’s name.” “From the Land of the Rising Sun. Get out of your seats and make some noise for Aoba, Bill, and Legoshi from Cherryton Academy!” The gate in front of Legoshi opens as he opens his mouth wide with wonder upon the massive reaction the crowd gave to him and his team as he followed Louis to the stage with Bill and Aoba next to him.

“And now the introduction you’ve all been waiting for!” The announcer declares to the audience. “For the thousands of animals in attendance at Lion Heart Beach, and the billions watching the games around the globe! Everyone get up out of your seats for the Huru Academy hometown boys of Pride City, Morocco! Turn your TVs up for your landlords and neighbors to hear and see. And make some noise for Malka!” The gate opens before Malka runs off to the stage while showing off to the crowd who openly cheers him on. “Chumvi!” Chumvi runs toward the stage giving the audience a proud smile while waving to them as they cheer for him. “Tojo!” Tojo happily walks to the stage and gives the audience a bow on the way as they give him a very warm reception. “And their team captain, the son of Pride City’s very own Beastar, give it up for Simba!” The crowd gives Simba the loudest reception as he walks towards the stage while humbly waving towards the crowd.

“As I watched Simba approach the stage during the opening ceremony of the Lion Heart Games,” Legoshi thought to himself as he watches Simba’s humble entrance. “I noticed that he has a very humble heart through the way he reacts to the crowd as they cheer for him. Like he truly was grateful to appear before to them in public. In response, they cherish him as he does the same for them.” After Simba joins his team, Mufasa walks behind the stage as the announcer finishes the final introductions.

For a moment, the national anthems of each country and the anthems of the participating schools are sung within a sequence as an elderly mandrill walks backstage to greet Mufasa with a friendly hug. “It seems that life in the city is going well Mufasa,” the mandrill told his friend. “I can anticipate this year’s Games will proceed as scheduled.” “Rafiki,” Mufasa called the mandrill by name. “There’s something distressing my nephew.” “I know the dilemma Bingwa’s currently going through,” Rafiki told Mufasa. “It will be one that will ultimately break his heart like Yahya’s thirty-five years ago. And a broken heart filled with hate can only be healed with love after the resentment is vented out.” Rafiki places his left hand on Mufasa’s right shoulder. “I’m sure Scar has been suffering ever since he lost his fiancé and his lover was violated. His suffering has turned into hate for the past seventeen years I’m afraid.” “But he doesn’t know exactly where to vent that hatred towards yet,” Mufasa told his friend. “We’ll discuss this matter with Bingwa and Yahya at a later time. We should focus on closing out the opening ceremony.”

After the anthems conclude their performance the announcer says, “We will now hear the opening words of the games from our city’s Beastar and his Mjuzi.” Before Mufasa and Rafiki walk on the stage as the audience gives them a round of applause. “Competitors step forward and take a knee,” Rafiki told the teams that will compete in the Lion Heart Games. The teams comply with the Mjuzi’s request as he opens the gourds and smear the color of the respective teams on each competitor's foreheads and place a small pendant symbolizing the academies represented by each team on the necks of Serena, Jean, Louis, Simba, and two other animals before he walks towards Mufasa who stands on the pentacle of the stage.

“For two-hundred years, Pride City has been a symbol for freedom, prosperity, and discovery of new technologies that improve the lives of all animals throughout the globe,” Mufasa spoke to the audience watching the final minutes of the opening ceremony. “The Lion Heart Games were originally founded as the Pride Rock Games by the city’s first Beastar to train the next generation of animals and every heir to Pride City’s Beastar title. Today we will continue this two-hundred-year tradition as our next generation will undergo similar trials that every Beastar prior to them has partaken in to strengthen the bonds with not only their teammates but with their fellow competitors. These games are not a competition to determine not the best abilities of a single animal, but how much the bonds that unite each team has grown. To each competitor anointed by my Mjuzi: place your trust in each other and guide your teammates to achieve the goal of each game of this contest. The teamwork you display today will be a beacon to all animals in our society. And now let the Two-Hundredth Lion Heart Games begin!” The audience gives Mufasa and the competitors the last standing ovation of the opening ceremony.

After the ceremony ends, Mufasa joins Yahya, Bingwa, and Sarabi in the spectator’s box. Meanwhile, Aoba positions himself at the starting line next to Chumvi, a male cheetah, a female red wolf, a male peregrine falcon, and a male gazelle. The others walk into a booth at the other end of what appears to be a sprinting course. “Just relax Aoba,” Bill told Aoba as the eagle performs his pre-event warmups. “You got this event in the bag.” “I was actually the last animal to know about these Lion Heart Games,” Aoba thought to himself as he warmed up for the first game of the summer event. “Normally Bill would end up in disputes with Legoshi over a variety of things. I guess he surprised Legoshi when he snuck him and Simba out to the Popo Bawa last night, just like he surprised me and Louis today.” As he walks towards the starting line of the first event, Aoba begins to recall the plan Louis set up for the starting two games of the event in his head.

* * *

1 Hour Ago

* * *

“As Bingwa recently explained to us,” Louis said as Legoshi was changing from his swimsuit to his academy swimming uniform. “The Lion Heart Games are comprised of two singles events followed by two team events. The Decameter Dash and the Sand Dune Flag Race are the singles competitions that will start off the Games. That means only one member of each team will be allowed to compete simultaneously.” “And who’s going to be participating in the solo events?” Aoba asked his team lead. “You’ll be participating in the Decameter Dash Aoba,” Louis responded. “Since eagles are the fastest species we have, you should have no problems qualifying us for the next event.”

* * *

5 Days Until Scar’s Deadline

* * *

“Eagles are the fastest species in our team, right Louis?” Aoba thought to himself as he warms up for the first event. “Let’s see if your plan works out.” After every animal finishes their warm-ups, each of them takes up the starting positions in their respective lanes. “Competitors, are you ready!?” The announcer asks Aoba, Chumvi, and other competitors. “Yes!” They all respond to the announcer’s question. “Crowd, are you ready!?” the announcer asks the audience and they respond with loud cheers. “3…” An AI begins counting down to the beginning of the event. “2…” “Aoba,” Louis thought to himself as he sees Aoba prepare to begin. “we’re counting on you.” “1…” After the AI finishes the countdown, the announcer and the crowd shout, “GO!” at the same time, signaling the six competitors to begin their ten-meter sprint to the goal.

Upon beginning the dash, Aoba seems to be taking the lead with the falcon neck-and-neck with him as the crowd and their teammates cheer each competitor on. “That eagle’s faster than I expected,” the cheetah thought about Aoba’s speed to himself as he is trailing behind the rest of the competitors. “Looks like it’s time to bring out my Triple A-Game.” The cheetah then uses his instinctual speed to sprint past the other competitors as he takes the lead before he finishes the dash in First Place. “Amazing!” The announcer yelled out. “Looks like San Manada Academy just set a brand-new game record with that first-place finish!” After the announcement, Chumvi and Aoba finished the dash at nearly the same time which caused the announcer to say. “Followed up by an impressive showing from Cherryton Academy and our reigning champions,” The red wolf and peregrine falcon finish at fourth and fifth place followed by the gazelle who is clearly out of breath. “And a solid effort from Gentiana and Feuille Academy. But despite the valiant effort they presented in the dash, their last-place finish signals the end of the line for Blackrose Academy.”

“We will soon begin preparations for the Sand Dune Flag Race,” The AI announces to everyone present. “All Blackrose Academy competitors, please report to the PR cabin for your closing interview.” “You three did good during the dash,” the gazelle complements the performance of Aoba, Chumvi, and the male cheetah as he regains his breath. “I guess I slacked off in my training, but don’t expect my team to lose to this event again.” “I’ll be looking forward to seeing how you’ll perform next year,” the cheetah told the gazelle as he walks back towards the PR Cabin with the rest of his team.

“You two gave me a hell of a race,” the cheetah turns his attention to both Chumvi and Aoba as he grabs a sports bottle and takes a sip of the water contained inside. “The name’s Clein by the way and if I wasn’t paying attention, you two must be Aoba and Chumvi. Right?” “Yeah,” Aoba said as he stretches his arms after an intense run. “My team’s actually from our Academy’s Drama Club, so having athleticism happens to be part of our acting routines.” “Woah,” Clein said as he dries himself off. “So you really are the ones who came to Pride City with Kifahari as your chaperone. You may have to forgive me for being a bit blunt, but two of my teammates have a bit of a beef with the mongoose in the audience.” “You mean Kai?” Aoba asked the cheetah. “Yep,” Clein answered. “They’re jealous because he was the last one standing when they played a game with the skunks last night.”

“I’m sure Kai had some frustrations he had to take care of after two of his most notable blunders as an actor,” Louis told Clein as he approaches Aoba and the cheetah’s captain walks towards him. “So you’re the deer who the announcer called the Horns Conglomerate Playboy,” Serena told the deer who mentioned Kai’s activities the prior night. “Since I haven’t seen you in action yet, I’m not impressed.” “Exposing your fangs in public is considered to be bad sportsmanship,” Louis retorted to Serena’s critique of Louis inactivity. “Well, I won’t hide my fangs from competitors who haven’t proven themselves against me,” Serena told Louis as she and Clein return to their teammates. “I did notice that you were shooting in a firing range three days ago. So you really want me to conceal my fangs, then demonstrate your skills with a firearm in the Seaside Skirmish. If you or whoever you chose can grab a flag in the next game that is.”

“That bear’s definitely gonna be a handful if we have to go up against her team,” Bill told his captain. “I wouldn’t worry too much about her yet,” Louis said to the concerned tiger. “Legoshi,” the deer called the nervous wolf who was warming up with Aoba. “You’ll be participating in the next event. I’m trusting you to qualify us for the Seaside Skirmish.” “I’ve never been considered to be the best athlete of the Drama Club, even though I’ve been part of it for a while now,” Legoshi thought to himself while Bill joins Aoba in helping him to warm up. “This is going to be my first time competing in a sports event.” “The Sand Dune Flag Race will commence momentarily,” the AI announced to the surviving five teams. “All chosen participants report to the starting lanes and begin your final warmups.”

After Legoshi is joined at the starting line by Tojo, the male snow leopard, the male iguana, and a male porcupine as they lay prone with their feet facing the goal. “I was nervous when I first participated in this race too,” Tojo whispers in Legoshi’s ear. “Just dash towards one of the four flags as fast as you can and if you see an opponent get too close to a flag, just dive towards it and grab it. Don’t think about anything or anyone else okay?”

“Welcome to the Sand Dune Flag Race!” the announcer declares before the audience gives him and the competitors a standing ovation showing off their excitement for the second event of the games. “This game will be the final qualifier game for the Seaside Skirmish, these five competitors will race to retrieve four flags at the end of this course. The four teams to retrieve the flags will advance to the Skirmish. Now! Competitors, are you ready!?” “Yes!” Legoshi and his opponents responded. “Is everybody else ready!?” the audience cheers in response. “3…” An AI begins counting down to the beginning of the event. “2…” “C’mon Legoshi!” Jack yelled out to his best friend. “1…” “Make me proud son!” Miyagi yelled out to his son. After the AI finishes the countdown, the announcer and the crowd shout, “GO!” at the same time, signaling the competitors to rise up from their prone positions and dash towards the four flags at the goal. “The moment I heard the crowd and the announcer telling me to go,” Legoshi thought to himself as he ran towards the flags. “I felt my legs telling me to dash ahead. Demanding me to achieve the goal Louis set out for me.” Upon noticing that his opponents were to close to the flags, Legoshi dives towards one of the flags. “But as I attempted to snag the first flag. I felt the spine of a porcupine stab my hand.” After Legoshi notices that one flag is missing, he notices a porcupine’s quill had pierced the hands of himself and his competitors. Appalled by the outcome Jack begins booing at the porcupine that injured his friend as Kai stormed off towards one of the cabins as the crowd joined the Labrador in booing and jeering at the result.

“Look at that,” a panther clad in a Hawaiian shirt and board shorts pointed at one of the cameras recording the outcome of the dash in what appears to be the commissioner of the Lion Heart Game’s cabin. “Can you believe this?” “That’s odd,” Mufasa commented on the incident. Before the commissioner could leave his seat, and enraged Kai barges into the cabin, slamming the door behind him. “Commissioner!” Kai calls out the elephant commissioner. “Legoshi and the other contestants don’t deserve to be eliminated in such a disgraceful manner.” Kai stomps towards the commissioner. “That porcupine used his quills to deliberately hinder his opponents' attempts to capture the other flags.” “Kai,” Mufasa called to the agitated mongoose. “Are you sure the porcupine violated the rules of the competition in this manner?” “This is a very serious accusation you’ve just presented to me,” The commissioner told Kai as the mongoose stares him down. “Are you certain the porcupine from Feuille Academy is in violation of the game’s rules?” “I’m sure,” Kai answered to both the commissioner and Mufasa. “Roll the footage and you’ll see that my allegation is true.”

The panther replays the footage to the point Legoshi attempts to capture one of the flags when the porcupine launches one of his quills at the wolf’s right hand before injuring the hands of Tojo and his other opponents. “Commissioner,” Mufasa turns towards the commissioner. “Kai is telling the truth about this situation. What is your judgment on this incident?” “I’ll have the AI broadcast my decision in this matter,” the commissioner answered Mufasa. “Kai was it?” he redirects his attention to the agitated mongoose. “You should rejoin your friends for the time being. And thank you for bringing this to my attention.”

As the commissioner contemplates on the verdict of the case being presented by Kai, Legoshi pulls the quill out of his hand using his mouth before doing the same with Tojo. “I can’t believe we got cheated out of the games like this!” Bill shouted in rage. “Hey,” a male porcupine taunts Bill as the audience expresses their anger towards him via serval boos and jeers. “Maybe if your little puppy was a bit more perceptive, he could have had a chance. But then carnivores are too dimwitted to notice that little surprise.” “Are you blaming us for what you did?” Bill asked the porcupine. “What are you going to do about it, pussy cat?” the porcupine continues taunting the Bengal tiger. “You gonna devour me in retaliation? That’s basically all your kind is good for anyway.” “You know what, you’ve got a lot of nerve for a sharp-spined rat!” Bill yelled at the porcupine. “It’s cheaters like you that makes me despise herbivores!” “You want some of my quills too?!” The porcupine yelled back at the enraged tiger as he prepares to launch his quills at him. “I’ve got more than plenty for you and your boyfriends!”

“Attention,” the AI announces to everyone outside of the commissioner’s cabin to keep Bill from fighting the porcupine as Kai returns to his seat next to Zazu and the audience quiets down so they can pay attention to the broadcast. “Upon reviewing footage of the recent incident, Commissioner Armstrong has declared that Feuille Academy has been officially disqualified from the Lion Heart Games.” “Are you fucking serious!?” the porcupine shouted in rage and throws the flags on the ground as the audience applauds the commissioner’s decision. “All Feuille Academy participants, please return to the Resort and remain inside until the games have been concluded.” Enraged by his team’s disqualification, the porcupine tells Louis, “Is isn’t the last you and your friends have seen of me!” Before he stomps off the beach following his teammates who hang their heads in shame.

“I didn’t expect the same mongoose that got my boys salty last night to stand up for everyone just now,” Serena complements Kai for standing up for her teammate when he was cheated out of the race. “Thanks for the impromptu backup Kai.” Kai happily laughs off the incident in response to Serena’s compliment before he responds, “It’s nothing, Serena. I just can’t stand it when great competitors like all of you get cheated out of an event like that.” “But still,” the snow leopard said to the brown mongoose. “You took a stand the moment you saw us get screwed over by that rat. The name’s Stanley and that pitbull is who I like to call Moron at times.” “Very funny Stan,” the pitbull retorted Stan. “The name’s Maurice.” “Everyone who attends San Marada calls him Mo’,” Clein told the mongoose that exposed the porcupine’s scheme. “I’m sure my team’s grateful for what you’ve done for us as well,” Jean said as he and his teammates walk towards Kai.

“I still feel bad Legoshi got cheated out of that race,” Jack said as Kai places his hand on the Labrador’s shoulder. “Don’t feel too bad,” Kai told Jack in a way to cheer him up. “The commissioner made the right call disqualifying the porcupine responsible for that.” “I’m sure there’s going to be a rematch to make up for that horrible finish Jack,” Zazu comforts Jack. “But this time without that prickly rodent sabotaging the competition for selfish gains.” “Zazu.” The Drama Club reprimandingly calls out the hornbill. “Not cool,” Sabrina told Zazu before Dom tells him. “If you were trying to cheer Jack back up, that was a horrible way to do so.” While Pina gently pats Jack’s head a rat climbs up to Oguma’s shoulder. “That porcupine sounds extremely malicious by his behavior upon hearing his team’s disqualification,” the deer told the rat. “Watch him.” The rat gives a silent nod as he climbs off Oguma and joins the other four hundred and ninety-nine rats in following the porcupine’s footsteps.

“Attention all attendees and competitors,” the AI announces to everyone still on the beach. “Due to the inconvenient finish of the previous event, new competitors will be required to participate in the rematch of the Sand Dune Flag Race. Simba, Serena, Louis, and Jean report to the starting line ASAP and prepare for the event.” “Sounds like you’re gonna be the one participating in the rematch instead of Legoshi,” Bill told the unsuspecting Louis. “Make us proud Captain.” “I never predicted this change of events would be caused by an over-obsessed porcupine breaking the rules of the games,” Louis thought to himself as he walks towards the starting line of the race.

“But still, failure is still not an option.” He thinks to himself as he begins warming up alongside the other captains upon arriving at their specific lane. “Just like on stage, failing to win this event is nearly the equivalent of death.” “Just relax Louis,” Simba told his godbrother currently turned rival. “Don’t let what that cheater did get to you.” “This lion’s telling me to relax,” Louis thought to himself as he ignores the first line of advice while he continues to warm up. “But I’ve grown used to this kind of pressure. For in this event, there’s only one animal that I can trust to finish ahead of the competition… And that’s me.” After Louis warms up, he lies prone on the sand with his feet facing the flags. “Legoshi’s handing of the prior attempt was laughable… Solidarity only has meaning in the upcoming events. For now, I’m here and that’s all that matters.” “We’re counting on you Louis!” the carnivores of his team cheer Louis on as he takes deep breaths before the announcer yells out, “Captains, are you ready!?” “Yes!” Louis and the other captains respond. “Crowd, are you ready!?” the announcer shouts to the audience as they respond by cheering on the four remaining teams. “That’s right,” Louis thought to himself. “Devote your spirits to me.” “3…” The AI counts down to the beginning of the race. “There’s no one here to get in my way.” Louis thought while the AI continues its countdown. “2…” “This dash is now my battle in this contest.” “1…” “Now, I’ll show the world something far better than that blunder. All eyes on me!” “GO!” the announcer and the crowd shout at the same time, which signals Louis to start his dash before his opponents.

“Seeing my son compete against intense competition,” Oguma thought to himself as he cheers on his son with the audience. “Reminds me of the legendary Adler fighting off his pursuers.” Louis is nearly neck and neck between Simba and Serena as they race towards the flags at the finish line. “Each step Louis takes is like the grim reaper cutting through a demon to protect his love.” Noticing how close his competition is to the goal, Louis takes a leap and grabs the first flag while sliding on the sand in front of him. “A beautiful photo finish with the Cherryton Playboy coming out within first-place!” the announcer yells to the crowd who wildly cheers the young deer for his achievement only a very brief moment before Simba, Serena, and Jean claim their flags. “But our reigning champion Simba and the San Manada sun goddess Serena has given their all in the closest finish to date with Jean following suit!” “This young buck has grown from the frail fawn I adopted.” Oguma thought to himself as he whistles for his son. “The event is over,” Louis thought to himself as he stands over the dune his flag once stood. “I gave the audience my best performance yet. I’ve done it! Did everyone witness that! I’ve made it! I’ve beaten the champion in this event!”

“You gave the crowd a hell of a show Louis,” Bill complements the deer as he and the others walk towards their respective team captains. “First place against Simba himself?” Aoba asked his team lead regarding his performance. “The media’s not going to shut up about this for months.” “Thanks for winning that event for us Louis,” Legoshi gratefully told his superior. “I’m sorry I messed up last time.” “Don’t blame yourself for what happened,” Louis humbly told the wolf. “Let’s just focus on preparing for the Seaside Skirmish.” “I guess my first impressions were wrong about you Louis,” Serena told the humbled deer. “You’ve shown that carnivores and herbivores can compete at the same level. Maybe I should consider asking my coach to recruit more herbivore athletes for our sports teams.” “That was an intense performance we gave out just now,” Jean complimented his fellow captains. “I just hope we can repeat that in the Seaside Skirmish. The crowd deserves a great follow up to this neck-and-neck race.”

“That was an amazing Sand Dune Flag race coming from our captains!” The announcer yells out to the crowd. “Make some noise for the competitors for their awesome finish!” The audience loudly cheers on the captains who gave out a performance worthy of the history books of the Lion Heart Games. “But we still need to determine which team will cooperate with which for the upcoming Seaside Skirmish. So captains, flip the switch on your flags.” The captains abide by the announcer’s command by turning on the switch and the back of the flagpole. Louis and Simba’s flag glows blue while Serena and Jean’s give off a bright crimson glow. “And here are the teams that will comprise of the Seaside Skirmish!” The announcer yells out. “Huru and Cherryton Academies will represent the Blue Team while San Manada and Gentiana Academies will make up the Red Team. Remember, the two teams that win the Skirmish will be competing against each other in the Pride Rock Relay.”

“We will begin to set up the next event,” The AI announces to everyone involved “Please stand by.” “Pardon me for not introducing myself after the race,” Jean told Louis. “My name is Jean. Kai and I met when we were eating our in-flight meal during our flight four days ago.” “So he was the golden mongoose Kai met during our flight to Pride City,” Louis thought to himself as Jean’s teammates catch up to Louis as they walk towards the changing rooms. “This is the lovely Ember,” “Nice to meet you all,” the red wolf greets her competitors. “I was fascinated with your performance in the dash Aoba.” “Thanks,” Aoba responded to Ember’s praise. “Madelyn,” Jean introduces the falcon to Legoshi’s team. “A pleasure,” the falcon greeted the group. “and Renard,” Jean introduces the iguana to the other teams. “It’s an honor to compete with you all,” the iguana formally greets the other competitors. “Oh, and sorry you, Tojo, and Maurice had to get pricked by that bastard Legoshi.” “Well I’m over that now,” Legoshi said as Serena, Madelyn, and Ember split off from the group as they enter the changing rooms respective of their sexes.

After the groups close their doors, Legoshi told the males as he removes his swim uniform, “I don’t understand why we have to change for the next event,” while he exposes his penis to the others as he stands around the others naked. “Uh Simba,” Malka whispers in his captain’s ear. “Are the genitals of male wolves supposed to be that big?” “You’re joking right?” Simba whispered back as he also removes his swim uniform. “I don’t think that this is the time to answer that question.” “Okay,” Malka whispered as he strips from his uniform, exposing his ten-inch penis to the other males. “But you should answer that the next time we meet him.”

“What are those lions whispering about Legoshi?” Bill asked the wolf as he undresses from his uniform while Legoshi puts on a blue pair of swim briefs, representing his team color in the next event. “I don’t even want to know right now,” Legoshi answered the tiger as Louis finishes changing swim uniforms. “Now is not time to gossip about our anatomies,” the deer told his teammates as he presses a button on the wall in front of him that reveals a set of blue military grade-like firearms and harnesses. “Don’t be fooled by the appearance of these weapons, they may look military-grade, but they use water as a source of ammunition.” “The water rounds these guns fire won’t harm you,” Chumvi told the group. “But they will soak around the areas they hit. I still wouldn’t get hit by too many of them, because the exoskeletons under your swimsuit will prevent you from taking any offensive actions if your body gets too wet. If you end up taking a hit from a sniper rifle to the head, a shotgun or water sword at close range, or water knife at point-blank range, you’re going to be drenched in a heartbeat.” “So how do we dry off if we do end up drenched?” Legoshi asked Chumvi. “Your teammate will have to turn on the exoskeleton’s built-in dryer to get you back into the game. To ensure a fair opportunity for both teams to win, all exoskeletons will constantly deodorize the wearer until it's removed after the event.”

“But who’s going to take what role in the Skirmish?” Tojo asked his teammates. “Simple,” Louis told the others. “We’ll have Legoshi and Malka be our frontline Assault players while Simba, Chumvi will be the Assault reserves so Bill can focus on Heavy Weapons.” “That could work,” Tojo comments on Louis’s strategy. “But our opponents have a variety of animals while half of our team are lions.” “Which is why the two of us will be on Support and Aoba’s going to be our Sniper.” “What’s with these uniforms?” Legoshi asked as a thin exoskeleton emerges from the groin of his briefs. “These uniforms extend the exoskeleton to the back of your neck, your hands, and your feet once it has the wearer’s biometric data,” Malka told the startled wolf. “Aside from that, the exoskeleton also plays the role as a holster for your weapons” “My team wore this for last year’s Seaside Skirmish,” Simba told Legoshi “I was just as nervous and shocked as you are when I wore it for the first time. The skeleton should retract after the Skirmish is over. Just relax for a while. You’ll get used to it in no time.”

“Alright,” Louis told his teammates as he grabs what appears to be a blue M16 assault rifle and holsters it behind his waist. “We should pick out our weapons according to the roles I’ve assigned to us.” The moment Louis grabs what appears to be water-filled grenades, the others begin to pick up their weapons according to Louis’s assigned roles. Bill picks up a machinegun that bears a resemblance to a blue M249 and two blue Desert Eagles after he holsters the machinegun behind his waist. “Are you seriously thinking about dual-wielding those high-caliber pistols Bill?” Tojo asked Bill as the tiger holsters the pistols next to his hips. “If I’m the heavy weapons guy,” Bill responded while he holsters a grenade launcher with the resemblance of an MGL behind his back. “I have to put on a show while covering for you guys.”

“Cool your jets Bill,” Aoba told the tiger as he holsters a sniper rifle that looks like a blue M82 behind his back. “We’re not on set for an over the top action flick.” “But he does have a point taking two pistols with him,” Simba told the eagle as he grabs two M16-like rifles and holsters them behind his back after attaching what appears to be an M26 shotgun to the under barrel of each rifle. “We might have one of our weapons shot from our hands by one of our opponents.” Aoba sighs as he grabs two personal defense weapons that appear to be blue MP7A1s and holsters them next to his hips. “Bill’s bold idea better help us win the Skirmish,” he told Simba as he holsters two submachine guns that look like Blue APC9 Pro-Ks behind his waist. While Simba holsters a sheathed longsword and shortsword with water blades behind his waist and two pistols resembling blue P320 pistols next to his hips before handing another longsword to Louis.

As Malka picks up a pair of shotguns that appear to be blue HK CAWSs, he notices Legoshi pondering about which weapon he should take with him before he holsters them behind his back. “What are you moping about?” Malka asks the wolf in a concerned tone. “Well,” Legoshi responded. “I never actually fired a gun before.” “We were all nervous while prepping for our first Skirmish,” Malka told Legoshi. “Unlike Simba who was trained by our current Beastar, neither of us knew how to use a gun before then. Since we won last year’s Games, we’ve all decided to practice using the shooting range after school to prepare for this year’s Games.”

Upon hearing Malka’s experiences with the Seaside Skirmish, Legoshi builds up the courage to grab a shotgun and an assault rifle. He decides to holster both of them before also holstering a water-bladed knife and a pistol. After the team holsters their weapons, they each grab a set of water grenades while Tojo gathers some water anti-personnel mines and a remote to activate the dryers linked to every exoskeleton worn by his team. The lion then hands the second remote to Louis while Bill fills a pistol’s magazine with water before loading one of his pistols as the water inside transforms into seven liquified fifty-caliber rounds. Bill then turns the safety off of the loaded pistol, cocks it, and aims at the mirror before firing a single shot at it. The impact of the projectile causes a huge splash of water to soak the mirror as his teammates turn towards the tiger trying out the water-powered firearm.

“Can that wait until after the Skirmish begins Bill?” Louis angrily questioned his curious tiger teammate. “What?” Bill responded, “I was just wondering if what Simba told us about these weapons were true.” Louis shakes his head as Bill turns the safety of one of the pistols back on. “Besides, these rounds don’t even make a dent on anything.” “Bill’s right,” Simba told Louis. “There’s no way the commissioner would allow weapons that use live munitions and blades to be used in the Games.” “Regardless of Bill’s antics,” Louis said to Simba. “I need all of you to follow my strategy just like we’re rehearsing a play. So if you truly desire for us to face off in the Pride Rock Relay, you all need to act accordingly. Do you understand?” “Yes,” the others responded before the AI tells Louis’s team, “The Seaside Skirmish will soon begin. Blue Team, board the transport in front of your changing room when ready.”

When Louis opens the door outside, he notices a blue vehicle parked outside of his team’s changing room before the hatch opens to reveal several seats inside. “Hey! Cherryton and Huru boys!” A male howler monkey calls to Louis’s team which causes Legoshi and the others to join Louis outside. “Hop on in and I’ll take you over to the Skirmish Arena!” Legoshi takes a deep breath before he and his teammates follow Louis as their captain boards the transport. After everyone is on board, that hatch closes before the driver transports the team to a large arena floating over the ocean’s surface.

“Can you tell us what to expect of this Seaside Skirmish when we arrive at the arena?” Legoshi asked Simba. “One thing you can expect is that the floors and walls will not cause you to slide around,” Simba explained to the confused wolf. “The commissioner persisted that the surfaces of the floors, walls, and ceilings will not cause the competitors to slip when they try to maneuver around the map. Despite the water flowing constantly throughout the arena, he also wanted several points where competitors can safely take cover without getting drenched by the environment and crossfire between two teams.”

“He also hates skirmishes that take place on shallow and stagnant maps,” Chumvi told the others. “That’s why he insisted on creating trenches, sniper perches, power weapons, and dissolvable cover that’s vulnerable to blasts from hydro grenades and RPGs.” “Regardless of how the arena’s laid out,” Louis told his teammates. “Our main objective is bringing the water tank at the center of the arena back to our base. The opposing team may be more diverse when it comes to species, but they’re mostly carnivores like you guys. So don’t hold back, even if you’re facing off against a female competitor.”

After Simba and his teammates give a confident nod to Louis the transport stops within a tunnel. “Alright, Blue Team,” the driver told his passengers as the transport’s rear hatch opens for them to disembark. “Be sure you load up your magazines and ready your weapons before you step through the gate.” “Give the Red Team hell boys.” After Louis’s team leaves the vehicle they fill their magazines with water that morphs into ammunition for their respective firearms. Once the magazines are full and loaded into their weapons, they ready them and walk towards the end of the corridor where the cheers of a crowd can be heard in a muffled capacity.

“As I march with my teammates towards the opening gates,” Legoshi thought to himself while he and his team walk towards two large gates that open outward towards the arena and clearing up the sounds of the cheering crowd. “I can hear our friends and our fathers cheering for us along with the audience as we walked into the arena. But as I took my steps towards the gate, I could hear Louis question inside of my head.” “Why don’t you take responsibility for your own strength?” Louis’s voice was heard within Legoshi’s mind. “I won’t be afraid of who I am nor my inexperience.” Legoshi thought to himself as he follows his teammates through the open gateway. “Ladies and Gentlemen,” the announcer declares to the crowd. “Give a big welcome to the four teams that have advanced to the Seaside Skirmish round of the 2017 Lion Heart Games!”

After Legoshi’s team passes through the sapphire gates, the cheers can now be clearly heard from the sold-out audience as they see both teams walking towards their starting positions with their weapons holstered. “On the Red Team, we have Mo’Reese, Stan, Clein, and Serena from San Manada co-oping with Ember, Madelyn, Reynard, and Jean from Gentiana! Let the Red Team know you love ‘em!” The crowd responds by giving the red team a loud and noisy round of applause. “And on the Blue Team, co-led by the Lion Heart Games Reigning champion and Beastar heir Simba and Horns Conglomerate playboy Louis! Give it up for the union of Malka, Chumvi, Tojo, Aoba, Bill, and Legoshi of Huru and Cherryton Academy!” Upon hearing the loud round of cheers and applause coming from the crowd surrounding them Legoshi thought to himself, “I’ve been drawn into an event that happens to be way over my head. This is going to be my first time using firearms and competing on stage.”

“And now allow me to introduce you to the map of this year’s Seaside Skirmish!” the announcer shouted. “Castrum Oceanica is a castle-based map where the fountain is located within the center of the map, but contestants should exercise caution because the fountain’s position will leave them vulnerable to sniper fire while they attempt to release the locks. Other than that, the exterior walls of the central castle will provide full cover from standard munitions, but they can be dissolved by grenades and rockets. The moat surrounding the castle provides an underground entrance and entrenched positions for our teams to battle it out and approach the fountain out of view of the snipers. The towers and the exterior walls will provide snipers with great sniping and scouting positions, but they should beware of fire from any power weapons the enemy team picks up. Above the trenches, there is still plenty of cover that our contestants can use to protect themselves from enemy fire, but the objective remains the same: the first team to take the fountain back to their home base and activate it will be the two finalists of the Lion Heart games. And now competitors, ready your weapons.” Both teams comply with the announcer and take the safeties off their main weapons.

“Red Team are you ready!?” the announcer shouts towards the team comprised of Gentiana and San Manada Academy competitors who respond with various war cries. “Blue Team are you ready!?” Bill and the lions roar in response as Aoba gives a determined smirk and tells the opposing team, “We’re coming boys and girls.” “3…” An AI begins counting down to the beginning of the event. “2… 1…” After the AI finishes the countdown, the announcer and the crowd shout, “GO!” at the same time, signaling the two teams to take a waterslide to their respective positions on their respective sides of the map.

“Aoba,” Louis said through his team’s coms. “Take up a sniping position at the Blue Northern External Turret. Keep an eye open for potential entrances and enemy contacts.” “Got it,” Aoba responded as he sprints towards the northern tower of the blue side of the map. “Legoshi, Bill,” Louis turns his attention to the wolf and tiger in his team. “Work with Simba’s team and cover our flanks while I look for a secret entrance.” “You’re not doing that alone Louis,” Simba retorted. “I’ll rendezvous to your location to back you up.” “Malka and I will cover Bill and Legoshi in the Blue Outer Bailey,” Tojo reported to the team. “There we can split up to cover the North and South Outer Baileys.” “You want to rethink that call, Tojo,” Chumvi responded. “I spotted a bogey coming in from the Red Outer Bailey. I think the Red Team’s trying to flank Simba and Louis.” “He’s moving so fast, I can’t get a clear shot at him,” Aoba called through the comms.

“Looks like the Red Team’s starting off with a down and dirty flanking maneuver,” the announcer commented on the action as Clein rushes towards the Blue side of the map. “Will Clein pull off the early quick strike and throw the Blue Team off-guard?” “Don’t worry about him Aoba,” Simba told the eagle through his team’s comms. “I know a way to deal with him.” As the lion holsters his rifle and grasps the hilt of his shortsword, both of them take cover near the walls of the entrance. “But it looks like Simba and Louis have a trick up their sleeve,” the announcer commented on the tactics the duo is using to counter the flanking maneuver their opponent is planning. The moment Clein charges past a tunnel’s entrance, Simba drenches the cheetah with a slash from his water blade. The impact causes the harness to lock Clein in place as his body is soaked from head to toe.

“A clever counter by the Beastar heir!” The announcer shouts as the audience cheers in response to Simba making the first takedown of the event. “The Red Team’s got us pinned down at the Blue North Outer Bailey!” Legoshi yelled through the comms as several of his opponents utilizes suppressing fire on him and Tojo. “Hold on Legoshi,” Bill responded. “Malka and I are on our way.” “You may want to go there using the trenches,” Chumvi said through the comms as he traverses towards the red side of the trenches. “Moving around top side will get you exposed to sniper fire. As the old vets loved to say: ‘The top side is the hot side. Stay on the low ground.’” “Got it,” Bill responded as he and Malka began to move in the trenches.

“Having the reigning champions on your team has definitely given you the tactical advantage,” Serena thought to herself as she maintained her suppressive fire on Tojo and Legoshi. “Well, I’ve got an answer to that.” Serena activates her comms and says “Jean, take Mo’ and intercept the tiger-lion trio at the Red Trenches.” “You got it, Serena,” Maurice replied “Understood,” Jean responded as the duo moves towards the red side of the trenches. “Ember,” Serena redirect her attention towards Ember. “Go dry Clein off and get him back in the game.” “Copy,” Ember responded before heading towards the secret entrance on the red side of the map. “Moving to revive.” “If the wolf or that bird-loving lion pokes their heads out,” Serena spoke to the sniper in the Red North Outer Turret. “Take the shot, Madelyn.” “Got them in my little kill zone.” The falcon responded as she aims at the Bleu Northern Bailey where Tojo and Legoshi are being suppressed.

As Chumvi, Malka, and Bill are moving in the red trenches, Maurice and Jean open fire on them, forcing the trio to take cover and return fire. “Aoba,” Bill called for the eagle through the comms. “The trenches just got hot. Could you get Tojo and Legoshi some breathing room?” “Already on it,” Aoba responded as he took a deep breath. “Okay Legoshi,” Tojo quietly told the wolf. “On my cue, run out of cover and open fire on whoever’s left on the red team. Don’t worry about their sniper yet, just focus on the suppressors, and then we’ll lower the drawbridge on our side of the map. Got it?” Legoshi nods as Aoba fires a shot at Serena. “BOOM!” the announcer shouted as the audience cheered in response to the hit the sun bear took to her head that knocked her to the ground, completely drenched. “That headshot just gave the blue team a reprieve! Will they use this opportunity to press the advantage before the Power Weapons come online!?”

“Power Weapons will become active in thirty seconds.” The AI announced to the arena. “Now Legoshi!” Tojo yelled as he and Legoshi emerge from cover and opens fire on the distracted Stan and Renard. As their teammates are getting gunned down, Maurice pulls the pin on one of his grenades and tells the trio of Chumvi, Malka, and Bill, “You cats ain’t the only ones who know some shit,” before he tosses it at them. Noticing a grenade being thrown in their direction, Bill could only shout, “Grenade!” Before it explodes drenching him, and the lions while Maurice laughs at the carnage.

“Looks like Mo’Reese just performed a triple takedown with that cooked grenade!” The announcer shouted, causing Simba to become extremely concerned about Bill and the others. “Louis,” Simba told the deer through the comms. “Bill, Malka, and Chumvi just got soaked by a grenade. They need your help; I’ll try to lower the Blue Drawbridge.” “No,” Louis responded, “You’ll take too long if you try to lower that drawbridge alone.” “I’ll be fine,” Simba told the deer. “Our drenched teammates need you even more right now.” “Very well,” Louis hesitantly acknowledged the current situation before he leaves Simba behind. “I’ll help them out of Red Trenches.” “Aoba,” Simba called the eagle sniping in the Blue Outer North Turret through the comms. “You think you can keep me covered with sniper fire?” “I know I can,” Aoba responded as he reloads his rifle. “You’re trying to lower the Blue Drawbridge aren’t you?” “I have to if we’re going to win this event,” Simba responded to Aoba’s question. “Then I’ve got your back,” the eagle said.

“We’re coming to help you out Simba,” Legoshi told the lion through the comms. “The North Outer Bailey’s clear for now,” Tojo reported.

"Yeah right," Ember said under her breath as she activates the dryer on Clein's harness after she finds him drenched and lying on the ground. "You okay?" she asks the cheetah as she offers her right hand to him. The moment Clein grabs her hand, the wolf lifts him back on his feet. "Simba's not playing around," Clein replied. "But I'm fine." "Power Weapons now online," the AI announced to the arena as several platforms began to light up throughout the arena. "Although his teammates won't be soon enough." As Clein takes a look at what appears to be an M9 flamethrower. "I think a power weapon like that would slow a cheetah-like you down," Ember told Clein as he walks towards the power weapon platform. "I owe that lion for cutting me down when I tried to flank his team," the cheetah responded as he grabbed the power weapon from the platform. "I think I can move a bit slower to get back at him."

As Clein and Ember run towards the Blue Drawbridge Tower, Louis finds a drenched Bill, Malka, and Chumvi lying on the Red Trenches. Upon finding them bound and soaked, the buck sighs in disbelief and says, “You dumb cats. You should have run for it when you saw that grenade coming.” “Sorry Louis,” Malka apologized to the deer as he remotely activated their dryers. “But he hurled it towards us out of nowhere.” “That’s no excuse for felines like you,” Louis responded as he helped the trio back on their feet. “You each already lost one life, and I don’t end for you to lose the other eight. C’mon, we’ll regroup with Tojo and Legoshi.” “Who knew Louis would grow up to be a proactive leader?” Bill thought to himself as he, Malka, and Chumvi follow Louis out of the trenches.

However, the moment Louis’s antler pokes out of the Red Trenches, he notices a laser sight being pointed at one of them. “Hold it,” the buck whispers to felines to stop. In response, the trio takes cover within the trenches. “That’s the Red Team’s sniper.” “That means we’re on their turf now,” Bill whispers the moment Louis spots a sniper on one of the towers. “It’s probably a better idea if we split up,” Malka whispered to the group. “Alright,” Louis acknowledged Malka’s suggestion. “Bill,” he focuses his attention on Bill. “Take Chumvi and Malka, and regroup with Simba. I’ll back up Tojo and Legoshi.” “Are you serious Louis?” Bill questions his leader’s order. “Two other members of the red team are still up and about.”

Louis then pulls out a different type of grenade and presents it to Bill. “I’ll deal with them when I run into them,” Louis reassured Bill. “Their leader will change the team’s tactics when they find out that Simba’s lowering the drawbridge connecting Blue Outer Castle to the Blue Inner Castle. That’s why I need you to back him up just in case they target him.” After taking a few seconds to think about what Louis said, “Alright,” Bill responded after he hesitated in complying with his leader’s order. “We’ll back Simba up.” Bill then ran towards the secret entrance to the Red Drawbridge tower with Malka and Chumvi following suit. “The mist from this grenade should provide cover from the sniper,” Louis thought to himself before he pulls the pin and tosses the grenade outside of the trenches and into the Red Outer North Bailey.

The moment the mist erupts from the grenade, Louis uses the opportunity to run towards Tojo and Legoshi. “Tojo, Legoshi we need to move,” Louis told the duo after he emerges from the mist. “The mist won’t be around for long.” The two nod as they follow Louis through the mist and into the trenches. As Madelyn notices that Legoshi and Tojo have moved through the mist, “Ember,” she told the she-wolf through the comms, “I lost the lion and wolf to the mist.” “Shit,” Ember curses under her breath. “I’m going to dry off the others. Jean, can you and Maurice regroup with Clein?” She turns her attention to her team’s captain through her comms. “I think that lion and wolf are going with Louis to intercept him.” “Don’t worry about them,” Serena interrupts Ember’s communication with her teammates. “Jean and Mo’ should be trying to lower the Red Drawbridge while you help us up. We’ll engage the blue team in the Inner Castle. The more teammates operating the bridge, the faster it’ll go down.” “Alright,” Ember hesitantly responded.

As Ember regroups with the downed members of her team, and Jean and Maurice sprint towards the Red Drawbridge tower, Simba is still lowering the drawbridge when Bill catches up and helps him out. “You didn’t think Louis would let you lower this bridge alone did you?” With the additional aid of Malka and Chumvi, Simba successfully lowers the drawbridge.

“Looks like the Blue Drawbridge is lowered and connected to the Blue Fountain with the aid of four members of the Blue Team,” the announcer called the actions made by Simba’s team as the audience looks in awe. “Wait a second, what’s Madelyn doin’?” The moment he questions Madelyn’s intentions with a rocket launcher and before Simba, Bill, Malka, and Chumvi could regroup with the others, a rocket was launched from the Red Outer Turret. “RPG!” Simba yelled to his team. “Spread out and get to cover!” he and his teammates scattered across the Blue Inner Bailey, away from the blast radius near the Blue Drawbridge. A splash of water emerged from the blast leaving only a wave of water within the blast area. Noticing where the rocket launched from, Aoba aimed his sniper rifle at Madelyn and shot her in the head, causing her body to become drenched as she lies on the turret floor.

“To hell what Serena said,” Maurice yelled as he began lowering the Red Drawbridge. “Somebody flank that son of a bitch!” Upon hearing Maurice’s yells and noticing that Clein and Jean are moving towards Aoba, Louis told him through the comms. “Aoba, your current position’s compromised. “What?” the eagle responded in a confused tone. “Taking out their sniper has gotten them pulling desperate maneuvers trying to take you out,” Simba explained to him. “You need to find a new position before they flank you.” “Got it,” Aoba responds as he holsters his rifle and runs out of his current position. “Moving out.”

“Ember what the fuck’s going on?” Serena angrily asked the she-wolf as she turns on the drier to dry the bear and her teammates off. “The blue team’s sniper just took out Madelyn after his teammates lowered their drawbridge,” Ember answered the angered sun bear. “We need to stop them before they’re declared the finalists of the Lion Heart Games.” “Then that means they’re in the inner castle already,” Serena said to herself as she is helped up by Ember. “You two,” she turns her attention to Stan and Renard. “Intercept the blue team before they open the gate to the fountain. Mo’ will assist you.” “Got it,” the snow leopard and iguana acknowledged the command before they take the secret entrance into the inner castle. “Ember,” the bear turns her attention back on Ember. “Help Madelyn back up and take the rocket launcher before that eagle gets his hands on it.” “Understood,” the she-wolf responded as she ran towards the Red Outer Turrets. “I’m breaking the chains that hold our drawbridge after I grab an equalizer,” the sun bear says under her breath as she runs towards a platform where a minigun is being displayed.

“We have to counter flank them,” Louis said to himself. “Simba, Legoshi,” he turns his attention to Simba and Legoshi, I need you to open the gate and bring the fountain to our base. “The rest of us will cover you.” “Right,” Simba responds and he and Legoshi work together to get the Blue Gate open while the others reposition themselves in the Blue Inner Turrets. “We’re counting on you guys,” Legoshi said as he watches his teammates take over in the turrets while waiting for the Red team to ambush them. “Hey, self-resentment pup!” Maurice yelled as he fired a burst at Legoshi causing him to dodge the shots aimed towards him as the other members of the Red Team gather around them. “Now!” Bill yelled as he and his teammates shoot down their would-be ambushers causing the audience to cheer as their strategy was successful in halting the Red Team’s ambush attempt. “A handsome counter to the Red Team’s ambush by Bill and the Blue Team!” The announcer yelled out as the Blue gate opens. “And right when victory becomes within arms reach for the Blue Team!” “Yeah right,” Serena said as she breaks the chains holding up the red drawbridge using her natural strength. “What’s this!?” The announcer calls the actions of Serena. “Looks like Serena’s using her instincts to open up the Red Drawbridge! Looks like this has just become anyone’s game now! Will the Blue Team get the fountain back to their base before Serena opens up the Red Gate!?”

As Simba and Legoshi pull the fountain out of the Castle Heart and pulls it towards the Blue Base with the help of their teammates, Aoba attempts to run downstairs when a burst of water from Clein’s flamethrower-like power weapon. The sudden burst causes Aoba to dodge the burst before he is forced to turn back and take cover behind the stairwell’s railing before readying an explosive water knife and tossing it at Clein’s back the moment he reaches the turret. “So much for that Power Weapon,” Aoba said as the cheetah’s power weapon explodes causing him to become drenched once more. Noticing that the path is clear Aoba runs down the stairwell and into the Blue Outer Bailey. However, Jean shoots several rounds towards Aoba before one of them hits the eagle in his right shoulder. “Sorry Aoba,” Jean told the wet eagle as he aims his submachine gun at his opponent’s head. “But I can’t disappoint Kai by getting eliminated before the Relay.” “No,” Aoba said as he hits Jean several times by firing a pistol from his left hip. “You’ve already impressed him by reaching this far. Don’t let a single loss upset you.”

The moment Aoba stands up, he is suddenly taken down by a flurry of minigun fire. “No one's making me take the ‘L’,” Serena said as she then takes out, Bill, Malka, Chumvi, Tojo, and Louis using her minigun the moment the fountain crosses the Blue Drawbridge. “Louis!” Legoshi yells out as the deer’s body goes into stasis. “Looks like Serena, just pulled a desperado stunt by wiping out six members of the blue team in a short span of time!” The announcer shouted as he and the audience witnesses the sun bear’s feat. “We’ll be fine,” Louis reassured the concerned wolf. “The fountain is so close to our base. We can win this skirmish if you trust in Simba as you placed your trust in me. He’s the star of these games, protect him as you’ve always done me.”

“I will Louis,” Legoshi responded as he drew both of his pistols out of the holsters. “Simba,” the wolf turned his attention to Simba as he begins installing the fountain in the Blue Base. “Don’t worry about what happens to me.” “Legoshi what you doing?” Simba asked the grey wolf as he halted the installation. “Treating you like the star of a production,” Legoshi responded as he gives him a reassuring smile. “Protecting the star is the role of the stagehands.” “What’s Legoshi doing?” Jack asked while watching his friend from the audience. “I’m tired of running.” Legoshi thought to himself as he opened fire on Serena while evading fire from her minigun. “I can’t worry about him right now,” Simba thought to himself as he resumed installing the fountain. Every hit Legoshi lands on Serena brings Simba a step closer to finishing the installation of the winning fountain.

“Don’t think I’ll go down as easily as I did earlier you stubborn mutt!” Serena shouted as she returns fire on Legoshi while she kneels on the arena floor. Before Simba turns on the fountain Legoshi lands a shot on Serena’s head before he takes a hit from her minigun. In response to the final play made by both Serena and Legoshi, the crowd responds with roaring applause as the announcer yells, “The Blue Team wins! The Blue Team wins! Ladies and Gentlemen both Cherryton Academy and our reigning champions are your finalists of the Lion Heart Games!” “Not a bad play Legoshi,” Serena told the stunned Legoshi as they noticed that the stasis system of the harnesses shut down the moment Simba activated the fountain.

“They did it,” Bill happily said as he and Louis stand back up along with Tojo, Chumvi, and Malka. “But the games are not over,” Louis told Bill as he turns towards the three lions. “Sounds like our academies are friendly rivals from this moment forward.” “Looks like this is the end of the line for us,” Ember said as she and Madelyn watch their teammates get back on their feet. “We still gave the Games our all,” Madelyn responded as she picks up her power weapon. “That’s the best anyone can hope for.” “Yo’ Legoshi,” Maurice called out the wolf who was looking towards the audience awestruck and humbled. “That last play you made, proved the point I made when I ‘naded Bill.” “Let me guess,” Bill responded. “Cats aren’t the ones who know some shit. Right?” “All contestants,” the AI announced to the group. “Please return your weapons and exit the arena.”

“We’ll be sitting back while you boys compete in the relay,” Serena told the blue team as she and her teammates walk towards the red exit. “Have fun in the finals.” After the contestants vacated the map. Legoshi and the others return their weapons in the rack before walking towards the transport where the driver was waiting for them. “That was a hell of a performance you boys made out there!” The driver told Louis, Simba, and the others. “The Red Team sure didn’t make it easy for you. Let’s take you back to the beach.”

After both Simba and Legoshi’s teams proudly board the vehicle that returns them to the beach, Legoshi steps out of the transport. Upon setting foot on the beach, Jack yells out, “Hey Legoshi, think fast!” Legoshi was shocked as he spots what appears to be a cooler being flung his way and grabs it from the bottom while the others step out of the vehicle. “There’s about twenty-four cones of what the locals called Tikiti ice cream inside,” Jack explained the magenta-colored ice cream inside of the cooler as Legoshi opened it. “But Pina and the others already took one. So, there’s only eight left inside.” “It's a reward for your game-winning performance,” Oguma told the two teams as each member took a cone out of the cooler and began licking the ice cream inside. “I’m so proud that you made it this far in a competition you knew nothing about,” Miyagi complimented Legoshi’s performance. “You’re just one step away from being a part of Pride City’s history, my son.”

“But don’t expect this to be a walk in the park,” Bingwa told the two surviving teams. “You guys still need to decide which one of you will take on which leg of the relay. Unlike the other three games, the Pride Rock Relay takes place at night.” “That means we have plenty of time to decide on a strategy for each leg,” Louis said in response to Bingwa’s information regarding the Pride Rock Relay. “Still,” Bingwa responded. “You should never underestimate my cousin. He is the reigning champion of the Lion Heart Games after all.” “But you boys don’t need to worry about that right now,” Marino said as he and his waiters bring their dinner to the table closest to Lion Heart Beach. “Why don’t you all come over and gather the energy you need first. There’s going to be a tough competition waiting for you all tonight.”

As Legoshi and Simba’s teams gather around the table with their friends, the porcupine that got his team disqualified from the Lion Heart Games is sitting on the bed of his room. “That fucking mongoose,” he angrily thought to himself. “If he didn’t rat me out to the commissioner, the games would have been ours.” As the porcupine continues his recollection of the events that got his team disqualified, an athletic mature male zebra opens the door and walks inside. “Bradley,” the zebra called the porcupine by his name. “The headmaster just called about games.” “What did he say, coach?” Bradley asked his coach. “She said that she was appalled by how you behaved during the Sand Dune Flag Race,” the coach answered. “And because of your horrible sportsmanship, she has expelled you from Feuille Academy.” “Wha…” Bradley was shocked to discover that he got expelled from his school. “Along with your expulsion,” the coach continued. “All waivers to your travel and lodging expenses have been revoked, and you are not allowed to take a flight back to Canada. I would recommend applying for a worker’s Visa and a job here in Pride City to pay off the debt you have incurred.”

“After years of participating in sporting events ever since my freshman year,” Bradley thought to himself as he grabs, with his right hand, a hidden object under a pillow on his bed. “I lost my ability to get an athletic scholarship and got expelled over some stupid mongoose? Then the animal who I used to call coach, is now an obstacle.” Bradley then pulls out a knife and slits the throat of his coach. As the zebra was trying to cover up his wound, Bradley slams him on the bed and repeatedly stabs him with his mouth covered with the pillow he used to hide the knife. “Ah, shit.” Bradley thought to himself as he examines the bloodstains all over his body and the now-deceased zebra lying on his bed. “That bastard got blood all over my swimsuit.” “That porcupine just murdered his own coach in cold blood,” the rat thought to himself while observing the crime that was recently committed as Bradley walked into the bathroom. “I better call Yahya.”

The moment the rat picked up his cell-phone, Yahya was enjoying dinner with Legoshi, Simba, and their family and friends. The stallion was laughing as the conversation he was having with them amused him. “How did you come up with that dual weapon scheme in the first place Bill?” he asked the tiger. “Well,” Bill responded. “While I was thinking about which weapons I should bring with me to the Seaside Skirmish, I thought” ‘Why waste time reloading one weapon when you can use a backup weapon while you’re under fire?’ But I had no idea that Legoshi would pull that akimbo stunt to cover for Simba.” “I thought Bill’s plan for the Skirmish was illogical,” Louis told the group as Yahya’s phone began to vibrate. “But it turns out, even unreasonable plans are effective in a situation like the one that made us finalists of the Games. Perhaps I should be the one thanking you for coming up with that plan, Bill.”

“Sorry,” the stallion said as he grabbed his phone. “I need to take this call.” Yahya answers the incoming call and says, “What is it?” “The porcupine that Mr. Oguma told us to watch has just murdered his coach in his hotel room,” the rat answered his master’s question. “The police have already been notified and are moving to room 209 to make the arrest.” “Don’t let the officers near that room,” Yahya said as he stood up from the table and turns towards the Lion Heart Resort. “I’m going to apprehend him before he escapes.” “Yahya, what’s going on?” Mufasa asked the stallion. “Don’t worry about me right now,” He responded to the lion’s question. “Just focus on hyping up our finalists.”

The moment Yahya begins sprinting towards the resort, Bradley walks out of the shower drying off his fur and quills. The moment the porcupine opens the door, however, Yahya points a gun towards his head with a laser beam pointing at his forehead. “Don’t move,” the stallion told the porcupine. “Launch a single quill and I’ll shoot.” Bradley sighs knowing that the stallion holding him at gunpoint has discovered his crime. “You’re rather indecent for a vigilante,” he commented on Yahya’s current attire. “Yet, I’m completely in the nude. Surely an ethical cop wouldn’t dare attempt to arrest a naked animal like myself.” “When it comes to murderers like you,” Yahya responded as two police officers unlock the door to the hotel room and charge inside. “Ethical arrests are off the table.” “Police!” The panther officer yelled at Bradley. “Relax your quills and get your hands behind your back!” The lynx officer yelled as the porcupine complies with the officer’s orders.

“Looks like I’m going to the big house after all,” Bradley told Yahya as the panther cuff’s his hands. “But those rookies have no idea what they’re going to be in for.” “Thanks for keeping him in place Yahya,” the lynx expressed his gratitude to the Sublime Beastar. “Now we can get a coroner and a forensics team to gather the evidence we need to put him on trial. You can join our Beastar in enjoying the finale of Lion Heart Games now.” “As for you,” the lynx turns his attention back towards Bradley as they walk him out of the hotel room while Yahya rappels out of the window. “You have the right to remain silent. If you decide not to utilize that right, anything and everything you say can and will be used against you in a Pride City court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided to you at no cost.”

While a coroner’s vehicle pulls up to the Lion Heart Resort after Yahya crosses the street and returns to the beach while the police walk Bradley towards the police car in front of the entrance, Sabrina asks Pina, “What’s going on that resort?” “Crazy things have been happening these past three days,” Her boyfriend responded before he takes a sip of water while he watches Bradley and one of the police officers get inside of the police car before they drive off. “But that’s a conversation for another time.” “Something crazy’s definitely about to go down in this city,” Serena said as the red team approaches Louis’s table. “Still, I wouldn’t be planning for the Pride Rock Relay in the hotel anytime soon. How about we get changed and play some games to keep you boys warmed up after you’re done with dinner?” “Ah…” Legoshi thinks about how to reply to Serena’s invitation while his tail slightly wags. “Sure,” the young wolf responded. “That sounds like fun.” “Now you boys only have three hours and a half before the Relay begins,” Miyagi told his son and his friends after examining his watch which displayed seventeen thirty. “So be sure you hold a meeting an hour ahead of time.”

After enjoying a meal with his family and friends and playing a few beach games as the sun begins to set, Legoshi and Simba’s teams enter two separate locker rooms to change back into their school’s swim uniforms and layout the course map for the Pride Rock Relay. “According to this map,” Louis addresses his teammates. “There are four legs of the Pride Rock Relay. Aoba, since you’re the fastest animal in our team you’ll start off the relay.” “Got it,” Aoba told his captain. “Since you have the instincts of a wolf,” the deer focuses his attention on Legoshi. “It should be easy for you to navigate through the third leg Legoshi. Then all you need to do once you’ve conquered the maze is leave the final dash to me.” “No way Louis,” Bill objected to Louis's initial plan. “Pride Rock’s interior is going to be dark at night. So, I nominate Legoshi to finish the relay for us while you drive the jet ski to me and I’ll navigate through the maze.” “What are you getting at Bill?” Louis questions Bill’s alternative plan. “What I’m trying to say is,” Bill explained his alternate plan. “You’re going to be at a disadvantage against lions when you’re in a dark area. I think you’re better off driving a jet ski in the second leg of the relay.” “Bill has a point,” Aoba acknowledge Bill’s logic regarding the relay. “If you get lost looking for a way to the peak of Pride Rock from the inside, we’re going to lose the relay. The Jetski course is marked with lights so it’s going to be easy for you to navigate through it.” Louis takes a moment to contemplate which plan his team should go with for the Pride Rock Relay. He takes a deep breath as says, “Alright. We’ll go with Bill’s suggestion. Legoshi, I’ll leave the final stretch to you.”

“Alright Simba,” Malka said as he stretches his arms. “You want to use the same strategy we used to win last year?” Simba shakes his head while telling Malka, “I don’t think so. With Louis calling the shots for his team, we need to come up with a new strategy for the relay. Tojo, you’ll start the relay against whoever Louis selects in the first leg.” Tojo nods and tells Simba “You can count on me to start the Relay off strong.” “Chumvi,” Simba turns his attention to Chumvi “you’ll drive the jet ski to Malka and Tojo passes the baton to you.” “And leaves Malka to navigate the Stone Maze before you make the final dash to the peak of Pride Rock,” Chumvi said as he examines the course. “You caught on to that quick,” Simba complements Chumvi’s addition. “But like last year’s games, anything could happen. We’ll either come out of this defending our title, or we’ll meet our match at Louis’s hands.” Simba places his right hand over the map while his teammates place their right hands on the back of his. “Let’s finish these games as a team,” Simba tells his teammates as they all return a loyal smile.

Later that night, “Ladies and Gentlemen,” The howler monkey yelled to the crowd as they respond with loud cheers and applause. “This is the moment we’ve all been waiting for! Tonight, our two finalists will compete to determine which team will be the champions of the 2017 Lion Heart Games! Will Huru Academy defend their title or will Cherryton Academy become the new champions?” “Aoba and Tojo,” the AI announced to the finalists as two pillars rise up from between Tojo and Aoba and reveal a green and a red baton, “Retrieve your batons.” Tojo takes the red baton from the pillar while Aoba takes the green one before the two of them get into their starting positions.

“This first leg of the relay is the Shore Line Rush,” the announcer explained to the crowd. “The first runners will sprint across the shore to their partner waiting on their jet skis. The batons act as a battery so the ski racers will not be able to operate their skis without them. Looks like starters are ready to go. So are you ready for the grand finale!?” The crowd cheers in response before the AI begins to count down, “3… 2… 1…” “Let’s…” the announcer yells before he and the audience shout, “GO!” the unison shout signals both Tojo and Aoba to race across the shoreline on foot. After a strong start at what looks to be a ten-meter run to the docks, Tojo begins to feel a sudden sprain on his right leg. Knowing that Aoba could pass him, the lion continued his run solely on adrenaline. “I know my body is prone to injury in spite of me being born a carnivore,” Tojo thought to himself. “But I can’t let my frail body and ill fortune stop me. Gouhin would tear me apart if I throw in the towel after helping my team get this far.”

“Damn it, Tojo,” Chumvi thought to himself after witnessing Tojo flinch in response to the sprain on his leg. “I know you have a habit of injuring yourself, but how are you forcing yourself to keep evenly matched with Aoba like this?” “Chumvi’s worried about his teammate,” Louis thought to himself as he watches Chumvi’s reaction to Tojo’s behavior. “We all won the Seaside Skirmish together…” “Louis!” Aoba yells for his captain the moment Tojo caught up with him at the dock. “You’ve both done well,” Louis complements both Tojo and Aoba’s performance as they hand their batons over to and Chumvi. “You probably should get some rest Tojo,” Chumvi told his teammate as he and his opponent insert the batons into the slot between the handlebars which activates their engines. “You and Aoba earned it.”

As the jet skis speed off of the dock Tojo sits down on the dock and examines his sprained leg. “Hey,” Aoba said as he comes to his opponent’s aid. “Is your leg doing okay?” “I never sprinted that before,” Tojo responded. “But it’ll be fine later.” “C’mon,” Aoba offers his shoulder to the injured lion. “Let me at least help you up.” While Tojo places his right arm on Aoba’s shoulder before the eagle helps him up, “After a triumphant finish from the starters in spite of Tojo’s injury,” the announcer called the passing of the batons as both Chumvi and Louis race towards the base of Pride Rock within the neon-marked course. “Both Chumvi and the Cherryton Playboy must dominate the waves in order to reach the beginning of the maze at the base of Pride Rock where the maze-runners are waiting for them to hand over the baton. Will Chumvi adapt to Malka’s position, or will Louis utilize his opponent’s change of tactics to his advantage?”

“That’s right,” Louis thought to himself as he drifts within the lit course. “All eyes on me.” However, noticing Chumvi performing a jump using the ocean's wave startles him as the lion takes the lead over him. “And the daredevil uses the high wave to gain the upper hand!” The announcer shouts as Chumvi’s jump brings him closer to Pride Rock. “Don’t think you can outdare the deer who embodies the soul of the Grim Reaper,” Louis thought as he engages the ski’s over-boost function to catch up with Chumvi. “Looks like the Cherryton Playboy’s got some tricks on his sleeve after all!” the announcer called as Louis performs a slight drift causing water to splash away from Bill. Louis then anchors the ski after it completely stops and ejects the baton before Chumvi arrives at the base. “The maze is yours, Bill,” Louis said as he hands the baton to his tiger teammate. Bill takes the baton before he gives his captain a confident smile and enters Pride Rock with Malka following suit.

“Upon that dare-devilish display from Chumvi and Louis,” the announcer called as Bill and Malka enter a dark maze within Pride Rock. “Bill and Malka must navigate the Maze of the Great Kings to reach their final teammate. Their batons will act as a navigator that will guide the competitors through the dark labyrinth. But they will not encounter each other within so they’ll have only the markings that glow when their baton shines a light on them and the spirits of the Great Kings to guide them.” The moment the stone door behind them closes, Bill and Malka’s baton begins to glow their team colors. “Woah,” Bill thought to himself as he is amazed at how the baton’s light brings a painting to his left to life while he navigates the maze. “I never thought these paintings would come to life like that.” “These paintings must be pointing out where the Great Kings wants me to go,” Malka thought to himself as he followed the animated paintings as they glowed on the walls. “But if either competitor gets lost within the maze,” the announcer called as Malka and Bill continue using the painting as their guide to the exit. “The partners waiting in the final stretch of the relay can turn back and help them out.”

As he continues to find the exit, Bill ends up becoming confused by the meaning of the paintings. His confusion causes him to struggle as he thinks to himself, “What the hell does all this mean?” “A wolf, deer, and rabbit? A pack of hyenas? And some kind of demon? How is any of this going to lead me to the exit!?” “Hey Bill,” a whispering voice echoes around the maze and startles Bill who looks around waving his baton like a bludgeon. When the panicked tiger turns around, he sees Legoshi place his right hand on Bill’s left shoulder to calm him down. “You okay?” the wolf asked his partner. “I never wanted that wolf to see like this,” Bill thought to himself as he began to calm down. “But I’m glad he’s here.” “I think I’m fine now,” Bill responded.

While Legoshi and Bill navigate the maze together, Malka began to hallucinate when his fears of being alone began to hinder his confidence as he began to get lost within the maze. Visions of his childhood when he was alone were beginning to overwhelm his thoughts, but before he could panic, “Are you okay Malka?” Simba’s voice began to echo around the maze as the lion began to calm down. “Simba?” Malka asked as he looked around and noticed Simba standing behind him. He takes a deep breath in relief before he tells the team captain. “I was frightened for a bit. But I’m okay now.”

The moment Simba and Malka continued on to the exit of the maze, they along with Bill and Legoshi are halted by a spirit that resembled a lion clad in a roman Cesar's attire. “You have made the right decision in helping a teammate in need,” the spirit told the four. “But Pride City will become the heart of an incoming crisis that will enslave both herbivores and carnivores alike. Simba, Legoshi, bring the red deer you call Louis, and the son of Scar to the peak of Pride Rock after your game’s closing ceremony. We will continue our discussion there. Until then, you all have my blessing to finish this race.” The moment the spirit vanishes Bill turns towards Legoshi and asks, “Who the hell was that Legoshi?” “I don’t know,” the wolf replied as the path towards the exit was highlighted for them. “But we still need to finish the relay.” “I’m not giving you the baton until we’re outta here,” Bill told Legoshi as he began following the highlighted path. “C’mon, you still have a peak to reach.” As Bill began running towards the exit, Legoshi followed him while Simba and Malka continue towards the end of the maze unfazed by the change in their environment.

Once Bill walks out of the exit, he tells Legoshi, “The peak of Pride Rock is just a long dash away now,” before he hands the wolf the baton. “Go dethrone the champs for me.” Legoshi gives Bill a reassuring smile before he makes his dash towards the peak of Pride Rock, but when Malka and Simba notice Legoshi running towards the peak, Malka hands the baton to Simba and tells him. “You’re not going to let a grey wolf dethrone you as the Lion Heart Games Champion, are you?” Simba happily shakes his head as he grabs the baton and races Legoshi towards the peak of Pride Rock. “Looks like the final run has begun!” The announcer yells as Simba and Legoshi race on Pride Rock. “The runners are currently neck and neck, and neither one is letting up! But the first competitor to light up Pride Rock will have their team be declared champions of the Lion Heart Games.”

“I’m getting goosebumps,” Jack thought to himself as he watches Simba and Legoshi race towards a pillar near the peak of Pride Rock. “Could this neck-and-neck situation cause a first in Lion Heart Games history?” the announcer asked as he, the crowd, and their teammates witness neither Legoshi nor Simba allowing their opponent to gain the lead over each other. The moment the two of them arrive at a pole at the peak of Pride Rock, they insert the baton inside of the slot after opening the two hatches. The moment both of them close the hatch, the outlines of Pride Rock the announcer said as he and the audience watch with anticipation as both red and green lights are drawing within the outlines of the landmark, “Is it…”. After a burst of both red and green light is unleashed upon the audience, the announcer yells, “I can’t believe my eyes!” the audience loudly cheers on Simba and Legoshi’s recent achievement. “Huru and Cherryton Academies won the Relay at the same time!” the announcer yells. “Ladies and Gentlemen, the Lion Heart Games have crowned Co-champions for the first time in event history!”

“Your sons have both earned a well-deserved victory tonight,” the commissioner said as he walked towards both Simba and Miyagi. “They faced plenty of obstacles and trials to reach this point.” “I couldn’t honestly be prouder of my son,” Miyagi responded as he watches Simba and Legoshi shake hands before hugging each other. “Even though we met two days ago.” “We did it Legoshi,” Simba told Legoshi as they look towards the standing ovation that the crowd gave them as their teammates approach them while Aoba is helping Tojo walk towards Simba and Legoshi. “You two never let up until the end,” Aoba told the two of them. “I think this crazy idea of Bill’s managed to pay off.” “I never expected to stand side by side with another team as co-champions of the Lion Heart Games,” Malka said. “I never expected for Legoshi and Simba to finish the way they did either,” Bill told Malka as he stretches his arms and watches Simba and Legoshi break up their hug and approach their respective teams. “You’ve made Pride City History today Legoshi,” Louis happily told the wolf standing before him. “Out of all the crazy ideas Bill came up with, this is one that didn’t involve any trouble on his part.”

“The closing ceremony is currently being prepared,” the AI announced as the crowd continued to cheer on the champion teams. “Co-champions, please exit Pride Rock and report to the stage for the Award Presentations.” “Looks like it’s almost time for the closing ceremony,” Chumvi said after the AI made the announcement. “C’mon guys, Jack’s waiting for us on a boat with your dads.” Upon Chumvi mentioning Jack’s name, the two teams begin their walk back to the base of Pride Rock.


	13. A Lion's Bear

4 Days Until Scar's Deadline

* * *

During a dark rainy night where his Drama Club peers are sound asleep, a brown bear who was just out of the shower could do nothing but look at his reflection in the mirror as he takes a glance at the medication tube that is now empty due to him taking the last dose inside. "I don't know what to do anymore," the bear thought to himself as he throws away the empty tube and sits on the floor with his back on the sink. "Tem and I have become friends since we first met in the Drama Club earlier this Spring. Yet in this brand-new city, I feel that I've only become even more confused about our relationship more often I eat the local food and breathe the local air. And lodging in this former love hotel turned resort only makes these feelings I have for him even more convoluted than I want them to be." As the bear exits the bathroom naked, he takes a glance at the white alpaca sleeping in the room's only bed as he begins to hear his moans in his head. "If I don't take this medication, then I might end up killing Tem and cause a divide among my peers in the Drama Club..."

"Oh, Riz." Tem's moans echo within Riz's head as he opens the curtains to witnesses the rainstorm outside. "But if I continue to spend my nights sharing the same bed as him," Riz thought to himself as his mind begins to visualize him thrusting his cock in and out of the ass of Tem while the alpaca loudly moans with each thrust he takes while he cums on himself and the same bed he's currently sleeping in. "and give in to this lust that lingers in the air here," "I can't hold anymore in!" Tem screams as Riz continues to ravage his ass after the alpaca's first burst of cum within Riz's subconscious mind. "Please cum soon Riz!" he screams in Riz's subconscious "I'm gonna cum any second now," Riz moans to Tem "Just hold out a while longer!" Both of them began to scream in ecstasy as Riz's thrusts accelerate to an inhuman speed before the bear pulls out and cums all over his friend with a climactic roar before his mind returns to reality. "I would only break Els's heart if she discovers that I was the one who took his virginity." Riz thought to himself as he facepalms during the confusion before opening the window. "Maybe there's someone in the black market who can help me." Riz climbs out of the open window before he closes it from the outside.

Riz begins his long stroll on the streets and alleyways of Pride City as the rain stops pouring down upon him, searching for the answers he seeks regarding his complicated relationship with herbivores and Tem. He wonders the streets and alleyways without any forms of inhibition. Caring more about finding answers than covering up his naked body, the bear continues his trek into the darkest alley in the city until a squirt of cum touches his right foot. Riz searches the area around him trying to find out where the cumshot came from when he notices several naked male animals that are in their mid to late sixties either jacking themselves off, giving pedestrians blowjobs, cunnilingus, and rim jobs, or fucking them in clear public view. Riz could realize that these old men are sex-addicted prostitutes due to them having no qualms about cumming on the sidewalks and streets, impregnating their janes, cumming inside their johns, or broadcasting pornography in public for profit. "Hey there little cub," a deep and flirtatious male voice calls out to Riz, causing him to turn towards an old bear blocking a manhole cover using his body and stroking his footlong cock in front of him. "You lookin' for the Underground Market?" "Well," Riz bashfully responded. "I kind of am. There's someone inside who can help me get to know a friend of mine a little better." "You goin' inside for help huh?" the old bear responded "I could open this manhole for you. But you gotta relieve this old bear of some seventy-year-old stress that's been building up."

The bear stops stroking his cock, "Since you're already naked, come sit on grandpa's dick." Riz complies with the elder's request as he walks towards the bear and inserts the bear's tip into his ass. He struggles to get the old bear's full length inside of him since he never had anal sex before. "You're struggling trying to get my full dick inside," the bear voices his concerns about Riz. "You a virgin boy?" "Not for long granddaddy," Riz answered before the old bear moves his hips up and down his cock. The two bears begin to join the moaning masses gathered around the alley "You're so tight for a high school kid," the old bear commented as he thrusts his cock in and out of Riz who could only moan in response to every thrust the elder makes. "And you're so big for an old bear." Riz moans in response causing the old bear to smile and thrust faster. "That's the charm of us Wapenzi." the old bear explained to Riz "'spite of our mature and old age, we devote our lives to fuckin', givin' our clients and friends the best sex they've ever had, and providin' women with infertile husbands the perfect kids of their fuckin' lives. That's mainly due to our extremely high virility allowing our balls to produce the best quality cum money can buy.

That's why we're always butt naked and require our customers to get butt naked before every session." After explaining the Wapenzi to Riz, the old bear notices that the young bear’s hiding his true face. “Hey kiddo,” the old bear called to Riz. “Yo’ eyes are terrifyin’ everyone in the district.” The bear places his hands in front of Riz’s eyes while he stops fucking him. “Show off how you truly feel kiddo. There’s no need fo’ you to deceive yo’ self and everybody around you.” After the older bear moves his hands back to Riz’s hips, the younger bear reveals his true eyes to him as he opens them. “That’s my boy,” the old bear complements Riz’s decision to show him his real eyes. “There’s no need to be ashamed of who you really are.” The bears kiss each other before the older one resumes fucking at a climactic pace. After breaking up the kiss, he and Riz start moaning loudly. "You're gonna make me cum kid," the bear moans to Riz "I can't hold it in anymore either." Riz moans back to the old bear. Noticing a large amount of cum starting to fill the ass of the young Riz, the old bear pulls out before both bears give out a climactic roar and shoot a massive amount of cum at the alleyway. After they rest for a few minutes, the old bear stands up and opens the manhole for Riz with one hand. "Okay kiddo," the bear tells Riz "the Black Market's just down this tunnel." "Thanks, granddaddy," Riz expresses his gratitude to the old bear by kissing him before he prepares to climb down the ladder. "But be careful down there," the old bear warns Riz as the young bear climbs down five rungs. "The Black Market and the sewers connected to it are filled with all sorts of predators, and not all of them affiliate with the Kivuli."

As the manhole closes above him, Riz begins his descent into Pride City's sewers, while Bingwa, who is clad only in a pair of black slacks, is practicing iaido techniques with a custom-made katana in one of the sewer tunnels. However, frustration is growing on his face with every kata he performs. "Something feels off," the liolf thought to himself as he practices different kata. "Even though I follow the instructions on the scrolls word for word, image for image, there's still something missing. There's something about these techniques that I still don't get. But what is it?" Bingwa's frustration starts to turn into rage as he begins to show his fangs, "Is this frustration related to that Legoshi I met in the club? It can't be. I've only encountered him twice, so it should be impossible that this void was caused by him." The movements Bingwa makes with his katana turns from disciplined to savage when he thinks about his life and his misunderstanding of the techniques he's trying to practice. "Maybe it's from living my entire seventeen-year-old life under the bastard who raped my grey wolf mother to conceive me. Or a third party is spreading lies about my father to push me to become him." When Bingwa becomes exhausted, he kneels to the ground and begins sheathing his sword. "I can't focus with these thoughts clouding my mind." When Bingwa's saya fully contains his sword, he stands up as he catches his breath. "It's time for me to return to my cage."

Before Bingwa could make a single step, he could sense Riz approaching him, looking for the entrance to the Black Market. When the bear gets within two meters of Bingwa, the liolf draws his blade and points it at the bear's nose. "Another Cherryton kid," Bingwa said as Riz raises his hands signaling the liolf not to harm him. "You definitely don’t have the fake eyes on your face when we met at the beach. What are you doing roaming these sewers?" "I'm looking for someone who could help me with my friend." The bear answers Bingwa's question, causing the liolf to sigh in annoyance as he sheathes his blade. "Turn back," the liolf told the conflicted bear. "The Underground Black Market has nothing worth losing your future over." "But I need to find a way how I can relate to a herbivore friend of mine a little more," Riz told the liolf who shakes his head in response. "The maintenance period for the main power grid will commence within two hours of this announcement," a public broadcast system announces to everyone within the city. "All citizens please make preparations to return to your residences and lodgings before the maintenance begins." "If you really want to find answers about your friend," Bingwa told the bear. "Go ask a panda bear named Gouhin instead of my father. He runs a clinic on the outskirts of this market." Bingwa turns his back on the brown bear and walks away from him. "Other than that, return directly to your resort and forget this place ever existed."

"I can't turn back after roaming around town to get here," Riz thought to himself "I need to find a way inside." The bear begins to follow Bingwa while remaining outside of the liolf's sight keeping a three-meter distance from him. When he sees Bingwa open the valve door he examines how the liolf opens the door and mimics him after the door closes in front of him. After opening the door and crawling into a narrow corridor he could hear a group of hyenas mingling and making jokes to each other while eating meat dishes and drinking alcoholic drinks in the room above him. However, Riz's scent catches the attention of the liolf he's following. "That hybrid's on to me." Riz thought to himself. "I need to make a detour to lose him." Riz takes a different path to prevent himself from attracting Bingwa's suspicion. Upon reaching the other side of the corridor, Riz gently opens the hatch connecting the narrow corridor he was into what appears to be a Roman bathroom containing golden lion statues.

As he climbs out of the hatch, he sees Scar in the nude and drying himself off with a towel. "Um, excuse me..." Riz tries to get the lion's attention "but could you help me with my friend?" "I loathe playing a relationship counselor." Scar said in disgust as he discards the towel and opens the door in front of him. "I just want to know how I can get close to him without hurting him." Riz explains his situation while following Scar into what appears to be the master bedroom "Well forgive me for not rushing to your aid," the lion responded while sitting on his bed. "I've got more pressing matters to attend to tomorrow." Scar lies on his bed with his back turned to the bear. "I've been losing a lot of sleep over my alpaca friend," Riz walks towards Scar's bed and sits on the opposite end of it. "if a bear was so conflicted on his or her friendship with a lion like you, what would that make him or her?" "A lion's bear." Scar replies to the bear's question in an uninterested tone. "You have a way with words." Riz complements Scar with a smile on his face. "You have no idea," the lion retorts as he rolls over and faces the bear lying on his bed. "So," Scar gets out of his bed and walks towards a nightstand. "You wish to find a middle ground in your relationship with your alpaca, do you?" "Yeah," Riz answers as Scar retrieves a vial filled with honey. "Your school didn't teach you about relationships between herbivore and carnivore species?" the lion asked the bear on his bed. "Well no," Riz answers Scar's question "That's something my academy never taught me." The lion snickers as he lies on his back, opens the vial and sticks his right index finger inside. "Tell me this," Scar said to Riz as he smears the honey between his nipples and from his chest down to his cock. "Who does this letter remind you of?" Riz scoots over towards Scar's chest before he starts licking the honey off his left nipple. "Tem," Riz said under his breath as he licks the honey between Scars nipples from his left nipple to his right one. "That's a good bear," Scar moans as he rubs Riz's head "make sure you get every drop before moving downward."

Riz responds with a smile as he finishes licking the honey clean off Scar's chest before he follows the honey trail with his tongue until he ends up licking the lion's cock. "I've coated my cock in honey just for you," Scar flirtatiously told Riz "so be sure you clean it all off before we go any further. I would hate for ants to crawl inside of that creamy tail hole of yours." “He has a point,” Riz thought to himself as he began giving Scar a blowjob while cleaning his cock of all traces of honey using his tongue. After the lion’s cock is cleaned up, Riz takes Scar’s cock out of his mouth. “There’s a good lad,” Scar compliments Riz’s obedience. “Now would you turn around and rest your head on my pillows?” Riz gives an innocent smile as he complies with the lion’s request.

Unfortunately for Riz, Scar takes out a small device and activates it. Upon activation the device melts into an ebony liquid that completely coats his fifteen-inch cock, making it appear to be an inch longer and darker than it truly is. “Just relax,” Scar whispers in Riz’s ear as the bear feels a sixteen-inch penis being inserted inside of him. Upon the first penetration the coating re-liquifies and turns into a mechanical insect that burrows itself into the bear’s stomach by following the trail of Riz’s intestines. As Scar begins to slowly fuck the unsuspecting bear with his actual fifteen-inch cock, the bug shields itself from the bear’s stomach acid and rests within Riz’s stomach, while the bear softly moans with every thrust the lion makes.

As he takes in every thrust Riz enjoys the hospitality Scar’s giving him unaware that he is being used in the lion’s scheme. Knowing that the bear is enjoying his fornication, Scar picks up the pace, ensuring that his balls touch Riz’s with every thrust. “That felt so good,” Riz moans as Scar suddenly pulls out and rolls the bear over on his back. “Well, the pleasure’s just beginning,” Scar flirtatiously said as he kisses Riz before inserting his cock back into the bear’s anus. He then resumes his thrusts at a faster pace causing Riz to moan louder before the bear could place his left leg over the lion’s right shoulder. “You are an eager little bear,” Scar said as he caresses Riz’s left shin with his right hand and the bear’s chest and abdomen with his left hand. “You should keep your friend relaxed by caressing his body and limbs from time to time.” Scar then begins to suck on Riz’s pecs, causing the bear to gain an erection. “Your eyes and penis are telling me that you enjoy having your pectorals stimulated,” the lion commented on the reaction Riz’s eyes and cock are giving. “It seems that you have more than one fetish you enjoy.” Scar softly laughs as he licks Riz’s nipples. “You naughty bear.” "The maintenance period for the main power grid will commence within the next hour," Scar’s eyes widely open while he stops fucking Riz upon hearing the announcement system’s declaration. "All citizens please return to your residences and lodgings and remain there for the duration of the maintenance period." “Why did you stop Mr. Scar?” Riz asked the lion who was startled by the intercom. “Just a minor distraction,” Scar answered the bear. “I guess that means I have to wrap things up.” Scar resumes fucking Riz at a climactic pace trying to race against the clock. The bear couldn’t make any sounds from his mouth other than moans due to the pleasure he’s taking in having the lion rapidly thrust in and out of him. Scar then remove’s Riz’s left leg from his shoulder and wraps the bear’s legs around his waist as he begins moaning. With one last loud moan, Scar pulls his cock out of Riz while the two of them cum on each other before taking a brief nap after they spent thirty minutes having sex.

Twenty minutes later, Riz tells Scar “I have to go,” before he gets out of the lion’s bed. “Be careful roaming the city during power maintenance.” Scar warns the bear as he leaves the bedroom. “There’s going to be a brief blackout for the thirty minutes before the emergency power comes online. Now feel free to grab some honey on the way home. And remember Rizzy,” Riz turns around after he opens the door to the hallway outside. “This encounter is our little secret.” Riz happily runs out of the room while Scar gives off a manipulative smile before placing the covers over him and falling asleep. Riz exits Scar’s estate unimpeded as he walks into a bustling underground city where carnivores are freely browsing through a selection of black-market goods such as herbivore meat, hides, and more immoral goods and services. The bear gets lost trying to find an exit that leads to the Resort District when the lights suddenly go out around him. Even though he can see within the darkness due to his carnivore heritage, Riz still scrambles within the maze of darkness until a bamboo stalk touches his bare chest. “You poor gullible little bear,” a voice told him as he witnesses a panda bear standing in front of him. “I’m glad we ran into each other during the blackout. Just relax kid.” Riz complies by collapsing on the panda’s arms and falling asleep as the young bear allows the panda to carry him to an unknown location.

Meanwhile in the Lion Heart Resort, Tem suddenly wakes up in a pitch-black hotel room. “Riz,” Tem calls for his bear roommate. “Riz?” Worried for his roommate’s safety, he scrambles for his cell phone and turns on the flashlight feature. “Where have you gone, you crazy bear?” Riz searches the room using his phone’s flashlight to light. “Tonight’s maintenance night,” Kifahari said as his voice is heard from the hallway outside of Tem’s room. Noticing the voice, Tem aims the flashlight at the room’s door walks towards it. “Way to pick a night for a skinny dip Kifahar-” Kifahari is interrupted when one of the room’s doors open with Tem peeking outside.

Upon noticing a flashlight shining on his nude body, Kifahari turns around notices the alpaca shining a light at him. “Tem?” the lion asked the concerned Tem as he walks towards him. “It’s past curfew, what do have your door open for?” “I’m looking for my roommate Riz,” Tem answered the lion. “I was going to bed the last time I saw him, when the power went out, he was gone.” “Did you know where he was headed?” Kifahari asked the alpaca. “No,” Tem told Kifahari. “I was asleep when he left our room.” The lion took a deep breath before he told the alpaca, “Let’s wait in your room until the maintenance is over. Then go to Presidential Suite Five and ask Legoshi where Riz has gone. It’s too dangerous for an herbivore to wander around in the dark.” Kifahari walks Tem back to his hotel room to wait out the maintenance period.

While Tem and Kifahari stay in the hotel room and reflecting on a girl the alpaca is interested in, Riz awakens in a room with his back on several bamboo branches. “I’ve never seen this place before,” Riz thought to himself as he analyzes his new surroundings. “Is this a-” “Morning kid,” the panda clad in a yellow Hawaiian shirt, navy pants, and black combat boots greets Riz who is dressed in a hospital gown. “You’re the panda I ran into during the blackout,” Riz told the panda walking towards him. “And you’re very observant for a young brown bear,” the panda responds to the brown bear as the younger bear glances at the scars on the older bear’s face while the panda places a stethoscope on Riz’s chest to observe his heart rate. “You’ve come to me willingly and you’re perfectly calm right now,” the panda says as he continues to observe Riz’s heart rate. “You almost had a panic attack before I found you, and now you have a normal heart rate.” The panda takes the stethoscope off Riz’s chest before he walks back towards a chair next to a camera. “Who are you?” Riz asked the panda.

“I’m the guard of the Back-Alley Market who’s currently observing the Underground Market here in Pride City,” The panda answered the bear’s question. “Now I will ask the questions. Start with your name.” The panda presses a button that causes the camera to flash on Riz’s face while taking a picture of him. Riz closes his eyes in response to the flash before tells the panda, “It’s Riz.” “Riz, huh?” the panda said. “When was the last time you devoured an herbivore?” Shocked at the question being asked Riz responded. “I never devoured an Herbivore. Let alone thought about devouring one.” “You never thought about it?” The panda asked Riz about his answer. “You mean, you’ve never taken your mask off?” “Never,” Riz told the panda questioning him. “I was searching around for relationship advice for my alpaca friend and get some-” “Wait,” the panda interrupted him. “You’re friends with an alpaca, but you never had thoughts about devouring this boy?”

“No.” (Riz)

“Have you dreamt about his flavor when you sleep at night?” (Gouhin)

“No!” (Riz)

“You planning the perfect day and time to devour him?” (Gouhin)

“Now those two questions are offensive to me.” (Riz)

“Sure they are. But know this, carnivores are all the same in nature.” (Gouhin)

Riz’s eyes widen in shock at the panda’s revelation. “That’s why the Black Markets around the globe exist.” The panda places the button on the left arm of the chair across from Riz before he stands up and walks towards a large, battery-powered touch screen. “Black Market meat is commonly offered by hospitals. Sometimes by funeral homes and other times from by-products of research labs that are developing that miracle protein most adults and high-schoolers savor. The meat may not be legal unlike that pseudo-meat openly being sold in Pride City, but you’re not killing the animals yourself.”

“Take a good look,” the panda turns on the terminal to reveal the photos and reports of several animals. “This is a database of all the carnivores of both Cherryton and Pride City who surrendered to their instincts, and killed the herbivores themselves.” The horrific sight of the images causes Riz to stand up in horror while grasping the bamboo stalks behind him. “Some still longed for the taste of meat and chewed off at least one of their limbs. Some lose their fur due to stress. Some loathe themselves and resort to self-destructive behavior. Others join up with Scar’s Kivuli and do his dirty work to clean up their conscience. One carnivore ate the herbivore because he loved her so much.” “Wait,” Riz said in a terrified tone. “Why are you showing me this? Who are you!?” The panda takes a puff out of his cigarette before he plugs the camera into the terminal which will add Riz into the clinic’s registry. “Me?” He responds to the bear cowering in front of the bamboo stalk. “While Rafiki specializes in spiritual and herbal remedies, I focus on psychosomatic medicine. But both of us are here to keep these cases from happening again. Whether you and your carnivore friends think of us as foes or allies. That’s for each one of you to decide.”

"The emergency power test will commence momentarily." “But you’ve never told me your name,” Riz said while the announcement was being broadcasted. "All citizens, please remain in your homes and lodgings until the emergency power comes online." “The name’s Gouhin,” the panda told Riz. “I’m sure Bingwa already mentioned me before you came all this way.” “Repeat, the emergency power test will commence momentarily. All citizens, please remain in your homes and lodgings until the emergency power comes online.” “Sounds like the emergency power’s about to come on,” Gouhin said as he walks towards the exit. “Come up to my office.”

The moment the emergency power turns on, Riz takes off his gown and lies on the bed naked. “So you persist in walking around naked huh?” Gouhin asked Riz. “I want you to try something since you ran out of your strength reduction meds tonight.” Gouhin opens a drawer in his desk and retrieves a box containing twelve bundles of six green pills. Gouhin takes one of the pills and hands them to Riz. “What is this?” The brown bear asked Gouhin about the pill. “I’m glad you asked,” Gouhin complemented Riz’s answer. “It’s a new strength reduction prototype with grounded bamboo grass. The genius that made this wanted a new medication for large bears to take every week instead of every day without the side effects of the one currently in the market. Now, what did Scar teach you when you snuck into his estate? The best way to devour a herbivore?” “No,” Riz firmly answered as Gouhin analyses his eyes. “So those Wapenzi talked you into discarding your fake eyes while they had sex with you huh?”

Gouhin unbuttons his shirt. “Then there’s no point probing any further without going au naturale.” Gouhin takes off his shirt before he unbuckles his belt, unbuttons his pants, and unlace his boots. “Tell me, kid,” he said as he finishes undressing himself. “Does the sight of a naked male arouse you?” “Well,” Riz said as he thinks of an answer to Gouhin’s question. “There was the sight of a bear older than you that masturbated in front of me…” “Then this type of sight does arouse you,” Gouhin said as he searched for porn videos within the Lion Heart Resort’s video library while Riz takes a sip out of the tea lying on the table. “Ugh,” Riz said after he put the cup back on the table causing Gouhin to laugh at him. “What kind of tea was that?” Riz asked the panda. “That tea’s made purely out of grounded bamboo grass.” “I find it astonishing that this bear could survive this long making supplements and drinks involving bamboo grass, along with eating bamboo branches.” Riz thought to himself as he took a seat in the chair near the door. “He nearly has the same physique as me, but his fur pattern is different.” “It’s going to take hours for you to get back to the resort on foot,” Gouhin told Riz after he finishes browsing the Resort’s library. “How ‘bout I show you navigate Pride City’s sewer system.”

When both bears arrive in the sewer tunnels on the outskirts of the Underground Market, Gouhin presses a black button that summons a monorail car to their location. “This monorail can get you to the Underground Market from any manhole within the Pride City limits in a matter of minutes,” Gouhin explained to Riz as the car opens the right-side doors to allow the bears to board it. “All you have to do is choose a district within the map and it will take the fastest route to your destination, i.e. the Resort District.” Gouhin selects the resort district on the Pride City map which causes the doors to close. “You may want to take a seat and fasten your seat belt for this ride.” The panda presses the start button after Riz complies with his recommendation.

* * *

3 Days Until Scar's Deadline

* * *

As the monorail takes the bears to their destination, Tem tells Kifahari “I can’t wait until the maintenance is over. I’m sorry Kifahari, but I need to talk to Legoshi.” “The emergency power’s on,” Kifahari told Tem as the alpaca heads towards the door. “So you can visit Legoshi by taking the emergency elevator now if you want.” Kifahari then gives Tem an emergency key that will get him inside Presidential Suite five. “But you’ll need this key to get inside until the main power comes back online.” “Thanks for staying with me during the blackout Kifahari,” Tem said as he leaves the room and heads towards the emergency elevator. After an uneventful ride up to the Presidential suite floor, Tem nervously walks down the hallway looking for the fifth suite. When he is in front of the door to the suite, Tem uses the emergency key to get inside.

Upon entering the suite, Tem takes a look around to find a closed door leading to the bedroom. The alpaca walks towards the door and slowly and quietly opens it to keep him from disturbing Louis, Oguma, Jack, Mufasa, Simba, and Legoshi. "Uh, Legoshi?" Tem called the wolf who struggles to wake up without alerting Louis and everyone else he's sharing the bed with. "It's one in the morning Tem," Legoshi groggily told the alpaca as he walks towards the bed. "What's wrong?" "I'm worried about Riz," Tem answered, "I haven't seen him since last night." The alpaca walks closer to the grey wolf "I think he went to the Black Market and hasn't come back." The uttering of the term "Black Market" by the whispering Tem suddenly causes Simba to awaken from his slumber. "He went where?" the lion asked the Tem. "He didn't say anything before he left," Tem responded to Simba's question "He just left me a note, opened my room's window, and jumped out." "What did the note say Tem?" "It said," the alpaca took out a piece of paper and began reading its contents. "Tem, I need to pick up a refill of my strength reduction medicine and get help when it comes to our relationship. Please don't get anyone else worried about me, because I'll come right back when I'm done. Riz." "What kind of relationship counselor opens their doors so late at night?" Simba asked the Tem, "Well..."

"SIRE!" Zazu yelled towards the suite before Tem could come up with an answer. "PREDATION INCIDENT! IN THE LE ELEGANCE!" Zazu's yelling wakes up the others and causes both Simba and Mufasa to jump out of bed and get dressed. "Zazu," Mufasa orders the hornbill as he heads towards the door. "Escort Tem to his room." "If the victim's Pina's girlfriend then we have to-" Legoshi tries to convince Mufasa to bring him when Louis pulls him back and allows the lions to rush out of the suite. "No Legoshi," Louis told the concerned wolf. "We need to get some rest for our assignment in the morning." "Come Tem," Zazu told the alpaca as he prepares to walk outside of the suite "everyone else, rest well." Tem leaves the presidential suite with Zazu escorting him. "This Predation Incident could be a bad omen for us," Jack thought to himself as he and the others try to go back to sleep. "I just hope Riz is okay."

As Tem was walking down the stairwell with Zazu he asks the hornbill, "You don't think Riz devoured anyone while he has gone did you?" "Oh young man," Zazu reassured the distressed alpaca. "I'm sure that young bear's keeping himself out of trouble. He's the type that clearly knows better than to hang around a bunch of slobbering mangy stupid roaches that will only get him in a bigger mess." "I hope you're right Zazu," Tem said as Zazu escorts him back to his room. Meanwhile, the monorail in the sewers arrives near a ladder that leads to a manhole out of the sewers. “This looks like my stop,” Riz said before the monorail stops in front of the ladder. After the doors open, Riz takes a step near the ladder when Gouhin stops him by saying “Hey kid. I have a few more things for you.” The panda hands Riz a small package and list a gay bear and alpaca porn video titles. “What’s this?” Riz asked Gouhin. “Your new meds, a set of bamboo tea packets, and a matter of serious business,” Gouhin explained the contents of the package he gave to Riz. “If you and your friend get aroused watching any of the videos on this order form, then you two are just kids with particular fetishes. But if neither one of you respond to them at all and you still question your relationship, you two and Rafiki have got a serious problem." Riz blushes upon noticing that Gouhin gave him an order form for bear and alpaca porn. “Thanks for everything, doctor.” He said as he climbs the ladder and opens the manhole above him. As the bear climbs out of the sewer with Gouhin’s package he sees a white supercar speed off in front of the Lion Heart Resort entrance. “The main power grid maintenance period is now over, thank you for your patience as the main power is reactivated.” The city-wide announcement was made as Riz closes the manhole and sneaks back into his hotel through the opened window.

While Riz prepares the tea in his room, Tem opens the door to the first-floor hallway while the announcement is being broadcasted throughout the city. "Riz has been very distressed lately almost like he wants to tell me something but can't”, he told Zazu as they walk towards his room while the main power turned back on. “Have you ever had a friend so conflicted?" "There's someone with overwhelming internal conflicts in every family Tem," Zazu told the alpaca as he takes his keycard and unlocks the door after the main power comes back online. "He just needs someone to help keep him on the right path for his life." Upon opening the door to his room, Tem spots Riz, without his fake eyes, lying on the bed as naked as he left with two cups of tea on a nightstand.

"Hey Tem," Riz greeted his roommate. "Sorry to keep you waiting for so long." "Young man," Zazu scolding the brown bear lying seductively on the bed he shares with Tem. "You had your friend worried sick about you when you snuck out of here last night." "I had to get a refill of my medication," Riz responded to the enraged hornbill. "Then what's with the tea on the nightstand?" Tem asked his friend. "It's a special tea made by a panda who gave me a new prototype of my meds," Riz answered. "It tasted bitter at first, but he said that whoever created the prototype included grounded bamboo grass to keep the beast inside me from getting out of control for a longer period of time and mitigates the other side effects of my old meds." "Beneficial or not," Zazu resumes scolding the bear. "You had better take your medication before I leave unless you want me to report your broken curfew."

"Zazu's right," a naked Kifahari said to Riz as he walks into the room where both Tem and Riz are sitting on the bed. "You know the rules about staying out after midnight Riz." The lion leans his back on the wall on Tem's side of the bed. "Tem had a good reason to be worried about you. Now Riz," Kifahari crawls on the bed until his body looms over Riz "If I find out you missed curfew again, I'm going to have to let the Pride City Government deport you back to Cherryton. You hear me?" Riz nods signaling the blonde lion to get off him. "C'mon Zazu," Kifahari calls Zazu as he opens the door to Riz's room. "Let's give these best friends a moment to themselves." Zazu watches Riz take a green-colored pill and washes it down his throat with the bamboo grass tea he made using one of Gouhin's packets.

When Zazu and Kifahari leave the room and close the door behind them, Tem tries the tea in the other cup. He uses his cheeks to hold the tea in his mouth before swallowing it. "Blech!" Tem exclaimed. "That was my first reaction when I tried that panda bear's tea." "Uh Riz," Tem called to his friend who finishes his tea. "What is it Tem?" Riz asked his alpaca friend. "Did you get anything for us while you were out?" "I got some honey to help sweeten the tea without affecting the prototype medicine's effects and the panda wanted us to take a look at some bear and alpaca gay porn when I got back." "What!?" Tem screamed upon hearing the other part of his friend's report. "Is this that doctor's way of helping us out?" "I guess so," Riz told his friend as he picked up the phone. "I'm was as shocked as you when the panda gave me this movie order. But it doesn't hurt for us to give it a try." "If you and your friend get aroused watching any of the videos on this order form, then you two are just kids with particular fetishes," Gouhin said in Riz's mind as he dials the number to the front desk. "But if neither one of you respond to them at all and you still question your relationship, you two and Rafiki have got a serious problem." "Thank you calling the Lion Heart Resort Front Desk," a receptionist answers the phone "Is there any service you would like to request for your room?" "Yeah,” Riz responded to the clerk. “I would like to order two late-night films in your catalog: ‘Tale of the Lusty Alpaca Prince’ and ‘Beartiful Temptations’." “I’ll unlock access to those films for your room right away,” the receptionist told Riz. “Is there anything else I can help you with sir?” “No,” Riz replied, “That’s all I wanted.” “Then enjoy your enticing order sir and thank you for calling the Lion Heart Resort’s Room Service hotline.” The receptionist told the bear through the phone. “No thank you for helping us,” Riz expressed his gratitude for their service. “Goodbye.”

Tem turns on the television as Riz hangs up the phone. The alpaca uses the remote to play ‘The Lusty Alpaca Prince’ on the screen. As the film began playing, the two fantasizes about Tem being a prince clad in elegant medieval armor walking into a throne room with a box being wheeled inside by a group of alpaca knights clad in full medieval body armor. The room is occupied by bear knights guarding the room and Riz as the king sitting on the throne. After the prince arrives near the steps of the throne he and his caravan stops and kneels before the king. “Your majesty,” the prince reported to the king. “As an offer of peace between our kingdoms, I present to you the head of the dragon that was the mortal enemy of your people.” The alpaca knights open the box and place the dragon’s severed head in their prince’s hands before he presents the head to the king. “You have fought a valiant battle to secure peace for both of our kingdoms,” the bear declared to the prince. “This monsters head that you have presented me shall be a token of unity between our kingdoms. You may rise.” The prince stands up before the king as he gently places a hand on the prince’s right shoulder. “Instead of repaying your heroic deed with gold, I offer you and your loyal knights the love of my royal court.” “I am willing to accept the love of a king more than material gold any day,” the prince told the king as the two share an intimate kiss while the squires hang the dragon’s head over the king’s throne.

Upon entering the king’s bed chambers, the king disassembles the prince’s armor to examine the body of the hero of their kingdoms. “Your body does not have any scars or burns,” the king said as he examines the prince’s body while undressing him. “You must have been very agile when you challenged the dragon dear prince.” “My knights were not as fortunate during our encounter with the dragon,” the prince reported to the king. “Most have been wounded, some were burned by its infernal breath, others sacrificed their lives for this grand achievement. I would not be bedded by you today if it were not for my loyal knights.” “But it was your leadership and swordsmanship that finished the beast,” the king said as he laid the prince’s naked body on his bed and he begins undressing. “So you deserve at least some of the credit for completing your quest.” The prince helps the king undress himself while kissing him and stroking his exposed penis as the bear removes his pants and shoes before he lays himself on the bed with the prince licking his cock until it becomes erect. The king moans with every lick the prince makes until he gently rubs his head on the prince’s wool, signaling him to stop.

“Turn around my prince,” the king flirtatiously commanded the prince who complies before he begins giving the king a blowjob. The moment the prince moves to a sixty-nine position, the king begins rimming the prince who begins moaning in response to his rimjob. After a minute of sucking and rimming, the prince gets the king’s cock out of his mouth and tells him, “I have got a perfect idea, your majesty.” The king then releases his prince as he crawls off him and walks towards the bedroom door. “Are you suggesting…” The king questions the prince’s intentions. “Only if you really want to,” The prince replies as he opens the door while he’s still in the nude. “My surviving knights are bathing with the males of your court in the bathhouse. Maybe we can hold a performance for the bathers.” The king smiles at the prince’s suggestion as he sits up on his bed.

Upon contemplating on whether or not to enact the prince’s suggestion, the bear king is later fucking the prince in front of their bathing knights and soldiers. Several cheers and whistles were heard from the bathers as the prince’s moans and the pounding of flesh echoes throughout the building. “Looks like our fornication has gathered quite the audience,” the king complimented as he thrusts his cock within the anus of the alpaca prince. “Are you being entertained my guests and knights?” The king asked the alpacas and bears cheering on his sex act with the prince. The crowd gives the king an ecstatically positive reception before he tells the bears, “Then take one of the prince’s knights and join in on the royal fornication!”

In compliance with the king’s declaration, the bears happily pounce on the proud alpaca knights and begin fucking them around their king. Soon the walls of the bathhouse were filled with the moans of male alpacas. “You really know how to get your court to join in your majesty!” The prince moans after the king changes their current position and picks up the pace in response to the exhibition turning into a massive orgy. “I couldn’t let the prince have all the fun now can I,” the king told the prince as he continues to fuck the alpaca in as many positions as possible before reaching his climax. “My queen would have been envious of you if she were still alive.” The prince stops the king upon hearing that the bear’s queen was dead. “Do not compare me to the dead, your majesty,” the prince whispers in the king’s ear. “That would dishonor her memory.” “My sincerest apologies my prince,” the king apologizes to the prince in a whisper before he resumes fucking at a climactic pace.

Eventually, the king starts moaning while the prince’s moans even louder due to the intense speed the king’s cum oozing cock was pounding the anus of the prince. “Would you accept my seed as a reward for slaying the dragon?” the king moans to the prince. “Yes!” the prince screams in response. “Please release your royal seed all over my body!” “As you wish,” the king told the prince after he pulls out. The two begin stroking their cocks while aiming at each other and moaning loudly at the same time. After giving out a loud mating roar, the king coats the prince’s naked body with a massive amount of cum before the prince gives out an orgasmic scream as he coats the bear with a load of his cum.

After the prince and king have a simultaneous orgasm and they lie down on the bathhouse floor, Riz and Tem’s fantasy comes to an end as Riz awakens within his hotel room with cum on his chest and bedsheets and the orgy scene of the porn he ordered for his room still playing on the television screen. “I can’t believe we both imagined that we were actually in one of those porn movies we just watched,” Riz thought to himself as he notices Tem laying his head near the cum stains on his chest “But turns out, we both had sex while watching this porn the doctor ordered for me.” “Hey Tem,” Riz woke up Tem upon noticing the cum traces on his fur and his friend’s wool. “We better clean this up before we go to sleep Riz,” Tem said as he got out of the bed and began walking into the bathroom. “I don’t want Legoshi getting suspicious of us in the morning before the live performance of ‘Adler’.” “Turns out,” Riz thought to himself as he turns off the TV and follows Tem into the bathroom. “We are kids with particular fetishes. But we’re not going to tell Els that.” Upon entering the shower stall, Tem happily turns on the water and begins his after-sex shower with Riz who is just as content as his roommate after he discovers that their bond had strengthened. Unfortunately for the bear, the bug inside of his stomach awakens and begins transmitting data to an unknown recipient while its host was bathing.


	14. The Tragedy of Sabrina and Pina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> A Graphic Violent Death will be depicted in this chapter.

4 Days Until Scar's Deadline

* * *

Upon opening a door to what appears to be a corporate building, Legoshi sniffs the aroma permeating from the flowers being grown within the front lobby. “The floral arrangements of this building smells even stronger than the rest of the city,” Legoshi thought to himself as he, Simba, Mufasa, Oguma and the Drama Club walk towards the front desk. “I love this smell.”

“Welcome to the Amor Corporation Headquarters,” A beautiful female red panda greets the group. “How may I help you gentlemen this morning?” “We came on an appointment made by a female dall sheep named Sabrina,” Pina uses his alluring looks and aura to garner the panda’s attention as he explains to her while leaning on the front desk. “Would you be so kind to point out her current whereabouts and tell her Pina came by to see her?” “Pina?” the receptionist spots the male sheep leaning on the front desk whose eyes are clearly flirting with her. “Your girlfriend’s waiting for you in the Photography Studio on the twenty-third floor. Just take the second elevator on my right to go to that floor.” “Thank you very much,” Pina gets off of the desk and turns his attention to his group “C’mon guys,” Pina walks towards the second elevator to on the right. “I don’t want to keep my girl waiting.”

The elevator ride was rather uneventful with the sole exception being the awestruck looks most of the Drama Club members had when they glanced outside of the glass walls and noticed more of Pride City’s cityscape slowly coming into view. With the exceptions of Louis, Oguma, Mufasa and Simba who were used to these kinds of views; the group treasured these moments by visual memory or taking a picture using their cellphones. “I’ve never gotten such an amazing view of Pride City before,” Legoshi thought to himself as he watches more the cityscape being revealed to him as the elevator nears its destination on the twenty-third floor of the Amor Building.  
As the elevator door opens, Pina notices Sabrina pushing a wheeled rack where various outfits she designed are hanging on the rail. “Morning Sabrina,” Pina greeted his girlfriend as he walks out of the elevator before the others. Sabrina stops pushing the cart upon hearing her boyfriend’s voice. “Good morning Pina,” Sabrina responds her boyfriend’s greeting. “I’m just about to deliver some completed outfits for the ‘Adler Line’ that’s going to be launched after the play tomorrow.” “Do you need any help moving that cart?” Pina asked his girlfriend. “I guess so,” Sabrina responded. “Some of the larger sized outfits are making this cart a hassle to move around alone. Can you help as well, Simba?”

“Okay,” Simba answered as he and Pina helped Sabrina wheel the cart to what appears to be a fitting room. “C’mon guys,” Pina called for the others. “You don’t have to wait in the middle of the hall you know.” Upon hearing Pina, Legoshi and the others follow the cart into the men’s fitting room. The moment the group arrives, Sabrina parks the cart next to the wall. “You said that you were going to debut the ‘Adler Line’ after tomorrow’s performance, right?” Louis asked Sabrina. “That’s right,” Sabrina responded. “I would be honored if the lead actor who played Adler in his academy wore an outfit that would symbolize the soul of the Grim Reaper himself.” Sabrina walks towards the door and opens it before she tells the group, “You can get changed here. This room will also lead you to the studio.”

After Sabrina leaves the room and closes the door, the Drama Club analyzes the outfits hanging on the rack. “These clothes look very similar to the costumes we wore during our school performances,” Kai commented on the outfits before reaching his hand to pick one of them out. “Hold on there Kai,” Bill told the mongoose which stops him from taking the first pick. “Louis should get first dibs on the outfits since he’s the lead actor of the club.”

“These modernized takes of the Grim Reaper’s tale look more authentic than the simplistic t-shirt designs,” Louis thought to himself as he peruses the clothes hanging from the rack. “Like the female sheep put her entire heart and soul into these outfits. I would be dishonoring her if I neglected this interpretation of Adler.” The deer takes the outfit that most resembles Adler from the rack while he unbuttons his shirt. As Oguma watches his son change into the outfit he picked out, he witnesses a vision of Adler temporarily flash in front of his eyes before Louis finishes changing his clothes while the others started to change into the other outfits hanging from the rack.

“I’ve been too busy running the Horns Conglomerate to see the plays my son acted in,” Oguma thought to himself as he witnesses Louis put on the hat that matches the clothes he picked out. “This will be my first exposure to Adler prior to tomorrow’s production.” “My only critique is that the Adler outfit is missing its signature mask,” Louis said as he takes a glance at himself in the mirror. “I’m sure my girlfriend will take that to heart later on,” Pina told Louis as he finishes changing into the Adler-themed outfit Sabrina designed. “She’s always the type to listen to constructive criticism.”

After the males finish changing their clothes, they begin to style their fur and manes and polish their horns and antlers while Kai takes a glance at himself in the mirror with a pair of herbivore-like eyes. “You should show off those eyes more often,” Simba told Kai as he notices the change in the mongoose’s eyes. “They make you look right at home in Pride City.” Kai happily laughs in response to the praise Simba gave him as an African golden wolf walks opens the door to the changing room and walks inside.  
“It’s almost time for the first part of the photoshoot,” the wolf announces to the group of males. “I’m Yakumbuka, your photographer for the day. I’m well acquainted with both the Horns Conglomerate and Mufasa’s family, but do you mind introducing me to the rest your friends Pina?” “Of course,” Pina replied before he begins to introduce his friends to the golden wolf. “The mongoose showing off his native eyes in the mirror is Kai.” Kai gives Yakumbuka a friendly wave as Pina introduces him to their photographer. “The peacock that’s making sure everyone’s outfit is a perfect fit. That’s Dom.” “You should have seen us in our Sword Monster cosplay attire during the Pride City Comic Convention,” Dom told the photographer as while he examines Legoshi’s outfit to ensure the wolf has the outfit on properly.

“Miyagi never told me he had son,” Yakumbuka told Pina before he turns his attention to the young wolf. “What’s your name young one?” “I’m Legoshi,” the young wolf told the photographer his name. “Legoshi huh?” The golden wolf asked. “That name sounds beautiful for a handsome male wolf like yourself.” Legoshi blushes upon hearing Yakumbuka’s complement. “Okay,” Bill said to help take the photographer’s attention away from the embarrassed wolf. “I’m Bill, this is Tao, Kai and Aoba.” “Ah…” the golden wolf begins to reminisce the Grand Opening of Kifahari’s nightclub. “So you’re one who stole Kifahari’s property and snuck your fellow carnivores into the Popo Bawa on its opening night.”

“Oh,” Pina said as he heard Bill’s actions coming from their photographer’s mouth. Riz and the Herbivores give Bill and scornful look as the tiger gave a small gulp in response as his theft was exposed to them. “You never told me you intended to sneak into a nightclub Bill. Let alone a sex-centered one.” “C’mon,” Bill nervously responded, “Getting dominated by a gang of stallions, Louis and his dad was crazy enough.”

“I’m sorry,” Yakumbuka said as he walks towards the door and opens it. “But as much as I would like to get to know your Drama Club Louis, I need to finish the final preparations for today’s shoot. Whenever you’re ready, the ladies and I will be waiting in the studio through this door.” After the golden wolf closes the door the Drama Club gathers around Louis. “Listen closely,” Louis told the group. “This photoshoot is going to be the first impression of our Drama Club outside of the stage. And since we are participating in a photoshoot for the highly acclaimed Amor Magazine, I need you to act professionally for the duration of the shoot. Understand?” “Yes,” the other males replied before Louis opens the door and walks into the studio.

As Louis’s group walks towards Yakumbuka who is preparing the camera for the shoot, Louis notices his fiancé talking to Yahya, Nala, Sarabi and Serafina while Sabrina tends to her outfit. “Is that Azuki?” Louis thought to himself as he recognized the face of the doe talking to Sabrina, Trisha and the lionesses. “Okay ladies and gentlemen,” the golden lion announces to the animals dressed up in the “Adler Line” outfits Sabrina designed. “Everything is ready to go now.”  
After making the announcement, Yakumbuka takes individual, couple and group photos of Louis and the Drama Club along with Sabrina and the females one by one. After taking the first wave of photos, the golden wolf examines the schedule and tells the group. “You did a great job with the Winter variation of the ‘Adler Line’. Next up is the summer variations followed by the swimsuit and underwear variants to finish off today’s shoot.” “How about you guys get to know more about each other while I bring out the rest of the ‘Adler Line’,” Sabrina told the group. “Would you like to help me out Pina?” “Sure,” Pina responded as he walks towards his girlfriend. “I can help out.” “I probably need to help Sabrina bring the rest of the ‘Adler Line’ to the ladies’s changing room,” Nala told the group as she catches up with Sabrina and Pina. “Pina will need your help too Simba.”

As the two young lions help the sheep bring the other outfits in the ‘Adler Line’ to their respective changing rooms, Azuki walks towards her fiancé as she says to him, “I never expected to run into you here my love.” “Not a word,” Louis quietly told to the Drama Club who attempt to comment on the Actors Team Lead’s relationship with Azuki while Legoshi’s jaw opens his shock. “I’m only here on a school assignment,” Louis told his fiancé as the rest of his group walks back into the men’s changing room. “Even a small dog could tell that you’ve become a bit too close with your piers,” Azuki said causing Louis’s eyes to open wide in shock. “How did she of all animals know?” the male deer thought to himself. “I won’t tell anyone about your affairs if you don’t,” Azuki seductively told her fiancé while caressing his chest. “As long as they do not hamper your…” the doe lowers her right hand and enticingly presses her index and middle finger on her fiancé’s groin. “‘male functions’; especially when you and my future father-in-law have gotten closely familiar with the lions in this city.”

“You can introduce me to them at tonight’s dinner date.” Azuki releases Louis from her grasp and walks towards the doorway to the ladies’s changing room and tells her fiancé, “I have arranged a limousine to pick up you, and your dall sheep and lion friends at seventeen forty-five this evening.” Azuki opens the door to the changing room. “Do not keep the driver waiting.” After Azuki enters the ladies changing room, the summer and underwear shoots of the ‘Adler Line’ proceeded without any further incidents. When the time came for the swimsuit shoot, Yakumbuka began to show signs of arousal. “Oh Yakumbuka,” a masculine voice is heard calling out the photographer. “I should have known that the swimsuits would get you aroused.” A male lion with athletically slender physique, a long red parted mane, and blue eyes approaches the golden wolf who tries to hide the bulge in his pants as he catches the sight of the lion. The wolf gasps before he yells “Malezi!?” “You’re free to get intimate with me and the others once the swimsuit portion is done,” Malezi told his subordinate as he walks inside of the studio. “But my daughter, Azuki, Sabrina and their lovers are off-limits tonight.”

“Speaking of Sabrina…” Malezi notices Sabrina opening the door and walking out of the ladies dressing room wearing a swimsuit featured in her ‘Adler Line’. “You’ve done a beautiful job designing these outfits for tomorrow’s performance of ‘Adler’,” he turns his attention to the female dall sheep walking into the studio. “I’m sure the debut of this new line would be a phenomenal one knowing your fashion expertise at a young age.” “Thank you, sir” Sabrina humbly takes her boss’s complement as Azuki and the lionesses gather in the studio.

“I never knew Sabrina invited you to this shoot Yahya,” Louis told the stallion putting on a swimsuit Sabrina designed as part of the ‘Adler Line’. “She didn’t,” Yahya told the deer in response. “I only came here because she’s been targeted by the Kivuli.” “My girl would never get involved with mafias,” Pina told Yahya. “It’s not like her.” “But you do know that the city’s power grid will go under maintenance at midnight tonight,” the stallion reminded the males in the dressing room. “The hour the main power goes out before the emergency power is tested is the most dangerous time for herbivores.” “Yahya’s right,” Mufasa said. “You all heard the rumors that herbivores are most likely to be devoured during a blackout.” “If you’re going to stay out after tonight’s dinner date Azuki arranged for us,” Simba told Pina. “Be sure you get back to the Lion Heart Resort before the maintenance begins.”

After having the Drama Club strike a few solo, couple and group poses clad in a variety of swimsuits that were part of the ‘Adler Line’, Yakumbuka manages to finish his photoshoot without his lust interfering. After Louis and the Drama Club enter the male’s changing room, the golden wolf approaches Oguma in a respectful manner despite his arousal. “If you still have time today,” he said while thinking of a way to spend more time with the older deer and the others without sounding lecherous. “Would you like to invite me and my boss to your suite so we can get to know more about you and your group? This would be a great opportunity for him to form a relationship with his future godsons-in-law.” Oguma takes a moment to ponder this decision before responding, “You’re welcome to my suite for the duration that Malezi accompanies you. And only for that duration.”

Later that evening, a jazz band led by a lioness singer is performing ‘Look in the Mirror’ in front of a crowd of high-class herbivores and carnivores either eating their dinner or dancing to the band’s song. Amongst the crowd Pina is shown having a conversation with Sabrina, Louis, Azuki, Simba and Nala. “You never told us you had a fiancé Louis,” Pina told his superior. “I almost never spend time with her,” Louis responded to Pina. “Maybe you two need to spend more time with each other,” Nala told Louis before taking a sip of water. “Having casual conversations with each other will help you get to know each other better.” “Heirs shouldn’t be wasting their time with trivialities such as building relationships,” Azuki told the lioness who sighs in disbelief. “Oh Azuki,” Sabrina told the indifferent doe. “You don’t need to give everyone the cold shoulder like this. You need to open yourself up a little bit at a time. Let Louis know how you truly feel.” “Nala and I have been childhood friends before her father arranged our marriage with my dad,” Simba told Azuki. “So there’s nothing wrong spending more time with your fiancé before the eventual wedding.” “Like how Louis spent more time with his father?” Azuki asked the lion before turning her attention towards her fiancé. “No wonder you’ve been closer to your father than you have been prior to this vacation.”

“I’ll be leaving tomorrow morning,” she told Louis. “So would you like to dance with me?” “Only if the others join in,” Louis happily told his fiancé. After they ate their dinner, the couples join the other animals on the dance floor performing the same slow dance. “Louis,” Azuki quietly called her fiancé while she dances with him. “I know that Scar’s marked you and my future father-in-law for death. And to be honest, I’m horrified.” Azuki rested her head on Louis’s right shoulder. “Horrified that you might get killed here.” Louis places his hand on his fiancé’s head as she begins shedding tears on his chest. “So please, stop stressing yourself. We already have enough pressure with the standards our parents placed on us.” “Don’t worry Azuki,” Louis said while trying to comfort his fiancé. “I won’t try anything reckless while I’m here in Pride City.” “No,” Azuki responded. “I need you to promise me you will not die in this city.” “I promise I’ll survive this endeavor with my Drama Club intact.”

“What’s wrong with Louis fiancé?” Pina asked Sabrina while they are dancing. “She’s worried she might lose him.” Sabrina responded to Pina. “If we were in their situation, I would have felt the same way she does now.” “My team lead’s tougher than his body suggests,” Pina told her girlfriend before he gently places his right hand on Sabrina’s face. “But I’m more worried about you after hearing what Yahya told me. I don’t want to lose you because of a predation, Maria.” “Uh-uh!” Sabrina said while placing her finger in front of Pina’s mouth. “Wrong name Pina.” “Sorry Sabrina,” Pina laughs as his girlfriend catches him misnaming her. “I guess my bad habit’s starting to kick in. That’s how all the other girlfriends I had prior to you dumped me.” “Those girls weren’t patient enough to tolerate that flaw you have,” Sabrina told her boyfriend. “Well if I had to choose one girl to marry and stay with forever,” Pina told his girlfriend. “It would definitely be you Sabrina.” “I feel nervous when I say this,” Sabrina said as she embraces her boyfriend. “but I feel the same way, Pina.” The two sheep kiss each other as Simba and Nala watch with admiration before they do the same followed by Louis and Azuki.

After the dinner date, Sabrina brings Pina into her condo where she has several outfits worn by male and female mannequins. They spend the hours trying on several outfits Sabrina designed before the rain starts to fall outside of the building. While watching the rain fall, Pina sits on a sofa with Sabrina lying on his chest while he wraps his arms around her. "Sabrina," Pina calls to the beautiful sheep in his arms. "How would you want to spend our wedding night if you wanted to marry me?" "If I had an ideal wedding night," Sabrina began to explain her dream wedding night to her boyfriend. "I would take you out to the wilderness in a rainy night where no one would notice us," she begins to unbutton the shirt that she designed for Pina. "And then let you take all of me as our naked bodies are being showered by the rain." "You have very romantic dreams my Sabrina," Pina complements his girlfriend's dream wedding night as he loosens her bra. "Because I dreamed that my wedding night went about the same way." Sabrina's giggles in response to her boyfriend's complement. "How about we get that outfit off of you," she tells Pina as he takes off her bra while she unfastens his belt. "I'd hate to get it stained and have to dry clean it tomorrow." Pina smiles as he lets Sabrina removes his underwear, pants, and socks in one stroke while he does the same to her skirt, and panty hose.

When they striped each other naked, Sabrina lays Pina on her bed where they shared an intimate kiss before she crawls down to his pelvis and starts sucking his cock. Pina reacts with a soft moan and a smile on his face as his girlfriend performs fellatio on his flaccid cock while she fingers her own pussy. Before Pina could think about cumming, "The maintenance period for the main power grid will commence within two hours of this announcement," The city's public loudspeakers make an announcement to the city's local and tourist denizens as Sabrina pulls Pina's twelve-inch erected cock out her mouth "All citizens please make preparations to return to your residences and lodgings before the maintenance begins." "You should probably go," she told Pina upon hearing the announcement. "The power grid's about to go into maintenance soon." "I'd rather continue than leave you unsatisfied." Pina responds as he takes a lick of Sabrina's soaked pussy. "You have one-hour Pina." She tells her boyfriend as he positions his cock to penetrate her moistened pussy, "That's more than enough for me." Pina says as he gives Sabrina a kiss before fully inserting his erected length inside of her womb and slowly thrusting in and out of it. After breaking up the kiss Sabrina gives out moans that are louder and longer than Pina's as he maintains his slow and gentle pace. "Take me to the elevator Pina," she tells her boyfriend who deliberately picks her up and walks her to the elevator while picking up the pace and get her to moan every step he takes.

Upon placing her back on the wall next to the elevator shaft. Pina presses a button next to the door causing the elevator to their right to open. Sabrina lays her neck on Pina's right shoulder to give him enough room to see ahead of him while he pushes his cock inside of her pussy. When the couple are inside of the glass elevator, Sabrina presses the lobby button and the lowest elevator speed button with her thumb toe. Before Pina pulls out and allows his girlfriend to turn around and place her hands on the glass walls behind her. Satisfied with the view of the city, Sabrina bends over for her boyfriend who reinserts his cock inside of her pussy and starts pounding it at a quicker pace the moment the elevator begins its descent. "You love this view of the city, don't you?" Pina asks his girlfriend. "It's better when I'm sharing it with you like this!" She screams in response to Pina's question and his cock ravaging her pussy in clear public view. "Oh God," Sabrina screamed as Pina thrusts harder. "You're the best boyfriend a girl can ever ask for! Please, promise me you won't cum 'till we get to the lobby!" "Oh yeah," Pina moans. "I don't intend on getting you pregnant until we're married anyway!" The moans of both Pina and Sabrina become so loud, the pedestrians began to film their sexual exhibition and snap photos of them as Pina sets the elevator to express speed while maintaining his rapid and climatic pace. When the elevator stops, Pina pulls his cock out allowing Sabrina sit on the floor with her back turned on the wall before the couple give out one last moan as they release their load upon the lobby as Nala evades the ejaculation of the two sheep.

"Looks like you two were having way too much fun." Nala comments on the exhausted Sabrina and Pina who were catching their breaths after the hour they spent having sex. "The maintenance period for the main power grid will commence within the next hour," The broadcasting system makes the announcement as Pina stands up. "Do you mind if I borrow this?" Pina asks Nala for one of her handkerchiefs while he's out of breath as the announcement is being broadcasted "Go ahead," Nala nervously replies as he cleans the fluids out of his exposed cock. "You can keep it when you're done." "All citizens please return to your residences and lodgings and remain there for the duration of the maintenance period." "Well I better head back before Louis blows a gasket about me breaking curfew," Pina told Sabrina and Nala while using the handkerchief Nala gave him to cover up his cock. "I'll see you during the Adler performance tomorrow Sabrina." Pina leaves the condominium after the announcement is finished and enters the cab that's parked on the curb before it drives off. "See you tomorrow Pina." Sabrina greets her boyfriend who recently left the condo as she catches her breath. "Why you don't take this elevator back to your condo?" Nala asked her neighbor and friend. "I've got to visit my parents." Nala heads out of the building as Sabrina composes herself before she gets the elevator to return her to her home floor.

Nearly an hour after Pina leaves Sabrina's condo and takes a cab back to the Lion Heart Resort; Banzai, Shenzi and Ed wait in a dark alley where they could get a clear view of who enters and leaves the building. "Shut up," Shenzi tells Banzai while she takes a look at her cell phone. Her phone has an app open that counts down the time before the city's power grid shuts down for maintenance and the backup generators go online for testing. "I can't help it!" Banzai whines as he grows impatient. "I'm so hungry, I gotta have taste of live mutton." "Stay put," Shenzi scolds her underling. "Can I just run off and take a little sample?" Banzai asks his superior. "No," Shenzi answered while she stretches her left arm in front of Banzai. "We wait for the shutdown timer to reach zero." The power in the area surrounding the apartment complex blacks out the moment the first timer on Shenzi's phone reaches zero. "There goes the power," Shenzi said as she witnesses the black out and puts away her phone. "Let's go." The hyenas approach the emergency exits of the Condominium under the disguise of darkness.

Meanwhile, Sabrina turns on a battery powered lamp and starts humming 'Many Stories' while she picks up the outfit Pina wore and starts dressing a masculine marionette with it. But when she tries to pick up the matching jacket, the lamp suddenly goes out. Noticing that her lamp died, "The battery must be out again," the sheep said to herself as she opens a drawer to retrieve a new battery. But the moment she grabs it, she began feel malicious eyes are watching her. The sensation frightens her to the point she tries to look for a weapon she could use to fend off her camouflaged attacker. When she reaches towards the window, she feels the tongue of a carnivore lick her right hand. Sabrina jerks her hand away from the presence causing it to react with maniacal laughter. "Where you goin' little lamb?" a feminine voice asks the terrified sheep as she turns around to see a female hyena looming over her naked body as she scrambles to her condo door. Panicking as she tries to undo the locks to her door as the two shadows looming over her became three, "We just wanted to come by for dinner." Knowing that her intruders intend to devour her, she unlocks the door and rams out into the hallway in terror. "Come here sheepy, sheepy," a masculine voice tries to beckon her to with a knife in his right hand. "Stay away from me!" Sabrina screams as she runs down the hallway as one of the intruders bites off her pinky finger. She lets out a scream of agony as she starts sprinting towards a staircase trying to dodge rounds of suppressed gunfire during her descent. Unfortunately, one of the bullets hits her Achilles heel as she tries to run down the stairs into the lobby causing her to tumble down the stairs until her head touches the front desk.

"You-You're Scar's hyenas, aren't you?" she calls out to her attackers as she tries to crawl away from the staircase as they take sadistic pleasure in how she tries to get away from them. "I don't know anything, and I don't have anything you want. So please, go away." "On the contrary," Shenzi responds as she, Banzai and Ed reveal themselves. "You have the exact thing we want." Ed begins to show Sabrina his fangs and he and the hyenas walk closer to her "And that's you!" Banzai declares to Sabrina as Ed bites off her right breast. Sabrina could only respond in screams as the hyenas began to mercilessly devour her and slice her right eyelid closed as she laid on the desk rendered a lifeless husk as her blood began to cover the elegant flooring of the high end residential complex. "The emergency power test will commence momentarily." The broadcasting system makes the announcement causing the hyenas to stop devouring the now deceased Sabrina. "All citizens, please remain in your homes and lodgings until the emergency power comes online." Once the broadcast ends, the hyenas storm out of the emergency exits of the building and make a run for the alleys.

When Nala walks near the main entrance to the lobby while talking to her mother on the phone, she takes a backup key out of her purse and unlocks the main entrance doors when she spots Sabrina's mangled corpse lying with her head on the front desk. "Oh no," she says as takes a glance at her corpse "I'll have to call you back." Nala hangs up as she forces the doors open and takes out her cellphone while she kneels before her neighbor's corpse and the emergency power comes online. After dialing the emergency number, Nala closes Sabrina's left eye while she waits for someone to answer her "C'mon, please." "You've reached the Pride City Police Department," a dispatcher connects to Nala's phone "How can I help you?" "I need to report a Predation Incident." Nala answers the dispatcher through the phone. "If you want to-" "Just dispatch the fastest unit you have to the Le Elegance Condominium now!" Nala yells at the dispatcher "This is an emergency!" "The nearest unit has been informed of the situation and will arrive at your location momentarily."

While the hyenas make a run for the nearest manhole, the three of them were stopped when a rifle’s bullet hits Ed’s left shoulder. “I should have known that you three were the hitmen Scar sent to kill Sabrina,” a stallion clad in spec-ops attire approaches the trio while aiming the rifle at Shenzi. “Now surrender and I might not blow your brains out for your recent Predation.” “Well sorry to disappoint you,” Shenzi said as she controlled a drone towards Yahya’s blind spot with her phone while Banzai wrapped his handkerchief around Ed’s wound to stop the bleeding. “But we have an appointment with a pal of ours.” Upon pressing the button, the drone stuns Yahya by delivering a tazer shock to the back of his head, allowing the hyenas to escape underground. “Gosha…” Yahya thought to himself as he tries to recover from the shock to his blind spot. “Where were you when I needed you the most? You were the amongst animals who could cover my blindspot. If you were here, we could have apprehended those hyenas the moment they tried to escape.”

“Yahya!” Mufasa called out as he ran towards the alley where Yahya was struggling to recover from his shock. When the lion finds Yahya as he recovered, the stallion attacks the lion with rage in his eyes by sweeping him off his feet and tackling him to the ground before grabbing on to his neck. “Why didn’t you show up during the blackout Mufasa!?” the angry stallion shouted at the lion while trying to choke him out. While Mufasa was trying to fight off the enraged Yahya, Simba ran to Nala who was traumatized by Sabrina’s corpse.

“Nala,” Simba called to his fiancé. “What happened?” “Sabrina…” Nala tries to come up with an explanation for what happened to her neighbor and friend. “Someone…” “Nala,” Simba called the lioness to try to get her attention. “What happened to Sabrina?” Nala turns around towards with face soaked in tears. “Someone devoured her!” Nala wails as Mufasa attempts to fight off Yahya. After hearing the fate of Sabrina, Mufasa runs towards his future daughter-in-law and tries to comfort her as she cries on her fiancé’s shoulder. Yahya was left in shock after seeing Pride City’s Beastar embrace his family as the police arrive at the scene.

“In spite of being a Beastar,” Yahya thought to himself as he reflects on Mufasa’s status while he observes the lion embracing his family. “Mufasa still managed to maintain a family. Maybe Gosha’s decision wasn’t selfish after all.” The stallion’s thoughts cause him to shed tears as he began to realize the errors of his own ideology. “Maybe Gosha wasn’t the one who betrayed me thirty-five years ago… I was the one who betrayed him.” After Yahya wipes the tears from his eyes, he returns to his professional demeanor and aids the police in their investigation of Sabrina’s Predation. Neither him, Mufasa, Simba nor Nala could get any sleep after the incident that left the sheep a mangled corpse.

* * *

3 Days Until Scar's Deadline

* * *

"We'll be attending a professional production of Adler this afternoon," Louis told his Drama Club peers while they are taking a walk down the main streets of the city. "So I suggest you pay very close attention and take notes for the school performance." "Okay Louis," Bill responded "We have to treat this as a school assignment and not just some casual viewing. Got it." "Why isn't Simba joining us this time?" Legoshi asked his upperclassman, "His father needs him to complete a variety of Beastar related tasks today," Louis responded "so he won't be joining us until this later this evening."

As the group continues their walk, a news intro begins to blare from the city speakers "We interrupt all city broadcasts to give you an emergency breaking news bulletin," A calico anchorwoman announces the latest interruption. "There has been a confirmed report of a Predation Incident that occurred within the Le Elegance Condominium complex on the High-End district during last night's scheduled power grid maintenance period. The victim was a local fashion prodigy named Sabrina-" Upon hearing his girlfriend’s name on the news, Pina goes into shock and runs towards the Condominium he visited the previous night. Leaving the rest of the Drama Club behind for a few moments. "Hey Pina," Bill calls for the sheep ramming through the large crowd gathering towards the Le Elegance "Wait up!" the tiger starts running towards the charging sheep with the rest of the Drama Club following him.

"Move! Get out of the way!" Pina shouts towards the animals standing between him and the complex as he shoves them out of his path one by one. "Please don't let the news be true." Pina thought to himself as he continues to ram through the large crowd "Please tell me you're alright." As he arrives at near the main entrance, Pina crawls under the police tape and runs towards a gurney covered up in a white towel with large blood stains. "Wait!" he yells that the coroners causing them to stop and giving him enough time to pulls the towel towards the body's chest. Pina's face becomes horrified with tears gathering around his eyes when he sees the lifeless face of his girlfriend with a blade wound going down her right eye. Clearly traumatized by the horrific sight, he backs away from the gurney allowing the coroners to take Sabrina's body while he screams in horror towards the fact that his girlfriend was devoured before kneeling on the ground and wailing in sorrow as Bill and the others catch up to him. He crawls under the tape and cries in Dom's arms as his Drama Club peers watch the coroners drive off with Sabrina's body in tow.

“Why?” Pina wailed with tears rolling down his face as Louis approached him and Dom. “Why did my girl have to die like this!? She stayed well away from Black Markets, so it couldn’t be her!” “Pina,” Bill called his friend in an attempt to comfort him. “What was the last thing you two did before this happened?” “I don’t want to talk about it here.” Pina responded as he held on to Dom with tears in his eyes. “Pina’s grieving right now,” Dom told the others. “But Sabrina wasn’t the kind of animal who deserved to be devoured like that.” “Maybe all of this was my fault…” Louis thought to himself as he watches Pina crying after seeing his girlfriend’s corpse. “Excuse me, Louis?” a masculine voice called to the Actor’s Team Lead of the Drama Club. “What is it?” Louis asked the jaguar who happens to run the theatre near the apartment complex. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news during a tragedy,” the jaguar told Louis. “But today’s production of Adler has been canceled due to this Predation Incident. I can see that one of your actors has known Sabrina personally. I’ve arranged a gift set to be sent to your suite as an apology for this unfortunate inconvenience.” “Thank you,” Louis responded as Simba and Mufasa walk under the police tape.

“Pina?” Simba said as he notices that the Drama Club is clearly upset by the death of Pina’s girlfriend. “What are you doing here?” “I don’t believe my girl is dead,” Pina cries while embracing Dom. “Why her of every animal? Why do the animals who are the most beautiful and contribute the most to society have to die!?” “I’m sorry Pina,” Nala apologizes to the crying dall sheep as Simba embraces her as tears also began to fall from her eyes. “This is my fault. I should have protected Sabrina from the beasts who devoured her.” “In response to this tragic predation, The Pride City officials has announced that all public events including the production premiere of ‘Adler’ and the debut of Amor’s ‘Adler Line’ have been postponed until further notice,” the anchorwoman announced to the public. “We better get back the resort,” Jack told the group as he sadly pats the head of the sorrow-filled Pina as they walk away from the complex.

* * *

2 Days Until Scar's Deadline

* * *

The morning after he discovered Sabrina's body, large clouds are casted over the city's skies as the Drama Club, and Simba’s family and friends are gathered around a former entrance to the Le Elegance complex with various other animals who had a positive relationship with Sabrina prior to her death. Every herbivore and carnivore present were clad in black suits and dresses holding bouquets of flowers. “Two nights ago,” a middle-aged male caracal began to speak to the grieving crowd. “A tragedy struck my condominium complex. One that involved a sheep who was widely known for her creative mind for fashion, and a heart that radiated brighter than the purest of diamonds. Although she is now gone, Sabrina’s love will be forever remembered through the designs she poured her heart and soul into, and the bonds she shared with Cherryton Academy’s Drama Club. To help honor her memory, I’ve decided to replace the eastern desk of Le Elegance with this memorial.” The curtains behind the caracal are raised to reveal a memorial containing several photos of Sabrina along with candles that are lit and covered by glass cases.

After the memorial is fully revealed, a female gazelle begins singing ‘Calling All Angels’ as Pina lays down the first bouquet of flowers on her memorial. “I’m sorry for loss Pina,” the caracal apologizes as he hugs the dall sheep as Simba, Nala and the Drama Club begin placing their bouquets next to Pina’s one by one. “Your girlfriend was a shining beacon of hope for everyone in this city.” After placing his bouquet on Sabrina’s memorial, Louis places his right hand on Pina’s right shoulder. “She was more than a beacon of hope for Pride City,” Louis told the caracal as Mufasa, Sarafina, and Sarabi placed their bouquets on Sabrina’s memorial. “Sabrina helped Pina kick several old habits he had prior to dating her. To be honest, she’s made the most impact to his life than anyone else’s.”

After the memorial presentation, dark clouds began to cast over the city while Pina curls himself up on the sofa wearing only a shirt Sabrina designed for him and still heartbroken over the death of his girlfriend. "Pina's never been the same since he saw his girlfriend's body being taken by the coroner yesterday," Nala told Simba. "Even his classmates are shaken by what happened two nights ago," Simba told his girlfriend while looking at Pina's broken state. "Louis wouldn't let anyone from his school set foot outside of Lion Heart Resort after the memorial reveal." "You were Sabrina's next-door neighbor Nala," Pina angrily calls out the lioness while shedding tears from his eyes. "How could you have let my girl get devoured like that?" "Pina," Nala tries to comfort the dall sheep, but he slaps the lioness's hands away from him. "Keep your claws away from me you carnivore bitch," Pina sneers at Nala before turning his back towards her. "Maybe it's for the best if you left the suite for now," Yahya tells the lion couple as he walks into the suite. "Simba," Nala address her boyfriend as she walks towards the suite's exit. "I'm moving into my parent's house today. I can't live next to the condo my friend died in." Nala leaves the Presidential Suite and Simba walks into the bedroom to check in on Louis and the others, leaving Pina and Yahya alone in the presidential suite.

"If a lion didn't devour my girl," Pina cries towards the stallion wearing a black pair of sunglasses. "Then what carnivorous beast is responsible for this?" Pina begins to sit up on the sofa while he looks down on the floor. "Was it a wolf, a tiger, a hyena!?" Upon not getting an answer to his question he stands up with his horns clearly pointed at the stallion he's demanding answers from. "Answer me Yahya..." "I can't tell you that information right-" Pina interrupts Yahya by charging towards him and slamming the stallion’s back on the cabinet behind him using his horns. "WHO THE FUCK MURDERED MY SABRINA!?" Pina screamed as he looked up towards the stallion with tears running down his eyes and an enraged look on his face. "If you are really determined to find out the identity your girlfriend's predators," Yahya told Pina as he pushes him away. "Then you better calm down and listen carefully." "Fine," Pina responded as he wipes the tears from his eyes and takes a seat in a dining room chair. "Tell me everything that led up to her death."

"There's no need Yahya," Louis told the stallion as he opens the bedroom door and walks towards the kitchen. "Sabrina was devoured by Scar's hitmen as a warning to me." Becoming enraged at the revelation, Pina stomps towards his upperclassman and shouts, "So my girl was just a pawn in this fucked up game between you and this Scar!? Is that what you came out of your bedroom to tell me!?" Louis slaps Pina in response to his tantrum. "I never wanted you to get involved in this in the first place," the deer shouted at the enraged sheep. "So don't you dare talk to me like I had a hand in Sabrina's death!" "If you didn't want us involved," Pina questions his superior as stands up to him. "then why didn't you follow that monster into the Black Market the night you first encountered him and spared us from all of this bullshit!?" The sheep's rage towards Louis causes Legoshi, Simba, Bill and Jack to run out of the bedroom as Pina punches Louis in response to being slapped by him. “By choosing to stay away from the Black Market and ordering us to stay away from it all this time, you’re just as guilty as Scar and his hitmen!”

Before Pina could land another blow on Louis, Legoshi steps in to block the incoming punch. “Legoshi?” Pina asked the wolf standing between the deer and sheep as Louis prepares to kick Pina. Noticing that both herbivores were about to fight each other, Simba steps in to block Louis’s attack. “Stand aside Simba,” Louis commanded the lion. “I can’t do that Louis,” Simba responded in a very concerned tone. “Everyone’s already shaken up over Sabrina’s death. But fighting each other will only make things worse.” “Make things worse!?” Pina angrily shouted at Simba. “You and Nala are carnivores! YOU KNOW NOTHING AT ALL ABOUT ME AND SABRINA!” Pina pushes Legoshi aside as he turns Simba around to face him. “You never had to worry about if and when your girlfriend might get devoured. So what right do you have to compare your relationship to mine!?”  
“You’re pushing your boundaries Pina,” Simba began to show anger as Pina expresses his rage towards him. “Am I?” Pina asked the lion. “Well I haven’t pushed them far enough. Before you and Legoshi met the morning after we came here, you were just a nobody we knew nothing about. The people had the gall to declare you to be a Beastar in training, yet you nor your incompetent father could protect Sabrina from your uncle’s goons during the blackout!” Upon being insulted by Pina, the sclera on Simba’s eyes turns blood red as he slams Pina to the ground. Before Simba could bite the sheep out of anger, Legoshi, Louis and Yahya shouted, “SIMBA STOP!” to keep the lion from letting his predatory instincts take over him. Upon hearing the trio of voices demanding him to stop, Simba’s sclera returns to normal before he releases Pina from his grasp and crawls away from him in horror of his attempted Predation. 

“You’ve managed press the buttons of carnivores back at the academy in a calm demeanor Pina,” Bill said after witnessing Pina lash out at Simba. “But I’ve never seen you push anyone so far that they want to devour you in rage.” “Well I’m prepared to die the same way my girl did,” Pina told Bill. “But what about the other four girlfriends you’ve hooked up with prior to meeting-” “I DON’T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE OTHER FOUR!” Pina lashes out at Bill when the tiger mentions his girlfriends. "I'm sick of this fucked up game...” Pina walks towards the door to the Presidential Suite “AND I’M SICK OF SEEING ALL OF YOU!" Pina turns around, rams the suite door open and runs out of the suite. "Come back here Pina!" Louis shouts towards the runaway sheep. "Excuse me for a second," A shirtless Legoshi tells the others and he pursues Pina.

As Legoshi runs down the hallway to chase after his Drama Club classmate, he picks up the shirt that was thrown in the middle of the hallway and takes a long sniff to show him where his friend was running to. “He’s heading toward the suites.” Legoshi thought to himself as he follows Pina’s scent to the lower level of the resort. After chasing him down the fire exit, Legoshi runs into Oguma who recently left one of the suites with Mufasa. “Legoshi?” Mufasa notices the grey wolf running down the hall. Upon the lion’s discovery, Miyagi walks out of his suite to confront his son by asking him. “Legoshi, why are you running in the hallway?” “Pina’s trying to kill himself over Sabrina’s death,” Legoshi answered. “I need to stop him!” The young wolf continues down the trail until he ends up on the Ground Floor of the Resort. “Pina!” Legoshi calls for Pina loud enough for the rest of the Drama Club to open their doors to see the wolf follow the sheep’s trail as fast as he could.

When Legoshi stops running, he finds a naked Pina standing on the edge of the hotel's swimming pool. "There's nothing left me in this deranged world without you," Pina thinks to himself as he turns his back towards the edge of the pool. Before he could lean himself into it, Legoshi hugs him before pulling him away from the pool's edge. "L-Legoshi?" Pina thought to himself as tears began to roll down his eyes while Legoshi holds on to him. "Why? Why won't you let me escape this Hell?" "This isn't your fault Pina," Legoshi told his underclassman. "Louis and the others are just as traumatized as you are right now." "But I've spent far more time with her than any of you guys did." Pina tearfully responds to the grey wolf embracing him as Simba, Kifahari, Jack and the rest of their Drama Club peers gather around him. "So why I am I feeling so lonely right now, even though you guys are still here with me?"

"I felt the same urge to commit suicide trying to keep a depressing secret from the world,” Oguma began to tell Pina as he, Miyagi, Mufasa, Hodari and Yahya approach him. “As you do now that you lost the girl you loved." The elder deer bends a knee in front of the crestfallen Pina and places his right hand over his left shoulder. "It took Mufasa's intervention to discourage me from taking that path." Pina then takes a glance at Legoshi and the others while pondering the next words he should say. "What can do for you guys to make up for my outburst?" Pina asked his peers as Louis shakes his head. "I was in the wrong by slapping you for your justified blame towards me." Louis tells Pina as he places his left hand over the sheep's right shoulder. "It's alright Louis," Pina tells his superior. “We’re both wrong for fighting over Sabrina like that.” Pina then focused his attention towards Mufasa as he tells the older lion, “I was extremely out of line when I enraged your son to the point where he tried to devour me.”

“My younger brother fell under the same grief when he lost his fiancé,” Mufasa responded to Pina’s confession. “Wait,” Pina said upon hearing Mufasa’s explanation. “Are you telling me that Scar felt the same way I am now?” The older lion nods as a response to Pina’s question. “My brother’s fall from grace began when his fiancé was murdered by a herbivore extremist group that terrorized this city after we met Oguma,” Mufasa explained to the depressed Pina. “She was gifted with a voice that soothed his soul, even after he was attacked by a cobra while leading the previous Lion Guard.”

* * *

27 Years Ago (Mufasa’s Perspective)

* * *

Scar was eighteen when he proposed to the lioness. She had beautiful dark brown fur with cream colored accents, ebony eyes and a heart filled with the love of music. Everyone called him Askari at the time. Knowing that his fiancé loved music, he gave her an engagement ring with a music box encased within the jewel. Upon opening the jewel, the song they heard touched their hearts. But before they could kiss each other, the herbivore mob ambushed them. In spite of his attempts to protect his fiancé, one of the thugs forced him to use the Roar of the Elders on him while using the lioness he loved as a human shield after a cobra bit his face and the leader killed his love in cold blood.  
While holding the body of the lioness he loved in his arms, my brother began to weep as the Lion Guard assembled before him to check on their leader. Unfortunately, Scar mistook his fellow Guard-mates for his fiancé’s killers and slaughtered them using the Roar of the Elders in his grief. His misplaced anger resulted in him being stripped of the Roar and grieving the loss of his Lion Guard as well. The pain he held inside was so strong, he eventually shunned me from his life and turned to the Underground Market to cope with his loss.

* * *

2 Days Until Scar's Deadline

* * *

“My brother’s grief over the loss of his first love led him down the path he treads on now,” Mufasa told Pina. “The events of that night and my failure to aid my brother then haunts me to this very day. So I understand what it means to have someone who is suffering over his lover’s death like you.” “How can you speak of your own brother like that when he’s the one who ordered my girl’s Predation?” Pina’s anger resurges after hearing the story Mufasa told him. “Because his heart did not become pure evil until after the encounter with the extremists,” the older lion replied causing Pina’s anger to subside. “Then…” Pina said as he contemplates on his own behavior. “Will I end up becoming tyrannical like him?” “Sabrina would torment you for the rest of your life if you did,” Tem told Pina as he knelt before the sitting sheep. “She’d rather have the laid back you rather than a herbivore version of Scar.” “And I would have no choice but to apprehend you when you commit the same crimes he did,” Yahya told Pina. “You’re right,” Pina said as he began to calm himself down after listening to the others. “Sabrina would not only break up with me if I became a predator like Scar. She would rip me apart far worse than any carnivore would.”

"There's something I want you guys to do in exchange for cheering me up," Pina told the group surrounding him. "Help me fill the void in my heart that Sabrina left." "Then let's go out to the Popo Bawa tonight and get yourself a new girl," Bill suggested to the naked sheep. "No Bill," Pina turns down the tiger's suggestion after laughing at him for making it. "I'm not interested in any more girls, and besides, all events are canceled indefinitely because of what happened." "I think I know where this is headed," Simba tells Pina as he gives him a kiss. "You're the first carnivore that read my mind Simba," Pina gives the lion a smile as a drop of rain makes contact on Simba's nose. “It’s the best I can do to apologize for attempting to devour you,” Simba told Pina after he breaks up their kiss which causes the sheep to shake his head in disagreement as another drop of rain touches Simba’s mane. "I think now's the time for us to head back inside," Legoshi told the others. "No way Legoshi," Pina stops the wolf by giving him a seductive glare before a third raindrop touches his eight-inch penis. "I've never gotten intimate in the rain with anyone before. So, I want you guys to be my first."

Pina's group tosses every article of clothing they wore into the hotel's lobby as the raindrops start slowly pouring down upon them as they kissed Pina in clear public view. While rain increases in intensity, it drenches the exposed fur and feathers of Pina's temporary nude harem. "Oh Sabrina." Pina address his deceased girlfriend in his thoughts while Simba and Mufasa licks on Pina's nipples; Kifahari and Hodari caresses his abs, thighs, and hips; Tao licks his wet cock and Bill rims his ass. "You've once told me about how you wanted our wedding night to be spent being showered by a heavy rainstorm in the wilderness." The sheep continues thinking about his girlfriend's fantasies while kissing Tem and Riz, using his feet to stimulate the cocks of both Miyagi and Legoshi and fondling Oguma and Louis's cocks with his hands. "You would have loved how the touch of water upon our wool would drive us even closer to arousal." "And I wouldn't care who caught us in the act," The moment Tao began sucking Pina's ten-inch erect cock, the sheep starts doing the same to Oguma and Louis in alternating intervals. "As long as I could moisten your pussy in the rain, that's all that would matter to us at that moment."  
"I can't hold it anymore," Pina tells the group causing them to slowly crawl away from him before the sheep gets into a missionary position in front of Oguma's erect cock. "Please Mr. Oguma." "There's no need for formalities when it comes to intercourse Pina," Oguma tells the young sheep. "Alright then," Pina happily responds to his suggestion. "Fuck me Oguma!" "With pleasure," the elder deer responds as he thrusts his cock in and out of Pina. As he moans loud enough for everyone in the complex to hear him the sheep thinks to himself, "And then, I would proudly ravage your pussy like the heroines of the comics you loved so much. The day they finally confess their love to their knights in shining armor." After Oguma pulls himself out of Pina's ass, Louis would place the sheep’s left leg over his shoulder and repeat the cycle his father started. "I would even be willing to try out multiple positions if you desired." Pina thought to himself as be visualizes himself having sex with Sabrina while Louis fucks him while holding his left leg. "He's yours now Aoba," He tells the eagle while he pulls his cock out of Pina's ass and releases his leg before Aoba thrusts his cock inside of Pina while allowing his father to penetrate him in front of his peers.

"Maybe that's because you always wanted both of us to feel pleasured when we had sex." Pina thought to himself as Aoba fucks him in the pole position. The instant Aoba pulls out of Pina, Kai inserts his cock after getting the sheep into a pretzel position while Aoba penetrates his ass. "Damn Aoba," Kai told the eagle who just inserted his cock in him while he was trying to fuck Pina. "I can't believe you're still an anal virgin since the Popo Bawa." the eagle responded as Pina smiles while laughing in his mind. "Maybe you had a weather fetish you wanted to keep a secret from our parents," Pina thought to himself as he is enthralled in a threesome with Kai and Aoba "Or maybe you never had any shame when you talked to me about it." Unable to contain himself, Kai pulls out of Pina while Aoba's still fucking him. "Think you can fuck and get fucked at the same time?" Tao asks Pina who lustfully nods his head and penetrate Dom's virgin ass while getting penetrated by Tao in a couch surfer position using the peafowl as a living sofa.  
"Perhaps you wanted the world to see us throw caution into the wind and show off our love's true colors like I am with my clubmates." Pina thought to himself as he fucks Dom while getting fucked by Tao. "The moans from Dom's mouth," Pina reflects on Dom's moans as he takes in the sheep's twelve-inch cock. "They remind me so much of you. My dear Sabrina." "That's enough sheep ass and cock for you two," Bill says to Dom and Tao as he pulls Pina's cock out of Dom's ass and forces Tao's cock out of Pina and into Dom before picking up Pina's legs and roughly fucking him in a piledriver position. "Bill's being as rough as usual," Pina thinks to himself as he loudly moans between the tiger's rough thrusts "but you knew that about him when we played volleyball at the beach that day." "Go easy on Pina, will you?" Simba pulls Bill's cock out of Pina when he notices that Bill's being too rough with him. "You okay?" Simba asked Pina as he gently laid him down on the ground. "I'm fine now Simba," Pina responded "Thanks for asking." Simba kisses Pina as the sheep thought to himself, "Simba on the other hand is as gentle as you are when we hold each other," before Simba gently inserts his cock inside of him. When the lion starts fucking Pina, the two break up their kiss and allows the sheep to moan while Mufasa begins fucking him from behind. "he even cares about how I feel during sex. The same as I did when we had sex that fateful night."

"Hey Pina," Kifahari said to Pina the moment Simba pulls his cock out of him while Hodari and his son prepares to double penetrate the eager sheep. “Would you let the Mayor and his son indulge this moment?” “Fuck yes,” Pina responds as he engulfs the length of both lions spooning him. “Even though the mayor’s his perverted self when he’s off duty,” Pina returns to his thoughts as he moans with every thrust the lions make. “He’s always had a liking for us even before he found out about our relationship. He would definitely approve of us having sex in the raining outdoors like this.” “C’mon dad,” Kifahari said after he pulls out of Pina. “It’s not fair if the canines don’t have a turn.” To get his father to pull out, the blonde lion inserts his cock in his father’s ass, causing him to moan in the process while Legoshi, Miyagi and Jack crawl towards him.

“Legoshi, Jack and Mr. Miyagi tend to smell when they’re drenched like this,” Pina thought to himself as Legoshi slowly inserts his cock into the exposed sheep while Jack straddles himself on Pina’s dick. “But if there’s one thing my mentor wolf has in common with you,” Jack starts moaning as the trio begin fucking while Pina sucks Miyagi’s cock and the wolves kiss each other. “It’s his gentle heart which is a reflection on how gentle you were during our relationship” the sheep had sex with each male for at least five minutes before they pulled out and began fucking each other prior to the canines having their way with him. Noticing how intimate Legoshi’s being with his father while fucking Pina, Yahya gently nuzzles the younger wolf’s neck and tells him, “Let me finish up. Your Labrador friend actually wants you to cum inside of him not Pina.” Legoshi smiles and pulls his fourteen-inch girth out of Pina’s ass while the sheep takes his father’s shaft out of his mouth and pulls his dick out of Jack.

After the canines crawl away from him to join the orgy around them, Pina lies the stallion on his back before slowly engulfing his eighteen-inch phallus using his anus. The sheep gasps as he takes in the stallion’s length. “Sorry Sabrina,” Pina thought to himself. “But this stallion has got me at a loss for words. I can’t even think about what to say before he begins to dominate me.” Yahya kisses the surprised Pina before slowly thrusting in and out of the sheep to get him used to the stallion’s length. As the others change positions, the entire group hastens their sexual pace after they’ve all gotten used to each other’s cocks. Their moans begin to sound off simultaneously like a chorus singing a loud hymn without caring who may be listening or watching. “But as I watch everyone else get enthralled in a unifying orgy,” Pina resumed his thoughts as the entire group began to move next to each other in before they resumed fucking each other in a reverse cowboy position at a climatic pace while their moans became more frequent and louder. “I feel you comforting me even more as I feel the stallion pumping me like a piston.” “I think everyone’s about to cum any second now,” Yahya moans as cum began to ooze out of Pina’s ass while he’s fucking the sheep. “This is going to be the second time I had an orgasm since I came to Pride City,” Pina thought to himself before all the males pull their cocks out of the anuses of their mates before they all shoot their large loads over the fence of the pool area with one last climatic moan.

“But this is only the second-best sex I ever had in comparison to you my love,” Pina thought to himself as he along with the others begin to catch their breath as the torrential rain stops pouring down on them. "No matter how many girls want to sleep with me, no matter how many boys have sex with me, nobody can ever replace you." “How do you feel now Pina?” Simba asked the sheep who opens the locket he wore ever since Sabrina gave it to him at the beach. “I feel a bit better now,” Pina responded as he took a glance at the photos of both him and his deceased girlfriend within the opened locket, the others gather around and fall asleep near him. "Sabrina... if you can hear me from wherever you are... I miss you." Pina thinks to himself as he watches the clouds in the sky clear up and reveal the sun shining upon him and his napping harem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song the singer sings during Pina's dinner date is Phillippia's Look in the Mirror. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjmhM0cOfm0


	15. Into the Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of Tayama is given to Chief Lion by Kamui Miracle on YouTube. Chief Lion will now be referred to as Tayama from this chapter onward.

3 Days Until Scar’s Deadline

* * *

In a rather elegant room decorated with statues of lions dressed up as knights fending off unnatural beasts and a variety of doctorate-level textbooks focused on technology, computer programming, and martial arts organized in several bookshelves sorted by genre and a katana hanging on the wall over a bathtub that Bingwa is bathing in. "There's things about this world that I still don't understand." Bingwa thinks to himself while reading a textbook about computer hacking. "I can clearly understand that I am a bastard child of a manipulative bastard, but I still need to learn why he became that way." The Liolf growls to the point of showing his fangs just finding the answers to the questions in his mind. "And that bear from Legoshi's school," Bingwa slams the textbook closed and throws it towards his bed in frustration. "Why would he come to the Black Market searching for answers regarding interspecies friendships? And from that monster I'm ashamed to call a father of all people?" "I don't get it. Are these complications related to living in the real world?" Bingwa rubs his face with his right hand in frustration as the samurai film that's playing in the background suddenly transitions into a news intro segment.

"We interrupt all city broadcasts to give you an emergency breaking news bulletin," A calico anchorwoman announces the latest interruption. "There has been a confirmed report of a Predation Incident that occurred within the Le Elegance Condominium complex on the High-End district during last night's scheduled power grid maintenance period. The victim was a local fashion prodigy named Sabrina who was discovered eaten alive and wounded in her right eye." "Sabrina?" Bingwa questions the report as he jumps out of the bathtub and turns up the volume of his TV "Forensics experts have discovered DNA related evidence that matches the saliva samples found on her body with that of three hyena Repeat Predation Offenders who are currently still at large. Please stay tuned to this emergency broadcast for more details." "That savage has sicced those vultures to prey upon another cyber friend of mine." Bingwa thinks to himself as he turns off his TV. "I sought a solution from the most sublime of animals, now my abominable father has left me no choice but seek guidance from the depths." Bingwa picks up his cellphone and scrolls through his contacts until he finds the phone number of the Shishigumi and presses the call button on his phone.

Meanwhile in an abandoned mansion in a city far away from Pride City, an old lion with scars on his eyes that resembles a mask sits across from a young white lion. A younger lion opens a lighter and lights his boss cigar before closing the lighter and putting it in his pocket. "Prepare a drink for me and the new kid Ibuki," the old lion commanded the lion that lit his cigar. "Of course, sir," Ibuki said as he gave him a bow before setting up two glasses and two medium-small cobbler shakers. "You said you were born as a white lion, are you boy?" the old lion asks the candidate sitting across from him "Yes," the young white lion responded as Ibuki fills one of the shakers with sake, salt, fish scales and a mysterious violet liquid and with the same mixture without the other without the liquid. "You were putting up a hell of a fight when I caught you in a tussle with my boys." The older lion complemented his combat prowess against his grunts as the other lion "They didn't ruin your white fur with scratches and cuts, did they?" "I've had a few scratches sir," the young lion answered as Ibuki began to shake both shakers with each hand "But none that will leave a scar." "That's good," the old lion smiled as he placed a box on the table. "I would have tortured one of them for days if the wounds they inflicted on you left a scar." One of the shakers contents leave a feverish aroma that began to linger throughout the room as the white lion began to develop a feverish sweat on his body while the older lion opens the box that contained a pair of glasses inside. "Now strip young one." He commanded the white lion as he presses a button on a remote. The white lion stands up and takes off his t-shirt while a wall behind the chief lion rises to reveal a large shower head next to a Japanese-styled bathtub with silver vine pedals decorating the water when the phone begins to ring outside of the room. As the young white lion toss his t-shirt aside, a black lion opens the door "Pardon me the intrusion boss," the lion address his boss and gives him a polite bow while a phone rings in his right hand. "Speak Agata." The boss commands the black lion as the white lion removes his socks. "There's an urgent call for you from someone named Bingwa." Agata reports to his boss while handing him the cordless phone "Bingwa?" the older lion questions the identity of the caller to himself. "So Scar did have a child while I was absent these past seventeen years." The old lion signals the white lion to stop as he answers the phone.

"State your business," the lion commands his caller "I'm not disrupting any pressing matters you're attending to, am I Tayama?" Bingwa asks him through the phone causing the old lion to snarl as he thinks to himself "How did this brat find out about my name?" "Because if I am," Bingwa tells the enraged Tayama as Ibuki fills his glass to the brim with a cocktail that mostly contains sake. "I'll make up for it as an apology when you arrive at Pride City." the older lion calms down as the white lion unbuckles his belt while Ibuki pours a cocktail that mostly contains the violet liquid half full. "Very well," Tayama said to the liolf in an accepting tone "now state your business." "My father has been lying to you for seventeen years," Bingwa told the lion causing anger to return to his face once more, "I should have known the kindness he offered to me was a facade." Tayama commented on the false show of friendship Scar gave him. "That's why I need to explain the truth to you in person," Bingwa told the older lion while the white lion takes off his jeans. "Arrive in the city by boat and meet me in the docks at night. My father and his hyenas have tapped into the airline security systems and will detect you if you travel by air." "See you in two nights Bingwa." Tayama tells the liolf before he hangs up on him.

"So what now boss?" Agata asks Tayama as the white lion strips off his boxers and exposes his nude body to his future boss and the other five lions that arrive immediately after their boss hangs up the phone. "We're leaving for Pride City at midnight tonight." Tayama announces his plans to his initiate and his elite seven as he strips the suit off of his body and tosses it over the clothes the initiate wore "But for now," two lions returns to their seats as Tayama drinks half of his cocktail while the white lion does the same. "I want the rest of you to strip naked," he commands the lions as he exchanges his glass with the Shishigumi's newest member before the two drink the rest of the cocktails Ibuki served to them while Ibuki and the others toss their clothes in a pile next to their boss's. Upon consuming the rest of his boss's cocktail, the white lion lies down on the floor. "What's your name kid?" Tayama asks the white lion for his name while he crawls over him after putting on the glasses he takes out of the box. "It's Tachibana." The young lion answered as his boss examines his nude body to ensure that his fur is pure white. "You still look pretty young in spite of being raised by streets," Tayama compliments the initiate's youth as he glances at his body with his glasses. "How old are you Tachibana?" "I just turned eighteen boss." Tachibana answers his new oyabun's question as Tayama taps his right leg with his index finger, signaling him to spread his legs. "So, you're an orphaned street urchin who looks and behaves like a high school student," the chief lion commented on his age as he lifts Tachibana's balls to examine the fur around his anus. "You are a rare one my boy," Tayama confirms the rarity Tachibana's fur and mane as he takes off his glasses and returns them to the box he stores them in. "Now let's get you cleaned up." After examining the fur on Tachibana's body, Tayama picks him up by his back and upper legs and carries him towards the shower. "Do you normally treat all new recruits like this boss?" the nervous lion asked his boss "Only the ones with fur as pure white as yours." Tayama answered as he gives him kiss on his neck "Join in boys," the chief commanded the other lions in the room "and gather around my bed when you're thoroughly cleaned up."

The moment Tayama turns on the shower, he begins caressing Tachibana to ensure that every strand of fur on his body is wet before applying a special shampoo all over his initiate's body. After he rinses the shampoo suds from Tachibana's naked body and the rest of the lions finished washing themselves, Tayama takes a seat in the bathtub while slowly stroking his flaccid penis in the bath water. "Come join me Tachibana," the chief lion beckons his initiate to join him in the bathtub as the others exit the room. Spotting his new boss's change of mood, he nervously joins him in the bath. The moment Tachibana sits next to his boss, Tayama begins to comb his white mane using his left hand while he strokes his chest using his right. "You fur shines as bright as diamond," Tayama complements on the touch of his initiate's fur "Yet it remains as white and soft as the winter's snow." Tachibana could only respond to those comments by blushing. "If the Back-Alley Market is a rough, you happen to be the flawless diamond hiding within." Tachibana suddenly gets an erection that makes his penis grow up to twelve inches as his boss kisses him. "You're thinking about the mystery ingredient of those sake cocktails we drank during your initiation ceremony," Tayama hints towards the ingredient of the cocktails he and Tachibana drank earlier. "Aren't you?" "I honestly never took the time to think about that," the young lion told his new boss. "Since you did earn the respect of me and my boys," Tayama gets out of the bathtub carrying a bewildered Tachibana in his arms.

After drying himself and his recruit off, Tayama places Tachibana on a bed far more elegant than the rest of the mansion between a naked Ibuki and Agata. "I believe you're obligated to know the truth." Tayama crawls towards Tachibana's pelvis and begins rimming his recruit. "The cocktail I made for you and the boss contained an aphrodisiac made out of our own semen." Ibuki explains to Tachibana "But you might have known that by the aroma you sniffed in while I was shaking your drinks earlier." "I'm Ibuki, the second in command of the Shishigumi." "And a good bartender if you loved drinking cum cocktails." Agata laughs while Tayama stops and uses his eyes to express his annoyance towards Agata's comment. "The name's Agata by the way. You can always count on me to be your big bro when things get ugly." After introducing himself Agata leans his head towards Tachibana's right ear before whispering. "I forgot to tell you that our boss has a fetish for white-furred animals." Before he could whisper anything else a lion with an X scar on his face turns Agata over and holds his arms down while telling him, "You're telling the new kid way too much about our boss right now." "The hell Dolph?" Agata says after the scared lion rolls off him and next to Tachibana "The name's Dolph." Dolph introduces himself to the initiate. "And unlike little tell-it-all behind me, I take my role in the Shishigumi very seriously." "I'm Free," the lion with a pompadour introduces himself while he crawls under his boss. "Normally I prefer to sex girls into the Shishigumi. But you definitely earned my respect for the fight you dished out earlier." Free strokes Tayama's flaccid cock before giving it a long lick. "So let me help moisten the boss for you." Free begins to give his boss a blowjob while a lion with a mohawk silently caresses Tachibana's shoulders and chest while giving him a long intimate kiss. "Sabu's the type who prefers to express himself with actions rather than words." Agata introduces Sabu. "But he's still a good role model for new recruits to look up to." Tayama retracts his tongue from Tachibana's ass after Agata introduces Sabu to the new initiate. "Get my cock out of your mouth and roll over Free," Tayama commands Free to stop giving him a blowjob "Unless you want me to jizz all over your mane again." "Because that's exactly what happened the last time Free walked in on the boss fucking his pet albino stag," Agata thought to himself with a smile on his face as he watches Free roll over towards Ibuki and Sabu take his tongue out of Tachibana's mouth. "I tend to laugh every time Free gets his mane ruined since that night."

* * *

7 Days Until Scar’s Deadline (Agata's Memories)

* * *

In Agata's memories, a nude Tayama is slamming his eleven-inch cock in and out the ass of a now adult albino stag on the balcony of the Shishigumi's mansion while the white deer's moans and screams echo throughout the estate. "You love the way I tenderize your ass night after night," he tells his deer catamite while grunting with each thrust, he makes. "Don't you?" "Yes Master Tayama!" the albino deer screams out before he cums over the balcony's railing, causing the lion to stop what he was doing while keeping his cock inside. "Did you just cum over my balcony?" Tayama questions the deer's action. "Forgive me Master," the deer responded. "That was a yes or no question," The lion reminded his catamite what kind of question he asked him. "Yes," the deer answered, "Yes I did." "Then we'll have to finish this inside," Tayama told the stag as he pulls his cock out and tosses his catamite on the sofa. The deer holds on to the head of the sofa his arms to lessen the impact of the lion's toss, before his master lifts up his legs, holds down his arms and rams his cock back inside of the albino stag. The force and speed of Tayama's thrusts intensifies causing another wave of moans and screams to come out of the stag's mouth.

"You're just as tight as when Scar gave you to me," Tayama tells his catamite as he rapidly fucks the albino stag. "Tell me. Who runs the Back-Alley Market in this city?" "The Shishigumi rules this market!" the deer screams out his answer as his master pummels his ass with his cock. In the hallway, Agata and Free are walking towards the room their boss is in. "Are sure it's okay for us to walk in there?" Agata questions his fellow Shishigumi "Sounds like the boss is occupied right now." "With all the screams I hear in that room," Free responded "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we went inside and gave him the money he asked for." "I know we're supposed to hand over today's take from the Back Alley Market to him," Agata "But what if he's in there..." Agata blushes, turns his eyes away from Free and gives a hand gesture where he shapes his left index finger and thumb into a tight hole and rub's his right index finger through the hole. Free laughs at the gesture the young Congo lion is making. "Relax," the Indian lion reassures the bashful Agata as he grasps handle of the door his right hand. "He wouldn't be doing that if he knew we hadn't completed today's collection runs yet."

While Agata and Free were talking outside of the room, Tayama sits on top of the sofa's top cushion while rapidly thrusting his cock in and out of the albino stag he's carrying by the hip with his own two hands. "What am I?" Tayama asks the catamite. "Master!" the deer screams out. "Whose master am I?" the lion asks his slave "My master!" the albino screams as Free opens the door "Uh boss," upon being called out by Free, Tayama pulls his cock out of the stag and allows his catamite to join him in cuming all over the face and pompadour mane of his subordinate as he walked inside of the room. At first Agata and the albino stag were frightened by what Free had just done while Tayama becomes furious upon Free's disruption.

"I was scared shitless thinking about how the boss would have punished Free for his interruption if the situation was different," Agata thought to himself. "But when I took a look at the messy bukkake Free was in," Agata slowly began to drop the horrified act and tried to cover his mouth to keep even the subtlest of snickers from coming out of it. "I tried by best to keep my humor inside and remain professional as I saw the normally carefree lion try to inspect the stains the boss and his albino left on him." As Free discovers the substance that landed on his pompadour was the cum of both his boss and his cervine catamite, Tayama begins to subtly laugh at the mess they caused. "The instant I saw smile coming out of the boss mouth," Agata thought to himself as a snicker begins to escape his covered mouth "I couldn't resist the temptation to throw my head back and laugh anymore." Agata begins to lay his head back on the hallway wall and loudly laughs at Free the same time his boss as the Indian lion slams the briefcase on Agata's chest. "You make the collection report since you think watching my handsome mane getting ruined is so funny!" Free yelled at the laughing Agata as he runs away from the boss in disgust.

* * *

3 Days Until Scar’s Deadline

* * *

Tachibana's sudden gasp causes Agata to stop daydreaming about the incident as he witnesses tip of Tayama's cock touch the white lion's virgin anus. "You're still a virgin are you boy?" The chief lion asks his initiate. "Yes boss," the white lion responds to his boss's question. "I am." "Then I'll be gentle with you since this is your first time." Tayama told Tachibana as he very slowly inserts his entire cock into the young lion's ass. "Take a chill for a while kid," a handsome lion tells Tachibana as he places his arms around the white lion. "We don't want the boss to break you by accident. The name's Hino, and my good looks tend to hook us up to high paying jobs." "I'm Dope and these are Miguel and Jinma." Dope introduces himself and the other lions before Miguel and Jinma insert their cocks inside of Agata and Dope. "As the brawn of the Shishigumi the way I fuck is too rough for you to handle," Miguel told Tachibana as Sabu crawls over to Hino and thrusts his cock inside of him. "Unlike a certain Congo lion whose ass deserves a rough fucking." "Go even rougher on him for me will ya'?" Free asked the cornrowed lion as he tries to position his cock towards Ibuki's anus. "That brat owes me for that little incident he laughed at me over." "Maybe we can share information on the Back-Alley Market when we come back," Jinma told the white lion. "I would be very interested in what you have to say about your findings that we never discovered." Ibuki rolled Free over on his back and held his arms down. "Sorry Free," Ibuki apologizes to his comrade. "But I am your elder for the moment." Ibuki stuffs his thirteen-inch cock up Free's ass causing him to clench his fangs to keep him from screaming. "That hurt Ibuki," Free angrily told the lion that's currently dominating him. "Well forgive me for my rather blunt entry," Ibuki said before he French kisses Free to calm him down "I promise these next few moments will be gentler for you."

The other lions wait until Tayama starts thrusting his cock in and out of Tachibana before they begin pounding their mates. While Miguel fucks Agata at a rough pace, the others start of at a gentle pace to get them accustomed to the length of their cocks. "Slow down Miguel!" Tayama scolds Miguel and punches him in his abdomen for starting fast and rough to Free's shock. "You are not in a position to cum first." "The boss is definitely a disciplinarian," Tachibana thought to himself as he moans with every thrust his boss makes. "I better not step out of line during my tenure in the Shishigumi." “Just go with the flow Miguel,” Agata told the dreadlocked lion as he gently rubs Miguel’s abdomen to calm him down. “I’ll be fine.” Miguel eventually follows the pacing of the other lions as Agata gently moans in response. “You can get back at me back for the ruined mane when we get to Pride City.” Agata told Free. The lions then begin to pick up the pace causing the bottom ones to moan even louder. Some lions change their positions to improve their stimulation while Tayama kisses Tachibana. “Do you think you can handle a faster pace than this?” the Chief Lion asked his initiate after he breaks up the kiss. “Yes boss,” Tachibana moaned. “Give me more.” Tayama thrusts even faster causing the youngest lion to moan even louder. “You’re so tight boy,” He moans as the others speed up to his climatic pace. “I’m gonna cum inside of you.” The lions present in the orgy begin moaning even louder as they maintain their climatic pace. After a whole hour they spent fucking, Tayama cums inside of Tachibana while the other lions pull out and cum all over each other as they give off one last moan before the Chief Lion pulls out of his initiate.

After the lions rest for a minute, Tayama stands up and gets out bed. “Get up,” he tells the other lions as they awaken from their brief slumber. “And get in the car as naked as you are now.” Tachibana and the others follow their boss towards a car meant for a large group of animals. “We can get dressed when we’re on board the ferry.” “And when the ferry leaves the dock?” Tachibana asked his boss. “We’ll take the fastest yacht and dock it where the Kivuli least suspects us.” Tayama said as Dolph starts up the car. “This will be your job as a member of the Shishigumi. Do not disappoint me.”

* * *

2 Days Until Scar’s Deadline

* * *

The night after the Shishigumi departs for Pride City by sea, the living room of Presidential Suite Five is filled with everyone who was in Pina’s torrential rain harem except for both Mufasa and Yahya. “I haven’t seen my father since that torrential rainstorm earlier this afternoon,” Simba told the others. “Do any of you possibly know where he’s gone?” “It seems that Mufasa and Yahya found out a gang called the Shishigumi was going to arrive in Pride City by yacht tonight.” Bill answered Simba as the lion pats Jack’s head who was lying on his lap. “But the Kivuli have all known piers under massive surveillance,” Jack told the two felines. “So, there’s no way those two Beastars could be headed there.” “If the Shishigumi can’t approach by plane or boat without Scar’s drones detecting them,” Simba thought to himself. “Then where are they going to dock without alerting the Kivuli?”

“Have you gone insane?” Oguma questions his son as he watches the young stag gather the magazines for his pistol in the suite’s bedroom. “This was my fault that you had to come here, and that Sabrina is dead,” Louis responded as he puts on a belt with a holster on the right-hand side. “And this is your way of claiming responsibility?” Oguma asked. “I guess he’s finally reached his rebellious phase,” the older deer thought to himself. “These past five days I spent with him, the seven million yen I spent to adopt him. I guess his sense for justice has completely overwhelmed his own safety.” “I’ve always knew that you were more than a mere buck.” Oguma told his son as he grabs the pistol from his son’s briefcase. “You decided that you would rather take your own life than be devoured alive when you were five. Now you’ve decided to confront Scar all on your own.” “Very well,” Oguma walks towards his son with pistol in hand. “If you want to put down a force of terror that plagues Pride City and bring justice to every animal he’s harmed and killed.” Oguma hands the pistol over to his son. “Then I won’t hinder you any further, but at least tell your clubmates your intentions.” Louis contemplates his father’s words before he takes the pistol and holsters it prior to walking out of the suite’s bedroom.

“Guys,” Louis announces to the Drama Club members present within his presidential suite as he closes the door to the bedroom. “I have to leave for the Condemned District tonight.” After Louis makes the announcement, Legoshi and the others are in an uproar regarding their leader’s sudden decision to hand himself over to Scar. “Pina had a point while he and I were fighting earlier this morning,” Louis told the group. “If I had followed Scar to the Black Market five days ago, none of us would have had to suffer.” “I hate to admit this, but I’ve become more like dead weight than a leader.” “What!?” the Drama Club shouted in shock and disbelief. “That’s not true,” Pina denied his superior’s claims of all responsibility over the events that occurred in the past five days. “As of tonight, I am stepping down as the Actor’s Team Lead and sending all you back home to Cherryton Academy,” Louis told his peers as he walks towards the door, who all try to persuade him to reconsider. “I don’t deserve to hear any complaints coming from you.” Louis interrupts them before they make another attempt to persuade him not to leave for the Condemned District.

“Don’t bother trying to discourage me from going or stopping me.” Louis opens the door to the suite and walks away from the others who are clearly upset by the way they responded to Louis announcement. “Legoshi,” Simba calls to Legoshi. “We have to stop Louis from going into the Underground Black Market. If he steps foot inside, Scar’s going to devour him. Do you want him to be another martyr?” “No,” Legoshi responded as he stood up from the sofa. “Sabrina’s death was devastating enough for us. But Louis holds massive influence over our school and is heir to the Horns Conglomerate. If he dies, then the world as we know it and the changes he wants to make to it will die with him.” Legoshi opens the door to the hallway. “Let’s bring Louis back here Simba.” Simba nods as he follows Legoshi to the parking lot where they get in the fastest car Simba has in his possession and follows a limousine towards the Condemned District.

Meanwhile, Louis sheds a single tear while riding in a limousine driven by an antelope driver. “I was supposed to change the world for the better,” Louis thought to himself as more tears start running down his face. “And what happens when I try to make a big enough difference? Another innocent herbivore gets devoured and her boyfriend, who happens to be a member of my Actor’s Team, almost killed himself over this madness.” Louis wipes the tears from his eyes and changes his tone to a more serious one. “This has to end tonight.” Louis thought to himself as he examines his gun as he installs the under-barrel laser and suppressor before setting the weapon mode to fifty-caliber and loading a fifty-caliber magazine into the pistol. “If I end up getting devoured by Scar, or I render his repulsive corpse to a throw rug decorating my father’s bedroom. This living nightmare is coming to an end.”

Upon reaching the roadblock blocking the entry into the condemned district, the limousine stops as Louis holsters his weapon. “We’ve arrived at the Condemned District, Sir Louis.” The driver reports to Louis “Thank you,” Louis told the driver as he opens the door. “I want you to depart district the very moment I close the door. Don’t even think about stopping until you’ve returned to the Lion Heart Resort.” “Be careful out here.” The driver told Louis as the deer steps out of the vehicle and closes the door, signaling the Limousine to leave the district as Louis walks past the roadblock and into the Condemned District proper. He crosses the bridge separating the district from the rest of the city. Even though his resolve is strong enough to confront the leader of the Kivuli, Louis can witness the ominous atmosphere emitting from the dilapidated and deserted buildings, and the darkened streets due to lack of electricity. “Scar,” Louis thought to himself as he wanders the district for a manhole that will take him into his territory. “You’ll soon find out that I am not the fragile fawn my father adopted anymore.”

As Louis expedites the Condemned District, a yacht arrives at an abandoned pier where a tuxedo-clad Bingwa stands outside of a dilapidated shed and examines his phone for any updates regarding the Predation Incident from two nights ago. The moment the yacht is docked, Free stands on the yacht’s railing and examines the condition of their surroundings. “Yep,” the pompadour-maned lion said. “This place is a shithole alright.” “Watch it,” Bingwa scolded the lion scouting the Condemned District. “This ‘shithole’ as you claim is only one of several districts of Pride City.” “The hybrid has a point,” Ibuki said as he leans on the railing next to Free with a history book in hand. “This district used to be a bustling area of the city until an urban war was raged between the Kivuli and a private military contractor known as the Black Herd Battalion. The damages and casualties were so devastating, the entire district was damaged beyond repair. That’s how the ‘Condemned District’ came to be.”

“I never thought I see part of my parent’s hometown in a poor state as this…” Tachibana depressingly said with a tear pouring down his right eye as he walks towards the railing to the right side of Free. “I knew my parents came to Cherryton as refugees, but they’ve never told me that the district they were born and raised in would end up devastated like this.” “It must be heartbreaking for you my cub,” Tayama told his initiate as he walks towards the white lion wipes the tear from his initiate’s eye using his handkerchief. “But I need you to use this revelation to strengthen yourself and become the strong lion your parents wanted you to be.” “I will boss,” Tachibana told his boss as his resolve becomes strengthened as he and the rest of the Shishigumi follows their boss out of the yacht and towards Bingwa. “You’re earlier than the time you’ve promised me Tayama,” the liolf told the Chief Lion of the Shishigumi as Dolph stands between his boss and Bingwa. “You’ve got some nerve talking to the chief of the Shishigumi in a causal tone hybrid,” The X-scarred lion told Bingwa as he cracks his knuckles while he approaches the liolf.

“I did not call you over here to fight you,” Bingwa reminded Dolph and the rest of the Shishigumi. “I merely called you to tell you the truth about my father.” “C’mon Dolph,” Agata told the older lion as he tries to keep him from attacking Bingwa. “If he’s not here to fight, then let’s hear him out.” “Talk Bingwa,” Dolph commanded the liolf. “I need to talk to your boss directly,” Bingwa told Dolph and Agata. “This matter is far too sensitive for even elite mobsters like you to handle.” “You heard the boy,” Tayama said to the other lions. “Get off the yacht and be on the lookout for those Kivuli fuckers.” “Yes boss,” the lions responded as they give their boss a respectful bow before forming a temporary territory around the abandoned pier. “Not you Tachibana,” Tayama stops the white lion from moving away from his side. “You seem to know more about these Kivuli than the others. Maybe you should tell us your encounter with this traitorous group.”

Seeing the resemblances of Scar within Bingwa, Tachibana violently kicks him inside of the shed. Breaking open the door in the process. “Hey hybrid!” the enraged lion shouted at the liolf who doesn’t try to fight back against his assailant. “You happen to be the bastard seed of the monster that killed my parents, aren’t you?” “You’re right Tachibana,” Bingwa remorsefully admits his relationship with Scar after Tachibana punches him in the face. “I am the son of the lion that caused your family’s misery.” “Then why are you the one feeling guilty for that fire that burned my parents alive?” Tachibana demanded an answer from the liolf before he begins choking Bingwa out. “That’s enough Tachibana,” Tayama scolds his newest recruit. “But boss,” Before Tachibana could explain, the chief lion readies his pistol and aims it at the white lion’s head. “Don’t do anything that will make me withdraw my decision to admit you into my family.”

“That’s it master,” the albino deer thought to himself as he watches the incident involving Bingwa and the Shishigumi descend into violence. “Let the white cub break Bingwa’s neck and blow that brat’s head off so that we can return to the Back-Alley Market together.” Considering that his boss will kill him if he breaks Bingwa’s neck, he releases his chokehold on the liolf before Tayama re-holsters his pistol. “Talk!” Tachibana commanded Bingwa while the liolf coughs before catching his breath. The deer became enraged as he witnesses Tachibana release Bingwa and sneaks out of the yacht.

“The Shishigumi are here,” Yahya thought to himself as he uses his three-fifty vision to examine the perimeter that the Shishigumi set up around the shed while setting up a sniper position on the roof. “That last Predation has made Bingwa desperate. But that albino stag will try to complicate the issue. He could be a Kivuli double agent within the Shishigumi.” As Yahya finishes setting up, he puts on his sunglasses to reduce his vision range before examining the district further using his sniper rifle’s scope. “Is that Louis with Gosha’s Grandson and Mufasa’s son following him? Damn it, Gosha! Why do you have to produce a child that gave birth to a grandson as reckless as you!?”

As Yahya examines the deer’s actions through a sniper scope, Louis discovers a golden manhole in the middle of the district’s abandoned streets. “This must be where that monster’s residing.” Louis thought to himself as he takes a crowbar to pry the cover open. Once Louis opens the manhole, Legoshi and Simba catch up to the unsuspecting deer. “Louis!” Legoshi shouted before he grabs Louis arm before he could lay one finger on the ladder. “It’s too dangerous for you to go down there. C’mon, the Drama Club and I need you to come back to the resort.” Louis jerks his arm away from Legoshi upon hearing the Drama Club. “I’ve caused the death of an innocent herbivore,” Louis told his stagehand. “There’s no future in the Drama Club for me anymore.” “What?” Legoshi asked as he watches Louis walk towards the manhole. “Are you serious?” “Listen Louis,” Simba told the deer “we need to get you out of here before the hyenas find you.” “If that trio wants to devour me,” Louis retorts to Simba “they’re welcome to try.”

“Didn’t you enjoy spending more time with your dad and improving your relationship with him prior to Sabrina’s Predation?” Legoshi told Louis as he walks towards him after he touches the ladder. “He’s become more worried about your safety now more than he-” Louis lands a backhand punch to the left side of Legoshi’s face and pistol whips the right side of Simba’s face. “Stop acting like you two actually care about me,” The deer shouted at the duo. “All two you really are is a wolf walking around behaving like you’re weak and a lion who pretends to care about every animal that lives in this society! Nothing more! You two don’t have a clue about what life in the Underworld is like!” Louis sighs as he calms himself down. “There’s nothing else you two can do for me. I can’t let you risk the lives of yourselves and so many other animals in this city just to save me.” “No Louis,” the deer thinks to himself and he looks down on the ground he’s standing on. “Remember what you always tell yourself. You need to believe it even now.” “I once believed that lies and deception are vital things we need to maintain peace in our society,” Louis told the duo. “But I’ve realized that there are entities who take advantage of those lies to bring harm upon the innocent these past six days! More innocents are going to end up dead just because you two choose to act weak in order to blend in with society!”

Legoshi responds by clenching his fists in offense towards what Louis told him and Simba while the lion looks at them in shock. “I can clearly understand what you mean when you say that,” Legoshi told Louis. “If you really feel that way, then I’ll have to show you the type of danger you’re about to descend into as Simba and I try to stop you.” Legoshi winds his right arm back as he firmly clenches his fist as he moves Louis away from the manhole. “And I’ll show you just how angry I am at you!” Legoshi punches Louis and sends him flying towards the abandoned pier that the Shishigumi are guarding. “Hey!” Dolph shouted as he witnesses Louis and Legoshi fight each other. “Why do you have to become a martyr?” Legoshi thought to himself as he and Louis exchange blows with each other. “You own this world.” After Louis hits the wolf with his knee, Legoshi ends up backing away into Simba’s arms who tries to keep the wolf away from the enraged deer with Agata’s help, while Ibuki and Dolph hold Louis in place. “Wouldn’t you bother venting out your frustration on letting Sabrina get devoured by getting yourself killed?”

As Louis struggles to break free from the grasp of two Shishigumi lions, he could hear his antlers breaking from his head and falling to the ground between Dolph. “No!” Louis thought to himself as he began to become horrified as he watches Legoshi and the lions witness him shedding his antlers. “Why now!? Why here!?” The memories of his childhood in the Back-Alley Market began to flash in his head as blood began shedding from where his antlers once stood and tears began falling from his eyes. “Why did my antlers choose to shed around a group of Carnivores like this!?” As Ibuki witnesses Louis crying in his arms, the memories of his childhood under similar circumstances also flash within his consciousness. “I understand your pain,” Ibuki told the heartbroken and traumatized Louis as tears began to shed from his eyes, prompting him to remove his glasses, jacket and shirt; exposing the markings on his upper torso. “I know what it’s like to be imprisoned and prepared as a commodity.”

As Ibuki tries to wipe the tears from Louis’s eyes as well as his own, Simba summons his car using the remote he hid in his right pants pocket. “Ibuki!” Tayama yells as he approaches the lions guarding the pier as Bingwa and Tachibana follow him. “What is the meaning of this!?” “It’s okay boss,” Bingwa told Tayama “The red deer happens to be targeted for predation by my ‘father’. He intends to use your clan as a scapegoat while his hyenas get away with the murder of him and my cyberfriends. He’ll even blackmail you to force you to maintain your role.” Tayama growls in anger upon hearing the truth of his ‘friendship’ with Scar. When Simba’s car arrives, the young lion opens the trunk and retrieves a first aid kit after the car parks. He then opens the kit and begins to treat Louis’s wounds. “My curse is already spreading to other animals,” Louis said to Legoshi and Simba. “Yet you two still want to stop me from ending it?” “Not like this,” Legoshi responded to Louis question. “We can still find a way to break whatever’s plaguing you without getting you killed.” “Then stop it,” Louis told the two as Simba finishes treating the deer’s wounds and bandaging his head. “This is something that I have to confront alone.”

Louis then wipes his tears from his eyes before he picks up his antlers and turns his attention towards the Shishigumi members who witnessed his antlers shedding. “I don’t want either of you telling anyone else what just happened,” Louis told the carnivore crowd that included both Simba and Legoshi. “We won’t tell anyone about your antlers,” Legoshi told Louis. “But still, we can’t let you go to the Underground Black-Market a-” “Just let me go.” Louis depressingly interrupted Legoshi with more tears in his eyes before he walks back towards the manhole. “WRONG!” Zazu yelled as he emerged from the manhole in front of Louis. “The only place we’re letting you go is back to the resort!” Louis becomes enraged once more as he growls and firmly grips his fallen antlers. “We’re way too deep within the Condemned District.” “Don’t try to stop me Banana Beak!” Louis shouted at Zazu for stopping him from climbing down the open manhole. “That’s Mr. Banana Beak to you, Louis!” Zazu snaps back at the now angry deer who wipes the tears off his face using his wrists. “And right now, we are all in very grave danger.” Free laughs at Zazu as he closes the manhole using his right foot to move the cover and walks towards the darkened alley. “Danger?” Free brazenly and rhetorically asks “Ha! We Shishigumi thrive in hazardous situations.” Free turns around as he removes his jacket and shirt, revealing his tattoos as he turns his back on the alleyway. “We loudly laugh at the face of danger.” Free laughs loud enough to echo throughout the Condemned District which incites a response of laughter coming from the alleyway behind Free.

“Free!” Tayama yells at his subordinate as and the rest of the Shishigumi. “Get your ass back over here and help us form a circle around the stag!” Slightly intimidated by the chief lion’s tone, Free obeys his boss’s order as Simba, Legoshi and the Shishigumi form a defensive circle around Zazu and Louis while the lions ready their firearms. “Damnit,” Bingwa thought to himself as he, the wolf and lions get in formation. “I knew I should have brought my katana…”, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed emerge from the alleyway accompanied by drones and clad in motorcycle riding suits with Shenzi’s having higher heel boots and revealing her C-cup cleavage. “Well, well, Banzai,” Shenzi told her subordinate as the Shishigumi aim their pistols at her as her group approaches them. “What have we here?” “Hmm, I don’t really know Shenzi,” Banzai responds to his boss’s question “Um, what are the drones picking up Ed?” Ed simply responds with hysterical laughter.

“Yeah,” Banzai said, “Just what I was suspecting from Tongoza. A traitor and a mob of trespassers!” “And quite by accident,” Zazu hesitatingly responds “Let me reassure you.” Legoshi and Bingwa begin sniffing around as the hornbill tries to talk the hyenas away from the group. “A minor navigational error in our end.” “Woah,” Shenzi said as she pins Zazu’s tail to the ground using her right foot. “Wait, wait, wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. I recognize you. You happen to be Mufasa’s little stooge.” “Can you Sabrina’s blood on them Legoshi?” Bingwa whispers to the wolf next to him who begins to snarl as his nose confirms her smell on them. “All too well,” Legoshi angrily whispers back at the liolf. “For being a hybrid of two natural enemies,” Dolph whispers to Bingwa. “It’s natural that you would be able to sniff out the blood of that Dall sheep girl.” “Well I madam,” Zazu introduces his role to Shenzi. “am the Pride City Beastar’s majordomo.” “Then that would make you and the little fawn you’re hiding…” Banzai says to Simba as Legoshi’s carnivore instincts begin to awaken. “Future Beastars.” Simba declares to the hyenas circling around the defensive perimeter. “Do you have any idea what we do to Beastars to wonder outside of their hometown?” Shenzi asks Simba who instead whispers to Tayama. “Hey Tayama, you have cars inside of that yacht of yours right?” “You’re quite perceptive for Mufasa’s son,” Tayama responds in a whisper. “I need you-” Before Simba could explain his plan, Legoshi tackles Shenzi to the ground in a fit of rage. “Hey, Hyena bitch!” the wolf curses the female hyena. “Did you devour Sab-” “Who do you think you’re calling a hyena bitch!?” Banzai angrily asks Legoshi as he shoves the wolf off Shenzi.

“Come Simba,” Zazu said as he tries to get Louis into Simba’s sports car. “Get Legoshi into the car, it’s time for us to go.” “Hey, what’s hurry?” Shenzi asks after she sits on the roof of the car trying to keep Zazu from opening the driver’s side door as she slides down in front of the hornbill. “We would love you and Scar’s friends to stay around for dinner.” “Yeah,” Banzai said to Shenzi while they were unaware of Yahya attaching a grenade launcher under his sniper rifle’s barrel. “While Scar feasts on the deer we can enjoy whatever’s… lion around.” Banzai laughs at his own joke. “Boss,” Bingwa whispers to Tayama “We may want to shield our eyes.” “Wait,” Shenzi told her fellow hyenas while they are distracted with their jokes “Hold on. I got a good one. I got a good one. Why don’t you serve me some wolf steaks? What’d you think?” Shenzi laughs as her potential victims shield their eyes from a flashbang grenade being launched in their proximity.

“Now Zazu!” Simba shouted while the hyenas were blinded. “Get Louis and Legoshi in the car!” “Ibuki, Bingwa” Tayama called for Ibuki and Bingwa, “Get in the young lion’s car and make sure you keep that deer safe!” “Understood boss,” Ibuki acknowledges the chief lion’s command. Before Simba could close the car door Ibuki jumps inside of the passenger’s seat while Bingwa jumps in the back seat between Zazu and Legoshi. “Gun it, Simba!” Bingwa shouted as Simba locks the car doors and speeds away from the pier. Noticing that the car sped off, Ed mashes Shenzi’s back trying to get her attention. “Why are you beating my back like a drum, Ed!?” Shenzi yelled at the hyena who was trying to tell her that Simba’s escaping with Louis. “What are you tryin’ to tell us!?” “Hey,” Banzai said after he looked in the direction Ed was pointing in. “Did Scar order this multi-course dinner to-go?” “No,” Shenzi answered. “Why?” “Well fire up the bikes,” Banzai said as he and Shenzi spots a red sports car speeding out of the Condemned District. “‘Cause there it goes!” The hyenas get on their motorbikes and chase Simba’s car. Leaving Tayama and the other Shishigumi at the pier. “Boss, those hyenas are pursuing Ibuki and Bingwa!” Agata yelled. “What are we gonna do!?” “We’re intercepting them from the rear.” Tayama told the young Congo lion as two black super cars automatically pull up towards them.

While the Shishigumi board their cars, the hyenas pursue Simba’s group as they try to escape into the freeway. “The freeway’s usually empty around this time of night, so this should be the safest route back.” “Or maybe not,” Ibuki said as he catches sight of the hyenas riding motorcycles from the passenger side rear view mirror. “Simba, look in your rearview mirror.” “Those hyenas followed us!” Simba said after he takes a glance of three motorcycles coming into view. He then hits the acceleration pedal to speed up in order to lose track of them. “Keep your scavenging claws away from our Ibuki!” Free yells as he fires a shot from his pistol at the hyenas. Upon noticing a bullet fly towards them, Banzai takes out a submachine gun and returns fire on the lions behind him. “Simba,” Legoshi told the lion driving the car. “Shenzi’s gaining on us!” Louis rolls down the passenger side window before grabbing his antlers as waits for Shenzi to get within fangs-length of the car. “Louis, what are you doing!?” Simba yelled as the deer prepares for the female hyena to try and bite him before he slashes the right side of her face and her motorcycle with his antlers. The impact causes Shenzi to fall off her bike before it topples on the road. Shenzi growls as she tries to get back on her feet as Ed grabs her left shoulder, allowing her to climb on the passengers seat of his bike.

“Did we get one of ‘em?” Dolph asked as he notices that one bike was damaged as they passed it. “The bitch’s blood reeks of hyena and stag,” Tayama responded while making a reference to Shenzi’s injury inflicted by Louis’s antlers. “That deer must have used his antlers as a weapon to shake her off. Keep on-” “BOSS!” Hino yelled out before the Shishigumi’s cars were forced to stop before a burning cockpit from an airplane crashes down in front of them. The only thing the lions could do was look in shock as the road in front of them started to collapse by the impact of the burning debris. “Is this the endgame of my ‘King of Beasts’ ideology?” Tayama thought to himself as he watches the bodies of both herbivores and carnivores engulfed in flames. “We probably lost them by now,” Dolph reported. “What do we do?” “There’s nothing we can do now,” Tayama responded. “But find somewhere to lay low and wait until Ibuki contacts us.” Clearly upset by the horrific sight, the Shishigumi turns their cars around and leaves the crash site.

Meanwhile Simba’s car falls into the canal below the interstate trying to escape their pursuers. “Brace yourselves!” Simba yelled as he and his passengers grab on to the most durable handles they can find to prevent the impact of the fall from injuring them. “Error,” the AI’s scrambled voice said after Simba’s car makes a rough landing. “Unable to restart engine. Damage levels are too severe. I recommend that you evacuate this vehicle.” Noticing that the damage done to the doors were too severe to open manually, Simba and Ibuki kick the doors out of the car before they get out and help the backseat passengers out. The water flowing inside was shallow. But just as they thought they lost the hyenas, two motorcycles pull up and park four meters away from them and the debris.

“Come here, deerie, deerie, deerie,” Banzai beckons the injured Louis as the injured carnivores shield him and Zazu from the hyenas. As an attempt to keep them away, Bingwa attempts to roar at them. Due to him being a hybrid of a lion and a grey wolf, he was unable to let out an authentic roar. “What?” Bingwa thought to himself as he places his hand near his throat when he notices he couldn’t roar. “I have lion blood running through my veins. Why can’t I let out a roar?” Shenzi sarcastically gasps before asking Bingwa as she and the other hyenas approach them. “Was that it? Ha! Try it again. C’mon.” Bingwa inhales before he lets out a wolf’s howl. The hyenas were shocked at the authenticity of Bingwa’s howl before a pipe knocks the trio away from their potential prey. Miyagi and Mufasa engage the hyenas in a bloody brawl when a bamboo dart hits Ed as he tries to bite Mufasa. Simba tends to his friend’s injuries while his father fights the hyenas with Miyagi and Gouhin. The fathers manage to pin down Banzai and Shenzi while Gouhin holds down Ed with his right boot while aiming his crossbow at the hyena’s head.

“I should have known that you three were responsible for devouring that sheep girl,” Gouhin said while Banzai and Shenzi begin pleading for their lives knowing what Gouhin might do to them while Ed cowers in fear. “SILENCE!” Mufasa roars and Miyagi barks at the trio of hyenas. “Okay we’re gonna shut up right now.” Banzai said in response. “Oh, about that…” Shenzi tries to come up with a response. “We’re really sorry for what happened to that lamb.” “If you ever bring harm to our families again…” Mufasa threatens the hyenas. “Wait those kids are your family?” Shenzi asked Mufasa. “All yours?” Banzai asked before he nervously laughed. “Did you know that?” Shenzi turned his attention to Banzai. “No, I-I-I-I didn’t know,” Banzai stutters at the thought of Louis and Legoshi being Mufasa’s godsons. “You?” “No,” Shenzi said in response. “Of course not. No.” The two hyenas turn their attention to the hyena being held down by Gouhin. “Ed?” Ed simply nods Yahya fires a warning shot at them as Mufasa roars, causing the hyenas to cower. “You three have made a nemesis out of Sabrina’s boyfriend,” Gouhin told the trio. “I suggest you three get lost before he turns you into fertilizer for Yahya’s carrot patch.” “I’d hate to end up being the Black Devil’s carrot food so…” Shenzi said as she turns towards Banzai who simply says “Toddles,” before all three hyenas sprint towards their motorbikes and drive away from the crash site.

Taking responsibility for what happened to Simba, Ibuki gives Mufasa a deep apologetic bow. The older lion simply responds in an angry glare towards the Shishigumi lion. “Dad, I never-” “You deliberately disobeyed me.” Mufasa interrupts his son while turning his stern glare towards his son as the city’s fire department arrives to put out the flames burning behind Simba and his group. “But Mufasa,” Louis tries to appeal to his godfather. “The fault was mine for wanting to confront Scar in the-” “We’ll talk about this in the Future District.” Gouhin interrupts Louis as he tries to explain what happened. “Shishigumi, you’re coming with us.” “Louis had a-” “I don’t want to hear it, Legoshi,” Miyagi interrupts his son as Yahya approaches the group as a carrier VTOL lands within a moderate distance away from the group. “Come with us. Now.” Miyagi boards the VTOL after the rear hatch opens. “Zazu,” Mufasa called the hornbill towards his presence as Legoshi shamefully boards the vessel. “Yes sire?” Zazu nervously asked his master. “Board the VTOL with my son,” Mufasa commands his servant. “I need to hold an impromptu meeting with Tayama.” Zazu walks towards Simba who tries to hide from his father. “Come Simba,” Zazu told the young lion as he walks towards the VTOL. Simba hangs his head as he walks towards the VTOL followed by Yahya.

As VOTL closes the hatch and takes off, the albino deer watches from a roof top near the crash site as an Egyptian Cobra slithers towards him. “Looks like the hyenas failed to capture that fragile little Bambi Ushari,” the deer told Ushari as the cobra coils around his body. “I guess we all underestimated the extent of the Wolf’s Wrath.” “It appears that we’ll have to deal with the head lions as well as Louis after the deadline,” Ushari said “I’m sure you have the perfect method to deal with them Tongoza.” “Of that you’re never wrong.” Tongoza responds as Ushari slithers away from him before he stands up, exposing his nude body to the cityscape surrounding him. “Sumu,” the albino deer calls for a black humanoid scorpion, who is as tall as a large carnivore, to walk towards him. “I have a particular need for a portion of your venom. Just enough coat a small blade.” “Anything you require, I shall provide.” Sumu told Tongoza as he gives him a formal bow before he opens his four crimson eyes.


	16. The Wolf's Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the semi-final chronological chapter of the Pride City Arc.  
> This chapter is incomplete  
> WARNING:  
> The Graphic Depiction of Violence Warning applies in this arc.

2 Days Until Scar’s Deadline

* * *

After the area around the crash site was evacuated and the fires extinguished, an enraged Trisha clad in military fatigues marches within a base on the far outskirts of Pride City towards a spire within the compound. “Evening Lieutenant,” a Soay Sheep soldier salutes her as she continues towards the spire in rage. Several other soldiers also give her a salute as she continues her march. “There’s something going on with the Lieutenant,” a soldier whispered after she entered. “I bet it had something to do with Flight 180,” another soldier responded in a whispering voice. “Who gave you two permission to stand around gossiping like a pair of high-school girls!?” A military officer shouts at the two soldiers. “Get back to your posts!” The soldiers salute the officer before they disperse.

As Trisha enters the command tower, a squad comprised of a female harrier, a male pogona, a male gorilla, a female leopard, a lioness, and a female wolf is performing reconnaissance using drones to observe the sky-lines and streets of Pride City. “Lieutenant, you’re back!” The lioness spots the enraged tiger marching towards the General’s office. “You want to do a couple of practice exercises with-” “Not now corporal,” Trisha responded as she continues her agitated march to her commanding officer’s office. Upon reaching the door to General Mikado’s office a guard stops Trisha’s approach. “Halt Lieutenant,” the guard said as he placed his hand in front of Trisha. “No one may enter the general’s office without being summoned.” “I have a report that must be given to the general in person,” the tigress told the guard. “The urgent information is too classified to be transmitted through normal airwaves.”

“General,” the guard calls the general through the radio. “Lieutenant Trisha’s requesting that she reports to you in person, sir.” “Tell the lieutenant that she’s authorized to enter my office,” General Mikado responded as he unlocks the door to his office. “I need to speak to her as well.” “I just received confirmation that the general has an appointment with you lieutenant,” the guard reports to Trisha. “You may enter the general’s office now.” As the guard stands aside to allow Trisha entry into General Mikado’s office, she walks past him and opens the door. After walks inside, the tigress closes the door behind her and walks towards the general’s desk where he is shown analyzing reports from the other branches throughout the globe. “I hear you have an urgent report you need to make lieutenant,” the big-horn sheep said to his lieutenant. “I do sir,” Trisha responded. “It appears that one of our anti-air missiles were fired upon a commercial civilian aircraft minutes after the Shishigumi arrived in Pride City.”

“Shishigumi…” General Mikado thought to himself as he ponders the purpose of the Shishigumi’s presence within Pride City. “What’s a mob of meat-addicted predatory carnivores doing here in Pride City?” “According to our drones,” Trisha continues her report. “There’s been confirmed reports of an albino deer that matches the description of the wanted international terrorist Tongoza on board the yacht that arrived at an abandoned port within the condemned district sir.” “So that scumbag has returned to Pride City…” the bighorn general thought to himself as his lieutenant hands over an SD card containing highly classified documentation. “Where did you receive this card?” Mikado asked his lieutenant. “The son of Scar and a female grey wolf sir,” Trisha answered. “He entrusts us undo the falsifications within this card and discover the truth hidden inside.” “And how did you encounter Scar’s son?” The general asked his lieutenant.

* * *

Earlier that Afternoon (Trisha’s Perspective)

* * *

I received a lead from another undercover operative that a child of Scar has been running his own investigation on specific crimes Tongoza has committed within Pride City. Its citizens and tourists were still shaken by Sabrina’s death at the time I confronted him. He honestly thought that the torrential rain would provide cover for him as he tried to hack into the city’s police station. Suspecting that he was a potential hostile, I aimed my sidearm on him and told him, “Put your hands in the air and step away from the police station.” If he was a loyal member of the Kivuli, he would have attacked me, but due to his compliance, I could tell he was having doubts about the organization. I started to get a bit nervous when he said, “You’re definitely no police officer.” But I never fired the first shot. I eventually calmed down and steadied my aim as the hooded figure stopped moving. “By the armor you’re wearing,” he said. “You’re a Black Herd Battalion mercenary. Am I right?” “Who are you?” I asked him. “You can me Bingwa,” he responded. “And I want to know the truth about what happened to my mother.”

He stood completely still as he removed the hood after the rain stopped, revealing his black mane before he put his hands back into the air. “I mean no harm to you and your security firm,” He told me as he stood completely still while taking out a case containing an SD card from his front pocket. “I just want to undo the tampering that was done and reveal my mother’s true rapist.” “Then why are you trying to break into police headquarters when there was a high-profile Predation Incident that occurred two days ago?” I asked him while keeping my index finger off my sidearm’s trigger. “Because the responsible for destroying my family maybe the monster who ordered my friend’s death,” “Sabrina…” I said under my breath. “Lieutenant Trisha,” Bingwa called me by my rank and name. “If you want to keep me from breaking in, then take this SD Card to your firm’s base and help me reveal the perpetrator behind this madness.”

Trusting his word, I lowered my weapon and opened my hand to receive the card he was holding. But as he turned around, I recognized his grey wolf features and green eyes. Bingwa was the liolf I met while I was undercover in the Popo Bawa. “I should return home,” he told me as he was walking away from me. “Please use the data contained in the card I gave you and expose the mad beast responsible for Pride City’s suffering.”

* * *

2 Days Until Scar’s Deadline

* * *

“That was the last I saw of him before I returned with my report sir,” Trisha told the general who inspected the SD Card she gave him. “You’ve done an admirable job bringing this highly classified intel to me in person,” Mikado complemented Trisha’s efforts. “I’ll send this to the intel team so they can undo the tampering done within these files. However, I can tell that there’s intense frustration fuming within you.” “Permission to vent and speak freely sir?” Trisha asked General Mikado. “Permission granted.” Trisha angrily slammed the general’s desk after being given permission from him to vent her anger. “Who gave the authorization to launch an anti-air missile that destroyed a civilian aircraft in the middle of a red-eye flight!?” Trisha shouted. “I’m as appalled at this situation as you are,” Mikado responded. “But I did not grant any form of authorization for the attack that destroyed Pride Airlines Flight One-Eighty.” “Then how was a civilian craft targeted then!?” Trisha shouted. “Over a thousand innocent animals are now dead because of the attack and now we are on the verge of being declared a terrorist organization because of this!” “How’s Bill going to think of me when he discovers I’m a member of a firm that destroyed fight one-eighty and killed thousands of animals?” Trisha thought to herself as she shed tears of remorse.

“This incident is not your fault Lieutenant,” Mikado reassured his upset lieutenant. “I will conduct an inquisition to find out who authorized the launch without my explicit approval. No officer will launch any more attacks without my direct authorization from this moment forward.” “What are you going to do after you find the one responsible?” Trisha asked her commanding officer. “I’ll turn him or her over to the city authorities and charge the perpetrator as a war criminal,” Mikado told Trisha as he stands up and walks towards the exit to his office. “You should get some rest while you’re here. There’s a chance we’ll have to deploy within Pride City.” After Trisha leaves the general’s office after he opens the door for her.

Meanwhile, the Shishigumi are sitting within a Love Hotel’s harem room pondering about the crash they witnessed while their boss is taking a shower while speaking on the phone with Ibuki. “Don’t worry boss,” Ibuki said through the phone. “The kids are safe and sound. Scar and those hyenas won’t be getting their feast tonight.” “Excellent job Ibuki,” Tayama said as he takes a shower in a love hotel’s harem room. “Stop by the Siren in the morning after you’ve laid low in the city’s Future District. We need to have a meeting to come up with a backup plan just in case Scar abducts those high school Drama Club boys.” “I’ll see you in the morning boss,” Ibuki said before the two hang up their phones. “So what do we do ‘til the morning?” Free asked the Chief Lion as he turns off the shower and walks out before drying himself off. “We get some rest first,” Tayama responded. “Then we think about our next move.” “Hey,” Dolph asked Tachibana as the white lion slouches on the balcony. “What are you thinking about Tachibana?” “Maybe the boss’s reputation is true…” Tachibana responded to Dolph in a tone that causes Tayama to be concerned.

The chief lion walks towards the balcony while using Dolph to maintain a safe distance from him. “I see you have doubts about me Tachibana,” Tayama said while looking at Pride City’s cityscape with the white lion. “Is it true that you’re a tyrant like the Back-Alley Market rumors stated?” Tachibana asked his boss. “I was,” the older lion answered as he pondered smoking one of his favorite cigars. “Until I saw the wreckage of a plane crash right before my eyes while we were counter pursuing the hyenas. Now I’m starting to question everything about being a ‘King of Beasts’.” “Is maintaining a cruel demeanor truly worth losing the lives of countless animals?” Tayama thought to himself as a knock comes from the hotel room door, causing Dolph to leave the balcony and open the door.

“Boss,” Dolph calls for Tayama. “Mufasa’s here to see you.” Mufasa walks towards the balcony of the room as the rest of the Shishigumi bows to him as a show of respect. “I assume you came to punish me for bringing my clan into your city,” Tayama said as Mufasa stands between him and Tachibana. “Well I’m already suffering, because I’ve become confused about the true meaning of the title assigned to us lions.” Tayama lights the cigar he placed in his mouth with a lighter. “It took one terrorist attack to get me to question the stance I once had.” “I once was in a similar situation you are now,” Mufasa told the depressed Tayama. “When I had once been chosen to become the Beastar of Pride City, I also questioned the true meaning behind the ‘King of Beasts’. Over time, I discovered that being the King of Beasts is not about asserting your power and instilling fear upon the other animals.”

“Then explain to me the true meaning you’ve discovered,” Tayama told Mufasa. “Being the ‘King of Beasts’ is leading the carnivores to achieve peace in chaotic times and aiding them in building a better society for both herbivores and carnivores.” “If what you say is true,” Tayama said as he puts out his cigar on an ashtray in the hotel room. “Then what the boss of the Shishigumi taught me prior to my reign was a façade as well.” Tayama turns around towards the room while glancing at the lions inside. “Look inside my hotel room Mufasa,” he told the local lion who turns around along with Tachibana. “I’ve not been compassionate towards my own lions, unlike you with your son. Worst of all, I isolated them from the Back-Alley Market in my home country. But reflecting on tonight’s events, I discovered that I don’t want them to believe that I was a tyrant when I inevitably meet my demise.”

“Tayama,” Mufasa called the lion boss of the Shishigumi. “Let me tell you and the Shishigumi something my father told me.” Tayama signals the rest of the lions to gather around the balcony. After the three lions are joined by Jinma, Hino, Dope, Miguel, Sabu, Free, Dolph, and Agata, Mufasa looks up at the star-filled sky and tells the other lions. “Look up at the stars.” Tayama and the Shishigumi look up towards the night sky along with Mufasa. “The Great Kings of the past look down upon us from those stars.” “You’re shitting me right?” Free asks Mufasa. “No Free,” Mufasa responds to the lion with a pompadour mane. “So whenever you feel alone, or that abyss you’re descending into is swallowing you whole. Just remember, that those Kings will always be there to guide you all towards redemption. No matter how many sins you’ve committed in the past.”

Meanwhile in the Future District, Ibuki is looking up at the same stars in the sky while Louis is sitting in a chair under a machine that’s currently reconstructing his antlers. “That was rather bold of ya’ to make an attempt to take out Scar kid,” an old bobcat told the deer. “Yet that was also reckless knowing that he has a mark out on you.” “I had to bend my school’s rule to stay away from the Underground Market to keep that lion from harming anyone else,” Louis told the old cat. “So, Scar’s already killed someone you know?” The bobcat asked Louis who simply nods. “Is the lion that brought you here also Kivuli?”

“That’s an absurd connection for you to make Cid,” Gouhin told the old bobcat as he walked inside of the lab. “Ibuki is one of Tayama’s Shishigumi. He’s not affiliated with the Kivuli nor Scar.” “Ah,” Cid said to the panda taking a sip of tea made from bamboo grass. “He’s one of the lions that run Cherryton’s Back-Alley Market. But why are they here?” “Bingwa said that Scar tried to use them as a scapegoat while he attempts to force the Great War to resume,” Louis told Cid and Gouhin. “A member of the club’s sound team may have been bugged by him when he was seeking help on his relationship with Tem.”

“The young generation’s always looking for trouble,” Gouhin said as the machine finishes reconstructing Louis’s antlers and Ibuki strips naked before stepping into a machine similar to the one Louis used to remove the brand on his right foot. “I should have suspected that young bear ran into Scar before I found him in the Underground Market.” “I remember you used to be the same way Gouhin,” Cid said before he activates the machine around Ibuki’s body. The machine closes around the lion’s upper and lower torso leaving his neck and head exposed as it scans his body for tattoos and scars. “You were always getting yerself into fights to protect and rescue helpless animals from their potential predators.” “I put that side of me to rest long ago,” Gouhin told Cid. “Now I’m just a simple doctor who enjoys eating bamboo grass and working out a lot. In other words, I’m just a doctor who happens to be strong.”

After the machine opens over Louis’s head, the deer gets out of the chair and approaches the machine removing Ibuki’s tattoos while displaying his new set of antlers. “You told me you knew how it felt being used as a commodity in the Back Alley Market,” Louis reminded Ibuki what he told him when the lion saw the deer shed his antlers in front of Simba, Legoshi, and the other members of the Shishigumi. “Care to explain?”

* * *

23 Years Ago (Ibuki’s Perspective)

* * *

I wasn’t born into a wealthy family. My parents barely had enough money to maintain the bare necessities of our society. In an attempt to compensate for their low income, they sold me off to a hyper drug factory where my body would be dismembered and ground down into ingredients. I was just five years old at the time, but I understood the pain the other carnivores went through during the process. I witnessed their body parts get chopped off and dissected in order to provide the herbivore customers with the perfect drugs to satisfy their needs. Several parts of my body were marked before I eventually escaped from the facility.

* * *

2 Days Until Scar’s Deadline

* * *

“I lived with these tattoos ever since those dreadful moments,” Ibuki explained to Louis and the others. “As for the others, no one came to rescue them from their dissectors.” “And you lived on the streets until you ran into Tayama, right?” Cid asked the lion as the machine finishes its operation on his body. “Yes,” Ibuki responded to the bobcat. “But when I joined the Shishigumi at the age of eighteen, the boss indoctrinated me with his ‘king of beasts’ ideology. Turns out even the boss was questioning that belief this entire time. We were all misguided by a false interpretation of the ‘king of beasts’ title. Witnessing a passenger plane get shot down and taking a glance at the dead animals inside was a wake-up call for me, the boss, and the rest of the Shishigumi.”

“For the first time in my life,” Louis said as the machine opens to reveal Ibuki’s naked body to him, Cid, and Gouhin. “I understand the true feelings of carnivores, thanks to my godfather and friend who are also lions.” Louis begins to unbutton his shirt and unfasten his belt as Ibuki approaches him with an unmarked body for the first time in twenty-three years. “So there’s no need for us to be insecure about ourselves anymore.” “I never had the chance to learn about the hearts of herbivores until now,” Ibuki said as he removes his glasses and places them on a workbench. “Perhaps I can tell the boss how grateful you were that we were around to protect you.”

“Hey Gouhin,” Cid called the panda standing next to him as they watch Louis and Ibuki kiss each other. “Have ya’ ever took time to unwind every now and then?” “I’ll unwind when the world doesn’t need my services anymore,” Gouhin told the bobcat who opens his shirt and gently caresses his chest. “Can ya’ make a few exceptions while you’re here?” Cid asked. “You are a guest in my hometown. At least let me show ya’ some Pride City hospitality.”

As Cid disrobes from his mechanic uniform and embraces Gouhin, Yahya injects a tiny dose of Komodo dragon venom into himself while he is soaking in a bathtub. A rat then takes a small blood sample from him before treating and bandaging his wound. “I’ve grown an ire towards carnivores ever since my partner abandoned me for a grey wolf that happens to be Legoshi’s grandmother.” He thought to himself. “But witnessing the events that occurred within this city, I began to have second thoughts about animals in general and the meaning of the term ‘Beastar’.”

After taking a deep breath, he turns towards the bedroom of his penthouse where Simba is sitting on the chair on the left side of the bed. “I expected Simba to take an insane risk to protect his friends due to his status as a Beastar’s son, but Gosha would never forgive me if anything happened to his son under my watch.” “Legoshi,” Miyagi sternly called for his son who leaves the bedroom in compliance with his father’s summons. “No matter your reaction, the venom produced by your species can’t harm nor melt me anymore.” Yahya thought to himself while he examines his bandaged right arm and continues his bath.

In the penthouse’s dining room, Miyagi’s disappointment is clearly shown by the look on his face as his son takes a seat across from him. “You’re not going anywhere else,” he told his son who hangs his head in shame in response to Miyagi’s scolding. “Not without my supervision. Pride City’s become too dangerous for high schoolers like you to move around in.” “But dad,” Legoshi said as he raised his head to face his father. “I couldn’t let Louis get himself killed after Sabrina got devoured.” “Louis’s life is none of my concern right now,” Miyagi responded to his son. “Jack told me that you and Simba went into the Condemned District when Cherryton Academy’s rules expressly forbid you from doing so. Did you have any idea how worried he was when he called me?” “Yes,” Legoshi depressingly responded to his father’s question. “You had him so horrified, his fur almost turned white from shock,” Miyagi said while raising his voice in anger before he took a deep breath.

“Look son,” Miyagi said as he calmed down before he walked towards Legoshi’s chair and sat in the chair to the right of him. “Oguma may not care how his son resolves his issues, but I would anger your mother and your grandfather if you got yourself killed trying to protect a friend let alone the lead actor of your Drama Club.” “But the actor’s safety comes first,” Legoshi told his father. “That is the main role of a stagehand. Right, dad?” “You are obligated to ensure that the actor’s team lead is safe due to your role,” Miyagi told his son as he placed his right hand on Legoshi’s shoulder. “But put your own safety into consideration while protecting others.” “Well, Kifahari’s probably going to be mad at me and Louis for breaking my school’s rule regarding Black Markets,” Legoshi told his father. “Then I’ll tell him that I’ve disciplined you for your behavior,” Miyagi told his son. “As for Louis… I don’t know how Oguma’s going to deal with him.”

“Hello,” a young male’s voice is heard from the opened elevator. “Is Simba here?” Upon hearing his name and recognizing the male’s voice, Simba’s ears twitch before he picks up his head and walks out of the bedroom. When he enters the dining room, he witnesses a male lion with a fur pattern and eyes similar to Nala’s and a dark red mane walk out of the elevator. “Mheetu?” Simba asked as he approached the lion who brought Tojo, Malka, and Chumvi with him. “What are you doing here?” “Nala was worried about you,” Mheetu answered. “So she had me bring our friends over to this penthouse to check in on you.” “We know what happened to Sabrina and that you had a run-in with Shenzi again,” Malka told Simba as he followed Mheetu into the dining room. “Even Kifahari’s worried sick about you and Legoshi,” Chumvi told the duo as he and the other lions take a seat in the dining room near Legoshi, Miyagi, and Simba. “It kind of makes me think that Scar’s out for you guys.” “That’s what Bingwa’s concerned about,” Legoshi told Chumvi. “Maybe Scar wasn’t the one who perpetrated all of these events.”

“Well there’s no point in worrying about that now,” Tojo told Legoshi. “You three survived an encounter with both the Kivuli and the Shishigumi at the same time.” “Well, we wouldn’t have if it weren’t for Yahya and our fathers,” Legoshi responded to Tojo. “From what I recalled,” Yahya told the group as he walked into the dining room naked after drying himself off from his bath. “Gouhin was also involved in your rescue while you, Bingwa, Simba, and a Shishigumi lion named Ibuki were shielding Louis from the hyenas.” As the lions nervously look away from the stallion’s exposed body, Yahya tells Legoshi and Miyagi before he changes the lighting of his penthouse to reflect that of a typical love hotel, “Simba and I have already bathed for the night. You and your father should do the same Legoshi.” “He does have point,” Miyagi told his son after he takes a sniff at his body. “We need to clean off what happened earlier this evening.” The moment Miyagi stands up, a rat deodorizes the bathroom before Legoshi follows his father inside with a smile on his face.

“As for the rest of you,” Yahya said as he seductively lies on the bed while rubbing his flaccid penis. “The Heavenly Host shouldn’t make his guests feel unwanted.” The stallion begins stroking his penis to arouse himself while asking the young lions, “Why don’t you all undress and join me in my bed? We have plenty of time to get acquainted while the wolves are bathing.” The other lions begin to blush as Simba removes his robe and lies next to the aroused stallion. “Are you seriously lying on the same bed with that stallion naked?” Mheetu asked the naked Simba who simply nods in response to their question. “If Jack called Miyagi to help my father save us from Shenzi and her hyenas,” Simba thought to himself as the other lions nervously strip naked before joining them on Yahya’s bed. “Then how’s he and the others doing now?”

* * *

Earlier that Night

* * *

“I sure had fun while our vacation lasted,” Bill depressingly said as he sat on a tour bus next to a window next to the main entrance of the Lion Heart Resort. “Too bad it had to end like this.” “I wish we could enjoy more of Pride City too,” Jack said as he sulks in the seat across from Bill. “I’m honestly going to miss Simba and this place.” “This really has been a wild ride,” Aoba told the rest of the Drama Club as he notices Kifahari upset while he was talking on the phone. “But, what’s Kifahari on the phone ab…” Jack gasps as he notices a burning plane descending towards the city. “Oh no!” he yelled. “One of the planes got shot down!” “One of the planes WHAT!?” Kifahari shouted as he and the others watch the burning plane crash. “I think that was Flight one-eighty,” Aoba told the others. “Listen,” Kifahari told the caller through the phone. “Set up accommodations in the City Hall Penthouse and meet me in the parking garage underground.”

“Is there a problem Kifahari?” The driver asked the lion. “Turn this tour bus around!” Kifahari yelled at the driver. “The flight back to Cherryton’s canceled.” “WHA!?” The boys exclaimed as the lion told the driver to turn the bus around. “Oh no,” Jack said as he picked up the phone to contact Miyagi. Jack's phone rings for a few seconds. “C’mon Mr. Miyagi,” Jack’s tone became even more desperate the longer the phone rang. “Hello,” Miyagi said through the phone. “Mr. Miyagi you need to save Legoshi!” Jack screamed on the phone. “He ran to the Condemned District to stop Louis but now he’s in danger!” “Calm down Jack,” Miyagi responded. “Mufasa’s with me and we’re going to save my son. Just relax and we’ll be where Kifahari wants us to meet you in the morning.” “Okay Mr. Miyagi,” the Labrador told his best friend’s father after he takes a deep breath. “Please help him save my friends. Goodbye.” Jack hangs up as the bus turns around and speeds towards the Pyramid District.

* * *

2 Days Before Scar's Deadline

* * *

Within the Underground Market’s mansion, Bingwa is hanging his suit on a dry-cleaning rack before he removes his undergarments and takes a shower within his father’s bathroom. As he is lathering himself with shampoo, a naked lion with a similar fur color, eyes, and mane as his own walks behind him and helps bathe him. “You usually stay within your own room when bathing,” Scar told his son. “Father I need to tell you something,” Bingwa responded. “I read the files that involved you and mother. But I noticed that something was completely wrong about them.” “You suspect that the crimes I committed were false?” Scar said as he continues to bathe his son. “I do,” Bingwa said. “I think someone’s trying to make you take the fall while they get into power.” “Or perhaps someone with close ties to me and my friend Tayama is trying to peddle a lie he told to hide what he did to your mother,” Bingwa’s eyes widely opened in shock when he mentioned that someone lied about his mother. “You don’t mean,” Bingwa said while his father rinses the suds off his body. “I am not the animal that raped your mother,” Scar told his son as he dried him off. “Come with me Bingwa, there’s something I want to show you to help prove my innocence.”

Scar opens the door to his bedroom and encourages Bingwa to follow him inside. As his son closes the door behind him, Scar takes out a scroll from his nightstand and sits on the chair next to a table. “This is a map connecting Pride City to a village where your mother resides now,” Scar said as he unrolled the scroll on the table as his son took a seat across from him. “Had I truly raped your mother; she would not have allowed herself to remain at my side. Nor would she encourage me to take the journey to the Tree of Life with her.” “You created this map while you and mom migrated to the rumored Tree of Life?” Bingwa asked his father. “Yes,” Scar responded. “Your mother drew out every landmark represented by a Moja Kwa Moja Stone while I marked the path we took to get to each destination. However, the Black Herd Battalion has established checkpoints in certain areas since our trip to the tree. But more importantly, the village that houses the Tree of Life is where you were born.”

“I was actually born in the Tree of Life?” Bingwa asked his father who hugged him in response. “Of course,” Scar told his son. “And you had your mother’s body, but my eyes and fur when we first saw you out of her womb.” Scar begins to comb his son’s mane with his clawed right hand as Bingwa, now understanding that his father truly loved his mother, returns the hug he gave him. “You started growing your mane when you were thirteen, and yet here you are three years later.” Scar stops combing Bingwa’s mane and places and gently rubs his son’s cheek with his right hand. “The handsome hybrid of lion and wolf you are now.”

“I was mad at you for locking my emotions in a prison for eleven years after you brought me back to Pride City,” Bingwa told his father. “But I understand that a grey wolf helped cracked that prison of yours,” Scar said to his son before whispering in his ear, “I think it’s time to break you out of there for good.” Upon hearing his father’s whispers, Bingwa gives Scar a gentle kiss before his father lays him on his bed. “Thanks, daddy,” Bingwa said before he and his father’s kisses became more intimate.

While Bingwa makes out with his father, Kifahari leaves the elevator that leads to a penthouse with a Greek motif with lion statues dressed up as gods. “Okay boys,” Kifahari told Jack and the others. “The Kivuli are on to all of us now. So we can’t return to the Lion Heart Resort to hide from them.” Kifahari heads upstairs into a huge bedroom that has several super king-sized beds. “You might not have any privacy from each other while you’re staying here, but this place can keep peering eyes away from you for as long as you’re staying here.” “Kifahari,” Tem said as he looked around for an older deer while Jack and the others begin to place their luggage inside of the bedroom’s wardrobes. “We haven’t seen Mr. Oguma since the torrential rain orgy we had earlier this afternoon. Do you know where he is now?” “He’s probably headed towards the Future District to check in on his son,” Kifahari said as he begins to strip naked in front of the others. “But he’ll bring Louis here in the morning along with Legoshi and Simba.” “I get the feeling that there’s some kind of rule when it comes to us sleeping here,” Jack nervously told Kifahari as he watches him undress. “You’re right about there being a rule to sleeping in this penthouse,” Kifahari told Jack. “The only way you’re allowed to sleep here is sleeping naked.”

“We’ll be fine,” Bill told Jack as he disrobes himself. “We slept naked and had sex while we stayed in the Lion Heart Resort, so there’s no problems doing the same here.” “But sleeping naked around literally everyone in the Drama Club?” Jack asked the eager tiger. “Oh, Jackie,” Bill said as he gently shook the annoyed Labrador. “Okay Bill,” Kifahari scolded the tiger as the others stripped nude around him and Jack. “That’s enough teasing coming out of you tonight.” To get Bill to stop teasing Jack, Kifahari fondles Bill’s balls and cock while telling him. “Unless you want a reenactment of your Popo Bawa punishment.” “I’ve actually been dying to get back at you for having loud sex on the plane over here,” Bill said as he tackles his chaperone on one of the beds. “Hey Jack,” Riz called Jack over to them. “Why don’t you come join us?”

As Jack heads towards the bed Riz and Tem were lying on, Tayama and Tachibana undresses Mufasa and lays him on their bed while a nude Hino and Dope undress Dolph and Tachibana. Once all the lions are completely nude, Dope and Miguel undo the ties on their manes and allows them to freely flow down to their upper backs as they gather around Mufasa and caress his body. “Are you enjoying yourself so far?” Tayama asked the aroused Mufasa as he watches the Beastar’s penis erect in response to the Shishigumi’s massage. “I didn’t know your boys could be so intimate in spite of your reputation,” Mufasa responded as Sabu licks his left nipple causing the lion to moan. “I still owe you for watching out for Ibuki when he was cornered by the Kivuli hyenas,” Tayama told Mufasa as Tachibana licks the Beastar’s penis. “Unless you want a different way for us to pay you back.” Mufasa shakes his head encouraging the Shishigumi to continue as Tachibana lifts up his tail, exposing his anus to his boss.

While the chief lion of the Shishigumi rims his newest member, Oguma walks down to the basement where Louis is laying Ibuki down on what appears to be a sleeping pod while Cid does the same to Gouhin in another pod. “I see that you have already grown back your antlers on your own hours after you shed them,” Oguma told his son which shocks him and everyone in Cid’s basement laboratory. “F-father!?” Louis asked as he backs away from Ibuki as he saw his father’s bandaged head. “How did you get here?” “Heather told me that you were hiding her house tonight after your encounter with the Kivuli,” Oguma answered his son. “But I did not suspect she was living with a medical inventor who happens to be her grandfather. Looks like your investment in the family who created the invention that erased the tattoo on your right foot was a wise one.”

“But you look like you’ve shed your antlers like your son,” Cid said as he got off Gouhin and began walking towards the machine that reconstructed Louis’s antlers while Oguma begins stripping nude in front of them. “Why don’t you take a seat under this reconstructor and I can get yo’ antlers back to normal.” Oguma takes a seat underneath the same machine that restored his son’s antlers. “First let’s get them bandages off ya’,” Cid said as he removes the bandages covering Oguma’s wounds before he lowers the machine over them. “And then let’s bring this baby online.” Cid presses keys in a command that gets the machine to scan Oguma’s head to determine the ideal antler size and shape for a red deer his age. Once the results have been submitted to the terminal, Cid accepts the query that begins the construction of a new set of antlers for Oguma after he tells the older deer, “Just try to relax for a moment.”

As Louis, Gouhin and Ibuki watch as Cid’s invention begins reconstructing Oguma’s antlers by attaching fragments of each bone starting from the stump upward. Once the base of the antlers have been formed, Cid tells Oguma, “The next step is velvet processing.” Before the machine starts coating the white base of his antlers with velvet before they are overwhelmed with UV rays causing them to produce natural protective measures before the light of the machine turns green. “The reconstruction’s complete now.” Cid then moves the shield from the area above Oguma’s head revealing a new set of antlers that appear to have naturally grown back.

“How do ya’ feel?” Cid asked Oguma as the older deer stands up. “Like I have been renewed,” Oguma responded. “The Horns Conglomerate owes you greatly for your services Cid.” “You look like you never shed your antlers even during your species shedding season.” Gouhin complemented Oguma’s new look. “Maybe one of these days psychosomatic doctors like me are going to be a thing of the past if the Future District’s technology advances at this rate.” “Don’t kid yerself Gouhin,” Cid told the panda as he walked back over to him. “There’s still gonna be a need for animals like you. ‘Cause doctors like you have somethin’ nobody can replicate using AI.”

Oguma then walks towards Louis and gives him an intimate hug. “I am glad you are still safe even after losing your antlers my dear Louis,” Oguma told his son while the two of them are in a fatherly embrace. “I thought you weren’t going to coddle me,” Louis reminded his father what he told him when he adopted him. “That changed as we spent the last few days together,” Oguma responded. “One day you will have to face the world on your own terms. For starters, I’m giving you control over your marriage with Azuki.” Louis's eyes opened eyes upon hearing his father mention his marriage. “When you decide to hold your wedding will be entirely up to you now. Just ensure that you and Azuki have a mutual agreement on when you two want to marry.”

Louis gives his father an accepting smile before telling him, “Then I want us to get married after Legoshi’s graduation. The Drama Club will still need me a year from now and I want to see my fiancé more frequently as well.” “Very well,” Oguma responded. “I will also send a request to merge the Gardening Club into the Drama Club from the Fall Semester onward. I cannot let the flowers remain unattended after you and your friend graduate from Cherryton Academy. Not after the days we spent together.” “Thank you, father,” Louis responded in gratitude before Oguma kisses him while Ibuki fingers both deer. “Be gentle with those two,” Cid told Ibuki as he and Gouhin get into a sixty-nine position before sucking each other off. Noticing the couple in the other pod giving felatio to each other, Ibuki stops fingering Oguma and Louis before the trio moves into a triangle position and begins licking each other’s cocks before giving blowjobs to each other.

As the fivesome in the future district is entrenched in an orgy, Legoshi and Miyagi finished with their shower, walk out of the bathroom before discarding their towels after drying themselves off. While Miyagi closes the bathroom door, Legoshi notices Simba and his friends lying on the bed naked having a chat with Yahya. “Wait,” Mheetu said to his future brother-in-law. “Did you seriously run into my sister while you were in that sex-fueled nightclub three nights ago?” “You didn’t cheat on Nala while you were there did you?” Malka asked Simba. “Your moms are going to kill you if they find out you cheated on her that night,” Chumvi told Simba. “Simba did not cheat on his wife boys,” Yahya told the other lions. “Matter of fact, I heard that he and his godbrother took Legoshi’s virginity three days before I arrived here.” The other lions' eyes opened wide upon hearing that Simba had sex with Legoshi. “Is it true Simba took your virginity Legoshi?” Tojo asked before Legoshi gave the lions an irritated look and thought to himself, “Why did Yahya have to tell them that?” “Yeah,” Legoshi responded. “But that was an accident. We were drying off after we got caught in the rain on the way back to the resort. Simba was naked underneath his clothes at the time, so we tried to find a way to distract ourselves when I stumbled upon a sex tape involving his father and Oguma.” “Louis was still upset at me later that night,” Simba told his lion friends. “And I still got the bumps from his pistol-whipping to prove it.”

Legoshi’s cellphone suddenly rings before a group of rats retrieve the phone and hand it to the young wolf. Upon receiving the phone, he noticed that Jack was calling him before he answered the phone. “Hello?” Legoshi greeted his friend. “You had me worried sick about you Legoshi,” Jack scolded Legoshi through the phone. “You could have gotten killed tonight.” “I’m fine now Jack,” Legoshi responded. “Simba and I will stop by in the morning to check up on you and the others. Louis okay too.” “Thank goodness,” Jack said in relief upon hearing the news from his best friend directly. “Well, we can talk some more in the morning. I’m in the penthouse above city hall. See you tomorrow.” “See you tomorrow Jack,” Legoshi said in response to his best friend. “Goodbye.” Legoshi hangs up the phone after his best friend returns a friendly greeting to him.

“Did Jack just call you?” Simba asked the wolf who sat on the bed next to Chumvi and Mheetu. “He was worried sick about us when we followed Louis into the Condemned District,” Legoshi responded to Simba. “So yes, that was Jack on the phone just now. I told him we were all okay and will stop by the penthouse he’s staying in first thing in the morning.” “I bet Jack wasn’t the only one who was worried about us tonight,” Simba told Legoshi. “But they’ll be glad when they hear that we and Louis are safe when we stop by tomorrow.” “I’m actually more worried about Bingwa right now…” Legoshi said as Simba gently rubs the wolf’s abs. “If my uncle was framed for the crimes he committed on his mother,” he responded. “Then he’s probably spending the night with him.”

While Legoshi closes his eyes as Simba rubs his abdomen, Scar is nuzzling his son’s neck while caressing his chest and abs. Bingwa moans in response to his father’s actions. “Your body feels like your mother's when we first met,” Scar complimented his son’s body. “Your fur’s soft in spite of your physique. However, you did claim that all I taught you was hate didn’t you?” “Yes father,” Bingwa responded. “But knowing everything that happened around you, I'm grateful I’ve had a lion like you as a father.” “I wasn’t the best father for you,” Scar said as he caresses the rest of his torso. “Yet, I’m willing to teach you the one thing that will set you free. The value that will replace the hatred you felt all these years is… love.”

Scar licks his son’s fifteen-inch dick while stroking his own before asking him, “Can feel your prison walls vanishing around you?” He begins rimming Bingwa who has a liberated smile on his face. “Oh yeah daddy,” the liolf moans to his father who positions his cock over his son’s mouth. “I feel like I’m truly free.” After giving his father a heartwarming smile, he begins to lick his father’s dick before he gives him a blowjob. “He really feels like his mother the nights we spent venturing to the Tree of Life,” Scar thought to himself as he sucks his son’s cock.

While Scar and Bingwa continue to suck each other off, Riz takes Tem’s dick out of his mouth before the Alpaca turns around and exposes his anus to both him and Jack. “Hey Riz,” Tem called the bear. “You don’t mind if I entertain Jack, do you?” Riz laughs before he responds as he crawls towards Bill and Kifahari, “Go right ahead. I’m going to tame a wild tiger in the meantime.” “C’mon Riz,” Bill responded as the bear lifts his legs. “You’ve kept your real eyes for two days straight. What makes you think you can top me.” “Stop being so selfish when it comes to moments like this Bill,” Kifahari told Bill as he rubs the tiger's head. “Unless you want me to get that collar Mr. Oguma punished you with.” “Okay, okay, okay,” Bill nervously responded as Riz prepares to rim him. “You don’t have to bring that up.” Bill moans as Riz gives him a rimjob as he watches Pina standing on the balcony.

“You shouldn’t dwell on the loss of your girlfriend young man,” Zazu told Pina after he flies towards the balcony and lands next to the depressed Dall sheep. “Well,” Pina told Zazu. “If I chose to stay with Sabrina and deliberately missed curfew, maybe she would still be here.” Pina sighs as he watches the landscape of Pride City. “I’ve lashed out at Nala, Simba, and Louis because of what happened to my girl,” he told Zazu while he leans on the balcony. “I guess I’ll never get used to life without her because she was the only one who had the patience for me when the other girls would simply break up with or slap me just because I misnamed them.” Pina gives Zazu a contemplative smile as he looks up at the sky and tells the hornbill. “Maybe being such a playboy isn’t meant for me after all.” “Then tell her how much you really care for her the next time you see her,” Zazu told Pina. “Maybe I will,” Pina replied. “Being in relationships with multiple girlfriends at once is too stressful. Especially when I had one that loved me and was far more patient with me than the others. I guess the elders were right when they said you never know who you truly loved until she’s gone.”

“Hey,” Bill said which causes the others to stop engaging in their sexual foreplay. “What’s Pina and Zazu talking about?” “He’s going through his final stage of grief,” Kifahari told the others as Dom leaves the bathroom while drying himself off. “He’s accepting the fact that Sabrina’s gone.” “I’ll go check in on those two before they get suspicious,” Aoba told the group as he opens the door to the balcony. “You okay, Pina?” The eagle asked his peer as he walks towards him and Zazu. “Yeah,” Pina responded as he turns towards Aoba. “I’m fine now. I was just thinking about what happened these past two days, and I’m ready to better myself just in case Sabrina would miraculously come back from the dead.” “Well everyone’s going to be glad that you’re feeling a whole lot better now,” Aoba said. “It’s almost like we’re going to see a whole new Pina from now on.” “This silent vow I made isn’t just for Sabrina,” Pina told Aoba. “It’s for you guys as well. And speaking of which… Does your little fling have room for two more?” Zazu blushes and laughs nervously when Pina asked Aoba about the orgy inside of the bedroom. “As a majordomo,” Pina turns his attention to the bashful hornbill next to him. “You’ve been working way too hard this week. You mind if we help you unwind for a bit?” “We think you earned a break after everything that’s happened,” Dom told Zazu as he walked behind Aoba. “You’re no good to Mufasa when you’re sick.” “Those boys have point,” Zazu thought to himself after he takes a deep breath. “I would be useless to my master if I were to fall ill or die due to stress.”

Zazu takes a moment to relax before he follows Pina into the bedroom. While the others are undressing the hornbill; Kai is talking to Jean through a visual phone and Tao’s preparing drinks for the others. “I’m sorry you had to get wrapped up in that demented sideshow,” Jean told Kai. “Don’t worry too much about it, Jean,” the brown mongoose responded. “My clubmates and I are just fine.” “That’s such a relief,” Jean said after gives a relieved sigh. “My classmates, our San Manada friends, and I are leaving town tomorrow. We’re going to a retreat in a jungle west of the city. You’re always welcome to join us.” “I wish I could join you guys,” Kai said before he turns towards the bedroom where Aoba and Dom are giving Zazu a massage. “But I need to stay with my club for now. Tell Collot we said hello, okay?” “Okay Kai,” Jean told his friend. “Hopefully we’ll see each other again after this mess blows over. Goodbye.” “Bye Jean,” Kai said before he ends the video call.

“It’s a hell of a mess we ended up getting thrown in,” Tao said as he is plating the drinks he made for himself, Kai, and the others. “Hopefully Louis and the others got out of the Condemned District safely.” “Looks like everyone’s thinking about getting out of town before things get ugly,” Kai said as he stood up from the sofa and walks towards Tao. “I think Jean’s influence changed me a lot since we arrived here.” “Normally you would jump at the chance to take over if Louis didn’t come back,” Tao commented as Kai picked up one of the plates the panther prepared from the bar. “No way,” Kai responded as he followed Tao towards the bedroom. “Being the actor’s team lead after Louis's death would be a blunder in the making. Besides, we’ve all gotten too close to each other since the Popo Bawa incident and the rain orgy.” “You’re right about that Kai,” Tao said as he started opening the door while holding a plate of glasses. “Looks like you’ve come with our drinks in the nick of time,” Bill told Tao when he noticed him and Kai bringing two plates of drinks into the bedroom. “We were about to get started without you two.”

“Alright guys,” Kai said as he takes a glass off of the plate he brought. “Come take a glass. I need to make a quick toast before we really kick this off.” Upon Kai inviting his roommates to take a glass from the two plates, Kai raises his glass after the last of the group is holding a glass of Tao’s drink. “Here’s to our friends both old and new,” he said as the others raise their glasses. “And those who aren’t in the same city as us.”

As Kai and his Drama Club Peers tap their glasses, Tachibana moans as his boss’s cock becomes fully inserted into his anus. “The Great Kings never considered sex as a cardinal sin, did they?” Tayama asked Mufasa as Agata positions himself above the Beastar’s dick. “They only made it so when it comes to non-consensual acts of malice,” Mufasa responded as the now second youngest member of the Shishigumi caresses his chest. “Then I guess an orgy wouldn’t hurt,” Agata said as he slowly inserts Mufasa’s cock inside of him. While Agata sharply inhales as his ass takes in more of Mufasa’s length, Oguma and Louis places one of Ibuki’s legs on their shoulders as their cocks touch the lion’s anus. “Have you engaged in double penetration before, Ibuki?” Oguma asked as he takes off his glasses and gives the lion a flirtatious glare. “I don’t think I have,” Ibuki responded as the two bucks touch his anus with their cocks. “Especially with two herbivores.” “Despite our wealth differences,” Oguma told Ibuki as he and Louis slowly insert their dicks inside of Ibuki. “We’re more alike than you think.”

While Ibuki gasps in reaction to the slow double insertion, Cid caresses Gouhin as the panda rims him while receiving a blowjob. “This will hurt a bit Cid,” Gouhin told the bobcat who takes his cock out of his mouth and allows the panda to reposition himself to a missionary position. “That’s nothin’ compared to my younger days,” Cid said as Gouhin begins to insert his cock inside of him. Cid moans softly while his ass fully envelops Gouhin’s length.

As Ibuki and Cid relax, Scar takes Bingwa’s cock out of his mouth and tells him, “I think you’re ready.” The liolf happily licks his father’s dick after taking it out of his mouth. Bingwa eagerly exposes his anus to his father as he positions himself towards the tip of Scar’s cock. The two share a kiss as Scar slowly inserts himself into his son who moans the deeper his father goes inside of him. “You definitely don’t feel like a virgin,” Scar whispers in Bingwa’s ear after he stops kissing him. “But you’re still as tight as your mother was, the night we made you.”

The moment Scar’s length is fully inserted inside of Bingwa, the cornered rats are enthralled in their own orgy while Simba begins fucking Legoshi, and Miyagi and Yahya are engaged in a foursome with Malka and Chumvi. While Tojo and Mheetu crawl towards Simba and Legoshi and begin licking the young wolf’s cock the moment he leans his back towards Simba. “You enjoying yourself Legoshi?” Mheetu flirtatiously asked the now blushing Legoshi. “Well…” the wolf tried to respond before Simba rested his head on the wolf’s right shoulder. “You don’t have to be so flustered,” Simba said as he continues pounding the wolf from their new position. “Just tell them how you feel.” Legoshi caresses the back of Simba’s head with his right arm before giving the two lions a warm smile and responding. “I think I am since I’m just getting used to all this.” “Then could you give me a practical demonstration of how a wolf feels?” Mheetu asked Legoshi as he spread his legs for the young wolf.

“Go ahead give my future brother-in-law some attention,” Simba told Legoshi as he pulls his length out of the grey wolf while Tojo crawls towards Simba. Once Legoshi releases Simba, he crawls towards Mheetu and inserts his cock inside of him. The lion gasps as he notices the length of his grey wolf partner. “You’re bigger than thought,” Mheetu said as he allows his body to adjust while Legoshi gently grasps his hips while Tojo lies Simba down before taking in the future Beastar’s cock. “You okay, Mheetu?” Legoshi asked his partner. “Start from any pace you want,” Mheetu comfortably responded. “I’ll be just fine.”

The moment Legoshi and Simba begin to fuck their lions, Bingwa moans softly in response to his father’s gentle thrusts. “I never thought about my own father freeing me from this emotional prison,” Bingwa thought to himself as he kisses Scar to quieten his moans. “But letting him destroy my prison in this matter… and him sharing a map he had to my birthplace… I feel like my world has gotten a lot clearer.” When Bingwa finishes his thoughts, he and his father break up their intimate kiss before Scar pulls out of his son. “Do you feel like you’re out of prison?” Scar asked his son. “I do father,” the liolf responded before his father rolls over and touches the tip of Bingwa’s cock with his anus. “Now it’s time for you to destroy that prison for good,” Scar told Bingwa. “Show me how much you are willing to stand for your ideals,” Bingwa responds by grabbing his father’s hips and inserting his cock inside of the mature lion. After giving his father a few seconds to adapt, Bingwa begins pounding him, causing Scar to moan with each thrust his son makes.

Despite being in different locations, everyone moans in unison while their partners are fucking them simultaneously. After a minute of constant fucking, everyone hastens their thrusts while Ibuki pulls out both Louis and Oguma before licking Oguma’s neck and inserting his cock in the older buck. Watching his father getting penetrated by Ibuki, Louis lies on his back and allows his ass to envelop his father’s cock. After Louis shares a kiss with Oguma, the older buck and Ibuki return to the synchronized pace of the others.

“You’re just so big,” Chumvi moaned through Yahya’s thrusts. “And you’re so tight for a lion,” the stallion flirtatiously whispers to the brown lion’s ear before kissing his neck. “You feel so good Mr. Miyagi,” Malka moaned as the older wolf’s cock pounds him while he watches Simba and Legoshi switch partners. While Yahya releases Chumvi’s neck, the Shishigumi continues their gangbang of Mufasa as Tachibana watches while his ass is being ravaged by Tayama. “Enjoying my clan’s company Mufasa?” The Shishigumi’s chief lion asked the moaning Beastar. Mufasa could only respond in moans as Dolph pounds Mufasa while Agata was riding and French kissing him at the same time. “More than I expected,” Mufasa replied after the younger lion broke up their kiss. “Consider that repayment for bringing back up my clan’s morale,” Tayama responded as he strokes Tachibana’s cock before everyone sped up to a climactic pace.

“I don’t think I can hold myself back if we go any faster,” Aoba moans as he and Zazu double penetrate Dom. “You’ve really changed since Simba and Louis took your virginity, Jacky,” Pina moans as Jack rapidly pounds him. “Can we talk about this later?” Jack asked the Dall Sheep as his movement became rougher in response. “Hey,” Riz said as he caught the Labrador becoming rough with Pina. “Be gentle with him Jack.” “You shouldn’t have taken your attention away from me Pooh Bear,” Bill told Riz as he pulled the bear’s cock out and rolled him over before pounding him at the same climatic pace as the others while Jack significantly tones down his roughness towards Pina.

“Y-” Tao tried to tell Kifahari as the lion continues to fuck him. “You’re gonna make me cum Kifahari.” “You’re not the only the one who’s gonna cum any second Tao,” Kai told the panther while he’s pounding Tem. After several minutes of climatic fucking, every participant begins to unleash a torrent of cum inside and outside of their partners before all parties collapse on their beds from exhaustion. After lying down for a few moments, Zazu told his group. “Now that was the most exhilarating moment of my life. Tomorrow morning, I must report to Mu-” “I don’t think a morning report is needed after what happened tonight,” Aoba told the hornbill as Kifahari begins texting on his cellphone. “He already knows what going on by now.”

“You had more energy than I thought pandas typically have,” Cid told Gouhin as he got out of the sleeping pod Gouhin is lying in. “And you weren’t bad in bed for someone of your age,” Gouhin responded as he also got out of the sleeping pod as Louis’s phone begins to vibrate. “I’m heading back to my clinic in the Underground Market.” Noticing the sound made Louis gets out of the sleeping pod he shared with Ibuki and his father and turns on the phone while Gouhin gets dressed. “Meet me in the penthouse above City Hall first thing Tomorrow morning,” Louis reads the text message he just received. “Y’all three can sleep here tonight,” Cid told the trio remaining in the basement as Gouhin prepares to leave. “I’m sure Kifahari’s been worried about ya’ after what you did.”

As Louis returns to the sleeping pod and goes to sleep, Legoshi examines his cellphone and tells his group, “Kifahari wants us to come to City Hall first thing in the morning.” “Are you sure you guys aren’t going to stay in the city?” Simba asked his lion friends. “Yeah,” Mheetu responded. “Malka, Chumvi, Tojo, and I can’t stay here when there’s a terrorist on the loose.” “So we’ll be taking the first bus out of the city with Nala in the morning,” Malka said as he lies in the bed between Tojo and Chumvi. “We’ll tell her you’re just fine and simply hiding out until things calm down.” “Mr. Miyagi,” Tojo called the older wolf lying next to his son. “You’re turning out to be a great father for Legoshi. Please don’t let him down.” “I swear that on his mother,” Miyagi responded. “I wish you and your friends a safe refuge out of this city.”

“So we’re meeting in the penthouse in City Hall right?” Tayama asked Mufasa while his Shishigumi were sleeping. “Yes,” Mufasa answered. “Once everyone’s gathered there, we’ll discover the truth about the events that occurred this week, and the missing deer’s true agenda.” “If my missing concubine is truly a traitor,” Tayama said. “Your brother and I will devour him alive for what he’s done. For now, we should rest.”

“You know your friends will see me as an enemy if you take me to them,” Scar warned his son while cuddling him. “I know dad,” Bingwa said. “But everyone needs to know the truth about you and this situation. There’s going to be a high chance that my friendships with them are going to end when they see me with you.” “I am partially to blame for the role I played in this scandal,” Scar told his son. “At this point, all I can do is atone for the suffering I caused them. Unless your contact within the Black Herd Battalion can prove my innocence.” “They will father,” Bingwa said before the two of them fall asleep. “I promise.”

* * *

1 Day Before ~~Scar~~ Tongoza's Deadline

* * *

The morning sun rises on a slumbering Jack who is sandwiched between Pina and Tem. The instant the sun shines on the labrador’s face, he sits up in the bed and yawns before looking around for the others. “Pina, Tem, where’d the others go?” Jack asked the alpaca and Dall sheep who were sleeping next to him. “Riz left to pick up some food for us,” Tem told Jack as he got out of his bed. “Bill went with Tao and Aoba to pick up some training gear that Kifahari ordered for us,” Pina said as he got out of bed and began grooming his wool. “As for Dom and Kai…” Before Pina could tell Jack where Dom and Kai went, the mongoose opens the door while carrying a bulletproof crate with Dom’s help.

“We stopped by the technology fair you took Louis to the day of the Lion Heart Games,” Kai said after he placed the crate on the floor. “Turns out, we managed to get plenty of survival gear from the fair just in case Scar tries to attack us,” Kai told the trio as he opened the crate. “Along with the glasses you had Louis try on the way to the boutique, we managed to gather some ventilator masks just in case that lion throws gas our way.” “We even got a solar generator we can use if Scar cuts off the power to the penthouse,” Dom said as he helps Kai unpack the survival equipment from the crate. “This generator’s heavy,” Kai said as he struggled to unpack the generator when Riz places his hand on the mongoose’s shoulder. “I’ll handle that,” he said as he picks up the generator and takes it to the rooftop. “I guess the food’s here if Riz came back already,” Kai said as he helps Dom sort out who gets which type of gas mask. “But has anyone seen Kifahari since last night?”

“Beats me,” Bill said as he, Tao, and Aoba are carrying several packages as they walk towards the living room of the penthouse. “But all I can recall is that he wants us to stay in this penthouse until this bullshit’s resolved.” “He did say that he had to attend a City Hall meeting with his father this morning,” Jack told the others as he got dressed and waited for Tem and Pina. “I think it would have something to do with what happened last night.” “Hey Jack,” Bill called to the labrador. “Stop overthinking and help us get this stuff unpacked before Legoshi and the others get here.”

As Jack helps Bill, Tao, and Aoba unpack the training gear Kifahari ordered, several politicians representing both herbivores and carnivores are arguing about which side is responsible for the terror attack last night. “I’m suggesting that the missile that shot down flight one-eighty had to be launched by a radical Herbivore militia to keep carnivores like us oppressed throughout the decade.” A jackal representative stated to his other delegates. “How dare you suggest that we had a hand in the deaths of at least one thousand innocent animals that night!?” An agitated dove representative retorted. “I’m just saying that your prejudice towards our groups was on full display when one of your groups shot down that plane!” A falcon representative responded to the dove’s accusation which causes the entire chamber to engage in a heated argument.

While he witnesses the members of the city council argue within the council chamber, Kifahari shakes his head after giving a depressed sigh. “What’s the matter, my son?” Hodari asked his son who was upset by listening to the argument from the hallway outside of the chamber. “We have an escalating crisis on our hands,” Kifahari responded. “Yet our city’s council persists in pointing the finger at each other and attempt to push draconian laws that will ultimately make everyone’s lives miserable.”

Hodari places his arm on his son’s shoulder in an attempt to cheer him up, but Kifahari simply told his father, “We need to come up with a way to unify both groups, not divide them even further.” “You’re right my son,” Hodari responded. “If this infighting bleeds out of this chamber and into the streets of Pride City, there would be massive riots that will inevitably destabilize the globe. I’ll resolve this situation, just help out Gon’s students for the time being.” Kifahari nods as he watches his father open the door and enter the council chamber where the delegates are still arguing about the previous night’s incident.

The moment he stands behind the podium on the far end of the chamber, Hodari takes a deep breath before roaring, “Enough!” The delegates become quiet in response to the mayor’s roar. “I understand that Pride City is under a major crisis,” he spoke in a calmed tone. “With Sabrina’s Predation and the tragedy of flight one-eighty, tensions between both herbivores and carnivores are at an unprecedented high. But we cannot accuse an entire group of animals of these crimes while the true perpetrator remains on the loose.” “But the sighting of Cherryton’s Shishigumi the night of the attack proves that there’s a potential coup being led by the carnivores,” an elephant delegate told Hodari in response to his statement. “That’s only a possibility,” Hodari responded. “But we can’t paint a broad stroke of suspicion upon their entire group regardless of their status as carnivore or herbivore. Our police department currently has a thorough investigation underway to determine the suspect behind these tragedies.” “And what about the white deer who is an obvious international terrorist who arrived here along with the Shishigumi?” a gorilla representative asked Hodari.

As Hodari contemplates on an answer to the representative’s question, Kifahari examines the food supply Riz brought to the penthouse. “This food should be able to last us for at least fifty years,” the lion said as he places the food back into the case and takes it to the nearby shelf. “I’m just wondering how Marino could freeze dry food he would have served to his customers in his restaurant,” Riz told his chaperone. “Selling freeze-dried, storable food is a side business of his,” Kifahari responded to the bear. “He always had a strong fear that no one would be able to afford his dishes in the future.” “Well that’s rather considerate of him thinking long term for other animals instead of himself,” a voice is heard from the elevator that causes the others to stop unpacking and look at Louis and Oguma being accompanied by Ibuki. “You scared the shit out of us last night Louis,” Bill told the young buck as the trio walks him as the tiger is setting up a heavy bag in the living room of the penthouse. “We all thought you were going to die,” Kai said as he finishes installing a speed bag with Aoba’s help. “Still, we’re glad you’ve made it back to us in one piece.” Tem said as he looks around the penthouse. “But where’s Simba and Legoshi?”

“So,” Legoshi said as the elevator door opens, and he walks out of it with Simba, Miyagi, and Yahya. “Is everyone okay?” Upon seeing his childhood friend safe and sound, Jack starts shedding tears of joy, runs towards him, and hugs the young wolf the moment he sets foot in the penthouse living room. “I should be asking you that question you crazy wolf,” Jack sobs as Legoshi gently pats his head. “I may have been scolded by my dad last night,” Legoshi responds. “But I’m fine.” Jack wipes the tears from his eyes as he listens to his friend’s response. “And I wouldn’t have known that my son would have resorted to breaking one of the school’s rules to save his superior if it weren’t you, Jack,” Miyagi told the Labrador.

“I never expected a carnivore like you to think about the long-term effects of Tongoza’s threat,” Yahya told Kifahari as he walks inside of the penthouse. “My grandfather always taught me the importance of prepping for future disasters,” Kifahari told the stallion when he suddenly began to shed tears thinking about his grandfather. “He was a major part of your life, wasn’t’ he?” Yahya asked the heartbroken lion. “He was,” Kifahari said in his tears. “He taught me a lot about survival and discipline ever since I was a young cub. I guess that tends to be expected when you have the blood of a soldier in your veins. He would always tell me, that upcoming tribulations will always give rise to a better future.” “Your grandfather was a stallion of honor and wisdom when it comes to surviving harsh conditions,” Yahya told the lion while wiping his tears from his eyes. “He’s the reason you’re still alive. Don’t let the deaths of your grandparents be in vain, Kifahari.” “I shouldn’t,” Kifahari nods as he looks towards the Drama Club as they and Ibuki setup the training equipment within the penthouse. “Because Louis, Legoshi, and the others need me now. Just like I needed my father to help cope with the loss of my mother’s side of the family. I’ll become a better leader for them and for Pride City.”

After the elevator door opens again, Mufasa and the rest of the Shishigumi. “You did well keeping that buck out of harm’s way last night Ibuki,” Tayama complimented his subordinate as he and the rest of the lions walk towards him. “But we need to discuss our next move.” “Looks like Tongoza bailed before the hyena welcoming committee came to greet us,” Dolph reported the albino deer’s absence. “This situation definitely reeks of a setup.” “There’s only one way to determine whether he was scared of those hyenas, or he’s a traitor,” Tayama said as he points his thumb towards a door that leads to the penthouse basement. Knowing how to determine the missing deer’s intentions, the Shishigumi walk into the basement after Dolph opens the door. After Dolph closes the door, the lions circle each other. “Boss,” Tachibana nervously called his superior. “I’ve never done anything like this before.” “Just do as I do kid,” Tayama said as he plucks a single strand of hair from his mane. Seeing how easily his chief plucked a hair strand, he nervously plucks a single white hair while watching the others do the same. Unlike his superiors, the white lion silently yelps in pain in the process.

“I can tell that this is your first time partaking in this ritual kid,” Free told Tachibana as he looks at his pained expression. “The plucking tends to hurt the first time, but you’ll get used to it.” “Now hand over your strands,” Tayama commanded his underlings who comply as their boss gathers their hair strands into one clump. “Now, the moment I release my grasp from the top end of this clump is when we’ll determine whether or not Tongoza’s a traitor. If the strands fall straight ahead, he’s innocent. Otherwise, he’s a sellout.” “If Tongoza did betray us,” Tachibana said to his boss, “are you going to devour him?” “That depends on how deep his treachery goes,” Tayama responded as he releases his right hand and allows the top of the clumps to fall towards himself. Upon interpreting the revelation given by their divination ritual, Tayama snarls in rage upon accepting the conclusion that was reached. “I should have known about this,” Agata said as he examines his boss's anger involving the situation. "That albino bastard played us like a fiddle," Miguel said as he clenches his fist in rage. "Making us all enraged is what that rat wants us to do," Ibuki told his boss and his peers. "Ibuki's right," Tayama told his underlings. "We have to think one step ahead of him if we're going draw him out." "YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Bill shouted loud enough for the Shishigumi to hear him. "Stupid liolf," Tayama thought to him as he and the rest of the Shishigumi ran towards the door. "Why did you bring Scar with you?"

As the Shishigumi return to the living room of the penthouse, they noticed the carnivores growling while exposing their fangs in rage while the herbivores gave out an angry glare at the brown lion standing next to Bingwa while standing eighteen meters away from them. "Why did you bring the bastard who ordered my girlfriend's death here Bingwa?" Pina demanded an answer from the liolf standing across from him. "That's because he was being played even before I was born," Bingwa responded to Pina's question. "Being played?" Bill questioned Bingwa's answer to Pina's question. "Are you trying to get us all killed?" "I'm trying to tell you that Scar wasn't the one responsible for throwing us into this nightmare situation." The liolf attempted to calm the current situation, but unconvinced of his father's true intentions, Louis said, "He's the same lion who intended to devour me ever since we arrived in Pride City. So why should we trust the word of a lion who intended to sow chaos and discord into the globe using my predation as a catalyst?"

“My words exactly Louis,” Hodari said as he marches into the penthouse to confront Scar. “Why would a lion responsible for killing my wife and in-laws step foot into my sanctuary that was meant to keep its residents protected from monsters like him?” “Because the one responsible is an albino deer who betrayed my clan,” Tayama said as the others turn their attention towards him. “Are you trying to tell me that a herbivore ordered my girlfriend to be killed!?” Pina angrily questioned Tayama’s theory. “My thoughts exactly Pina,” Kifahari addended to his student’s question. “You’re trying to tell me that an albino deer had not only the girlfriend of one of my students murdered but my mother and my maternal grandparents as well?”

“Yes,” a voice emitted from the speakers of the penthouse as a screen is lowered in front of the glass window behind the Drama Club. “Thanks to the intel Bingwa handed over to my lieutenant, we have identified the true perpetrator behind the chaos you and this city are enthralled in as well as the murder of Sabrina.” The projector turns on revealing a middle-aged big-horned sheep with several scars on his face. “But everything I’m going to present to all of you is to be treated as extremely classified information.”

“General Mikado,” Tayama angrily thought to himself. “Why would mercenaries contact us when they’ve been keeping us under surveillance for the past seventeen years? Did that albino rat us out to them?” “Has this perpetrator sold us out to you?” the Shishigumi’s chief lion asked the general of the Black Herd Battalion in a suspicious tone. “The one responsible utilizes technology that our firm has no knowledge of and has contacts with many bankers, corporations, government leaders, and non-governmental organizations. The name of the terrorist… is Tongoza. But Scar managed to eliminate him twice during two different incidents that plague him to this day.” “The murder of Nafsi and the rape of IIena,” Scar quietly revealed his two traumatizing events to the others. “Scar was stripped of the Roar of the Elders after mistaking his own Lion Guard as members of a domestic terrorist organization within Pride City,” Zazu revealed to the group. “He was then registered to the Predation Offender registry when he devoured Ilena’s rapist in a fit of rage.” “Which is why we’ve been collaborating with him and his most loyal Kivuli agents in keeping tabs on his whereabouts and communications,” Mikado told the group after Zazu explained the stains on Scar’s societal legacy. “In exchange for taking down that dirtbag, Oguma would be willing to clear his name and issue a full pardon for himself, his mafia, and all other criminal organizations who volunteers their time, and manpower to the completion of this operation.”

“And what of the three hyenas who devoured my girl alive?” Pina asked the general. “Was Scar's hyena's involved in that as well?” “No Pina,” Mikado responded. “The Pride City Predation Forensics Unit's findings revealed that the ones responsible have framed Scar's most loyal hyenas for Sabrina's death. ” “What the black sheep is trying to say is,” Shenzi told Pina. “We didn't go near the Le Elegance Building last night.” “Yeah,” Banzai said as he, Shenzi, and Ed walked towards Scar and Bingwa. “Thanks to Bingwa tapping our phone lines, we knew your girlfriend's death was a setup. Roll it, Ed.” Ed takes out a cell-phone and presses play after connecting it to the speakers.

“You want us to pose as three of Scar’s idiots so you can frame them for the predation of an innocent herbivore?” a female hyena’s voice could be heard through the phone. “Exactly,” Tongoza responded. “And I intend for you three to maintain the role of Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed until I arrive at Pride City. Raise one centigram of suspicion during your attempt at Sabrina’s life onward and I’ll have you beheaded. Succeed undetected, and I’ll handsomely reward you any amount of gold you want for bringing my Grand Reset to fruition.” “Sounds interesting,” the hyena responded. “Shaka, take Uwongo and Ulaghai with you and ensure that there will be no mistakes pulling this plan off.” “As you wish, my albino lord,” Shaka responded before the recording ends.

“That bastard played us like a damn fiddle all this time,” Banzai told the group upon hearing Tongoza’s plan to frame them for Sabrina’s death. “I know Kamari and Azizi are going to be furious when they hear about this,” Shenzi said as Ed growled upon hearing the phone call Tongoza made to another female hyena. “Wait…” Yahya said when after he heard the call and upon observing the response the hyenas gave upon hearing the truth behind Sabrina’s predation. “You three didn’t kill Sabrina after all.” “I had no idea, that a herbivore with an insane god-complex would plot to frame you three so that another trio of hyenas would eat my girl alive…” Pina told Shenzi as he began to recall the conversation that the Black Herd Battalion recorded.

“So, my ‘concubine’ plotted the murder of an innocent sheep girl to cover-up for his betrayal…” Tayama pondered the evidence General Mikado released to them. “I should have eaten him alive when I had the chance.” “I don’t care what happened during the past two days,” Shenzi told the group. “But what you need to worry about right now is how you can keep your heads down. It’s too risky for you boys to be up and about in Pride City with that psycho on the prowl for you.” “Shenzi has a point,” Banzai said. “If I were you, I’d prep for his potential invasion by any means necessary while my boss comes up with an escape plan.” “I’ll let Kamari and Azizi know that Tongoza’s up to no good,” Shenzi told the group as she picks up her cellphone and dials a number. “Meanwhile, Bingwa and I need to have a little chat,” Bill responded as he grabs Bingwa’s mane and drags him into the basement. “Where are you taking my son!?” Scar roared at Bill as the tiger slammed the door behind him.

The moment Bill arrived at the basement; he slams Bingwa back-first towards the wall. “What the hell were you thinking bringing your father and his thugs here after they attacked Louis and Legoshi last night!?” The tiger yelled at the liolf, “I thought that they were played like a fiddle by Tongoza as well,” Bingwa responded as Bill exposed his fangs to him. “And you still brought them here after everything we been through these past six days!?” Bill yelled before he takes a deep breath. “You know what, forget I asked that question.” Bill strips Bingwa of his jacket and shirt before he grabs him in a bear hug and points his claws at the liolf’s back. “Instead, I’m giving you a fair warning.” Bill begins to slowly claw Bingwa’s back deep enough to draw blood as he tells him, “Don’t ever get my friends in harm's way again. These stripes I’m giving you is a lesson for you to learn.”

“If this is my punishment for jeopardizing the lives of my cousin, Louis, and Legoshi,” Bingwa thought to himself as he keeps himself from screaming in pain. “Then I’ll humbly shed blood by Bill’s hand.” After Bill releases Bingwa from his grasp, he opens the nearest first aid kit and begins treating the liolf’s wounds. “But we can’t let your old man get a glimpse of what happened to you,” Bill told the wounded liolf. “Let me at least patch you up before we get back.”

“Calm down, boss,” Banzai told his superior. “I’m sure that tiger’s behaving like that because of something we did to his friends last night.” “You attacked my son and nephew last night!?” Scar turned his anger towards Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed who cower in fear in response. “Not to mention,” Tayama said as he also confronted the trio. “Ibuki was riding in the same car as your kid when flight one-eighty was shot down.” The chief lion then turns his attention to his subordinates. “Dolph, Sabu, Miguel, Ibuki, Free, keep an eye on Shenzi and her cohorts. Tachibana, I want you to go with Jinma, Dope, Agata, and Hino.” “What do you want us to do, boss?” Tachibana asked his superior. “You five need to scope out the Underground Market. Our clan’s uniforms will expose you to that traitor.” Tayama takes a wad of cash out of his jacket pocket and hands it over to Hino. “So Hino will come up with a way for you to blend in with the locals.”

As Hino contemplates on a disguise for his group, an albino deer clad in a three-piece ebony suit uses a device to disguise his white fur and crimson eyes with brown fur and blue eyes, before he steps out of a supercar and walks into the police station. "My white fur and red eyes will expose me to Mikado's soldiers," a disguised Tongoza thought to himself before he opens the door and walks towards the reception desk. "So it's better to disguise my features than having to engage in an unwanted firefight with a squad Black Herd mercs." "Welcome to the Pride City Police Department," a female greyhound greeted the buck. "How may I help you?" "I'm here to pay a visit to a porcupine being incarcerated here," Tongoza responded. "I believe his name was Bradley."

While Tongoza does the paperwork in the reception, the porcupine named Bradley was sitting on the bed in a jail cell contemplating the events of the Lion Heart Games that led to his disqualification and expulsion. "That goddamn wolf and his mongoose," he spitefully thought to himself. "I wouldn't be in the big house if they didn't foil my plan. Looks like I'm going to rot in here for life." "On your feet prisoner 93064152," the jailer told the porcupine who spitefully gets off of his bed. "You have a visitor." After Bradley’s cell opens, he puts his hands behind his back and allows the officer to handcuff and shackle him before the two of them walk out of the cellblock and into a visitation room with television screens separating the prisoners from their visitors and cameras that have built-in microphones.

Upon arriving in the visitation room, the jailer told his prisoner, “Your visitor’s in booth three.” When Bradley walks towards the booth his jailer sent him the guard tells him. “You have two hours, tops.” The moment Bradley takes a seat in the booth, a screen turns on in front of him, revealing a red deer sitting in the booth across from him. “Why did you call for me?” the porcupine spitefully asked his visitor. “Because I know what it’s like to have your dreams so close to arms reach,” the deer responded. “And what it’s like to have those dreams snatched from you out of spite just to cater to selfish ideals. You and I are more alike than you believe, but unlike me, you killed the bastard who expelled you. Am I right?” “What do you want?” Bradley asked his visitor. “I want to give you a second chance,” the deer answered as he takes a clipboard with a single-page contract and a pen before placing them in a drawer in front of him. “And an opportunity to play a role in changing the world.” After the drawer in front of Bradley opens, the porcupine takes the clipboard and begins reading the document. “Of course, I can also clear your criminal record and erase the expulsion from Feuille Academy on your permanent record.” “Anything’s better than spending the rest of my life rotting in a cell,” Bradley thought to himself while he thoroughly reads of the terms provided to him. “Alright,” he told his visitor before he takes the pen and holds it with his right hand. “I accept your terms.” Bradley signs the contract on the solid line before returning the pen and clipboard to the drawer in front of him. Once the deer receives the pen and clipboard holding the contract with Bradley’s signature, he tells the prisoner. “Thank you, Bradley. While you and I were having this conversation one of my sponsors managed to convince Pride City’s prosecutors to drop the murder charge that was filed against you. Consider my end of the bargain taken care of. Now that you’re free, it’s up to you to fulfill yours.” After the deer leaves his seat, the prison guard walks towards Bradley and tells him. “You’re free to go after we process you out. This time, stay out of trouble.”

As Bradley follows the prison guard out of the visiting room, Tachibana and Agata were in awe as they glanced within what appears to be an underground city. “Wow,” Tachibana commented after Hino, Dope, and Jinma exit the monorail car. “I’ve never seen a black market that looks like an underground city before.” “Don’t get mesmerized by this place’s looks kids,” Jinma scolds the youngest lions of the group. “We’re here to investigate Tongoza’s intentions and scope out the market. C’mon, let’s get moving.” With Jinma leading the way, the lions walk into the Underground Market without alerting the carnivores shopping for meat in the marketplace.

“The market here’s far more vibrant than the Back-Alley Market,” Tachibana thought to himself as he examines the day-to-day interactions between the carnivores, and the Underground Market vendors as he stumbles on a rack of tablets. “Huh. What are these tablets for?” Tachibana picks up one of the tablets and swipes up to unlock it. Upon the screen unlocking itself, the tablet reveals a detailed map of the Underground Market. “Hey Tachi,” Agata called out the white lion. “Where’d you run off to?” “I think I found a map of the Underground Market,” Tachibana reported to Agata as they along with Hino, Dope, and Jinma take a seat at a dining table. “Looks Jinma’s going to be very interested in this.” “What did you find Tachi?” Hino asked the youngest lion he hands the tablet to Jinma. “This map would be very useful in scoping this place,” Jinma told the group as he examines the map. “It seems like the meat market is gatekept from behind the monorail terminal to hide the exchange of meat from the local authorities. Very clever of the Kivuli.” Jinma scrolls the map “There seems to be a casino to the northwest of the market.” “Welcome Faraja ya Moyo gentlemen,” a side-striped jackal waitress clad in African garb greets the group. “Would you like to try our goat Nyama Choma today?” After the other four lions gave the waitress a nod, Hino responded, “Nyama Choma would be great.” “Would you like anything else to go with your order?” The waitress asked the lions.

“I’d take a water.” (Tachibana)

“Sake please.” (Dope)

“Red wine would be fine with me.” (Hino)

“I’ll try a beer.” (Agata)

“Beer.” (Jinma)

“Your order will be ready momentarily,” the waitress told the lions after taking their order. An hour and ten minutes later, the waitress returns to the table with enough Nyama Choma to feed five animals and the drinks each lion ordered. “Here’s order gentlemen,” she said as she serves the lions their drinks and places the serving plate on the table and the receipt for their order next to it. “Oh, have you gentlemen ever heard of a tale called ‘Hasira ya Mbwa Mwitu?’” Before Tachibana takes a bite out of the Nyama Choma plate, he says while his superiors take a bite of Nyama Choma. “I don’t think so. What’s ‘Hasira ya Mbwa Mwitu’?” “‘Hasira ya Mbwa Mwitu’ is a folktale told by the locals of this city to scare children into proper behavior,” the waitress explained to the group. “It said that whoever brings harm to a friend or family member of a wolf would be cursed until the wrongdoing is avenged by the offending wolf.”

“However, the foreigners rather call that tale ‘The Wolf’s Wrath,’” Bingwa told Legoshi as the two of them install the solar generator on the roof of the penthouse. “Have you ever tried avenging whatever happened to your family?” Legoshi asked Bingwa who sighs before telling him. “My status as a lion and wolf hybrid prevents me from utilizing it against Tongoza. In other words, I can’t invoke the Wolf’s Wrath to avenge my mother. But you can since were born as a pure grey wolf.” “I don’t know if I can without losing control Bingwa,” Legoshi told Bingwa with nervousness in his heart. “Do you remember when one of the Great Kings summoned us to Pride Rock?” Bingwa asked the grey wolf.

* * *

5 Days Until Tongoza's Deadline (4 Days Ago)

* * *

As Simba gathers Louis, Bingwa, and Legoshi on the peak of Pride Rock a formation of clouds emerges in front of them to form two figures. One of the lion he encountered during the Pride Rock Relay. “Simba, thank you for fulling my request,” the spirit clad in roman attire expressed his gratitude to his descendant. “As for the three you, I am Mfalme, the first of the Great Kings, and my brother is Askari,” the second figure reveals another lion clad in a centurion’s armor. “The leader of the first Lion Guard.” “We have come to warn you of the crisis your generation will counter,” Askari told the group. “And what is this crisis you mention?” Louis distrustfully questions the two lions.

“The crisis that awaits you is similar to the one we have faced,” Mfalme responded to Louis’s question. “The populace will soon be enslaved by a false plague implemented by our eternal foe, and we fear he may have already manifested in your time.” “Your father was victimized by him while he was still the leader of the Lion Guard, Bingwa,” Askari told Bingwa who was startled when he heard what happened to his father. “H-How did you know about this?” The liolf terrifyingly asked his ancestor. “Because every leader of the Lion Guard after me would be a target of his evil,” Askari explained to Bingwa. “The wounds inflicted on faces of all lions by a cobra, your father included, would produce the physical manifestation of our foe’s psychological weapon. The Mark of Evil is a weapon created by Shetani, the ancient nemesis of our bloodline and the bloodline of the Night Pride. Three of the animals with the bravery to aid in my attempt to defeat him were a red deer prince, a grey wolf paladin, and a dwarf rabbit princess. The prince and paladin were your ancestors Louis and Legoshi.”

“So that’s why you summoned us here,” Legoshi said. “But what can we do to put a stop to this?” “When the manifestation of Shetani executes his plan, you and your friends must train yourselves within the wilderness and harness your natural instincts to defeat him.” “But I don’t have a Lion Guard to fight by my side,” Simba told his ancestors. “Then you must embolden all animals to fight against him,” the First Great King and his brother told their descendants. “Your generation has the gift of technology far more advanced than our generation. Utilize it and the influence of the Horns Conglomerate to unify the globe to this cause.”

* * *

1 Day Before Tongoza's Deadline

* * *

“I remember what we talked to them about after the Lion Heart Games,” Legoshi told Bingwa as the liolf tests the generator. “His brother also mentioned the Mark of Evil.” “That’s a weapon meant to corrupt anyone with lion blood running in their veins,” Bingwa said as he tests various settings using a tablet. “If I end up getting bitten by a cobra, then I have no choice but to follow my father’s footsteps and head to the Tree of Life.” Bingwa turns off the generator before the solar panels begin to charge it while he asks Legoshi. “Are you sure want to stand your ground against Tongoza?” Bingwa turns off the tablet and returns it to the sleeve attached to the generator after he asks his question. “I intend to put a stop to his corruption and madness no matter the cost.” “I said that there was no I would hand Louis over to that monster when we all thought Scar was responsible,” Legoshi explained what he said the night after he first saw Scar. “I’m willing to take the same stance against Tongoza.”

“Then I’m glad we have a common cause,” Bingwa told Legoshi. “But you should seek out some closure between now and the day after tomorrow. Because after Tongoza’s deadline, there’s no going back.” “I need to talk to my father about my ancestor,” Legoshi said as he opens the door that leads to the penthouse. “After that, I need to ask Jack about those delusions I had when we arrived in this city.” Legoshi walks back inside of the penthouse with Bingwa following suit.

While Legoshi and Bingwa are entering the penthouse from the roof, the elevator door opens before two hyenas walk towards Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed while they’re being watched by Free, Ibuki, Dolph, Miguel, and Sabu. “Hey, Shenzi,” a hyena called Shenzi. “What’s with the lions?” “Why don’t you ask them yourself Kamari,” Banzai angrily told the two hyenas. “After your superiors attacked Ibuki last night,” Dolph explained to the two new arrivals. “Our boss doesn’t trust them to move a single inch without our supervision.” “Looks like you’re not gonna back off the moment we get involved aren’t you,” a hyena with a part of his left ear torn off responds as he gets in Free’s face. “Break it up Azizi,” Kamari said as he pulls Azizi away from Free. “You’re lucky your friend’s around to keep you in line,” Free retorted as Ibuki pulled him away. “Because if it was just the two of us, I would gladly skin you alive and devour you.” Azizi growled as Kamari and Ibuki attempt to keep the two of them apart while Miguel and Sabu hold back free while Banzai and Ed tries to keep Azizi from attacking Free when an irritated Shenzi yells, “Will you two knock it off!?”

Ignoring the potential fight that was averted, Legoshi walks towards a garden on the right-wing of the penthouse where Miyagi and Yahya and planting vegetables on the planters. “Dad,” Legoshi calls for his father. “Can I talk to you for a second?” “I was actually thinking about talk to you about something, son,” Miyagi responded. “I think you wanted to talk to me about our heritage. Is that right, Legoshi?” “I guess so,” Legoshi told his father. “Who was the paladin that originated the Wolf’s Wrath?” “The paladin was my ancestor,” Miyagi answered his son. “I never understood my ancestry until now. We both share the blood of that legendary grey wolf, and it's high time we started behaving like it. That doesn’t mean we should list demands, but protect our friends and loved ones from all threats. Just like he did when he fought alongside the first Great King.” Miyagi gives his son a fatherly hug before he tells him. “We don’t know when Tongoza will strike, but we can help everyone get ready when he does.”

As Miyagi and Legoshi help train his clubmates, Tachibana and the other lions walk into a casino with an elaborate interior unexpected for an illegal gambling center. “You guys see anything I can use just in case we have to negotiate with that traitor?” Dope asked while Agata, Jinma, Hino, and Tachibana take a first look at the establishment. “I don’t see much so far,” Agata responded. “But we’ll boost our chances if we split up.” “Good call, Agata,” Jinma agrees with the congo lion’s strategy as he walks towards the front desk. “Still, we need to stay in cover and blend in with the gamblers.” “Welcome to the Dragon’s Hoard gentlemen,” a male leopard receptionist greets the group. “How many chips are you willing to exchange?” “Actually, I would like to redeem this ticket,” Dope hands the receptionist a diamond card with a dragon motif to the receptionist. Once the receptionist analyzes the ticket, he tells the group, “Looks like this ticket is still good and worth a hundred thousand chips. Please wait a moment.”

The five lions sit in the lounge chair and allow the receptionist to process the ticket while Tachibana tells the group, “The receptionist just said that the ticket the stranger gave us was worth a hundred thousand chips. How are we going to handle that much without getting caught?” “We’ll split the chips twenty thousand each,” Dope answered. “That way we can remain concealed during our time here.” “According to this map,” Jinma said as he pulls up the map of the casino. “There’s a total of six game areas: the mainline casino area where players play card and board games such as blackjack, poker, roulette, and baccarat; a slots area where machine games are being held; a gambling hall for exotic games such as Cho-han Bakuchi; a fighting arena where the audience can make bets on a fight; a Red-Light hall where more lewd gambles are made; and the VIP area where ultra-high stakes games can be played.”

“We’ll have to ask the hosts and hostesses about that albino deer’s whereabouts while we’re playing games in this casino to scope out his interests,” Hino told the group before the receptionist tells the group. “Your chips are ready.” Dope walks back to the reception desk before the receptionist hands him a diamond wallet. He then opens the wallet to reveal a holographic projection of five stacks of chips worth one hundred each. After he closes the wallet, the lion asks the receptionist. “If this wallet can hold a hundred thousand chips to start, how many can a golden one hold?” “Well, the golden wallets start off with twenty thousand chips,” the receptionist answered. “Would you like me to replace the diamond one with five gold wallets?” “I would like that,” Dope replied as he hands the diamond wallet back to the receptionist, “Thank you.” After the receptionist takes the diamond wallet, he evenly transfers the balance of the diamond wallet to five gold wallets before handing them over to Dope. “Here’s your golden wallets,” the receptionist said as Dope takes the five wallets. “Please enjoy yourselves while you’re here.”

“I suppose this is where we split up,” Dope told the other lions as he gives each of them a Golden Wallet. “We can cover more ground and learn more about this place that way,” Agata told the group. “The moment you find a lead that can give Dope an upper hand in his negotiations,” Jinma said as he stood up and walked towards the mainline area. “Give the rest of us a call.” The other lions nod as the five split up and enter different locations of the casino.

While the Shishigumi begin their investigation of the Dragon’s Hoard Casino, Oguma is reading several books regarding Pride City’s history within the Penthouse’s library when Louis opens the door and walks inside. “Louis,” the older deer called out to his son. “When I first found you, I thought that you were just a fragile fawn. But now that I hear about these Great Kings, I’ve discovered that your bloodline is connected to a prince who fought alongside the First King and the leader of the first Lion Guard.” “What are you trying to say?” Louis asked his father. “I’m saying that I underestimated the potential of your ancestry,” Oguma answered. “Simba and Bingwa were able to see the apparitions of both Mfalme and Askari due to their connections by blood. Yet you and Legoshi were able to see them as well.” “You mean that prince was my ancestor?” Louis asked. “Yes,” Oguma responded. “You were already of royal blood even before I adopted you. You see, you and I are more like than you think. Yet was so neglectful of you until now. So Louis, do not neglect your children as I have foolishly neglected you.”

“What do mean by neglect?” Louis’s frustration began to reveal itself as he questioned his father. “For the majority of your life under my care, I abandoned you; put the Horns Conglomerate over your wellbeing. Society has forced me to wear a mask that hides how I truly feel from everyone. You shouldn’t be forced to don this mask of perfection as I have. For path it paves, will only lead to misery.” Oguma sighs as he reminisces the moments of his son’s life that he neglected. “I understand that I caused you misery by not attending your plays in the past,” He told his son as he turned towards him. “When this crisis is over, I’ll spend every moment of life until my dying breaths, atoning for my neglect of you.” “You’ve already started doing that,” Louis told his father after he hugs him, “the moment you arrived to check in on me.”

“Hey Louis,” Kai called for his team lead when he knocks on the door. “You gonna do some target practice with Simba and Pina or what?” “I think the actor’s team needs their leader right now,” Oguma told his son as the two deer break up their hug. “What you make from this day forward, everyone here from the Drama Club will see it through. Along with your godbrother and his family.” “It’s time for me to follow my ancestor’s footsteps,” Louis thought to himself before he walks out of the library.

Meanwhile in the casino, Jinma is playing Texas Hold ‘Em Poker with a snapback turtle, a fox, a jaguar, a crocodile, and a red wolf. A grey falcon dealer hands each of the players two hole cards. Jinma examines the cards in hand and discovers a King and a Jack of Diamonds as the dealer tells the female jaguar to the left of him, “You may open the floor, ma’am.” “I think I’ll open the floor with a thousand,” she tells the dealer as she swipes her open wallet causing virtual chips to be inserted into a virtual pot. “A mature lion like yourself is an interesting discovery here in the Underground Market,” the jaguar attempts to flatter Jinma. “What sort of occupation do you fancy?” “I’m an urban cartographer,” Jinma replied while maintaining his calm composure and examining the current pot, the cards presented, and the cards in his hand. “Urban cartographer?” The jaguar said. “That sounds like a very interesting line of work. It seems like you enjoy mapping out metropolitan cities.” “I’ll raise an additional five hundred,” Jinma said as he inserts fifteen hundred chips into the pot. “I’m calling this one,” the wolf makes the call and transfers fifteen hundred chips into the pot as the turtle says. “I think I’ll check this one.” “That’s a call from me,” the fox said before the crocodile says “Check.”

As the first round of betting ends, the dealer draws an Ace of Diamonds, a Queen of Diamonds, and an Ace of Spades as the flop cards. The wolf growls knowing that he has a bad hand and says “I fold.” Seeing the wolf drop his cards on the table, the turtle gives off a smirk and confidently says, “I’ll open with eight hundred.” “Oh,” the fox said as he watches the turtle transfer eight hundred chips into the pot. “Since you want to bluff like that, I’ll raise another eight hundred.” The fox transfers sixteen hundred chips into the pot. “This one’s gonna be a call from me,” the crocodile told the group as he transfers sixteen hundred chips into the pot. “Have any you seen a white deer in this casino?” Jinma asked his opponents as he examines the pot’s current value of ninety-five hundred chips. “I’ve seen him walk by,” the fox responded. “But he’s never played a game in any of these tables.” “Sorry,” the panther answered. “I’ve never even got a chance to talk to him. Let alone meet him.” she examines the cards in her hands and says, “I think I’ll raise another sixteen hundred.” Before she transfers thirty-two hundred chips to the pot. “I’ll call for this round,” Jinma told the table as he transfers thirty-two hundred chips before the dealer draws a Ten of Diamonds.

“I’ll open with two-thousand,” the turtle said as he transfers two-thousand chips into the pot. “I think I’m liking my chances with this one,” the fox said as he takes a look at the turn card and the flop cards on the table and the hole cards in hand. “But not enough to go all-in, so I’m calling.” The fox transfers two thousand chips into the pot. “Bah,” the crocodile said as he examines his odds. “I’ll just check this one.” “This is starting to get boring,” the panther said as she sighs at the crocodile’s decision. “Maybe I should make this even more fun by going all-in.” The panther tosses her entire wallet’s balance worth fifty thousand chips into the pot. “Now this is getting good.” The fox said in response to the panther’s gambit. “I admire confidence,” Jinma complemented the panther’s decision to go all-in. “I’ll raise another ten-thousand for your act of determination.” Jinma transfers sixty thousand chips into the pot.

“And now with a total of one hundred, twenty-six thousand and seven hundred comes the showdown,” the dealer announces to the table as he draws a Two of spades. “All unfolded players,” the dealer tells the group. “Please reveal your hands.” The panther reveals an Ace of Hearts and an Ace of Clubs before the crocodile reveals a Five of Diamonds and an Eight of Diamonds. After the fox reveals a hand that has a King of Spades and a King of Hearts and the turtle’s hand displays a Ten of Spades and a Ten of Clubs, Jinma reveals a Jack of Diamonds and a King of Diamonds. “It appears that Mr. Hanamoto has Three-of-a-Kind of Tens,” the dealer announced. “Mr. Michael, a Three-of-a-Kind of Kings; Mr. Jackson a Flush of Diamonds; Ms. Emilia a Four-of-a-Kind of Aces; and Mr. Jinma is crowned the winner with a Royal Flush of Diamonds.” “You got lucky cat,” the crocodile taunted as Jinma collected his winnings. “Maybe you could treat me with a drink sometime,” the panther flirts with Jinma. “It’s not every day a foreigner gets a winning hand over me. Until then, I bid you adieu Jinma.”

As Emilia gracefully walks away from the card table in spite of her defeat, Pina is firing several rounds at a target within the basement converted into an indoor shooting range. “Your anger towards Tongoza’s throwing your aim off Pina,” Louis critiqued Pina’s inaccuracy. “But we knew he had my girl killed,” Pina responded. “I know Pina,” Louis told the aggravated sheep. “But the shots you missed could end up hitting an innocent bystander, and none of us want that to plague our conscience.” “Here’s something my father taught me when I was a cub,” Simba said as he approaches Pina.

“First take a deep breath,” Simba and Pina take a deep breath. “Now, inhale as you aim down the gun’s sight and hold your breath while you take your shots.” Pina follows Simba’s advice before he fires the pistol he’s wielding. Each bullet managed to hit the target in different areas. “Then exhale,” Pina exhales after he finishes his magazine. “Normally that’s a technique hunters and snipers use to ensure pinpoint accuracy. But it can work with other weapons as well.” “Looks like your advice paid off,” Pina told Simba as he examined the target. “I never thought I would wield a gun. Now I have a tactic I can use when I’m face-to-face with the beasts that killed my girl.” Pina takes down his target before setting up a new one for his peers. “Thanks, Simba.” Pina unloads the empty magazine from the pistol before he places it on the counter and walks out of the basement.

When Pina returns to the penthouse, he notices Tao attempting to bench press with forty-five-kilogram weights while Riz spots him. “These weights are too heavy for a panther like you,” Bill told Tao as he walks towards the bench. “Why don’t you take a breather and let Riz do the lifting. I’ll spot him for you.” Tao releases the barbell and gets off of the bench. “I’m gonna see if Aoba needs my help,” he tells Bill as leaves the bench behind and walks towards Aoba, leaving Riz to sit on the bench and prepare his bench press reps.

The moment Pina walks up to the bedroom of the penthouse, Tem’s thinking about how to come up with a video postcard to send. “Hey Tem,” Pina greeted the alpaca. “What are you baffled about?” “Don’t mind me, Pina,” Tem replied. “I’m thinking about what kind of postcard I should send to Els. I know we’re all going to be Tongoza’s targets after tomorrow, but I want to send something letting her know we’re okay.” “Els’s your girlfriend, right?” Pina asked causing Tem to blush in embarrassment. “I’m not too sure about that yet,” the bashful alpaca explained to the sheep. “But I want to confess to her at the right moment.” “There’s something I need to tell you Tem,” Pina said before he sits on the bed next to the desk. “The moment you confess to her, you should never take her for granted. I made that mistake numerous times and ended up getting slapped and rejected every time. But Sabrina never did that to me, even when I misnamed her.” “So what are you going to do when we get out of this mess?” Tem asked Pina. “After this,” Pina said. “I’m going to retire as a playboy. If Sabrina somehow came back, I’m going to fully confess to her when this is over. I think you should send her a postcard letting her know you’re okay, save the confession for when you see her in person.” “Alright Pina,” Tem said as he readies the web-camera on the tablet before he places it on a stand horizontally. “I’ll let know that we’re all fine, but I not going to be shallow about it.” Pina gets off of the bed and walks towards the doorway into the lobby. “Thanks for the advice, Pina.” The sheep gives Tem a warm smile before he opens the door and walks out of the bedroom.

“Pina,” Louis called out Pina as he closes the door to the bedroom. “Is Tem trying to contact Els?” “Yeah,” Pina said as he walked downstairs. “I just gave him some advice when it comes to girls.” “There’s something urgent I need to tell the others in our hometown,” Louis said as he walks towards the bedroom. “It can’t wait until Tem’s done.” The moment Louis opens the door to the bedroom he asks Tem. “Are you creating a postcard, Tem?" "Yeah Louis," Tem responded. "There's something urgent I need to tell everyone," Louis told the alpaca in the bedroom as he walks inside.

When Louis closes the door to the penthouse bedroom, two crocodiles are engaged in a brawl within a caged ring while a crowd is cheering the two of them on and a raccoon is commentating the action. Curious about the arena, Dope walks inside when a receptionist tells him. “Sorry newcomer, but it’s too late to place a bet on this match of the Mashindano Semifinals, but there’s still time to place a bet on the finals.” “Could you tell me about this ‘Mashindano?’” Dope asked the receptionist. “The Mashindano is a tournament to determine the new leader of the Float Faction of the Kivuli. The champion is crowned as the new leader and the top four ranking contenders get a share of the pot according to their placement.” “I might be interested in placing a bet,” Dope responded. “And has a white deer stopped by this area of the casino?” “Well, my coworkers know him to be a frequent spectator when it comes to Dragon’s Dungeon fights,” the receptionist responded. “But we’ve never seen him in person until today.”

“And the old vet Pua goes down for the count!” The announcer shouted causing the crowd to cheer on the victor. “Makuu advances to the finals with a knockout victory!” “Looks like the semifinals of the Mashindano are over,” the receptionist told Dope as he examines the tournament ladder. “We’re holding a warm-up exhibition match before Makuu faces off against Kiburi in the finals. You in?” “Get ready, ladies and gentlemen!” the announcer shouts to the crowd. “For the next match-up is a Prey vs. Predator exhibition match!” “Send the lion with the ponytail to Makuu’s locker room,” a crocodile called the receptionist. “On second thought,” the receptionist told Dope. “One of the finalists would like to have a word with you.” “Hey Dope,” a crocodile in a three-piece suit called for the lion. “Follow me.”

Meanwhile in another area of the casino, a female leopard dealer clad in a kimono and chest wrappings displays an empty cup and a pair of dice to the players, when she turns towards her right she asks, “Western Hemisphere are you ready?” the players to the right of the dealer respond with a nod before she turns towards her left before asking. “Eastern Hemisphere are you ready?” Once all players have nodded, she yells, “Hairimasu!” before throwing the dice into the cup and slamming the cup on the floor in front of her. “Ladies and gentlemen, place your bets.” the shirtless male leopards sitting beside her began to encourage the players on both sides to start placing their bets. Tachibana was baffled to see how many players were betting at the same time. When he takes a look at the balance inside of his wallet, he thinks to himself… “Dope’s gonna kill me if I go all-in.” “Ni-jyuuchi, ‘Han’.” Tachibana transfers the full balance inside of his wallet to the ‘Han’ pot. After all sixteen players place their bets, the leopard on Tachibana’s side of the room announces, “All Eastern Hemisphere bets are in.” Following the leopard’s announcement, the other leopard announces, “All Western Hemisphere bets are in.” Upon receiving confirmation from the males, the dealer shouts, “Shoubu!” before she removes the cup and reveals a set of dice displaying a four and a three. “Yon-san no han!” The crowd goes in an uproar seeing Tachibana going all-in and winning. “You weren’t bad for a young first-timer,” the dealer told the young white lion. “But something tells me you and the others were here for something else. Follow me, boy, we need to talk.” “I guess she knows about Tongoza,” Tachibana thought to himself as he watches the leopard tell her assistants. “You two should play the dealers while I’m gone. But I’ll be right back.” The female leopard beckons Tachibana to follow her while he complies as he picks up the phone to contact the others. “Agata, Hino, Jinma,” Tachibana called three of the lions as he began recording a voice message to send them while he follows the leopard. “If you get this message, meet me at my phone’s coordinates. I think I got a huge lead on Tongoza.” “Friends of yours, Tachibana, was it?” the leopard asked the white lion as the two of them continue their trek in an employee-only corridor. “You could say that,” Tachibana replied. “The name’s Fumiko, by the way.”

While Tachibana continues to follow Fumiko, Jack is reading a book explaining Pride City’s history and is baffled by the contents of the history book. “I still don’t know what’s going on here,” he thought to himself. “This book seems to explain an evil that’s been around… forever. I thought that the herbivore-carnivore war started because herbivores became frightened of carnivores. But this book says that someone named Shetani fanned the flames and provoked that war. Could that ‘thing’ be the one causing the divide between the two in today’s world?” “Hey Jack,” Legoshi called his best friend. “Are you okay?” “I’m not okay right now,” Jack responded. “First it was those weird delusions we had when we first arrived at the Lion Heart Resort, and now this ‘Shetani’ may have been responsible for everything that’s happened this past week.” “I honestly never knew about evil spirits,” Legoshi said as he sat in a chair to the right of his best friend. “That was until I met the spirit of one of the Great Kings of the Past as the locals here called them.” “You can talk to Great Kings?” Jack asked his friend. “I guess,” Legoshi answered. “I could see his spirit because this wolf paladin was an ancestor of mine.” “So according to this book,” Jack said as he began referring to the contents of the history book he’s reading, “A lion and his Guard with the lineage of the Great Kings managed to unite both Herbivores and Carnivores against Shetani and banished him after causing the war. Is that really how the war ended?”

“It’s true Jack,” Simba told the Labrador as he walked into the library. “My Great-grandfather and my great-granduncle led the decisive counteroffensive that put an end to Shetani’s plans a hundred years ago. But my great-granduncle sacrificed his life to seal him away. It did take a giant whale to get them back to their senses, but the carnivores who were enslaved him were lost.” “So you believe if I said that a giant whale stopped the war?” Jack asked the young lion. “Yeah,” Simba replied. “But only stopped the fighting between herbivores and carnivores and instead opened their eyes to the root cause of the war.” “Shetani right?” Legoshi asked. “Well, his host during the time of the war anyway.” “Simba, Jack, Legoshi,” Trisha opened the door to the library clad in urban military fatigues. “Bingwa needs everyone to meet in the living room. It seems that two Kivuli leaders have come back with the members of the Shishigumi Tayama sent to the Underground Market.”

The moment Trisha called Simba, Jack, and Legoshi out of the penthouse’s library, the trio is greeted by the sight of Tachibana, Hino, Dope, Agata, and Jinma still in their undercover attire along with Makuu and Fumiko. After everyone present within the penthouse is gathered in the living room, Trisha told them, “I didn’t mean to disturb your training and research. But Fumiko mentioned a scheme that includes highly classified information. That’s why General Mikado sent me to this penthouse.” “But before I reveal why this merc brought us here,” Fumiko told the others. “Let me ask you this one question: How much do you know about ‘The Grand Reset?’” Everyone except for Makuu and Oguma was at a loss for words the moment Fumiko mentioned a Grand Reset. “I heard only rumors on the net about it,” Bingwa told Fumiko. “Some conspiracy personalities hinted that it’s a totalitarian takeover of some kind.” “Well totalitarian is one way of putting it,” Makuu said. “And according to Fumiko findings, it’s not a rumor, but the real deal.” “Wait, you’ve got to be kidding me!” Bill retorted to the crocodile. “A totalitarian government led by herbivores? That’s a global apartheid waiting to happen.” “It’s not a government ran by herbivores,” Fumiko told the others. “It’s a global world order where only Tongoza and his loyalists will be free. Everyone else will be reduced to surfs regardless of their species.”

“But you didn’t give out a response the moment she mentioned this,” Louis confronted his father. “Father, what are you hiding from us?” “Tongoza attempted to get my conglomerate on board with his ‘Grand Reset’,” Oguma explained to the others. “An international conglomerate that exclusively hired herbivores would be ecstatic to get involved in that traitor’s scheme.” Tayama retorted with extreme suspicion. “So why are you here with us?” “Because I know the permanent damage his ‘Grand Reset’ would cause,” Oguma responded to the chief lion of the Shishigumi’s suspicions. “Part of his ‘Grand Reset’ would involve the utilization of eugenics against all carnivores and herbivores who either question or stand in defiance against his plans. I could not live with the blood of innocents who just wanted to live their lives in peace, so I refused to be part of his agenda. Instead, I hired the private security firm that Trisha is a member of to investigate his attentions and either apprehend him or assassinate him.”

“You hired the Black Herd Battalion to take out Tongoza?” Simba asked his godfather. “Not just the Black Herd Battalion,” Oguma answered his godson. “But seeing how you and Scar were wronged by him in the past, I’m offering both the Kivuli and the Shishigumi a role in this campaign as well.” “It seems that the situation has become desperate since you’ve resorted to hiring carnivores like us,” Tayama said in response to Oguma’s proposition. “And Tongoza happens to be one responsible for not only the deaths of my would fiancé, Pina’s girlfriend, and Kifahari’s mother and maternal grandparents,” Scar mentioned some of Tongoza’s crimes, “But the rape of my son’s mother as well. And I also understand that he’s also has established a splinter group within my Kivuli.” “We’ll be face-to-face against an enemy connected with several high-profile organizations and government leaders,” Yahya told the group after reflecting on the revelations that were presented. “The influence he holds makes him an extremely dangerous foe. So, if you want to back out, this is your last chance.”

After a moment of silence, Shenzi declared, “If this Shaka really framed me, Banzai and Ed, then she just threw a declaration of war our doorstep.” “I held a grudge against Tongoza for victimizing two of the females I loved,” Scar told the group. “And thanks to my son, I’ve never closer to avenging them than we are now.” “If Tongoza painted a target on Louis,” Legoshi said. “Then he painted a target on all of us.” “Then we’re holding our ground,” Louis declared to Yahya. “And if Tongoza has a problem with our stance, then he can try to abduct us personally.” “Then it’s settled,” Trisha told the group. “I’ll establish an encrypted line between us and the general. Then we’ll come up with an escape plan to get you boys back to Cherryton to warn everyone in their hometown about the Grand Reset.” “No,” Kifahari objected to Trisha’s plan. “The Great Kings of the Past need Louis and his clubmate to train in the wilderness for the day we confront Tongoza.” “We’ll have to fool that bastard and his loyalists somehow,” Bingwa told the others. “Because he will try to kill us before he kickstarts the Grand Reset.” “We better get some rest for tomorrow,” Jack said as he stretches his arms while yawning. “Jack’s right,” Riz told the group. “Anything could happen tomorrow, and we need to be awake and ready.”

* * *

Tongoza's Deadline

* * *

After the Kivuli, the Shishigumi, and the Beastars leave the penthouse with Miyagi, Kifahari, and Hodari, Legoshi is struggling to try to sleep as he couldn’t bear the thought of having to live in a world after Tongoza’s Grand Reset and the truth of his lineage. Instead of returning to sleep, he grabs his phone and examines the clock before he gets out of bed and walks towards the penthouse’s pool. For a minute, he sits on the edge of the pool looking at his reflection. “Am I really leading my friends into a nightmare?” Legoshi thought to himself. “I never thought I had lineage connected to this city. Nor have I heard about this ‘Grand Reset’ Tongoza has in store for the world. How are we going to get out of this disaster in the making?”

“You okay Legoshi?” a voice asked Legoshi as the wolf turns around and notices a naked Jack is leaning on the door leading to the pool. “I’m very confused about everything that’s happened this week,” the wolf answered his friend. “First it was the delusions we had the night we arrived at the Lion Heart Resort, then the torrential rain we got caught in, and now we’ve become Tongoza’s targets.” “This wasn’t how anyone wanted their summer vacation to start,” Jack said as he sat next to Legoshi. “But even with this pattern of disasters at the end of this past week, we’ve all gotten closer as friends. Don’t you think so Legoshi?” “Come to think of it,” Legoshi said. “I think we all developed a beneficial bond these past seven days. We even befriended some of the locals as well.” “You think we can finally put these delusions of ours to rest?” Jack asked while they both begin to blush. Legoshi simply nods in agreement, before he tells his friend, “Everyone else still asleep though.” “I’ll keep it quiet if you will,” Jack said before he kisses Legoshi. “I guess I’m a friend to the Drama Club with benefits now.” “You’re still my best friend,” Legoshi said before he lays Jack down on the edge of the pool. “At least we can now make it beneficial.”

“I believe these delusions we had at the resort led to this,” Jack thought as Legoshi gently caresses his chest before moving down to his abdomen. “We’ve changed since then.” The moment Legoshi moves towards his pelvis, Jack begins to moan quietly as his best friend fondles his balls and fingers his ass. “It’s like diving deep into a rabbit hole that we don’t want to get out of, and I’ll be okay with that.” Before he and Jack could kiss again, a drone spreads a sleeping gas after cutting a hole through the window where the others are sleeping. “Jack…” Legoshi said in horror as he stops fingering his friend. “Oh-no,” Jack said before the canines run inside of the penthouse to take out a couple of gas masks. But before they could open the container, the two of them were tranquilized by a masked assailant.

“It’s ironic isn’t it?” a masked Tongoza asked as he walks towards the unconscious bodies of Jack and Legoshi. “That a carnivorous beast like you chose to protect that little Bambi by keeping him away from my grasp.” Tongoza crouches in front of the unconscious Legoshi while two more masked attackers gather the wolf’s unconscious friends around him. “That lion honestly thought this penthouse would keep you boys safe me,” Tongoza said as he chuckles at Kifahari’s plan. “He had no idea that I compromised this place as soon you all gathered around inside yesterday.” Tongoza’s chuckles became laughter the moment one of the assailants brought Oguma’s unconscious body out of the bedroom. “Oh Oguma,” the albino deer turns his attention to the older red deer. “You should have accepted my offer when I proposed my Grand Reset to you. Instead, you decided that you wanted to suffer like the surfs.” “Get them in the chopper,” he commanded the assailants. “I intend to make an example to rest of the Horns Conglomerate as well as the commoners.”

The masked hyenas start picking up their unconscious victims and started placing them inside of a helicopter outside of the penthouse, however when Tongoza takes a step near Riz, a mechanical bug jumps out of the bear’s mouth and begins attacking the albino deer while the brown bear regains consciousness. “Get…” Riz commanded the hyenas as he began to awaken. “Away. From Tem!” Riz grabs Tongoza the moment the deer destroys the bug with a stomp. Enraged by Tongoza’s intentions he slams Tongoza on every surface in sight until one of the hyenas shoots several tranquilizer rounds at the bear, causing him to lose consciousness once more. “Master, are you alright?” The female hyena asked Tongoza before examining his body for any injuries. “Unhand me,” Tongoza commanded the hyena. “Get this bear in the chopper. We’re leaving.” After the masked hyenas finish boarding their unconscious targets. They and their master board the helicopter before it flies away from the penthouse.

Later that morning, Kifahari, Mufasa, and Miyagi walk out of the elevator. “Hey boys,” Kifahari called out, but there was no response. When Mufasa and Miyagi notice that they didn’t receive a response they spread out and rambles around the penthouse for their sons and the Drama Club. “Sire,” Zazu called for Mufasa clearly panicked about what happened. “What’s wrong Zazu?” Mufasa asked his majordomo. “Is Simba and the others.” “Zazu, what happened to my son!?” Miyagi yelled as he ran to Mufasa’s side. “TONGOZA ABDUCTED THEM!” the hornbill yelled which caused Kifahari to scream. “FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!” Before the lion began ravaging the furniture with his claws and slamming anything he could carry on the walls. “Fuuuuck!” The moment Miyagi and Mufasa caught Kifahari destroying his penthouse over what happened, the two of them restrain the distressed lion. “Calm down, Kifahari,” Mufasa told Kifahari as the young lion struggles to break free from their grasp. “DON’T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN MUFASA!” Kifahari shouted as he elbows Miyagi in the stomach and punches Mufasa in the face. “We’re as worried about them as you are,” Miyagi told the distressed Kifahari. “But destroying this penthouse will not bring them back.” “Mufasa,” Miyagi turned his attention to the lion Beastar. “You need to inform the Shishigumi about what happened.” “Do not alert my father,” Kifahari commanded the duo. “I’m going to find a way to get them back myself.” The moment Kifahari walks back into the elevator, he tells the two. “I don’t want to see either of you in this penthouse right now.”

As the elevator door closes, the Shishigumi are pondering their next move within their harem suite. “My son’s greatest fears came to pass a day earlier than we anticipated,” Scar told Tayama through his cell phone. “I have no doubt that Tongoza will force to devour Louis, but I will not give the satisfaction to the beast that brought harm to me twice.” “So what do you intend to do with the boys?” Tayama asked Scar. “I’ll have Shenzi and the leaders still loyal to me evacuate them from the city to an area where he won’t be able to reach them. If your rescue plan fails that is.” “Knowing the negotiation skills of Dope,” Tayama responded. “My plan will come to fruition.” “My son has already arranged for any calls Tongoza makes to my brother to be forwarded to your negotiator,” Scar told Tayama. “However, the albino who abducted them will believe that he’s negotiating with Mufasa.” “This plan will the most ambitious one you’ve constructed yet,” Tayama said as Dope’s phone began to vibrate. “Boss,” Dope called for the Chief Lion's attention. “Tongoza just gave word that he wants to discuss a ransom for the other boys tomorrow.” “Then he will expect Mufasa at the Golden Siren tomorrow night at seventeen hundred,” Scar told the Shishigumi. “Dope, do not be late.” Scar hangs up after he reminds Dope of the time and place. “The Golden Siren’s located within the Diamond District,” Tachibana reported. “I’ll work with Jinma to come up with the quickest route there and back.” “If Kifahari knows his boys have gone missing,” Agata said. “I think he’s the type to raise so much hell, that traitor will be begging to give them back.”

The moment Agata finishes his comment, Kifahari barges into the gun store in a fit of anger and desperation. “Kifahari?” the stallion said noticing the enraged look on the lion’s face. “I need to get access to your black-market stock,” Kifahari told the stallion owner. “What for?” the stallion asked. “Tongoza kidnapped my boys,” Kifahari answered. “If he was able to pull that while they were sleeping, then I know he’s the one who killed my mother and my maternal grandparents and then lied about it to get me to hate Scar.” “So you want access to my secret stock for revenge?” the store owner asked the lion. “Not for revenge,” Kifahari said as he marched towards the gun owner. “To rescue the Drama Club I promised Gon to keep safe. So are you going to show me your stock or not?” As the two stare each other down, Miyagi walks inside of the store. “I failed Leano once by abandoning her and her son when she needed me the most,” Miyagi told the duo. “And I don’t intend on failing on her again by letting my son die. So please, can you grant us access to your black-market stock?” “Since you asked so nicely Miyagi,” the store owner said as he presses a button that causes the shelf behind him to shift to the right until a metal door behind it opens. “Follow me.”

Watching the stallion walking through the secret door, both Miyagi and Kifahari follow him inside where a variety of military-grade firearms are being stocked inside and hidden from the public. Noticing the kind of weapons he wants, Kifahari walks towards a rack of assault rifles and grabs one that looks like an M-16, and places it on a table in the center of the room before taking a shotgun that bears the appearance of an M26-MASS shotgun. “Go ahead take anything you need to save your son,” the stallion told Miyagi and the wolf begins to browse the variety of military-grade firearms, explosives, and ammunition.

“I was a father like Miyagi,” the stallion said while Miyagi picks up what appears to be a Saiga-12 shotgun. “Until I lost my wife and daughter in the war that caused the creation of the Condemned District.” “I heard that Scar’s Lion Guard was deployed to stop a terrorist cell operating within that district,” Kifahari said as he attaches the shotgun to the under-barrel rail of his assault rifle. “Unfortunately, the operation to stop the cell ended in a catastrophic failure,” the stallion explained as Miyagi picks up a pistol that appears to be an MPL-1 before he grabs ten magazines for each gun he placed on the table. “Scar lost his fiancé in the crossfire and accidentally killed his own Lion Guard as the district burned around him. As for me, my baby girl and wife were shot in the head by stray bullets when we tried to escape. That’s why I never allowed anyone access to these weapons. Anyone except you two.”

While Miyagi and Kifahari reflect on the story the gun store owner told them. “Did Mufasa get the message I sent him?” Tongoza asked Sumu while he is sitting in a chair within a brothel in the Underground Market. “Yes m’lord,” Sumu replied while hiding within the shadows. “Tomorrow night you will reveal the ransom for his son.” “And is the cover-up ready Ushari?” Tongoza turns his attention to Ushari. “Indeed, Lord Tongoza,” the cobra replied. “However, your prisoners know your intentions to bring about the Grand Reset.” “I already know that, Ushari.” “And I don’t intend on letting any of them live after our plan is executed. Assemble my legions and prepare for our coup.” “As you wish,” Ushari bows before he slithers away from the room. “Sumu,” Tongoza called the scorpion hiding from the shadows. “Get the chairman of the Animalia Economic Forum on the vis-phone.”

After being knocked unconscious and drug into an unknown helicopter, Louis wakes up in a dungeon imprisoned in a metallic cage next to his unconscious father. "Hey," Azizi clad in a pair of snakeskin pants and boots addresses Louis. "You kids okay?" Kamari wearing in a three-piece suit asked the imprisoned Drama Club as the deer struggles to move until he notices that he, his father, and his friends are all naked and still unconscious in different cages with the sole exception of Legoshi. “Most of them are still knocked out after that bastard’s attack.” “Hey!” the shirtless hyena slams a pipe on the cage containing Simba, Bill, Jack, Tao, and Kai causing all the prisoners to wake up. “Looks like you’re all still alive and kickin’.” "Where’s Legoshi, Azizi!?" Simba shouted at the hyenas after he regains consciousness. “I didn’t want to tell you boys this,” Azizi responded to Simba’s question. “But those posers have been torturing him ever since Tongoza brought you here.” “I heard they tried to force-feed him meat when he was starving.” 

Simba’s blood begins to boil as he roars before he attempts to use his feral instincts to break free from his cage. However, when Kamari tries to stop Simba from trying to pry open his cage, the lion ignored the hyena's attempt to stop him and was electrocuted until he's rendered unconscious. "Simba!" Bill shouted as he witnesses the lion get electrocuted. "Listen very carefully," Kamari taunted the now unconscious Simba. "That treacherous buck locked you boys in cages that have instinct detectors built-in. If you try to utilize your feral instincts to escape, these bars right here..." Kamari taps the cage once more. "Will electrocute you until you're put to sleep," Bill growls at the hyenas in response to their warning. "Wait Bill," Jack shouted at the tiger to dissuade him from busting out of the cage. "Don't try to break out using your instincts! If you try to do so, you'll be electrocuted just like Simba!" "Shit!" Bill shouted in response to the situation he was in. “Your labrador has a point,” Azizi told the tiger. “But we have a little scheme of our own. You’ll all see how we planned this out soon enough. Just sit tight for now.” The two hyenas sneak out of the dungeon before one of the guards patrol the cell block the Drama Club’s imprisoned in.

“This is a hell worse than one I was in thirteen years ago,” Louis said under his breath “Thirteen years ago?” The rest of the Drama Club asked their lead actor after they overhear what he said. “Hey Louis,” Bill tries to get his superior’s attention “What happened to you thirteen years ago?” “There’s no point in hiding the truth from them now,” Louis thought to himself. “We’re all livestock waiting to be devoured in this situation.” “If you really want to know what happened,” Louis told his clubmates that were caged up like him. “Then you have to hear the whole story from both me and my father."

* * *

18 Years Ago (Oguma’s Perspective)

* * *

I was twenty-eight years old when I was first diagnosed with infertility. The doctor had me stripped naked as he performed his diagnostic procedures on me to ensure that every reading was accurate, and every test’s result was precise. The full diagnostic was painful at times, but I endured because I needed to produce an heir to the Horns Conglomerate. After the procedures were completed, my doctor was distraught with grief as he glanced upon the compiled results. “I’m sorry President Oguma,” a doctor told me as he gave me his report on my overall physical health. “I’m afraid the quality of your semen is too poor for you to conceive a child.” I wanted to display my sorrow upon hearing that report, but due to my position as CEO, I maintained a calm but concerned mannerism towards him. “Your penis can still feel arousal, erect itself, and ejaculate semen perfectly during masturbation and sexual activity, but your sperm cells were incapable of producing children ever since you were born. There’s nothing we can do to rectify your condition.” “You’ve done enough,” I told the doctor. “You may leave now.”

The mask of logic and calculations is the mask I wear to hide my true feelings from the public and my associates regardless if they were herbivores or carnivores. But when I’m alone with Mufasa and Sarabi, I can freely toss aside my mask and display my true emotions to them. “I don’t know what to do,” I said as I cried on Mufasa’s shoulders, “I can’t produce a child to inherit the conglomerate. If I die one day, everything my family worked so hard to achieve will crumble.” “You could adopt a son,” Sarabi told me as she gently wipes the tears from my eyes. “But how?” I asked the lioness, “If I try to adopt a child from an orphanage, everyone will discover that I am an infertile man.” I wanted to keep my infertility a secret to the world, but the lions happily kept my secret even during the night before I entered the Back-Alley Market.

* * *

13 Years Ago (Oguma’s Perspective)

* * *

As I filled a briefcase with bills that equaled seven million Yen, I became incredibly hesitant to close it, knowing that I might be devoured by the carnivores who make the market their home. Mufasa then walked inside to check on me. Upon opening my door, he could tell that I was afraid when he saw my hands shake at the thought of what could happen to me. “You’re headed towards your Back-Alley Market, aren’t you?” he asked me as he observed my behavior. “I am,” I responded while I closed and locked the briefcase. “Yet I’m mortified at the thought of what could happen while I’m there. The Back-Alley Market is no place for Herbivores to roam in alone.” “I could accompany you to ensure your safety,” Mufasa volunteered to be my escort during my time in the Back-Alley Market. “No,” I rejected Mufasa’s offer “I have to walk those streets with determination and strength. In other words, I need to travel there alone.”

“Then at least allow me to shed those fears from your heart,” he suggested as he removed our bathrobes from our bodies. “That,” I told the lion as we are about to kiss each other “I can do.”

* * *

13 Years Ago

* * *

As Oguma and Mufasa shared an intimate kiss with each other, the lion laid the stag down on the bed before he began to lick his nipples causing Oguma to moan softly as he gently caresses the lion’s mane. After Oguma’s nipples were stimulated, Mufasa kisses the deer’s abs before he begins licking his flaccid cock. Every touch the lion’s tongue makes arouses the buck as his length becomes erect. “Let me get a taste of you,” Oguma whispered as he rolls the lion over and crawls backward towards Mufasa’s dick and begins sucking the tip until the entire cock erects. After taking the erected cock out of his mouth, the seductive buck licks the lion’s full length before positioning himself over it. The moment his ass envelops Mufasa’s cock Oguma gives him an intimate kiss before the lion begins thrusting inside of him.

* * *

13 Years Ago (Oguma’s Perspective)

* * *

We shared a marathon of intimate moments with each other that lasted for an entire day to help prepare me for my visit. I’ll spare you boys the details until after this crisis is over. As I get dressed after we had sex in the bath, “Here Oguma,” Mufasa said as he offered me a knife to help defend myself from any potential predators. “You’ll need this to fend off the beasts that roam the Market.” “Thank you, my friend,” I took the sheathed knife and gave my friend a kiss before I departed with the cash in tow.

* * *

Tongoza's Deadline

* * *

“So you and Simba’s parents really were close to each other,” Bill commented on Oguma’s relationship with both Mufasa and Sarabi. “I was touched by how Mufasa boosted your confidence before you found Louis,” Dom told the older deer. “Then, could you tell us how you met your father in the first place, Louis?” Jack asked the younger deer. “This story may not be comfortable for you guys to listen to,” Louis told the Drama Club. “If we can deal with being gassed and caged by Tongoza’s hyenas,” Pina told the deer. “Then I can endure a horror story coming from you.”

* * *

13 Years Ago (Louis’s Perspective)

* * *

I couldn’t even speak, read, or write while I was imprisoned in that tower. I witnessed several innocent herbivores get dragged down that dungeon to get devoured by a carnivore who was willing to pay the most just to eat their flesh. I wasn’t allowed to enjoy any luxuries back then. Because any attempts to escape my prison cell or even being taken out of it by the monsters who ran the livestock trade would result in death. My product ID number was four. That’s what I was referred to when I was raised as livestock within the Back-Alley Market. I ultimately despised being raised only to be eaten by the carnivores that await me within that damnable tower.

“So this is the room where your stock is being held, correct?” A voice that represented the first adult herbivore I ever met said to the tower’s staff. “Yes sir,” a monster responded to him. “But I would have never suspected that the CEO of the Horns Conglomerate would even set foot in a dilapidated place such as-” “There’s no point in you being flattered by my presence,” the adult deer said. “Does this cage house a red deer?” “Yes sir,” the voice responded. “But number four’s so small and very fragile. Perhaps you would like another fawn in-” “No need,” the stag that would become my father responded, “I’ll buy number four from you.” My father handed the briefcase over to the carnivore who unlocked the door to my cell. “Now, come with me young fawn.” The way he was dressed and the tone he used to speak to me let me know that he wouldn’t put my life in danger. But I still resistant when I was forced to go along with him. I couldn’t bear being dragged away from my friends who were imprisoned alongside me, but he saw my defiance as a virtue due to the fact I never wanted to leave my friends behind. I still wonder whether my friends survived as I was dragged into the elevator.

As the elevator began its ascent, I grunted and struggled to get my father to release his grip from me. “It seems like you have not yet learned how to speak,” he said while maintaining his grip on Louis’s hand. “My name is Oguma, the sole son of a noble family and CEO of the Horns Conglomerate. Unfortunately, I am unable to produce my own offspring. Therefore, I need an heir to continue my family’s legacy.” Not wanting to hear anymore, I bit my father’s hand in protest. “I see that you have a stubborn soul in you,” he said as he pressed a button on the elevator. “Just because you’re a young fawn, does not mean I will coddle you.” After the elevator door opens, my father pushes me out and draws a knife from its sheath. “Take this knife and cut down any carnivore who tries to devour you. Hungry carnivores are the most ferocious enemies you will confront in this world. Show me where your stubbornness can lead you.” He closes the door to the elevator.

“Hey little fawn,” a hungry carnivore said to me. “You look like a tasty little snack.” “I bet your flesh is succulent when it’s being chewed on.” Another carnivore told me as I point the knife towards the group. “Don’t be afraid little boy,” A third carnivore said to me as my father observed the situation. “Come over and let us have a bite.” As the trio draws closer I let out an inhuman scream as I point the sharp edge of the knife towards my neck, but before I could slit my throat, my father opens the door, pulls me back into the elevator, and stabs the hand of one of the carnivores using the knife he gave me before he closes the door. He presses a button that causes the elevator to resume its ascent leaving the carnivores without their meal.

“You’ve proven to be full of surprises,” my father told me as he wipes the blood from the knife using a handkerchief and sheathes it. “You even showed me that you would rather end your own life than let a carnivore eat you alive. You’re exactly what I’ve been looking for all along. I’m proud of your conviction.” The elevator stops when it reaches its destination. “You have earned the right to be called my son,” my father said as he opens the elevator door that shows the top of the tower and a view of the city I was denied all along. “That means you now possess the strength you need to change the world.”

* * *

Tongoza's Deadline

* * *

“Louis,” Oguma called out to his son. “Do you remember what I told you the day I named you?” “I do father,” Louis answered before he and his father hugged each other. “You told me I can transform my pain and suffering into the fuel I need to make a difference in the world.” “I’ve also made that your mission,” Oguma told his son as he embraces him. “But never forget those who will help you towards your goal. Especially if your aid comes from the hands of a carnivore.” “Legoshi…” Louis thought to himself. “Where are you?”

Meanwhile, Uwongo brutally assaults Legoshi with his cane while the shirtless wolf is strapped down to a bolted chair. After dealing a blow to the head, he tells the beaten wolf “You’ve must have gotten balls of big steel hiding that deer from us.” “Where have you taken Louis!?” Legoshi shouted at the hyena who scratches his face with his claws. “You better check your tone you grey wolf bitch!” Uwongo shouted at the wolf as he slaps Legoshi’s bruised muzzle. “We wouldn’t have had to snatch you and your friends if you would have handed that deer over to us voluntarily. But since you decided to piss off our boss and stick your mangy nose in his business, I’m going to enjoy making your wolfen maw scream.” Ulaghai laughs at Legoshi as Uwongo walks over to a rack of torture tools and pulls out a butcher knife while Legoshi slowly breaks out of his bondage. “I wonder what I can cut off and sell to the hyper drug dealers.” The moment Uwongo turns around, Legoshi punches him outside of the room and tries to assault Ulaghai before Shaka tranquilizes him after she saw Uwongo flying out of the torture chamber.

“This wolf definitely has some fight in him,” Shaka said as Uwongo recovers from the blow he received from Legoshi. “It would be anti-climatic if we killed him or butchered him here.” “How about we get our Lord to use him as a bargaining chip,” Uwongo told the queen hyena. “We know he loves to bring strong carnivores like him down a peg.” “Watching Banzai tear up that wolf in front of an international audience sounds more fun,” Ulaghai told Shaka. “As a bonus, he gets to dish out some payback on that wolf for a whole week’s worth of defiance.” “But what are we gonna do ‘bout that lion and his morons?” Uwongo asked Shaka. “Let’s just focus on ensuring Banzai’s victory first,” Shaka said as she holsters the tranquilizer pistol and muzzles the unconscious Legoshi. “Then we’ll wait for our Lord to call the next move.”

After Shaka walks out of the chamber with Uwongo and Ulaghai following suit, Kamari notices a muzzled, wounded, battered, and bruised Legoshi lying unconscious on the chamber’s floor. “You seriously look like shit kid,” the hyena said as Azizi takes a packet of canine smelling salts and opens it in front of Legoshi’s nose. “Looks like Shaka’s tranq shots weren’t too effective on you,” Azizi said as Legoshi crawled away from the two hyenas after regaining consciousness. “Take it easy kid,” Kamari told the muzzled wolf as he reaches for the muzzle’s buckle. But when Kamari removes Legoshi’s muzzle, the wolf shouts “WHAT IS ALL THIS!? WHERE AM I!?” Upon hearing Legoshi shout at him and Azizi, Kamari shushes the young enraged wolf before telling him, “Quiet down. You don’t want Tongoza’s goons knowing we were here, do you?” “You two are the other hyenas Shenzi was talking about,” Legoshi said in a suspicious tone. “Why are you two here exactly?” “A well-mannered crock above ground wanted you to eat this,” Azizi told Legoshi as he hands the wolf a freeze-dried ration bar he kept in his pocket. “It damn sure isn’t meat, but it will give you more than enough strength to overpower your injuries.” “Marino made this for me?” Legoshi thought to himself before he turned his back on the hyenas and began eating the bar as he watched the hyenas leave the room.

“That wolf doesn’t trust us,” Kamari said as he and Azizi are walking out of the dungeon. “If I was abducted by a gang of wolves,” Azizi replied. “I would have the same kind of distrust that boy has towards all wolves right now.” “Hey,” Shenzi called out the two hyenas that just left the estate’s dungeon. “How did those boys get in there?” “That bastard came at them from out of nowhere,” Kamari reported to his boss. “And the wolf is in worse shape than Simba is right now.” “I can tell Scar and Bingwa are gonna be furious if they hear about this,” Banzai said while Ed gives the group a terrified nod. “But if we break them out now,” Kamari told his boss, “We’ll end up triggering a Civil War within our ranks.” “Then we’ll have to let that bastard’s scheme play out,” Shenzi said as she walks with her underlings away from the dungeon’s entrance. “Then we’ll start the jailbreak the moment he tries to execute them.”

* * *

1 Day After Tongoza's Deadline

* * *

The next evening, Tongoza is shown participating in a conference inside of a restaurant called the Golden Siren. Inside, are several elite bankers, high position politicians, corporate CEOs, and NGO leaders discussing their plans for the Grand Reset and their agendas for the future generations of the world. But when he looked towards the entrance, he noticed that Mufasa didn’t make an appearance. Rather the Shishigumi negotiator, Dope, arrived in his stead. When the conference concludes and the other guests leave the venue, an annoyed Tongoza walked towards the VIP table where Dope is seated and said, “I specifically said I wanted Mufasa to come here alone.”

“Sorry to inconvenience you Tongoza,” Dope sarcastically apologized. “But Mufasa refuses to negotiate with the beast who kidnapped his son. That’s why I’m here in his stead.” “Well unless the city Beastar rears his head, I will not release his son,” Tongoza responded. “I knew you would say that,” Dope said as he took a sip of white wine. “That’s why I’ve come with a proposal that you’d find irresistible, a high-stakes fight. The winner gets control of both the Underground Market and the Back-Alley Market.” “And the loser?” Tongoza responded which causes Dope to smirk at the Albino deer. “The loser?” Dope said. “The loser is exiled from society.” “You may have gotten my attention with this offer,” Tongoza told the ponytailed lion. “But as a counteroffer, I get to decide the principles and the stipulation. The contenders will be Banzai versus the wolf that kept that Bambi from me for the past week… in a Bleed-Out Match. The winner is decided when the loser falls unconscious due to blood loss. If that wolf loses, he and his friends will be executed. If the wolf wins, he along with that precious little Bambi and their friends will be free to go.” Tongoza leans towards Dope as he swirls his glass of red wine. “Do we have a deal?”

Dope takes a minute to ponder Tongoza’s counteroffer. After he finishes the glass, he tells the deer. “You’re on, traitor.” “Oh,” Tongoza sarcastically clutches his chest. “That’s hurtful, but reasonable nonetheless. See you and your boss tomorrow night.” Tongoza stands up but before he walks off, he tells Dope, “That drink you had will be on my tab. It will be the last one you get while those boys still breathe.”

* * *

2 Days After Tongoza's Deadline

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the raccoon announcer shouts to a sold-out live carnivore audience, "Carnivores of all Species and Sizes! Tonight, we have a special High Stakes exhibition bout for you bloodthirsty creatures! Both fighters are only allowed to use their limbs, claws, fangs, and the cage that surrounds them to inflict harm and shed the blood of their opponent! The contestant who bleeds their opponent unconscious will claim the animals caged up in the rafters to do what they please and if Scar's champion loses, the Shishigumi will claim the Underground Market of Pride City!"

"Bingwa," Tayama calls on the liolf standing next to him "You better clear my clan's name if that pup of yours wins the bout." "Don't worry," Bingwa reassures the Chief of the Shishigumi as he angrily stares down the lion seated on the far side of the arena. "I will do even more than that." "Father," Bingwa thinks towards Scar as his anger turns to concern. "I promise I’ll clear everyone’s names, no matter how horrifying the truth I expose will be."

"Now without further ado," the announcer declares to the crowd. “Let’s bring out tonight’s contenders!” The crowd begins cheering when a display of pyrotechnics accompanies Banzai who puts on a show for the audience as he walks towards an octagonal ring. "Arriving in the ring first is the fastest rising, undefeated, dirtiest fighting hyena who ever set foot in Pride City! He is the African Meat Tearer and the Slaughter Den's reigning champion! Give it up for Big. Bad. BANZAI!" The carnivore audience gives Banzai a standing ovation while a chained Legoshi looks towards the hyena. "You," the wolf snarled as his carnivorous instincts awaken. He begins to rip and tear the shackles that are restraining him as his hatred for his opponent begins to consume him. "I hate you. I'll maul you. Rip you. Tear you. Crush you." "Hold this goddamn wolf still!" a hyena yells at the others who are trying to keep Legoshi held within the bondage he breaks out of using his strength as a wolf, his carnivorous instincts, and the rage he has towards the hyena showing off in front of him.

Once he forces his muzzle and collar off his face and neck, he charges towards the arena and punches Banzai towards the other side of the cage." "Somebody ring the damn gong!” the announcer shouts as Banzai is slung towards the cage wall by the wolf’s punch. “This fight has gotten personal now!" The gong rings declaring the fight has officially begun. "So, you've finally decided to take the pup gloves off huh?" Banzai asks the enraged Legoshi as he flip kicks him while he gets back on his feet. The wolf and hyena then exchange blows before an electrified crowd rise out of their seats in excitement.

Meanwhile, Louis slowly begins to regain consciousness as he witnesses his underclassman fight a hyena gangster in the center of a large crowd of carnivores. "C'mon Legoshi," he weakly cheers for Legoshi. "Show us your true strength. You're the only one who can get us out of this now." As Legoshi takes one glance at his friends imprisoned in cages, Banzai takes advantage of the distraction and punches Legoshi to the ground. "That's it Banzai!" Shenzi shouted at her subordinate who has the grey wolf crawling on the ground trying to get back on his feet. "Teach that little puppy a lesson, Banzai!" Another hyena in the crowd shouts towards the hyena who has the upper hand in the fight. "Oh no," Pina started to panic when he woke up and saw Legoshi getting curb-stomped into the ground by Banzai. "Get up Legoshi!" Pina's panic begins to wake up the rest of the imprisoned Drama Club members. "Fight out it Legoshi!" Kai shouted towards his friend. "You're not gonna let that hyena tear you up like that are you?!" Bill shouted at the wolf getting pummeled by the hyena while the crowd of carnivores cheers for Banzai. "Get him off you Legoshi!" Dom screams for his wolf friend who blocks the next stomp the hyena attempts and drags his right leg into the ground. "You better finish that beast off Legoshi," the weakened Oguma tells the grey wolf that's mounting the hyena and assaults him with a flurry of punches to the head. "The fate of our society rests on you now." The assault lasted two seconds for every friend of his Banzai and his boss harmed during the past week and five seconds for every member of Kifahari’s family Scar killed. The longer the assault lasted, the more punches the wolf dishes out within that period until Banzai delivers a devastating right hook to Legoshi's skull. "You must have already forgotten little puppy," Banzai tells the disoriented wolf as struggles to get back on his feet and grabs the fur on the back of his head. "Pride City is Scar's!" He tells the wounded wolf as he slams his head on the ring floor. "And no matter how many Beastars and mobs you get on your side," he tosses the wolf to the wall of the cage "There's. NO! WAY! YOU'RE! TAKING IT! FROM HIM!" He slams the wolf's head on the steel fence every word he yells out.

"No Legoshi," Jack cries out to Legoshi in tears. "Don't give in to that hyena like this!" As soon as a tear from Jack's eye falls Simba's face "It's okay Jack," Simba weakly tells the teared up Labrador as he wipes the tears from his eyes while he recovers. "You don't have to shed any tears for your friend." "Listen to me very carefully Legoshi," the lion turns his attention to the beaten and wounded wolf who struggles to stand back up on his feet. "There's a time when you need to tap into your feral instincts to protect everyone you love, and I say now is the best time to do that." "Simba's right," Legoshi thinks to himself as he begins to take his words to heart. “Now’s not the time for me to fear for my life.” "Louis, Mr. Oguma, and everyone," He addresses his imprisoned friends on the rafters. "This is going to be something you guys may not want to watch." "Don't say things like that," Oguma tells Legoshi "Just do what you need to do to us all out of this. This is an order coming from the head of the Horns Conglomerate." "I will," Legoshi responds to Oguma’s order. "Mr. Oguma."

Legoshi gets into a fighting stance. "You're still gonna play the hero you little brat!?" Banzai yells at the wolf who blocks the punch that previously disoriented him. Legoshi's eyes begin to turn blood red as he shows his fangs and deflects the punch he blocked. Before the wolf could bite him, Banzai punches him with a right hook and lands a roundhouse kick to keep the wolf away from him. Legoshi in his feral state uses his claws to control the landing, scratching the ring in the process. "These claws are for all of you." Legoshi thinks to the others as he runs around the hyena who tries to land a blow on him. "These fangs are for all of you." Legoshi bites Banzai's right arm causing the hyena to yell in pain and he climbs on him. "For all of you, I will become the embodiment of the Wolf's Wrath!"

As soon as Banzai releases Legoshi's fangs from his arm, the wolf bites the hyena's right shoulder causing him to give out an effeminate scream as the weight of the wolf's body forces Banzai to fall on the ring on his back as the audience stares at the two in shock. Jack and the other herbivores cover their eyes to spare themselves the horrific scene they are witnessing. After Banzai's scream becomes more masculine for a few seconds, Legoshi uses his teeth to rip the meat out of the hyena's shoulder, causing him to bleed out after the wolf tosses the torn fur and skin aside. Legoshi takes a few deep breaths with his fangs exposed and Banzai's blood running through them and down his mouth.

"I'll leave the rest to you, Bingwa." Legoshi addresses the liolf who smiles at his recent achievement while he struggles to stand back up. "Oh my god," The announcer said while he’s at a loss for words. "Legoshi... has won." Still weakened by the assault he's taken by the now unconscious hyena, Legoshi weakly tries to walk out of the ring when he is caught by Scar's now-former servants who are all of high school age and comprise of both herbivores and carnivores clad only in loincloths. "Servants," Tayama commands the servants holding Legoshi, "Get my champion cleaned up and send him and his prizes to the Champion's bed chambers." "The stage and microphone are yours kid." The Chief Lion tells Bingwa who clearly has an enraged look in his eyes. "Carnivores of Pride City," the liolf addresses the Carnivore audience watching from around the globe. "This sorry excuse of a lion sitting across from me, who I'm disgusted to call a father.” The audience begins to show ire towards Scar as Bingwa exposes him. “He has not only the one who ordered the devouring of several carnivores at the hands of savage hybrids; he raped a grey wolf freshman nine times within a period of nine months, and blackmailed several individuals and organizations into giving him power and influence that he did not deserve! That’s what the script written by a traitor within the Kivuli wanted me to say. But these accusations are a complete farse!"

Everyone in attendance was shocked upon hearing the revelation that Scar was innocent of the crimes he was framed for. “The true monster is the same traitor that had tried to get both the Kivuli and the Shishigumi to fight each other over control of the Underground Market and the Back Alley Market,” Bingwa declared to the audience. “I could tell that my father would never commit these atrocities by the way he talked about my mother. He shed tears when he recalled the night she was raped by the traitor who framed him. And that traitor is a herbivore who sees carnivores like us as monstrous beasts and seeks to use his status to divide society between the lines of herbivores and carnivores to fulfill a conspiracy to establish a global world order." Bingwa takes a deep breath before shouting, "Tongoza the Albino Deer is the traitor that damaged my family beyond repair!” The crowd gasps in response to the liolf revelation before he continues his exposé. “He seeks to use the Kivuli to seize power over our society and force us into another war with the herbivores that will leave at least billions dead. That’s a million times the casualties of Flight One-Eighty.”

“You see!” Scar yells to the crowd as he throws Tongoza into the ring. “My son has exposed the true murderer of my dead fiancé and rapist of my Ilena!” “Wait I didn’t…” Tongoza pleaded with the lion who jumped out of his rafter and circles around him in the ring as he tried to stand back up. “If it weren’t for deceitful monsters like you,” Scar yelled at Tongoza in front of the crowd and the Shishigumi at Bingwa’s side. “My first love would still be alive, it’s your fault Nafsi’s dead and Ilena’s traumatized! Will you deny your role in their victimization!?” “N-no…” Tongoza pleaded in front of an enraged crowd. “Then you’re guilty!” Scar yelled at the albino deer. “Wait, you’ve got it all wrong,” Tongoza begged as the cage lowers around them.

“No Tongoza,” Scar told the albino deer as he walks towards the cowering Tongoza crawling away from him. “You’re in trouble once again. But this time nobody’s going to be around to save and defend you. And now everyone knows why!” After Scar finished his statement, a scorpion’s tail emerges from the ring and stings his back in front of the crowd. “DAD!” Bingwa yelled as he jumped out of the rafters the instant the cage is raised back towards the ceiling. “SCAR!” Shenzi yelled as she, Kamari, and Azizi run towards their leader. The moment Scar collapses on the ground, the audience panics and runs out of the arena in horror. “I didn’t want to execute my plan in front of a sold-out crowd,” Tongoza thought to himself as he walked away from the arena under the cover of the panicking crowd. “But that just means I need to hasten my preparations and remove my Shishigumi master out of the picture.”

While Tongoza escapes from the arena, Bingwa removes his father’s suit jacket and shirt to reveal a cyst emerging from his back. “Scar’s been stung by Sumu,” Kamari told the liolf. “I knew there was something off about that scorpion!” Azizi said as Ed helps Bingwa pick up Scar and Kamari tends to Banzai. “I bet Ushari’s in on the coup as well,” Kamari told the group. “Now’s not the time to point fingers,” Bingwa told the hyenas. “We need to get my father serious medical attention ASAP. Kamari!” “I’ve got a gurney ready for your dad,” Kamari told Bingwa as he rolls the gurney into the arena. “You got a hospital in mind?” “I don’t,” Bingwa answered Kamari. “But I know someone who’s developed medical technologies in the Future District.” “Be careful with him Ed,” Shenzi told her fellow hyena. “We don’t want to worsen Scar’s condition.” “I know a transport tram that can take us directly to the inventor’s lab,” Bingwa told the hyenas as he and Ed move the gurney out of the arena using an emergency passage while Kamari and Azizi follow him with a second gurney carrying the unconscious Banzai. “We can take this passage to get on board the emergency line.”

When Legoshi regains consciousness, he sees himself in a bathtub in a room decorated with golden lions dressed up as gladiators while he's being tended to by the same herbivore and carnivore servants, who are now naked, that helped him walk out of the arena. When he looks in the mirrored wall to the right of him, he notices that all the blood he had in his mouth washed off, and the injuries inflicted upon him were mostly healed without leaving a single scar. "You gave a hell of a show out there tonight," a naked Tayama complemented Legoshi's winning performance while the grey wolf responded with a stern glare as he approached him. "Where are my friends?" Legoshi demanded to see his friends that were abducted along with him during Tongoza’s invasion of Kifahari’s penthouse. "They're on their way here," Tayama responded to the wolf. "Perfectly safe and sound." "Legoshi!" Jack yelled for his friend as he rammed open the door to the bed chambers and hugs his best friend as Tayama joins him in his medicinal bath. "Jack," the wolf called his friend who was crying on his shoulder. "I thought you were gonna die!" Jack cried as Legoshi began patting him on the head to get him to calm down.

"You had everyone way too worried about you," Louis said as he holds the door open for the rest of the Drama Club to walk towards their lupine savior as he approaches the wolf who just saved him. “Still, Kifahari’s going to be furious at you for putting us all in danger like that.” “I’m just glad you guys are safe,” Legoshi responded. “The hyenas didn’t mistreat any of you guys did they?” “Well they did lock us in electric cages,” Pina told the wolf. “But we’re more worried about you right now.” “Yeah,” Bill said as he placed his arm over Legoshi’s shoulder. “We heard you were tortured for a day straight while we were still unconscious.”

"Regardless of how much they handicapped you,” Tayama said to Legoshi. “You're the hero of the night little pup. Not only did you save your friends, but you also gave Bingwa the opportunity to expose a traitor in his father’s midst as well as ours. The Shishigumi owe you much for what you two have done for us." Tayama gets out of the bath and lies on his back on the floor near the edge of the bathtub. "In return, I'll let you do the one thing to me I never permit anyone from the Black Market to do." "Is the boss seriously going to let that wolf fuck him in his ass?" Tayama's underlings thought to themselves as Legoshi climbs out of the bath while the chief lion rubs the fully recovered wolf's chin with his index finger. "That is, if you're in your 'Male Mode' right now." Tayama teased Legoshi as the wolf looms over him. "How did you know?" the wolf said under his breath as the chief lion intimately grasps his face with his right hand as he witnesses the wolf's tail erect in front of him. "You canines are lot more sociable than you think," Tayama told Legoshi before kissing him in front of his men and the wolf's friends. Tayama chuckles after he breaks up his kiss. “I’ve never let anyone top me for a long time. So be gentle with me.” Before Legoshi’s tongue touches Tayama’s body. Kifahari kicks open the door and aim his rifle at the Shishigumi’s Chief Lion.

“Hands up where I can see them!” Kifahari shouts at the Shishigumi which shocks the entire Drama Club. “Kifahari wait!” Tem yelled out. “The Shishigumi are with us,” Louis told the lion. “They didn’t abduct us after the deadline.” “I guess that means they won their bet,” Kifahari told the group as he shoulders his rifle after turning on its safety switch. “You boys aren’t hurt are you?” Upon asking how Legoshi, Jack, and the Drama Club are doing, their stomachs growl in response causing the lion to sigh before saying, “I guess those Kivuli assholes didn’t bother to feed you while they held you captive.” “They did a poor job in keeping us fed,” Riz told his chaperone after Legoshi got out of the bathtub while Jack dried him off. “Mufasa and Miyagi expected this to happen to you,” Kifahari said to Riz. “That’s why my dad made a reservation at a restaurant in the Rose District while you were imprisoned, Tayama and the Shishigumi can come with us.”

“It’s another one of those nudist establishments isn’t it?” Free asked Kifahari. “You’ll see when we get everyone out of here,” Kifahari responded to the Indian lion. “I am already disgusted by spending two days in this hell,” Oguma said to the group. “Let’s take our leave.” The rest of the group nods as they follow Kifahari out of the mansion and into a monorail car that would take them to the Rose District. But by the time they arrive, they noticed that the manhole wouldn’t budge. “This manhole won’t even open,” Bill said when he tried to push it open. “I know someone who’s keeping that exit closed,” Riz told the tiger. “Mind if I give it a try?” “Knock yourself out Riz,” Bill responded before he climbs down the ladder and steps aside before Riz climbs up the ladder and rhythmically knocks on the manhole.

Meanwhile, the Wapenzi bear is laying on the manhole while fucking a female bear when he hears the knock Riz made. “Can ya’ give me a minute babe?” The bear asked his mate. “Of course, granddaddy,” the female bear responds before she gives him a kiss and pulls his cock out of her cunt, and allows him to stand up and open the manhole underneath him. Upon opening the manhole, he sees Riz climbing out with his friends following suit. “Ah,” the bear said upon recognizing the younger bear. “If it isn’t Rizzy-Boy himself. You look like you haven’t eaten in days.” “Blame the Kivuli for my bad treatment,” Riz responded to the old bear’s concerns about him. “They barely kept me and my friends fed for two days.” “Well, that’s not like Scar,” the bear responded. “How is that lion by the way?” Riz remained silent as Tayama and the Shishigumi climbed out of the sewer following Legoshi, Oguma, Kifahari, and the rest of the Drama Club. “Scar’s been laid out by a scorpion the size of a large carnivore,” Tayama said after Miguel closes the manhole since he was the last one to climb the ladder. “That’s all I can say in the matter.” “What are you doing here Tayama?” the old bear asked the Chief Lion of the Shishigumi. “I could ask you the same thing Kimura,” Tayama replied as Riz became shocked when he heard the old bear’s name. “His real name is Kimura?” The young bear asked Tayama. “The old bear happens to be the leader of the Kumagumi back in the Back-Alley Market,” the lion answered Riz. “Although, his clan hasn’t participated in any Turf Wars for the past seventeen years.”

“Well the carnivore boys like Riz are gonna lose their senses any second unless they get somethin’ to eat,” Kimura told the Shishigumi chief. “Come wit’ me, the mayor, and the other dads are waiting.” As the group follows Kimura into what appears to be a high-end gourmet restaurant with several nude animals enjoying their meal. Simba looks inside and notices his mother and future in-laws waiting for his group to arrive while they talked about Simba and Nala’s childhood with Miyagi. The moment his mother notices her son walking inside, she turns around and says. “Simba? You’re alive? How could that be?” “An albino deer scapegoated my uncle this entire time,” Simba replied to his mother. “But that doesn’t matter. We’re back home now.” Simba hugs his mother who motherly holds him in return. “Uh, I get the heartfelt family reunion,” Bill told the lioness as he witnesses her holding Simba. “But can we continue the conversation over with some food?” “Oh,” the lioness exclaimed. “Your father told me you were bringing company.” “These are the friends I met at the Lion Heart Resort,” Simba told her mother before he begins to introduce his new friends to her. “The tiger who just mentioned food is Bill.”

“Hey.” (Bill)

“The panther beside him is Tao,” (Simba)

“Hi.” (Tao)

“The sheep and alpaca duo’s Pina and Tem.” (Simba)

“Hello ma’am.” (Tem)

“Nice to see you again.” (Pina)

“I’m sorry you lost your girlfriend Pina,” the lioness told the Dall sheep. “No,” Pina responded. “I should be apologizing to Nala for the way I acted towards her.” “It’s okay Pina,” Nala told the apologetic sheep. “You were grieving after hearing the news bulletin on Sabrina’s death.” “Pina cried in my arms when he saw her body,” Dom told the lioness. “I’m Dom and the eagle standing next to me is Aoba.” “Nice to meet you miss…” Aoba greeted the older lioness before she responded. “My name is Sarabi, I’m Simba’s mother and Louis’s godmother.” “Simba, Nala, and I were all kids the last time I saw you,” Louis said to his godmother. “The brown mongoose and bear talking to each other are Kai and Riz. An actor of the Actors Team and the Sound Producer of the Production Team respectively.” “Oh,” Kai said in a surprised tone when Louis introduced him and Riz to Sarabi. “Nice to meet you.” “It’s a pleasure to meet the wife of Pride City’s Beastar,” Riz greeted the lioness. “The two canines are Jack,” Miyagi introduced his son’s best friend while Legoshi tried to cover his naked penis with a napkin. “And my son Legoshi.”

“Don’t be so modest Legoshi,” Louis told the young bashful wolf while gently taking the napkin away from his crotch. “This is a nudist restaurant after all.” “I’m still not used to these places even after the Popo Bawa,” Legoshi responded to Louis’s remark. “This is my first time being nude in public outside of a resort,” Louis whispered in the young wolf’s ear. “You have no excuse not to show the kind of body you have.” Legoshi blushes in reaction to his Actor’s Team lead’s whispers before his stomach growls again. “Your stomach sounds like you haven’t eaten in days,” Sarabi told Legoshi as she signals for the waiter to stop by the large banquet table she’s sitting in with the others.

“May I help you Mrs. Sarabi?” the German Shepard waiter who wore only a bow tie on his neck and an apron greeted her after he stopped by her table. “Could you please bring a couple of menus to our table?” Sarabi asked the waiter as Legoshi and the others began taking seats at the banquet table with the sons sitting next to or in between their family members. “Regardless of how hungry the boys are right now,” She turns her attention towards her husband while the new arrivals browse the menu. “I’m more concerned about why the Shishigumi are here.” “Your nephew called us here,” Tayama explained to Sarabi as he places his menu on the table. “At first he thought that Scar was responsible for Sabrina’s death and the rape of his mother. But thanks to a PMC called the Black Herd Battalion, he discovered that an albino deer I was sleeping around with was the true perpetrator of these crimes. Especially the terror attack that locked down all travel to and from Pride City.” “But that revelation didn’t come to us without a cost,” Ibuki explained to Sarabi and Mufasa whose eyes widened upon hearing the news. “Scar was poisoned trying to punish the deer in question for the murder of his fiancé and the rape of Bingwa’s mother. Your nephew is currently tending to him and by how dire the situation is, he won't be joining us until tomorrow morning.”

As the others began ordering their food, Azizi barges down the door to Cid's laboratory and yells "Hey old cat, Doc Panda! We got an emergency here!" Gouhin growls in response to the name Azizi called him. "I told you hyenas my name's 'Gouhin'," he scolded the Hyena as he helped Kamari bring Banzai inside with Bingwa and Shenzi doing the same for Scar. "Not, Doc Panda." "Right now's not the time to be arguin' 'bout names," Heather said as she ran towards Bingwa's side. "How's yo' pops, Bingwa?" "He's been poisoned by a scorpion the size of a large carnivore," the liolf responded as he and Shenzi get Scar off of the gurney and onto one of the diagnostic tables. "A scorpion as big as a large carnivore you said?" Cid asked as he activates the scanner on the table Scar's unconscious body is lying on. "Looks like one of Tongoza's genetically modified hitmen." "Genetically Modified?" Bingwa and the hyenas asked the old bobcat while Kamari and Azizi tend to Banzai's wound. "Scorpions in nature never grow beyond twenty-three centimeters," Cid explained to the panicking liolf. "But Tongoza modified the genetics of the one that stung yer dad causin' him to develop intelligence and a body similar to a carnivore's." "But accordin' to the amount of venom he injected," Heather explained. "Yer pops only has at most three weeks left to live if we keep him in a coma pod." "At least let me help tend to him," Bingwa told the bobcats. "I can't leave my father to suffer like this. So Gouhin," the liolf turns his attention to the panda examining Banzai. "Could you check in on Riz and his friends in my stead?"


End file.
